Devil may cry
by Laziness Potter-Silverstone
Summary: Anfauglir, fils de Sauron, savait qu'on le haïrait et qu'on lui reprocherait ses origines. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il accomplirait son devoir et paierait sa dette, même s'il restait à jamais seul. Puis il pourrait enfin disparaître.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. TOLKIEN. Seuls Anfauglir et quelques personnages (tels qu'Hiswë, Lárë, Eldalote, Elenwë, Bahamut, etc.) sont mes créations. Si vous voulez les emprunter (sait-on jamais), merci de me le signaler.

Ceci est une idée qui m'a trottée pendant un moment dans la tête, depuis que j'ai revu les films du Seigneur des Anneaux en boucle et que je l'ai relu en fait. Je tiens à préciser que je me suis également inspirée d'Avatar (dont je ne connais pas le propriétaire) et de Final Fantasy (bien que dans ce cas-là, j'ai juste repris les vers de Loveless, le livre de Genesis, qui me paraissent tout simplement magnifiques). Autrement, tout le reste vient de mon cerveau embrumé.

J'ai, pour l'instant, fini le chapitre 2. Je considère que j'ai un assez bon rythme, sachant que ce bébé a à peine trois semaines. Je pense - notez bien le "pense" - poster une fois par semaine, bien que je n'en sache pas le jour, probablement le vendredi.

Bref, je finis de raconter ma vie et place au prologue. En espérant que ça vous plaise et que vous me laissiez des reviews constructives, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives.

* * *

**Prologue**

Les yeux si particuliers, si dérangeants, d'Anfauglir, se heurtèrent aux murs impitoyables de la grotte aux relents démoniaques, son nouvel enfer. Sa respiration sifflante et hachée s'accentua alors que les Orques le jetèrent dans les bras de ses nouveaux gardiens, de monstrueux Uruk-hai. Ses oreilles se bouchèrent lorsque plurent autour de lui les ricanements et les insultes de ces êtres dépourvus du moindre sens du pêché et de honte, ces roquets affamés qui s'acharnaient sur lui, déchiquetant sa substance, le traînant dans la boue, le souillant de leurs calomnies jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que des lambeaux ensanglantés, méconnaissables. Son corps meurtri, encore parfumé de l'odeur de la mort et de la douleur, trembla pendant qu'on le traînait au travers des galeries sombres et froides. Son cœur vacilla quand il vit l'entrée de son futur « lieu de résidence » – cellule aurait été un terme plus approprié. Ses lèvres desséchées s'entrouvrirent sur un cri silencieux comme on le balançait tel un sac de détritus, un déchet, une _merde_, dans l'étroite « pièce », et qu'on enchaînait solidement ses poignets, ses chevilles et son cou. Ses bras arachnéens le soulevèrent du sol et ses mains griffues s'accrochèrent mécaniquement aux chaînes, lui arrachant une grimace quand sa peau à vif heurta le métal. Son visage se pressa contre le mur froid et humide, comme il riait de sa folie. Ses cheveux noirs, emmêlés et sales, frottèrent les pierres rugueuses tandis que sa langue allait effleurer sa lèvre fendue. Ses yeux purs de toute émotion se fermèrent. Derrière ses paupières closes, une ombre se forma. Visage livide, yeux écarquillés, loques ensanglantées, corps déchiqueté, entrailles fumantes, parfum sulfureux et doucereux de la chair pourrissante, flaque poisseuse, murs sanglants. Lárë. Son fils. Mort. Mort comme sa fille, Hiswë, comme tous les autres, comme tous ses enfants, fou qu'il avait été de les porter jusqu'au terme et de vouloir les élever en Mordor. Il était mort. Comme une chanson qui s'achève. Un poids inanimé, un corps inerte parmi tant d'autres, un débris de plus. Ses enfants étaient morts. Et c'était son propre père, Sauron, qui les avait tués.

Anfauglir hurla.

* * *

_J'ai fini par me rendre compte que j'avais utilisé le terme "Uruk-hai" dans mon prologue alors que les faits se passent bien trop tôt pour qu'ils aient déjà été crées. Aussi, je remixe un peu les détails à ma sauce. Voici quelques explications sur **mes **Uruk-hai:_

_Ils ont une apparence plus "humaine" que les Orques communs - même s'ils restent incroyablement laids et monstrueux, cela va sans dire. J'ai décidé de m'appuyer sur certaines de mes recherches, qui disent que Sauron commença à créer une nouvelle race d'Orques, capable d'agir indépendamment et intelligemment. Il finit par produire les premiers "Orques supérieurs", les Uruk-hai._

_J'ai donc décidé que dans cette fic, les Uruk-hai ont été crées par Sauron et non par Saroumane qui lui, aura crée les Semi-Orques (nés de l'union d'Humains et d'Orques, ils forment une race distincte, peu nombreuse mais mortelle)._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. TOLKIEN. Seuls Anfauglir et quelques personnages sont mes créations. Si vous voulez les emprunter (sait-on jamais), merci de me le signaler. Je tiens à préciser que je me suis également inspirée d'Avatar (dont je ne connais pas le propriétaire) et de Final Fantasy (bien que dans ce cas-là, j'ai juste repris les vers de Loveless, le livre de Genesis, qui me paraissent tout simplement magnifiques). Je me suis aussi penchée sur le premier tome de Chroniques des Temps Obscurs, de Michelle Paver, pour pouvoir détailler le dépeçage du chevreuil. Autrement, tout le reste vient de mon cerveau embrumé.

Et voici le tant attendu – ou pas – chapitre 1! Je le poste aujourd'hui et non la semaine prochaine parce que je suis trop impatiente pour attendre :). J'espère avoir quelques retombées, histoire de savoir ce que ça vaut.

En espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Anfauglir ne voyait rien à travers l'épais rideau de noisetiers et d'épilobes, mais il se doutait que sa proie était par-là. Parce que tous ses sens le lui criaient, parce que son instinct le lui soufflait. Et il avait appris à avoir confiance en ces choses-là.

Ses yeux ambrés effleurèrent l'obstacle qui lui cachait la vue de sa cible, puis vinrent se poser sur le sol. Il mit un genou à terre et examina le lit d'herbes piétinées. Observant les traces laissées par l'animal, il déduisit qu'il était passé par-là une bonne demi-heure plus tôt, qu'il était de petite taille et qu'il boitait légèrement. Il était stupéfait qu'il n'ait pas encore été dévoré par un loup ou par un ours.

Silencieusement, Anfauglir arracha un brin d'herbe et l'écrasa avec l'ongle de son pouce, laissant les graines s'envoler dans la brise. Il était sous le vent. Sa proie ne repérerait pas son odeur – bien qu'avant de partir en chasse, comme toujours, il l'ait dissimulée en se couvrant de cendres.

Sans un bruit, il prit une flèche dans son carquois et l'encocha. C'était un chevreuil mâle, blessé à la patte avant droite. Anfauglir avait besoin de l'abattre. Le gibier était plus rare qu'il n'aurait dû l'être à cette période de l'année, et il ne pouvait pas se nourrir uniquement de fruits.

Anfauglir s'accroupit et chercha le meilleur appui, jaugeant le sol avec ses orteils. Doucement, il se relança aux trousses de sa proie, sa queue se balançant avec harmonie au rythme de son avancée féline.

Le ciel était sombre, quoique dégagé. Une brise légère mais agréable soufflait – ce n'était pas comme s'il craignait le froid de toute manière. Un nuage opalin couronnait les Monts Cendrés, ne dissimulant pourtant pas la lueur rougeoyante du Grand Œil, qui filtrait entre les pics et nimbait la pleine lune.

Accroupit dans la lueur cendrée de la lune, Anfauglir était confiant. Il s'avança lentement, avec précaution, son agilité lui permettant une avancée rapide et silencieuse. La cime des arbres l'empêchait de voir le ciel et projetait sur le sol des ombres plumetées. Il ne regardait plus que de temps en temps les traces laissées par sa proie: il savait où aller.

Il avait traqué ce chevreuil toute la journée. Il avait suivi ses traces, étudié les branchages arrachés, observé les empreintes sur le sol. Des heures durant, il s'était mis à la place de l'animal pour imaginer ce qu'il ressentait, et deviner ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Il avait cherché ce qu'il mangeait, quand, et comment. Puis il avait trouvé où il dormait et avait regardé sa façon de bouger. Anfauglir savait comment bien traquer son gibier. Il savait quand il fallait s'arrêter pour écouter, afin d'essayer de comprendre les messages que délivrait la nature.

Et maintenant, Anfauglir savait que l'animal fatiguait. Il l'avait remarqué au changement des empreintes. Plus tôt, ce jour-là, elles étaient profondes et tournées vers le dehors, signe qu'il galopait, ou tout du moins, se déplaçait rapidement. À présent, ces mêmes empreintes étaient bien plus superficielles et rapprochées. Le chevreuil avait ralenti.

Il avait probablement faim, car il n'avait pas pris le temps de brouter réellement, se contentant d'une bouchée d'herbe de ci, de là, pour apaiser son estomac contrarié. Et il avait soif aussi: on ne trouvait pas de point d'eau à l'abri des fourrés épais, là où il était resté.

Anfauglir releva la tête et lassa son regard errer dans les environs, à la recherche des signes annonciateurs d'une rivière ou d'un quelconque point d'eau. Un sourire lui échappa lorsqu'il vit, à l'est, un bosquet d'aulnes, des arbres ne poussant qu'à proximité de l'eau. Le chevreuil s'était sûrement réfugié là-bas.

Il avança à couvert, la main en pavillon autour de l'oreille. Il entendit soudain le léger ruissellement caractéristique de l'eau et s'immobilisa.

-Oui!

Le chevreuil s'était arrêté pour boire, juste derrière les aulnes. Anfauglir sourit et banda son arc d'un geste sûr.

Sa proie leva la tête pour scruter les alentours. De l'eau gouttait de son museau. Anfauglir l'observa humer l'air et gonfler la fourrure qui couvrait sa croupe. Elle allait s'enfuir. Il lâcha son trait, qui fendit la pénombre en sifflant.

La flèche alla se planter dans les côtes du chevreuil, juste derrière l'encolure. La bête eut un frisson, fléchit les genoux et s'effondra, pleine de grâce, sur le sol.

Anfauglir retint de justesse un cri de victoire, et jaillit des fourrés pour se jeter sur sa proie. Il l'atteignit rapidement et s'accroupit à ses côtés. L'animal respirait respirait encore mais la fin était proche. Ses yeux se voilaient déjà.

Il dégaina son couteau de chasse et étendit la main vers le chevreuil pour flatter sa joue rugueuse et couverte de sueur. L'animal ne bougea même pas au contact de sa paume.

Tout en enfonçant le couteau dans le cœur encore palpitant de sa proie, Anfauglir murmura doucement:

-Tu t'es bien comporté. Tu as été vaillant et intelligent. Je jure de te traiter avec respect et te remercie du cadeau que tu me fais. Tu peux partir en paix.

Il regarda l'ombre de la mort envahir les grands yeux noirs. Il se sentait reconnaissant envers le chevreuil, comme envers chacune de ses proies et mêmes envers les arbres et la terre, qui lui fournissaient fruits et plantes diverses nécessaires à sa survie. Et, quelque part, il était aussi assez fier de lui.

Comme il retirait son arme pour la nettoyer, Anfauglir songea que quelque chose clochait sérieusement. À cette époque de l'année, la forêt aurait dû retentir des brames des grands cerfs, des hurlements des loups en chasse ou se parer des signes indiquant la présence de divers animaux. Mais tout était silencieux. Tout était immobile. Seul le craquement du vent dans les branches se faisait entendre. Comme si la forêt s'était peu à peu vidée. En maintenant deux semaines, il n'avait rencontré que des oiseaux, des campagnols et ce chevreuil. Et, une fois, surgi si soudainement qu'il avait cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre dans sa poitrine, un sanglier.

Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil au ruisseau aux eaux claires qui passait à ses côtés, Anfauglir ne put résister à l'envie d'y tremper sa main. L'eau était glacée mais il passa outre et en remplit sa gourde.

Un brusque coup de vent chassa les branches formant comme un toit au-dessus de sa tête, laissant la lune éclairer son reflet.

Anfauglir se savait grand. Il devait, à son avis, frôler, voir dépasser, le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Mais à vivre loin des hommes, il n'avait aucun véritable point de comparaison. Son corps était svelte et élancé, caractéristique qu'il tenait de sa mère, Ithil Celebrindal – la Brillante aux pieds d'argent en sindarin – une Elfe de la Lothlórien. Il ne l'avait que très peu connue, car elle était morte à ses cinq ans, mais il se souvenait de sa voix douce et chantante, comme le pépiement d'un rossignol, de la chaleur de ses bras, de son teint de porcelaine, de ses cheveux d'argent brillant et de ses yeux bleus, du bleu pâle de l'eau emprisonnée dans les glaciers, qui le regardaient avec tendresse et fierté. Mais son père l'avait tuée. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait à autre chose. Même à cinq ans, Anfauglir savait que Sauron n'était _pas_ quelqu'un de gentil.

À son grand dam, il avait bien peu hérité du physique de sa mère. Il se différenciait d'elle rien que par sa peau, grise, de la couleur des cendres. De plus, contrairement aux Elfes, ses jambes longues, fines et puissantes, formaient un angle léger, mais néanmoins visible, au niveau des genoux. Anfauglir semblait ainsi constamment marcher sur la pointe des pieds, et de longs orteils armés de puissantes griffes rétractables d'un noir mat supportaient tout son poids. Ses gros orteils plus longs et nettement écartés de ses autres doigts de pieds constituaient également un atout pour ses déplacements. Cette anatomie particulière lui permettait de faire de formidables sauts, de résister à de forts chocs et de se déplacer avec rapidité, discrétion et vélocité.

Il soupira. Un autre point différent avec sa mère: sa chevelure, noire, qui dansait sur ses épaules. Il ne les portait pas aussi longs que les Elfes, hormis une unique tresse fine qui se perdait dans la masse de ses mèches et tombait derrière son oreille pour venir se balancer le long de son flanc gauche.

Anfauglir aimait bien ses cheveux. Il les trouvait agréables au toucher et au regard et en prenait donc grand soin. Durant son exil, il avait rencontré une femme qui lui avait dit le jalouser. Il se rappelait encore de ses propos: "Tu ne peux savoir la chance que tu as eu en naissant avec une telle beauté. Tes cheveux sont si sombres qu'ils semblent se couvrir d'or les jours de soleil, et d'étoiles les nuits d'hiver. Je les ai déjà vu se parer de reflets rubis, d'éclats vifs et sanglants, alors que le soleil se couchait. Et lorsque la lune s'est levée, ils ont absorbé sa divine lumière pour s'orner de nuances d'argent et d'azur. Le ciel lui-même doit jalouser ce bleu irréel. Nombre de personnes, et je subodore qu'il n'y a pas seulement des femmes, donneraient tout pour avoir de pareils cheveux. Tu devrais en être fier."

Anfauglir sourit. Oui, il en était fier.

Son sourire s'estompa cependant comme il s'observait plus avant dans l'eau claire. Certaines fois, il ne savait plus ce qu'il était.

Était-il un Homme, comme le suggéraient son intelligence, sa posture droite, ses mains préhensiles et sa caractéristique sexuelle masculine marquée?

Était-il un Elfe, comme le montraient sa silhouette svelte et élancée, son corps agile et souple et la pointe de ses oreilles ?

Ou était-il un animal? Car on ne pouvait nier qu'il possédait nombre de caractéristiques félines: la forme et les mouvements de ses oreilles haut placées; ses yeux plus grands que ceux d'un homme ou d'un Elfe, et de couleur jaune, et son nez de chat; sa longue queue de lion; ses rayures de tigre, plus foncées que le reste de sa peau; ses crocs aiguisés; les expressions de son visage; ses griffes rétractables; sa vision nocturne; son habilité dans les arbres comme au sol.

Autre particularité pour le moins perturbante: son visage se paraît, au niveau des joues et du nez, d'un semblant de taches de rousseurs. Du moins, si on omettait que ces taches n'étaient visibles que la nuit, durant laquelle, elles brillaient d'une lueur argentée.

De plus, un trait de comportement accompagnait cette ressemblance avec les félins: pour impressionner un adversaire, il feulait et montrait les crocs. Et il avait aussi la fâcheuse tendance de ronronner quand il se sentait bien, et en sécurité – ou qu'on le cajolait.

Souvent, Anfauglir se disait qu'il était un monstre. Son père, Sauron, l'avait crée pour être une machine de guerre, une créature capable de maîtriser n'importe qui à mains nues et de tuer sans problème. Par conséquent, il avait usé de magie pour modifier son corps et renforcer ses os de galvorn, un métal noir et brillant, si malléable qu'il était possible de le rendre aussi fin et souple que du tissu, et qui restait pourtant aussi dur que l'acier des Nains. Ceci, ajouté à sa fantastique capacité de régénération, le rendait presque invulnérable. Mais tout était dans le presque. L'éloignement de son père, notamment, avait considérablement affaibli cette particularité.

De plus, son corps, alors qu'il était jeune, ne supportait pas les formidables pouvoirs qu'il recelait, le forçant à muter, à devenir quelque chose d'inhumain, de trop éloigné de l'elfique pour être considéré comme un membre à part entière de cette race. C'était de là que provenaient son étrange peau grise et nombre de ses caractéristiques félines.

Quand on cumulait tout ceci, Anfauglir arrivait à la conclusion qu'il était une abomination, une erreur de la nature, quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. D'autant plus qu'il était le seul, de tout Arda, à être ainsi.

Un profond soupir lui échappa et il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser les pensées sombres qui l'assaillaient. Il se détourna de son reflet et commença de découper la carcasse du chevreuil. Il lui faudrait bien toute la nuit et la journée du lendemain pour en venir à bout. Il ne perdrait rien.

D'abord, il ouvrit le ventre du chevreuil. Il sortit le foie et le coupa en tranches pour le mettre à sécher.

Ensuite, Anfauglir dépeça la carcasse. Il nettoya la peau avec soin à l'aide d'un grattoir en bois de ramure. Il lava l'intérieur, utilisant pour ce faire de l'eau mêlée d'écorce de chêne pilée. Cela lui permit d'en ôter la majorité des poils. Puis il l'étendit en hauteur entre deux arbustes. Après quoi, il gratta les poils qui étaient restés accrochés à la peau, évitant de faire des trous. Il assouplit le cuir, l'imprégnant de la cervelle du chevreuil, qu'il avait, au préalable, écrasée. Il lui fallut de nouveau faire tremper la peau et la laver, puis la sécher, mais il finit par obtenir un résultat suffisamment correct pour qu'il puisse confectionner des vêtements, tresser des lignes de pêche ou s'en servir pour ses pièges.

Pendant que le cuir séchait, Anfauglir tailla la viande en fines tranches, qu'il suspendit au-dessus d'un feu de bouleau. Lorsque les lambeaux furent complètement secs, il les plaça entre deux pierres pour les aplatir et, il les roula très serré, pour prendre le moins de place possible. Il enveloppa ensuite la viande – qui paraissait délicieuse – dans une étoffe sensée la protéger de l'humidité, puis roula un morceau de cuir autour avant de glisser le tout dans sa besace.

Il prit ensuite le temps de laver les entrailles, de les plonger dans l'eau mêlée d'écorce de chêne pilée puis de les accrocher à un buisson de genévrier, pour les laisser sécher. Il se ferait une gourde de l'estomac, une bourse de rechange avec la vessie et une réserve à noix grâce aux intestins.

Anfauglir posa les poumons et les sabots sur un rocher, plus loin, en offrandes aux animaux de la forêt.

Il s'attaqua alors aux longs nerfs dorsaux. Il les aplatit, puis démêla les fibres étroites afin d'en faire des fils. Il les sécha et les frotta avec de la graisse pour les assouplir. Souples, réguliers, il étaient solides et lui permettrait de coudre des tissus avec du bon matériel.

Pour finir, il s'occupa de la ramure et des os. Il les nettoya soigneusement et y tailla des hameçons, des pointes pour ses flèches – bien que moins pratique que le métal, ça restait plus facile à travailler et le résultat était tout aussi dangereux –, des aiguilles et autres ustensiles.

La nuit était passée et le second jour très avancé quand il acheva sa tâche. Il s'assit contre un arbre, profitant avec satisfaction d'un lambeau de viande.

* * *

Une ombre grise marchait parmi les arbres sombres et tortueux bordant les racines des Monts Cendrés. La silhouette était celle d'un vieil homme barbu, coiffé d'un chapeau pointu gris et soutenu par un bâton noueux.

Étrangement, alors que personne ne pouvait entrer dans cette forêt sans s'attirer l'hostilité de toutes les créatures y vivant, ce vieillard semblait jouir d'une immunité particulière – à moins que ce fait ne soit dû à l'inquiétante baisse de la population des environs... D'une certaine façon, l'instinct animal de tout être s'approchant, qu'il soit un prédateur potentiel ou non, soufflait de ne pas toucher à la silhouette grise qui, bien que d'apparence fatiguée et courbée, irradiait de puissance contenue.

L'homme avançait d'un pas vif malgré son âge, posant un regard perçant sur les alentours. Ses sourcils broussailleux étaient froncés dans une expression pensive et inquiète à la fois, accentuant les rides de son front.

Gandalf le Gris, aussi appelé Mithrandir, était en pleine recherche. Et il se doutait que la personne qu'il venait voir ne se laisserait pas facilement trouver. Ce n'était, après tout, pas pour rien qu'elle s'était exilée en plein cœur de ces bois, en bordure du Mordor.

Grommelant dans sa barbe, il s'aidait de son bâton pour écarter les fourrés et faciliter son passage entre les arbres tordus qui l'entouraient. Une pierre, semblable à un cristal, était plantée au bout de l'objet, diffusant une lueur trouble, bien utile pour percer l'obscurité.

Il retint difficilement un grognement lorsqu'un pan de sa robe grise s'accrocha à un buisson épineux et y resta solidement empêtré. Il haussa finalement les épaules d'un air résigné, songeant qu'avoir une petite déchirure dans son vêtement était un moindre mal. Il tira d'un coup sec. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce fut un grand lambeau d'étoffe rugueuse qui resta accroché aux longues épines. Pestant à voix basse contre le buisson, le vieillard se demanda par quelle folie il avait été saisit, lorsqu'il avait décidé d'aller crapahuter dans la végétation agressive des abords du Mordor, plutôt que de profiter des derniers temps de paix. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que son habit endommagé ne révélait pas ses mollets.

Préoccupé par sa nouvelle tenue, Gandalf faillit ne pas remarquer le hêtre à moitié déchiqueté qui se dressait devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils et évalua les dégâts. La bête, quelle qu'elle soit, était d'une taille et d'une force tout bonnement monstrueuse. Elle s'était probablement dressée sur ses pattes arrières pour laisser libre cours à sa furie. Elle s'était visiblement acharnée sur le sommet de l'arbre, arrachant, creusant d'impressionnant sillons dans le tronc, dessinant d'étranges dessins dans l'écorce. Très haut. Terriblement haut. Si Gandalf s'était tenu debout sur les épaules d'un homme adulte de taille respectable, il aurait à peine atteint la cicatrice la plus basse.

-Aucun animal ne peut être aussi énorme... murmura-t-il.

Du moins, aucun animal _normal_.

Gandalf posa une main ridée sur l'écorce et étudia l'arbre du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Fort heureusement, les marques étaient vieilles. La sève avait déjà durcie, elle était presque noire. Le hêtre avait été saigné au moins deux jours plus tôt. Il n'était pas rassuré pour autant.

Le vieux Magicien plissa les yeux avec méfiance.

-Quelle genre de monstre peut faire ça?

Avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'y réfléchir, une forme sombre se laissa tomber à ses côtés, accroupie.

-Une création du Mordor. Un démon à forme d'ours. Mais il mort maintenant.

Le vieillard sursauta, resserrant sa prise sur son bâton noueux. Un simple regard sur la silhouette élancée, à l'étrange peau grise, et à la longue queue féline balayant le sol, lui apprit que celui qu'il cherchait encore quelques minutes auparavant était désormais juste devant lui. Il se détendit sensiblement.

-Par les Valars, Anfauglir! Vous m'avez fait peur! Grogna le vieil homme avec un air de reproche. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à vos apparitions furtives.

Anfauglir sourit avec malice et plongea son regard couleur d'or au plus profond de celui du Magicien, empoignant son cœur, déshabillant son âme, mettant à nus ses secrets les plus noirs.

-Bien le bonjour à vous aussi, Mithrandir.

-Je vous cherchais mon ami, se contenta de répondre le Magicien.

Pour toute réponse, les lèvres fines d'Anfauglir, à peine plus pâles que le reste de sa personne, s'étirèrent dans un silence effrayant. Elles s'étirèrent tellement qu'elles laissèrent apparaître ses crocs acérés et fermèrent à moitié ses paupières. C'était un sourire innocent, un morceau de paradis, un rire sucré qui s'échappait d'une gorge fragile. Et il noya le pauvre vieillard dans l'océan instable de ses yeux trop grands.

Puis, Anfauglir amorça un pas de danse en pirouettant sur lui-même. Il tournoyait avec une telle grâce, une telle élégance, qu'on eut dit, non une étrange créature, mais un cygne élégant déployant ses ailes blanches ou une feuille d'automne emportée par le vent. Puis, s'immobilisant en pleine action, il tira la langue avec facétie, en parodie de grimace. Mais il avait beau déformer son visage, il ne parvenait pas à s'enlaidir. Il cligna de l'œil en direction de son vis-à-vis et reprit ses entrechats comme si de rien n'était.

Il était pareil à un enfant mal élevé, s'amusant aux dépends d'autrui. Gandalf secoua la tête et étouffa un petit rire en observant les faits et gestes d'Anfauglir. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il ensoleillait son cœur.

-Ne cesserez-vous donc jamais ces gamineries?

Mais le ton était juste amusé, tout comme l'étincelle dans son regard.

Anfauglir cessa ses cabrioles et, plissant les yeux, détailla longuement son interlocuteur. Il ne bougea pas les lèvres et pourtant, Gandalf entendit clairement sa voix résonner dans son esprit :

« Que vous importent mes gamineries, mon bon Gandalf? Je suis heureux, voilà tout. Vous prenez tout trop au sérieux. Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous rappelle que l'on doit rire de tout, même, et surtout, de ce qui paraît tragique. La vie n'est rien de plus, et rien de moins, qu'un songe, mon ami, ne l'oubliez pas. Elle est comme une étincelle, fugace, vite allumée, aussi vite éteinte… »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il plongea une main dans ses cheveux qui, instantanément se transformèrent en flammes crépitantes. Avec son corps et son visage couleur de cendres, et ses cheveux brûlants, il ressemblait à un cierge vivant, un véritable feu follet. Il retira sa main, la laissa choir le long de sa hanche, et le flamboiement de sa chevelure s'apaisa pour finalement disparaître. Il avait une parfaite maîtrise de sa magie, comme il l'avait maintes et maintes fois prouvée. Et bien qu'il répugnait particulièrement à l'utiliser en temps normal, il aimait se fondre dans le feu ou l'air. Il pouvait tour à tour devenir brasier ardent ou vent capricieux, se rendant insaisissable ou invisible à quiconque. Un mélange d'audace et de légèreté qui faisait tout son charme et le rendait imprévisible.

Anfauglir sourit davantage en restant immobile.

« Ce que vous voyez n'est qu'apparences. Souvenez-vous… Personne n'est _vraiment _immortel. Pas même les Elfes. Pas même Sauron. Pas même moi. Nous nous éteignons tous lentement. Un jour, nous n'aurons guère plus de consistance que les nuages qui flottent dans le ciel. Alors, pourquoi s'en faire ? »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, évoquant un enfant à la fois curieux et malicieux, et poursuivit :

« Faîtes donc comme moi, mon ami: amusez-vous, prenez du plaisir, jouissez de la vie ! Le reste n'est rien… »

Parfois, Gandalf se disait que les paroles de son vis-à-vis n'étaient que baume, ou bien poison, sur son âme, se distillant goutte à goutte en lui, reflétant ses propres convictions.

-Pourquoi cet air inquiet, Gandalf? Quelque chose semble vous préoccuper, s'inquiéta soudain Anfauglir, troublant le silence de la forêt.

Gandalf hésita un instant, posant un regard critique sur Anfauglir, qui lui sourit, de ce sourire qui faisait à la fois tellement mal et tellement plaisir. Quelque part, il semblait avoir volé la pureté d'un ange – si une telle créature existait. Oui, il avait volé cette pureté, cet aspect innocent, pétrifié, presque malade… Comme mort de l'intérieur. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du vieil homme. Son ami était aussi froid et doux que la mort, aussi gris et tranchant que sa lame. Vide, tellement vide, et pourtant là, face à lui. Il ne put que penser à un fantôme, à un oiseau sans ailes, à un être hanté par quelque chose qui le torturait, l'envenimait et ne lui permettait plus de reculer, à une âme errante cloîtrée dans un corps trop parfait.

-Gandalf?

En percevant l'inquiétude véritable dans la voix d'Anfauglir, le Magicien se sentit cruel et immonde. Il allait le pousser à replonger en enfer... Quel genre d'ami ferait ça? Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne l'avait plus. Alors il se résigna à briser la fragile paix que son vis-à-vis avait réussit à obtenir et parla:

-Après la chute de Morgoth, Sauron demanda le pardon des Valars mais revint sur sa promesse de se soumettre au jugement et s'enfuit. Pendant le Second Age, il se présenta, déguisé dans une belle forme se nommant lui-même Annatar, le "dispensateur", aux dirigeants restants des Eldars en Terre du Milieu et leur offrit son aide.

Anfauglir fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Gandalf reprenait déjà. Il avait besoin de situer les événements, de se rappeler pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là, comment les événements récents avaient-ils pu devenir aussi sombres, aussi dangereux.

-Galadriel, Gil-Galad et Cirdan se méfiaient de lui, mais il fut bien accueilli par les forgerons de l'Eregion, qui étaient désireux d'accroître leurs connaissances et leurs techniques de réalisation. La fabrication des Anneaux de Pouvoir débuta autour des années 1500 du Second Age. Les Sept Anneaux et les Neuf Anneaux furent forgés par les Elfes, avec l'assistance immédiate de Sauron. Les Trois Anneaux, les plus grands des anneaux elfiques, furent forgés par Celebrimbor, petit-fils de Feanor et chef de la Guilde des Forgerons de Joyaux. Il accomplit la tâche seul, sans l'aide de Sauron, mais avec les connaissances obtenues de lui.

-Gandalf, vous...

-Vers l'an 1600 du Second Age, Sauron forgea en secret, dans les profondeurs de l'Orodurin, trois anneaux: les Anneaux Jumeaux et l'Anneau Unique, plus puissant que tous les autres. Il insuffla une bonne partie de son pouvoir à ce dernier, destiné à dominer les autres Anneaux et leurs pouvoirs, à ouvrir leurs pensées et leurs volontés à sa vue et à son contrôle. Dès qu'il le passa à son doigt, les Elfes de l'Eregion en eurent conscience. Ils comprirent qu'ils avaient été dupés. Alors, ils enlevèrent et cachèrent les autres Anneaux. Nenya fut envoyé à Galadriel, Narya et Vilya à Gil-Galad. Mais personne ne connut jamais l'existence des Anneaux Jumeaux, aussi nommés Gwanath et Cuil, destinés au fils unique de Sauron.

Gandalf s'arrêta brièvement pour reprendre son souffle et poursuivit, sous le regard attentif de son ami:

-Lorsqu'il apprit cela, Sauron leva des troupes et entreprit de ravager l'Eregion. Il s'empara des Neuf et apprit, en torturant Celebrimbor, où étaient cachés les Sept, mais l'Elfe ne lui révéla pas où se trouvaient les Trois. Sauron le tua et se servit de son corps comme étendard.

Le vieil homme grimaça. Cette histoire n'était pas vraiment des plus agréables à raconter.

-Si les Nains se révélèrent impossible à soumettre, les Hommes furent aisément dominés: les neuf seigneurs ayant reçu un Anneau s'en servirent pour accroître leur pouvoir et, l'un après l'autre, ils basculèrent dans le royaume des ombres, devenant des spectres soumis à la volonté de Sauron, les Nazgûl.

_Trois Anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel,_

_Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,_

_Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas,_

_Deux pour l'Enfant Maudit sous les étoiles,_

_Un pour le Seigneur Ténébreux sur son sombre trône,_

_Dans le pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres._

_Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous. Un Anneau pour les trouver,_

_Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier_

_Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres._

Anfauglir fronça les sourcils.

-Je connais cette histoire Gandalf. En fait, je suis probablement un de ceux qui la connaissent le mieux puisque je _suis _l'Enfant Maudit.

-Je suppose que tu connais également l'histoire de Bilbon, le Hobbit qui a trouvé l'Anneau Unique et a échappé à Gollum?

-Dans les grandes lignes, oui. Pourquoi? Que se passe-t-il Gandalf?

-Bilbon a légué l'Anneau a son neveu, Frodon.

-De son plein gré?

Anfauglir était clairement stupéfait.

-Je l'y ai un peu poussé, admit Gandalf. Son ombre commençait à bien trop s'étendre sur l'esprit de Bilbon.

-Je peux comprendre ça mais... pourquoi à son neveu? Qu'a-t-il de si extraordinaire pour que vous le jugiez capable de porter l'Anneau sans être trop influencé?

-Frodon a le cœur pur, Anfauglir. Il est bien plus fort que ce qu'on pourrait croire. Même la plus petite personne peut changer l'avenir. Et il aura le soutien des elfes, une fois que je lui aurais dit d'aller à Fondcombe.

Anfauglir sourit, avant de brutalement secouer la tête.

-Qu'il ait le cœur pur ou non importe peu. Vous l'envoyez à une mort certaine. Les Nazgûl sont déjà certainement à ses trousses. Comment voulez-vous qu'il les combatte? Je suppose qu'il ne sait même pas manier une arme, ni se débrouiller pour survivre en pleine nature, sans vivres ni eau.

-Il n'est pas seul, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, l'accompagne.

-Le descendant d'Isildur? Il est avec un Rôdeur... Dans ce cas, il pourra peut-être survivre plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il ne pourra pas être éternellement le Porteur de l'Unique.

Un profond soupir secoua Gandalf, qui s'appuya davantage sur son bâton.

-Mais la paix que nous maintenons désespérément ne tiendra pas. Même si j'ai toute confiance en Frodon, l'Anneau a sa volonté propre et il cherche déjà à rejoindre son maître. Sauron le cherche. Il scrute le monde depuis le Mordor. Le Grand Œil se prépare, Anfauglir, vous avez déjà dû le ressentir. Il rassemble ses troupes. Dans l'ombre, la guerre a commencé.

-Vous allez vous en mêler, n'est-ce pas? Vous vous mêlez toujours de ce genre d'affaires sombres et dangereuses, fit Anfauglir en levant les yeux au ciel, tentant d'adoucir la tension qui flottait dans l'air.

-Je suis en effet voué à protéger la Terre du Milieu des périls. Et l'Anneau fait malheureusement parti des pires fléaux qui soient.

-Il devra être détruit. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'un tel objet ne peut rester plus longtemps à portée de mains. Isildur a commis une terrible erreur le jour où il a décidé de le garder. Vous allez devoir réparer cette faute.

Et jamais Gandalf n'avait parut aussi vieux qu'en cet instant. Il soupira et se passa une main lasse sur le visage, paraissant subitement très fatigué. Anfauglir poursuivit, impitoyable:

-Et pour ça, il vous faudra le porter jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin. Réussirez-vous à atteindre les profondeurs de l'Orodurin, là où l'Unique et les Jumeaux furent forgés par Sauron lui-même? Avant de ne serait-ce que poser le pied sur un de ses flancs, il vous faudra franchir les frontières du Mordor, affronter sa chaleur, sa poussière corrosive, les sombres créatures qui se terrent dans les entrailles de cette terre desséchée, le Grand Œil et ses armées. Il n'enverra jamais toutes ses troupes au combat en même temps, il y aura toujours des groupes entiers d'Orques entre le Porteur et l'Orodurin. Des centaines, peut-être même des milliers d'Orques. Que pourrez-vous faire contre eux? Comment pourrez-vous franchir leur barrage? Je connais Sauron, je sais comment il agit. Sans doute tentera-t-il d'abord d'instiller la terreur dans le cœur des populations en lâchant les Orques, les Ouargues, les Gobelins, les Trolls et les Valars savent quoi d'autre. Puis, lorsqu'il aura suffisamment préparé ses troupes, il montera un plan. Rien de bien compliqué, sans doute comptera-t-il sur la supériorité numérique. Et Saroumane a trahit n'est-ce pas? Il visera d'abord les Hommes. Il craint le descendant d'Isildur et le Gondor est proche du Mordor, c'est une proie de facile. D'un côté, Sauron, de l'autre, Saroumane. Une fois le Gondor pris, il marchera sur les Elfes, et son avancée sera facilitée par leur déclin. Puis il détruira les cités naines, et il anéantira leurs habitants. Il écrasera chaque peuple libre jusqu'à récupérer l'Anneau. Et une fois que ça sera fait... la Terre du Milieu tombera entre ses mains.

Le Magicien sembla se tassa davantage sur lui-même. Anfauglir croisa les bras sur son torse, sa queue battant l'air avec paresse derrière lui. Il demanda:

-Pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici, Gandalf? Qu'attendez-vous de moi?

-Nous aurons besoin de votre aide. _J'_ai besoin de votre aide.

-Pour détruire l'Anneau? Mes pouvoirs ne suffiront pas, que ce soit pour le dissimuler ou effacer son existence. Et mes Anneaux Jumeaux sont bien moins puissants que l'Unique.

-Mais ils pourraient nous aider à mener à bien cette quête. Ou tout du moins, nous faciliter la tâche, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Un silence.

-Qui partira pour le Mordor?

-Je l'ignore encore. Probablement un petit groupe de personnes fiables, guère plus de neuf ou dix. Des Elfes, des Hommes, des Nains, peut-être même des Hobbits... L'avenir nous réserve tant de surprises... Un conseil secret va se tenir en Imladris, dans la demeure du Seigneur Elrond.

-Celui que l'on surnomme Peredhel?

-Lui-même.

-Vous avez conscience qu'en qualité de conseil _secret_, je n'aurais jamais dû être au courant, n'est-ce pas? Poursuivit Anfauglir en haussant un sourcil.

Gandalf sourit.

-Oh, mais je sais que vous auriez finit par le découvrir. Et vous le savez aussi, n'est-ce pas?

Anfauglir secoua la tête avec amusement, esquissa quelques pas de danse, s'arrêta et perdit son regard dans les fourrés. Il leva les yeux au ciel, ne croisant que les feuilles. Les arbres formaient une voûte impénétrable, que même le soleil ne parvenait à franchir. Il ferma les yeux. Les souvenirs étaient cruels.

_Flash-back:_

_ Anfauglir était brisé, cassé. Il n'avait plus aucun sens des réalités et perdait la notion des choses. Quel jour se levait? Quelle date était-ce?_

_ Il se leva, sans prêter attention au tintement des chaînes, et se tourna. Le sol de pierre était sale, souillé. Il puait le sang et la crasse. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. De toute façon, il n'avait plus envie de rien. Plus de courage non plus. Sa lassitude se faisait plus forte à chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure qui passait et, amèrement, il se demandait encore combien de temps son corps tiendrait._

_ Il le savait. On avait beau le prétendre immortel, un jour, tout finirait. Le pantin était cassé. Définitivement. Était-il responsable si, en remontant le jouet, on s'apercevait qu'il manquait des pièces importantes ? Si certaines étaient désormais abîmées ? Ses cauchemars l'avaient englouti et ne lui avaient rien laissé, juste sa dignité. Non, au fond, il l'avait déjà perdue, sa dignité. Il ne lui restait plus que sa fierté. Même sa raison lui avait été prise. Il était fou à lier. Ils le disaient tous. À enfermer, même. C'était pour ça qu'il était dans cette maudite grotte. Mais Anfauglir était le fils de Sauron. Fier envers et contre tout. Il n'était plus rien, juste un mourant, mais il restait fier. Toujours fier, jusqu'à la fin._

_ Et sa condition sonnait comme le glas dans son esprit. C'était pire qu'un fardeau. Ça l'enlisait un peu plus dans son enfer personnel. C'était une piqûre de rappel aussi douloureuse que visible, telle une cicatrice. Un fait gravé dans son âme, incrusté dans ses gênes, un fait qui lui montrait qu'il était foutu dès le départ._

_ Anfauglir, fils de Sauron. Le fou. Le Maudit. Voilà tout ce qu'il pouvait être. Il n'y avait pas d'autre rôle pour lui. Et quelque part, c'était pire qu'un simple problème d'identité, comme en rencontraient tous les jeunes à un moment ou à un autre. Parce qu'Anfauglir savait qui il était, il le revendiquait, l'affirmait. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait l'être. C'était un rôle qui lui collait à la peau, un masque dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Ses origines l'avaient destinées à la souffrance et à la haine. Il était le fils de Sauron, Seigneur Ténébreux, ancien fidèle de Morgoth. Et qu'il haïsse ce fait ou s'en serve comme une excuse pour ses actes, ça ne lui enlèverait jamais cette appellation, cette étiquette. Il était le fils de Sauron et il le serait toujours, voilà tout._

_ Son cœur se déchirait, des larmes lui échappaient. Il avait tout perdu, sauf sa fierté. Il n'était qu'un gamin, un pantin brisé qui pensait avoir assez donné. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Ça ne suffisait jamais._

_ Il devait bouger. Mouvement pressé, désordonné. Douleur._

_-Non!_

_ C'était l'heure de la souffrance._

_ Il serra les dents, ses genoux flanchèrent, son dos plia et ses frêles bras vinrent entourer son corps agité de soubresauts, suivis des chaînes froides._

_ Il la méritait cette douleur. Il la méritait, c'était ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour avoir le droit d'y échapper. Il méritait ce qui lui arrivait mais ne l'assumait pas. Comment pourrait-on assumer le fait de ne plus avoir aucune emprise sur son corps, de savoir qu'il n'appartenait plus à personne, si ce n'était à la douleur et aux cauchemars ? Comment ?_

_ Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter mais, encore une fois, il ne ferait rien contre. Il laisserait ce qui devait arriver se produire. Il endosserait le résultat d'années de folie et d'erreurs. Il apprendrait à vivre avec et, le lendemain matin, il pourrait encore se regarder dans un miroir, parce qu'il aurait gardé sa fierté, parce qu'il n'était pas un gamin qui avait honte de son corps, de ses gestes, de son passé._

_ Ce n'était qu'une épreuve de plus. Une nouvelle horreur à ajouter à son palmarès. Il survivrait. Comme toujours. Il avait survécu à bien pire après tout, à bien plus dégradant, aussi. La douleur, il suffisait de l'apprivoiser et de vivre avec. Ou du moins, il fallait essayer._

_ Ses mains se serrèrent sur le tissu déchiré et crasseux de son haut et il toussa. Il recracha l'horreur, éructa la vie, rejeta la mort. Un sourire tordu apparut sur son visage. Il souriait parce qu'il en était encore capable. Il pouvait encore, dans sa souffrance foudroyante et impitoyable, sourire au destin et à l'obscurité qui le narguait dans sa prison. Il souriait de dépit, d'amertume aussi, parce qu'il savait que bientôt, il ne pourrait plus que grimacer._

_ Et comme de fait, le sourire tordu se fana, le corps se tendit douloureusement, sa queue fouetta l'air tandis que ses crocs blessaient sa lèvre inférieure pour contenir un gémissement._

_ Ça venait par vague, doucement, lentement, puis de plus en plus fort, vicieusement. C'était capable de faire plier un corps, de faire délirer les plus saints. Et Anfauglir était fort, mais il n'était plus sain d'esprit depuis longtemps. Peut-être même ne l'avait-il jamais été. Alors il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses yeux se fermant douloureusement. Chaque geste était une douleur, une douleur lui montrant le prix à payer pour son existence pleine de haine, une douleur lui faisant payer l'infamie de ses actes et de son existence._

_ Il aurait tout donné pour que la douleur cesse. Cela aurait pu être tellement bien… Mais le destin était cruel. Surtout avec Anfauglir._

_ Alors il glissa au sol, basculant sur le côté, ses mains délaissant les lambeaux de sa chemise pour s'attaquer à ses cuisses de ses griffes acérées. Il les planta dans la chair tendre, les laissant se frayer un chemin, rouvrir des plaies mal cicatrisées, résidus des séances de torture de la journée, faire couler le sang. Tout pour faire cesser cette sensation de manque. Manque de ses enfants, manque de folie, manque de tout._

_ Le spectacle était pathétique. Il indiquait le prix du bonheur, quel qu'il soit. Il n'en avait pas voulu de ce bonheur forcé et éphémère, grotesque. Il n'en avait pas voulu, on le lui avait imposé. Et même ça, il n'avait pas su le garder, alors qu'il s'y était accroché de toutes ses forces. La douleur de vivre était trop présente en lui pour ça._

_ Les toussotements se tassèrent. Mais la souffrance resta, bien décidée à briser un peu plus cet être torturé par la vie._

_ Il gémit encore. C'était pitoyable. Il était pitoyable à se tordre au sol, à tenter en vain de réprimer ses cris. Il gémissait toujours et la folie s'emparait peu à peu de ses derniers brins de lucidité._

_ Il aurait été capable de tout, pour faire taire cette douleur, pour faire cesser les morsures invisibles sur son corps, pour enlever les aiguilles chauffées au fer blanc qui semblaient le transpercer. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il fuyait l'aide mais la recherchait. Tout son être quémandait le soutien de quelqu'un, quelqu'un de suffisamment fort pour supporter les crises, pour l'aider à s'en remettre, à les repousser même. Mais il n'y avait personne et il était là, rouvrant ses blessures, maculant un peu plus le sol de son sang, se brisant un peu plus._

_ Et malgré toute l'horreur de la scène, Anfauglir restait beau, d'une beauté oppressante, inquiétante, cadavérique, d'une beauté blessée, qui troublait, plus qu'elle ne séduisait. Son visage tordu par la douleur semblait comme magnifié. Ses membres, qui s'agitaient vainement pour endiguer le flot brûlant de la souffrance, paraissaient à peine grotesques._

_ Même pathétique, il incarnait la beauté déchue. Son sang, ses mains rougies, les larmes humidifiant ses yeux, ne le rendaient que plus beau. On aurait dit un ange entrain de mourir. Peut-être qu'Anfauglir était un ange, après tout. Même pas déchu, jouant juste un rôle démoniaque après avoir été arraché à son Paradis. Il ne pouvait pas s'envoler. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans devenir fou, tordu, froid, détestable, tentateur. Être un ange était peut-être pire que d'être un démon, au fond._

_ Mais qu'Anfauglir soit ange ou démon, rien ne l'empêchait de plier sous la douleur, d'en pleurer, de gémir, de chercher en vain à la faire taire._

_ Pathétique. Abaissé plus bas que terre, bien plus pitoyable qu'un simple humain ne pourrait jamais l'être. Il luttait, il se battait, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était voué à souffrir éternellement comme aujourd'hui, sans espoir de rédemption ni retour possible dans son Paradis de chimères et de rêves. Les portes de son monde lui avaient été fermées. Qu'il se détruise un peu plus n'y changerait rien. Il était voué à rester dans cet univers impitoyable._

_ Pauvre petite chose._

_ Pourquoi était-il si fragile ? Aimer quelqu'un. Perdre quelqu'un. Abandonner ou être abandonné. Affronter le monde. Être compris. Être sauvé de son enfer. Devenir fou. Haïr le monde. Faible. Détestable. Trop lâche pour en finir. Infâme. Égoïste. Tellement répugnant…_

_ Un cri passa la frontière de ses lèvres pâles, plus dérangeant, plus étrange aussi._

_ Finis les gémissements, bonjour les cris de douleur. Les ongles dans ses récentes cicatrices ne suffisaient plus, se lacérer le corps non plus. La souffrance s'était installée, bien au chaud, et comptait rester, fourbe comme elle était._

_ La douleur était toujours là, pleine d'une douceur amère, d'une délicatesse sadique. Elle tordait violemment Anfauglir, lui arrachant quelques cris, tandis qu'il rampait, avant de s'accrocher vainement aux anneaux fichés dans le mur humide et froid, retenant ses chaînes. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés ? Il ne voulait pourtant pas d'aide. Il n'en voulait pas, parce que ça lui apportait une bouffée d'espoir, une sortie de secours, un peu d'air pur. Mais ce n'était que passager et ça ne suffisait pas. Et ensuite, il retournait à sa douleur, seul, sans personne, et encore plus blessé. Alors il s'accrochait à la première chose tangible qu'il avait trouvée, gémissant plaintivement, les yeux aveuglés par la douleur._

_ Ce n'était qu'une humiliation de plus. Une épreuve à endurer. Il en avait subit tellement que ça n'avait plus d'importance. Les outrages passaient. Ils glissaient le long de vous, et vous finissez par oublier. Après tout… Il y en aurait d'autres. Ignobles. Non, pires que ça, immondes._

_ Son corps pouvait bien céder. La douleur pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Il avait abandonné l'idée de vivre quand son esprit s'était tordu pour la première fois. Il avait cessé de croire qu'il pourrait être sauvé, un jour. Il n'y avait rien à sauver de toute façon, rien à sauver dans cette chose gémissante et pathétique. Sa vie était une saloperie, et chaque seconde de lucidité, un supplice._

_ Cela dura longtemps. Il ne savait pas combien de temps exactement. Peut-être quelques minutes, mais ça pouvait aussi bien être des heures. Quand ses tremblements s'apaisèrent et que la souffrance reflua, il se redressa. Il mit longtemps à se stabiliser, l'absence de véritable soutien ne l'aidant pas à soulever le poids mort qu'était devenu son corps._

_ Une énième grimace. Son abdomen saignait._

_ Plaquant une main dessus, il siffla légèrement quant à la douleur, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il venait d'endurer. Il aurait même dit qu'il était agréablement surpris de savoir que les blessures pouvaient encore lui envoyer des décharges en fait. Il ne s'y attendait plus vraiment._

_-Merde._

_ Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Lentement, il arracha un énième lambeau de sa chemise – ou de ce qu'il restait. Il soupira et commença lentement son œuvre. On tourne, on tourne. Un dernier tour. On serre, bien fort, on croise. On tourne encore, et encore. On serre fort. Très fort. Puis un nœud, serré._

_ Et, déjà, le sang traversait le tissu sale._

_ Il était fatigué. Un pas, puis un autre. Il revint vers son lit de fortune : des tissus sales et déchirés, une couverture à peine assez grande pour le couvrir entièrement, crasseuse et trouée en maintes endroits. Tant pis. Il s'assit dessus, s'appuya contre le mur, y plaqua sa joue, et regarda l'entrée de sa cellule._

_ Il était seul. Seul à maudire sa folie, sa vie. Maudire tout ce qui existait, sans véritable conviction. Maudire parce que ça apaisait son cœur malade. Maudire sa vie et ne plus rien faire pour l'arranger un tant soit peu. Maudire parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire, au fond._

_ C'est pourtant à cet instant que son existence bascula un peu plus. Une ombre se dessina dans l'ombre de la grotte. Une silhouette grise, courbée par le poids des ans et des responsabilités, vaguement éclairée par le cristal lumineux surplombant son bâton noueux._

_-Je suis Gandalf le Gris, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mithrandir. Je suis venu vous libérer, Anfauglir._

_ Il l'intrigua aussitôt. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses yeux gris pâles, presque délavés, semblables à ceux de quelqu'un qui avait vécu plus d'une vie d'homme mais n'attendait pas la fin sans rien faire? Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait ni sourire, ni expression, juste l'air de quelqu'un qui regardait le monde en silence? Anfauglir l'ignorait et, quelque part, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il aimait bien l'idée d'ignorer quelque chose, pour une fois._

_ Quand il brisa ses chaînes, Anfauglir se contenta de murmurer:_

_-Je savais que vous viendriez._

_ Oui, il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su mais il n'y avait jamais totalement cru, au fond. Il avait voulu rester enfoncé dans sa souffrance, regarder sa déchéance en face, tenir la main de la solitude, côtoyer la mort. Mais maintenant qu'il était face à lui, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'y croire, n'est-ce pas? Alors il répéta:_

_-Je le savais._

_ Le vieil homme sourit tristement et inclina la tête. Oui, il le savait. Gandalf parierait qu'Anfauglir, fils de Sauron, en savait bien plus que ce qu'il souhaitait. Certaines choses qui ne devraient jamais être sues, et jamais être vues._

Anfauglir secoua la tête, chassant ses souvenirs comme on aurait pu chasser une mouche de la main.

-Vous voulez que je vienne au conseil d'Elrond.

Ce n'était pas une question. Pourtant, Mithrandir se vit obligé d'y répondre, ne serait-ce que pour rendre les choses plus tangibles à ses yeux.

-Oui.

Anfauglir pencha la tête sur le côté, ramenant sa queue autour de lui, comme pour se protéger de quelque danger.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Gandalf sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son ami accepterait aussi rapidement.

-Je ne peux néanmoins guère vous promettre de participer à cette quête. Peut-être en ferais-je parti durant un temps, peut-être irais-je jusqu'aux profondeurs de l'Orodurin ou peut-être ne marcherai-je pas du tout aux côtés du Porteur. Mais je payerai ma dette envers vous Mithrandir, quel qu'en soit le prix. Il est temps pour mon père de disparaître de cette terre. Définitivement.

Et Gandalf ne put que lui adresser un regard plein de remerciement et de remords. Remerciement car il savait qu'Anfauglir serait un atout non négligeable dans la guerre qui se préparait. Remords car il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre de nouveau, mais qu'un tel engagement ne pourrait que le mener vers le douleur.

-Ne soyez pas désolé, Gandalf. J'ai pris cette décision de mon plein gré. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de mes choix, ni de mes actes.

-Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez. Vous, plus que tout autre, méritez une vie de plaisirs et de bonheur.

-Nous sommes tous voués à la destruction, Gandalf. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que la mort est la fois un soulagement et un repos éternel.

Il acquiesça.

-Bien. Je rejoindrais donc Fondcombe.

-Allez au plus vite mon ami, le temps nous est compté.

-Je vais de ce pas préparer mes affaires.

Il pivota et, dans le même mouvement, s'élança vers l'arbre le plus proche. Ses doigts crochetèrent la branche, ses pieds se posèrent sur le tronc noueux, ses griffes lui assurant une stabilité parfaite. Il tourna la tête en direction de Gandalf:

-A bientôt Mithrandir, puissent les étoiles éclairer votre chemin et guider vos pensées. Si mon aide vous est nécessaire, n'hésitez pas à appeler. Le vent portera votre message jusqu'à moi.

Sur ces paroles pour le moins étranges, Anfauglir s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la forêt, alternant course sur les longues branches et sauts entre les arbres. Il disparut bien vite.

Calant soigneusement son bâton dans sa main, Gandalf fit demi-tour et se mit en direction de la lisière de la forêt, là où Gripoil l'attendait probablement encore.

Au pied du hêtre déchiqueté ne restait plus qu'un buisson agitant fièrement un lambeau de tissu gris dans la brise.

* * *

Anfauglir finit de remplir ses fontes et sa besace, et les déposa sur le parquet en bois de pin. Il embrassa les lieux d'un regard. Après avoir fui le Mordor et avoir longtemps voyagé, il avait arrêté son choix sur cette forêt, au pied des Monts Cendrés. C'était peut-être ironique qu'il vive aux abords du lieu qu'il avait si longtemps cherché à fuir, mais c'était bien là qu'il se sentait le plus en sécurité.

Il s'était installé au cœur d'un arbre immense. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce et l'ameublement était sommaire, mais au moins était-il chez lui, à l'abri des intempéries et de aléas de la vie en population.

L'entrée était une sorte de trou dans le tronc, telle la bouche béante d'une quelconque bête. La faille s'était, au fil de temps, rétrécie au point de se boucher presque entièrement, comme les lèvres d'une blessure ne laissant plus apparaître qu'une cicatrice boursouflée. Anfauglir devait presque se coucher pour passer l'entrée et se retrouver dans une cavité de taille honorable. Il avait dû user de magie pour s'assurer que l'arbre resterait debout et ne serait pas fragilisé par son installation en son sein.

Il avait recouvert le sol d'un parquet léger et avait séparé la "pièce" en plusieurs parties. Il y avait, au fond à gauche, un coin chambre, avec un matelas – un immense drap de toile plié en deux et aux bords soigneusement cousus, rembourré de mousse et de feuilles épaisses, préservées par magie –, des draps et d'épaisses couvertures de fourrures – même s'il ne craignait pas le froid, Anfauglir aimait avoir un maximum de confort quand il dormait. À côté, un meuble, poussé contre le "mur" et une table de nuit. Il y avait, au centre de la pièce, une table en bois ainsi que les chaises assorties. Un foyer occupait le côté droit ainsi que tout ce qui était utile de près ou de loin à la chasse et à la cuisine. Bien sûr, Anfauglir s'était débrouillé pour que la fumée soit évacuée jusqu'à dehors. Autrement, tout de suite sur sa gauche, se tenait le coin des armes. Les murs avaient été taillés pour accueillir quelques étagères où reposaient des livres usés, des pierres qui s'étaient brisées et révélaient des entrailles brillantes, un ou deux bouquets de fleurs séchés, quelques statuettes de bois...

Ce n'était rien d'extravagant, mais c'était sa maison et il l'aimait.

Anfauglir soupira et ôta les vêtements sommaires et très légers qu'il portait jusqu'à présent. Ils lui permettaient de conserver une grande agilité mais ne l'aideraient pas à passer inaperçu. Il garda néanmoins son tour du cou en cuir brun, auquel étaient superposées deux rangées de perles blanches. Une pierre bleu-vert était également incrustée juste au milieu de l'étrange bijou. Un des rares souvenirs matériels en provenance du Mordor qu'il gardait.

Il fouilla dans son petit meuble et sortit une tenue de voyage. Il enfila d'abord des sous-vêtements agréables à porter puis, par-dessus, un pantalon en cuir aux reflets argentés, presque opalins. Résistant, il moulait ses jambes sans entraver ses mouvements. C'était parfait, autant pour de longs trajets que pour des déplacements rapides et discrets. Il passa également une légère chemise blanche – sa mère étant une Elfe, il avait hérité d'elle son insensibilité aux températures –, dont le col se fermait par un lacet de cuir. Il ceignit sa taille d'une ceinture, laquelle lui permettait de ranger sur lui autant de poisons que de remèdes – sous formes d'onguents, d'herbes ou de potions. Il les dissimulait en effet à l'intérieur même de l'accessoire, grâce à un rembourrage discret mais solide.

Anfauglir hésita un bref instant puis se tourna vers la table. Il récupéra, posée sur une des chaises, sa veste en cuir, délicieusement rembourrée de plumes de canard toutes douces.

Il agrémenta le tout de solides mitaines et d'une cape usée mais résistante, délavée par les années et les intempéries qu'elle avait traversées.

Anfauglir se répandit en juron à la vue des bottes. Il refusa catégoriquement de porter des chaussures. Il allait toujours pieds-nus, pour utiliser ses capacités à leur maximum.

Un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui et il quitta sa maison, emportant quelques affaires utiles avec lui. Il porta une main à ses lèvres et siffla. Un hennissement aigu et d'une rare puissance déchira l'air, lui répondant. Aussitôt après, un étalon gris pommelé, d'une taille et d'une force étonnantes, apparut. Il s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de mètres du semi-elfe et se dressa droit sur ses postérieurs, battant l'air de ses antérieurs, comme s'il le saluait.

Il reposa ses sabots au sol et dirigea vers Anfauglir au trot. Les flancs et le ventre de l'animal étaient luisants de sueur, presque blancs d'écume, et sa bouche, grande ouverte, laissait voir de redoutables mâchoires. Il hennit de nouveau. D'un bond prodigieux, il couvrit l'écart entre lui et son compagnon et s'arrêta net devant lui.

Anfauglir sourit et fit un pas en avant, tranquille. L'étalon ne chercha pas à s'enfuir à son approche, mais abaissa sa tête pour donner un petit coup sur son épaule. Bien d'aplomb sur ses membres, il frémit quand son cavalier lui caressa l'épaule, ses muscles saillants sous sa robe lustrée. Il resta immobile, à se faire cajoler, la tête bien haute, le regard posé sur son cavalier.

-Salut mon tendre, murmura-t-il en dissimulant son visage dans l'épaisse crinière.

Anfauglir avait trouvé Bahamut dans les Terres Sauvages, en plein désert, là où les chevaux étaient considérés aussi puissants qu'indomptables. Plusieurs personnes avaient déjà tenté de les capturer et de les dresser, afin d'en faire les meilleurs destriers, mais, qu'ils soient hommes ou elfes, tous avaient échoué. Ils aimaient trop leur liberté pour accepter la sangle.

Bahamut ne faisait pas exception. Il avait choisi de suivre Anfauglir par amour plutôt que par loyauté. Le semi-elfe l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, alors qu'il gisait dans le sable brûlant, grièvement blessé. Après ça, Bahamut ne l'avait plus jamais quitté.

Cet étalon gris pommelé était un compagnon de choix, à la fois fier, impétueux, loyal et affectueux. Sa beauté, sa force, sa vitesse et son endurance aux privations les plus dures en faisaient un excellent cheval. Très résistant, il pouvait en effet s'adapter à des conditions extrêmes : rareté de l'eau, pauvreté de la nourriture, chaleur torride ou froid intense. Il était d'ailleurs assez étonnant de le voir fouiller le sable ou la neige à la recherche de pousses et manger des arbustes secs et noueux. Anfauglir avait lui même taillé son équipement, le rendant ainsi léger et discret, aussi pratique pour lui que pour le cheval, qu'il ne voulait pas entraver.

Il sourit, glissa ses doigts dans la crinière sombre et caressa l'encolure.

-Nous partons en voyage, mon tendre. Il nous faut aller loin et nous avons peu de temps. Tu devras être aussi rapide que le vent.

Bahamut s'ébroua, comme pour manifester son accord. Anfauglir s'empressa de l'harnacher, s'assurant que ses fontes étaient solidement attachées et qu'elles ne gênaient pas l'étalon. Il passa sa besace en bandoulière, la dissimulant sous sa cape, et entreprit de s'équiper correctement. Outre son couteau de chasse, il avait deux dagues à la ceinture, un arc et des flèches – certaines déjà enduites de poison. Il n'avait pas d'épée, de hache, de lance, ni d'arme s'en rapprochant. Il n'aimait pas se battre avec et trouvait que c'était des objets plus encombrants qu'autre chose.

-Allons-y, mon tendre. Peut-être rencontrerons-nous quelque compagnon de voyage ? Cela fait si longtemps que nous voyageons en solitaires...

Il soupira, se mit gracieusement en selle et lança sa monture au trot d'un clappement de langue.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. TOLKIEN (bien que je me sois aussi inspirée des films, je l'avoue). Seuls Anfauglir et quelques personnages sont mes créations. Si vous voulez les emprunter (sait-on jamais), merci de me le signaler. Je tiens à préciser que je me suis également inspirée d'Avatar (dont je ne connais pas le propriétaire) et un peu de Bleach (pour les incantations) et de Final Fantasy (j'ai juste repris les vers de Loveless, le livre de Genesis, qui me paraissent tout simplement magnifiques, et je les ai un peu modifiés). Autrement, tout le reste vient de mon cerveau embrumé.

Voici le chapitre 2 de DMC.

En espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le genou gauche appuyé sur la terre humide et le pied droit plus avant, Anfauglir était prêt à bondir vers Bahamut en cas de danger. Ses longs doigts fins passaient sur le sol, glissaient sur les nombreuses branches mortes, effleuraient les cailloux et soulevaient les feuilles déjà tombées avec précaution. Il ne fallait en aucun cas effacer ce qu'il cherchait.

Une lueur de satisfaction éclaira brièvement ses yeux.

-Trouvées...

Incrustées dans la terre, cachées par un tas de feuilles boueuses, se trouvaient des empreintes d'Orque. Exactement celles qu'il voulait dénicher. Se redressant, il s'élança à travers les arbres de la forêt, suivant la piste encore fraîche. Il ne s'en faisait pas pour Bahamut. L'étalon le suivrait de loin et le retrouverait au bon moment.

La forêt était épaisse et sombre, presque oppressante par endroits. Il se déplaçait aisément dans les arbres serrés, courant et sautant de branches en branches, de tronc en tronc, sans difficulté apparente.

Après de longues minutes de traque, il rattrapa enfin son but. Il s'arrêta dans l'arbre le plus proche de sa proie, gardant des mouvements lents pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Une jambe tendue, l'autre pliée sous lui, ses griffes plantées dans le bois tendre de la branche fragile et sa longue queue féline faisant office de balancier, Anfauglir gardait un équilibre parfait. Doucement, il écarta feuillages et branchages susceptibles de le gêner dans ses gestes.

Il se fondait parfaitement dans les ombres épaisses de la forêt. Il était une ombre parmi les ombres. Une ombre meurtrière, prête à agir à la moindre occasion.

Avec un calme effroyable, il s'empara de son arc, jusqu'alors suspendu dans son dos, et sortit une flèche – au préalable empoisonnée – de son carquois. Si jamais il ne touchait pas un point vital, le poison se chargerait d'éliminer la cible en quelques secondes, évitant ainsi qu'elle ne puisse appeler des renforts – si renforts il y avait.

Anfauglir banda son arc, arma sa corde, et se concentra.

La flèche fendit les airs en sifflant et vint se planter entre le cou et l'épaule de l'immondice. Elle s'étrangla dans un gargouillis affreux, battit des bras, et s'effondra sans grâce.

Vif comme l'éclair, Anfauglir descendit de son refuge après avoir rattaché son arc dans son dos. Il se réceptionna en souplesse, les oreilles pointés vers l'avant – signe qu'il écoutait les bruits environnants –, les genoux pliés, une main sur le sol, l'autre sur l'une de ses dagues, prêt à dégainer. Il fallait toujours être sur ses gardes, ne jamais laisser son attention faiblir. Une erreur pouvait être fatale, surtout lorsqu'on était le fils de Sauron.

Comme rien ne semblait troubler la quiétude des lieux, il s'approcha à pas feutrés du corps de la créature et, d'un geste sec, récupéra sa flèche.

Une branche craqua.

Instantanément, il sortit une dague de son fourreau de cuir, et pivota, à la recherche de la source du bruit. Un lapin détala sous ses yeux.

Le soulagement quitta son regard aussi vite qu'il y était arrivé lorsqu'un cri aigu et perçant déchira l'air. L'air lui parut froid et silencieux. Rien d'étonnant quand on savait de qui provenait ce hurlement inhumain... Ou plutôt, de _quoi_.

-Les Nazgûl...

Le cri avait semblé plutôt loin, mais pas encore suffisamment pour rassurer Anfauglir. Il ne tenait pas à croiser la route des spectres de son père. Leur dernière rencontre s'était assez mal terminée... aussi bien pour lui que pour les Serviteurs de l'Unique. Il ne tenait pas à réitérer l'expérience.

Anfauglir secoua la tête puis fit demi-tour, prenant la direction opposée à celle des spectres. Hors de question de rester là une seconde de plus.

Lorsqu'il avisa Bahamut qui galopait dans sa direction, Anfauglir accéléra brusquement l'allure, de façon à se porter au même niveau que son cheval. Il posa une main sur l'encolure incurvée et donna une forte impulsion de ses membres, priant pour ne pas se rater. Ses doigts crochetèrent les rênes, ses jambes s'agitant désespérément dans l'espoir de trouver un appui, sa queue fouettant l'air pour lui éviter une chute. D'un mouvement rapide, il réussit à se hisser correctement sur la selle et à glisser ses pieds dans les étriers, ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui l'informait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit sur ce coup-là.

Il se pencha en avant et, d'une voix forte et claire, dit à l'étalon:

-_Noro lim, Bahamut! _[ Chevauche vite, Bahamut! ]

Comme pour répondre à son compagnon, Bahamut accéléra sa course à travers les bois, se déplaçant tel un fantôme entre les arbres, évitant avec facilité les branches cassées, les rondins et les rochers. Ses foulées, longues et régulières, étaient cependant si rapprochées qu'il semblait voler sans toucher terre. Son cavalier se cramponna aux rênes et à l'épaisse crinière, cherchant surtout à ne pas gêner sa monture et à conserver son équilibre.

Un autre cri perçant déchira l'air et Anfauglir tressaillit, mais ne fit pas pour autant ralentir sa monture, au contraire, il la poussa davantage. Ils apparaissaient comme une seule et unique tache grise qui zigzaguait en un éclair entre les arbres.

Bahamut allait si vite que le vent empêchait Anfauglir de distinguer quoi que ce soit et lui coupait le souffle. L'étalon, changeant brusquement de direction, grimpa sur une butte et dévala à toute allure de l'autre côté. Il passa comme le vent aux abords d'une rivière, et, obliquant soudainement, il sauta, comme en se jouant, l'étendue d'eau. Le bond prodigieux fut effectué avec tant d'aisance qu'il n'y eut aucun à-coup sensible pour le semi-elfe.

Soudain, Anfauglir fit ralentir Bahamut, pour finalement le mettre au pas, puis le stopper. Il ne mit pas tout de suite pied à terre. Il appuya brièvement son buste contre l'encolure de son cheval et lui souffla à l'oreille:

-Là!... Là!... C'était parfait, mon tendre! Du calme, maintenant. Allons, doucement... Attends-moi là.

Il se laissa glisser à terre, gardant une main sur l'épaule de l'étalon, lequel le regardait d'un air fier et tranquille. Il respirait profondément et sa belle robe soyeuse était à peine mouillée de sueur.

Anfauglir fit quelques pas, tous ses sens aux aguets. L'air portait une odeur de sang et de mal, un parfum vicié qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler le Mordor. Il fronça les sourcils, dégaina l'une de ses dagues, Ûr, et avança plus avant, laissant Bahamut en arrière.

Devant lui scintillait une lueur orangée. Elle dérivait entre les arbres.

Anfauglir inspira profondément et étrécit ses yeux, cherchant la source de cette lumière. Il l'identifia finalement comme étant un petit feu, ou plutôt une lampe. Un homme la portait, et il était armé jusqu'aux dents. Il était visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

L'inconnu était maigre et grand, plus qu'Anfauglir. Il devait atteindre le mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, au moins. Il paraissait musclé, bien que ce fut difficile à vérifier avec les différentes couches de vêtements qui le couvraient – vêtements qui semblaient n'avoir jamais vu d'eau ni de savon, tant ils étaient boueux et usés. Ses boucles sombres et désordonnées atteignaient ses épaules et semblaient avoir besoin d'un coup de brosse en plus d'un bon nettoyage. Malgré sa barbe de quelques jours et ses traits creusés par la fatigue, il restait un homme d'une grande beauté et à l'apparence digne et noble.

Même s'il ne paraissait pas être un très grand danger pour lui dans l'immédiat, Anfauglir n'avait pas survécu à toutes ces années sans une bonne dose de méfiance, voir de paranoïa.

Il s'approcha en silence jusque derrière l'homme, qui venait de s'agenouiller et était sur le point de couper quelque herbe étrange. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ses idéaux et la période troublée actuelle ne poussait pas à la confiance aveugle. Il s'accroupit, posa une main au sol, et fit glisser Ûr contre le cou de l'inconnu, faisant reposer le plat de la lame sur son épaule. L'homme se raidit.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Anfauglir.

L'homme resta un instant silencieux et Anfauglir le vit nettement essayer de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, mais la dague l'en empêcha. Il la pressa un peu plus contre son cou.

-Alors?

L'homme resta tendu mais répondit néanmoins:

-Un simple Rôdeur.

Anfauglir se détendit légèrement, diminuant la pression de sa lame. Les Rôdeurs n'étaient pas ses ennemis. Du moins, tant qu'ils ne savaient pas quelles étaient ses origines. Après, ça devenait une autre histoire.

-Et qui, si je puis me permettre, êtes-vous?

Anfauglir inclina doucement la tête sur le côté. Ce n'était pas la peine de lui expliquer clairement qui il était. Mieux valait se préserver au maximum.

-Un simple voyageur, répondit-il.

Le Rôdeur put enfin jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction et ses yeux s'élargirent d'une surprise presque comique en voyant la dague.

Il était vrai qu'Ûr était une arme plutôt particulière. Sa lame mesurait près de quarante centimètres, pour une longueur totale de cinquante-trois centimètres. La main d'Anfauglir était protégée par une garde circulaire pourvue de pointes. Cette même garde était d'une couleur d'or pâle, tout comme le pommeau. La poignée cependant, avait la teinte du bois vernis et se parait de reflets chatoyants. La lame, à simple tranchant, était courbe et dentelée à proximité de la garde, ce qui rajoutait à sa dangerosité. D'étranges volutes et de nombreuses runes y étaient gravées.

Des yeux gris, presque bleus, suivirent le fil de la dague vers le haut et s'élargirent davantage en voyant Anfauglir. L'homme en souffla de surprise.

-Un elfe?

L'ouïe fine d'Anfauglir capta les mots et il sourit, amusé. Il n'était pas rare qu'on le prenne pour un elfe. Peut-être avait-il plus de ressemblance avec sa mère que ce qu'il pensait. Il inclina doucement la tête sur le côté, observant l'homme, et se décida à lui donner un semblant de réponse.

-Ma mère en était une.

-Mais vous n'êtes assurément pas à un semi-elfe comme les autres. Qui êtes-vous?

Sa voix était bourrue, mais elle sonnait presque comme un accueil. L'homme connaissait les elfes et, visiblement, était en bon terme avec eux. Une chance pour Anfauglir, s'il assurait bien son jeu.

Le semi-elfe observa un moment son vis-à-vis puis rengaina sa dague. Il se redressa avec sa souplesse habituelle et répéta:

-Un simple voyageur.

Il siffla une fois et le son clair et aigu porta loin. Presque aussitôt, un hennissement perçant y répondit. Surgissant des arbres, Bahamut, dont l'ample crinière s'agitait sous la légère brise, rejoignit son cavalier en trottant fièrement, les oreilles dressées et la tête très haute. Il l'abaissa brièvement pour donner un petit coup sur l'épaule de son compagnon, sous le regard étonné de l'homme.

-Je me rendais à Fondcombe quand une troupe d'Orques m'a surpris et m'a égaré. Peut-être pourriez-vous me dire où je suis et m'indiquer le chemin le plus rapide pour rejoindre la cité du Seigneur Elrond?

Le Rôdeur le regarda fixement, le soupçon clairement visible dans ses yeux clairs. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'homme cueille son herbe et se remette en marche. Anfauglir, supposant qu'il devait le suivre, se déplaça en silence derrière lui, Bahamut à ses côtés.

Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à une petite clairière au centre de laquelle se tenaient trois statues de Trolls. Anfauglir retint une grimace devant les créatures grandes et laides. Il ne les avait jamais aimées, même du temps où il était en Mordor. Il détacha son regard des blocs de pierre pour regarder le Rôdeur, qui s'était accroupi aux côtés d'un enfant au visage terrassé par la douleur.

Non. Ce n'était pas un enfant mais un Hobbit. Un hobbit gravement blessé, qui suffoquait et semblait plus pâle à chaque minute qui passait. Anfauglir écarquilla les yeux à la vue de l'ombre maléfique qui semblait s'étendre autour de la blessure à son épaule. Une blessure infectée, noire et puant le mal...

-Les Nazgûl?

Cela semblait être l'explication la plus plausible. Mais pourquoi un Nazgûl aurait poignardé un hobbit? L'avait-il entravé dans sa chasse de l'Anneau? Ou y avait-il autre chose?

Le Rôdeur, qui venait d'appliquer l'herbe enveloppée d'un tissu déchiré sur la plaie, se tourna brutalement vers lui, suspicieux.

-Comment le savez-vous?

-Ça empeste le mal, grogna Anfauglir. Que s'est-il passé?

Le gris rencontra l'ambre. Après un court silence, l'homme finit par répondre.

-Nous avons été attaqués par les forces de Sauron. Il s'agissait bien, en effet, des Nazgûl. Il a été poignardé avec une lame de Morgul. Le poison continuera de dévorer son âme jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un spectre, soumis aux volontés de l'Ennemi. Nous faisons également route vers Fondcombe. Les Elfes pourront l'aider, acheva-t-il rapidement en soulevant le hobbit dans ses bras.

Anfauglir acquiesça... et se figea lorsqu'il sentit une présence. Il n'eut guère le temps de la signaler que déjà le Rôdeur se tendait, une longue et fine lame d'argent reposant contre son cou.

-Qu'est-ce que ceci? Un garde qui ne prend pas garde?

Les mots avaient été prononcés par une elfe. Elle était jeune et en même temps pas. Les tresses de ses cheveux sombres étaient semblables au velours de la nuit, ses bras blancs et son visage clair étaient dépourvus de la moindre imperfection et la lumière des étoiles brillait dans ses yeux, gris comme les nuages avant la pluie. Elle avait, de plus, un port de reine que ses vêtements de voyage n'amoindrissaient pas.

Elle posa un regard perçant sur Anfauglir, ses yeux s'écarquillant nettement, avant de s'en détourner pour tendre gracieusement une main vers la joue pâle du jeune hobbit blessé.

_-Frodo, im Arwen. Telin le thaed_, dit-elle en elfique, d'une voix douce mais où flottait un pouvoir certain. _Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad. _[ Frodon, je suis Arwen. Je suis venue pour t'aider. Entends ma voix... Reviens vers la lumière. ]

Anfauglir perçut des bruits dans son dos et se plaça de biais pour voir trois autres hobbits sortirent des taillis. Ils les fixèrent avec surprise, lui et la dame elfe.

-Qui sont-ils ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

Un autre, qui lui était si semblable qu'Anfauglir devina une proche parenté, déglutit bruyamment en observant l'étrange semi-elfe et la femme.

-Des elfes... Je suppose que ce sont des elfes...

Anfauglir roula des yeux. La confusion commençait à l'agacer. Une fois, c'était passable. Deux, ça devenait frustrant, lui rappelant qu'il n'appartenait à aucune véritable race. Il reporta son attention sur la véritable elfe, alors que celle-ci prenait de nouveau la parole, s'adressant au Rôdeur:

-Il disparaît. Il ne tiendra guère plus longtemps. Il faut le mener à mon père.

Son père... Était-elle la fille d'Elrond, Arwen, aussi appelée Undomiel car elle était l'Étoile du Soir de son peuple?

Le Rôdeur inclina la tête et Anfauglir le regarda se détourner et s'approcher du cheval de l'elfe. Cette-dernière poursuivit:

-Cela fait deux jours que je vous cherche.

-Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez? Demanda, inquiet, un des hobbits.

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

-Il y a cinq spectres à vos trousses. Où sont les quatre autres, ça, je l'ignore.

Anfauglir fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi les Nazgûl poursuivaient ce petit homme avec tant d'acharnement? Ça ne pouvait pas être uniquement parce qu'il avait entravé leur route... Il blêmit. Se pourrait-il que ce hobbit fut celui dont Gandalf lui avait parlé? Se pourrait-il qu'il eut, en face de lui, le Porteur de l'Unique? Il se rappela des paroles de la femme. Elle avait appelé le hobbit Frodon et, s'il se rappelait bien, il s'agissait du nom du neveu de Bilbon. Cela faisait trop de coïncidences.

Anfauglir grimaça et ferma à demi ses yeux, se concentrant pour percevoir le pouvoir de l'Unique. Comme les Serviteurs de l'Anneau, il pouvait sentir sa présence. Il avait cependant la capacité de s'en détourner et de bloquer l'appel du bijou, ce qui n'était pas le cas des Nazgûl.

Sans se soucier de ceux qui l'entouraient, il posa son regard sur le hobbit blessé, ouvrant ses sens pour trouver la moindre trace de l'Anneau. Il se sentit vaciller en rencontrant son pouvoir noir et maléfique de plein fouet.

Se reprenant, Anfauglir quitta son état de semi-transe. Il avait bien, face à lui, le Porteur de l'Unique. Sans plus réfléchir à ce que ça impliquait, il se détourna de ses récentes découvertes et écouta ce que l'elfe et le Rôdeur se disaient:

-_Dartho guin Beriain. Rych le ad tolthathon. _[ Restez avec les hobbits. Je vous enverrai des chevaux. ]

Mais la dame elfe ne parut pas d'accord. Elle objecta d'ailleurs rapidement.

-_Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im. _[ Je suis le cavalier le plus rapide. Je le prendrai. ]

-_Andelu i ven._ [ La route est trop dangereuse. ]

Entre-temps, Anfauglir vit un des hobbits s'approcher de lui.

-Que disent-ils? Demanda-t-il timidement, en tournant de grands yeux effrayés dans sa direction.

Anfauglir cligna des yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Le Rôdeur a proposé de rejoindre Fondcombe lui-même et d'envoyer des chevaux une fois arrivé. La Dame se dit plus rapide en tant que cavalier.

Il écouta l'elfe poursuivre:

-_Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hîr, tûr gwaith nîn beriatha hon. _[ Frodon meurt. Si je peux traverser la rivière, le pouvoir de mon peuple le protégera. ]

-_Be iest lîn._ [ Selon votre désir. ]

Anfauglir hésita un instant et décida de ne pas traduire la première phrase. Inutile d'inquiéter davantage les semi-hommes.

-Elle dit que si elle peut traverser la rivière, le pouvoir de son peuple les protégera.

Le petit homme cligna des yeux et le remercia doucement. Anfauglir sourit.

-Mais... dit soudain le hobbit en l'observant plus attentivement. Vous n'êtes pas un elfe!

Le plus grand soupira. C'était repartit...

-Vous leur ressemblez pourtant!

Le hobbit fut bientôt rejoint par un autre, celui qui lui ressemblait. Ils étaient aussi blonds l'un que l'autre, mais le nouvel arrivant était plus grand, plus musclé aussi.

-Comment pourrais-tu savoir à quoi ressemble un elfe, Pippin? Tu n'en as jamais vu! Pas plus que nous, d'ailleurs...

Ledit Pippin rougit, bafouilla et pointa ensuite la femme du doigt.

-Si, c'est une elfe, elle!

Anfauglir ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux une nouvelle fois, mais il se retint tout de même de glousser. Ce semi-homme était plutôt amusant.

Il se tourna vers les deux autres, juste à temps. La femme venait de monter sur son cheval avec le blessé fermement serré contre sa poitrine.

-Je ne les crains pas, dit-elle, cette fois en Langue Commune.

Le Rôdeur reprit la parole, sans pouvoir dissimuler la pointe d'inquiétude dans ses propos:

-Allez grand train, ne vous retournez pas!

Elle hocha la tête et se pencha pour dire à son cheval:

-_Noro lim, Asfaloth! Noro lim! _[ Chevauche vite, Asfaloth! Chevauche vite! ]

Il se cabra et partit à fond de train dans la forêt, à une vitesse pouvant presque rivaliser avec celle de Bahamut. Presque.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? Les spectres sont toujours là! Paniqua l'un des hobbits.

Anfauglir plissa les yeux, observant la femme qui s'éloignait dans la forêt. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au Rôdeur, lequel avait un air triste mais les yeux emplis d'espoir.

Anfauglir soupira, et hocha la tête pour lui-même. Il appela Bahamut, s'installant de nouveau en selle avec l'aisance que confère l'habitude. L'étalon piaffa, pointa légèrement, puis se calma.

-Je vais les suivre, affirma-t-il, faisant avancer sa monture au pas.

Le Rôdeur le fixa avec un mélange de curiosité et d'incrédulité.

-Quoi?

Anfauglir haussa les épaules, arrêta Bahamut qui trépigna sur place. Sans se soucier du formidable martèlement des sabots de l'étalon sur le sol, il répondit:

-Je vais les suivre. Quelque chose me dit de le faire et c'est sur mon chemin de toute manière.

L'autre le regarda fixement avec quelque chose comme de l'irritation dans les yeux.

-Même si quelque chose vous pousse à les suivre, comme vous dîtes, comment pourriez-vous rattraper un coursier des elfes? Vous avez sûrement un bon cheval mais...

Anfauglir l'interrompit d'un simple sourire narquois.

-Il n'y a pas plus rapide que Bahamut. Allons, détendez-vous, monsieur le "simple Rôdeur", je les protégerai.

Puis, sans autre cérémonie, il murmura quelques mots à son étalon, qui s'élança sur les traces de la femme, labourant littéralement le sol de ses vigoureuses foulées. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse les Nazgûl mettre la main sur l'Unique.

L'air froid fouettait son visage, rabattant ses mèches en arrière tandis que Bahamut accélérait sensiblement son allure, sans effort apparent, lui permettant de rattraper aisément l'elfe et sa monture. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et dégaina son épée.

-Je suis là pour vous aider et non pour vous faire le moindre mal, à vous ou à Frodon, lança-t-il comme elle s'apprêtait à défendre son précieux chargement. Vous êtes Arwen, fille d'Elrond, le Seigneur de Fondcombe, n'est-ce pas?

Elle l'observa, légèrement inquiète, puis acquiesça en silence.

-Bien. L'heure n'est pas aux présentations et je me doute que vous n'avez aucune confiance en moi, mais calmez-vous. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Elle finit par ramener son arme contre elle.

-Comment pouvez-vous suivre le rythme d'un cheval elfique? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement choquée.

Anfauglir sourit d'un air satisfait alors que son étalon passait par-dessus un tronc d'arbre couché sur son chemin, en même temps qu'Asfaloth.

-Bahamut est plutôt surprenant dans son genre.

Arwen le regarda fixement pendant un instant mais un cri perçant la fit se décider à rengainer son épée pour accélérer encore l'allure.

-Très bien. Votre aide sera fort appréciée...?

Il sourit de nouveau, laissant ses crocs accrocher la lumière pâle de la lune.

-Anfauglir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, ses yeux rencontrant les Nazgûl à moins de cinquante mètres derrière eux. Il fronça les sourcils. Sincèrement, il ne souhaitait pas les revoir aussi tôt.

Il se mordit brutalement l'intérieur de la joue, laissant le sang couler et emplir sa bouche. Il imagina les arbres s'animer, dévastant tout sur leur passage, arrêtant les cavaliers et leurs montures noires, suintant la mort et la décrépitude.

-**Ô univers tout entier ! Ô vous qui portez le monde comme une couronne ! Sortez de votre sommeil centenaire ! Réveillez votre colère en une vague portant vos pas vers nos ennemis ! Si vous bougez, le vent ! Si vous arrêtez, la terre ! Remplissez votre cœur, et apprenez-leur la peur… Levez-vous et dévorez-les ! **Dit-il alors que ses yeux paraissaient s'enflammer, devenant de l'or en fusion.

Des hurlements inhumains le firent se tourner de nouveau sur sa selle, il put voir les spectres aux prises avec les racines et les branches d'arbres centenaires. Leurs coursiers étaient au sol, dans un mélange de poussière volante et de membres emmêlés.

Il grinça des dents. Ça ne les arrêterait pas longtemps, mais il ne pouvait se servir d'autres sorts. Le feu ravagerait tout sur son passage, le vent atteindrait la dame elfe et Frodon, l'eau serait bien trop incontrôlable. Et un sort plus puissant demanderait invariablement un sacrifice plus grand. Anfauglir s'y refusait.

Constatant qu'il avait perdu du terrain, il talonna Bahamut, qui repartit docilement après Arwen, allongeant son galop. Pour l'heure, les spectres de l'Anneau étaient efficacement retenus.

Quand il rattrapa l'elfe, la forêt s'était considérablement éclaircie. Ils étaient arrivés dans une plaine immense, où perçaient l'ocre et le brun de l'herbe sèche, mais aussi le gris des roches. Bahamut se plaça aisément à la hauteur d'Asfaloth, l'écume commençant à couvrir sa robe.

Quand Arwen les remarqua, elle cria quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas mais qui sonnait comme du soulagement. Mais, déjà, les Nazgûl revenaient à la charge. Par trois fois, Anfauglir dut ralentir pour les occuper, ce qui fit que, bientôt, deux des cavaliers noirs étaient presque en lambeaux et que les autres n'étaient en guère meilleur état qu'eux.

Anfauglir vit nettement les spectres former une ligne derrière eux et jura.

-Nous devons aller plus vite! S'exclama Arwen. _Noro lim, Asfaloth! _[ Chevauche vite, Asfaloth! ]

Anfauglir les observa et grimaça. Il allait falloir forcer l'allure. Une fois de plus.

-Suis-les, Bahamut. _Noro lim! _[ Chevauche vite! ]

Avec un hennissement perçant et sauvage, son étalon rattrapa de nouveau Asfaloth. Le semi-elfe tourna les yeux et vit qu'Arwen les regardait avec incrédulité. Il lui offrit une esquisse de sourire avant de percevoir l'odeur de l'eau. Il aperçut enfin la rivière tant attendue.

Bahamut, à la vue de l'étendue d'eau, poussa encore plus avant, et dépassa l'autre cheval. Il s'engouffra dans la rivière dans un fracas retentissant et la traversa à fond de train. Anfauglir entendit l'éclaboussement de l'eau. Elle écumait autour des jambes de son coursier. Il sentit le rapide effort de remontée comme Bahamut quittait la rivière et déboulait sur le sentier rocailleux de l'autre rive, où son cavalier lui fit faire volte-face, juste à temps pour voir Arwen dégainer son épée en faisant face aux Nazgûl. Ils avaient passé le Gué.

Mais leurs poursuivants n'étaient pas loin, leurs montures arrêtées au bord de l'eau, leurs visages tournés vers Frodon et l'Unique. Le spectre en tête éperonna son cheval. Celui-ci se cabra, refusant d'entrer dans l'eau. Arwen se redressa davantage sur sa selle et brandit son épée:

-Allez-vous-en! Cria-t-elle. Retournez en Mordor et ne nous suivez pas plus avant!

Leurs ennemis s'esclaffèrent d'un rire dur et glacial.

-Abandonne le semi-homme, femme elfe! Siffla celui qui semblait être le chef. Abandonne-le et nous l'emmènerons en Mordor avec nous!

-Si vous le voulez, venez le réclamer!

Et presque aussitôt, leur chef poussa durement son cheval, qui souffla en entrant dans l'eau, suivit de près par les autres. Anfauglir grogna. Pourquoi voulait-elle tant faire preuve de force et de bravoure ? Il aurait suffit de poursuivre plus avant pour échapper aux coursiers de Sauron. Ils n'auraient alors même pas _essayé _de passer par le Gué.

Il cligna soudain des yeux en percevant le picotement de la magie dans l'air, autour de lui. Il se tourna vers Arwen, qui murmurait, le regard rivé sur la rivière:

-_Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer; Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer. _[ Les Eaux des Montagnes Brumeuses écoutent le grand mot, coulez eaux de Sonoronne contre les Serviteurs de l'Anneau. ]

Il fit reculer Bahamut mais ne tenta aucun autre geste.

Le chef des Nazgûl était déjà au milieu du Gué lorsqu'Arwen éleva la voix:

-_Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer; Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer. _[ Les Eaux des Montagnes Brumeuses écoutent le grand mot, coulez eaux de Sonoronne contre les Serviteurs de l'Anneau. ]

À ce moment, vint un grondement précipité: le retentissement de flots roulant tumultueusement une grande quantité de pierres. Anfauglir vit s'élever la rivière, dans le lit de laquelle chargeaient des vagues puissantes. Il lui sembla voir dans l'eau de blancs chevaux aux crinières bouillonnantes. Les cavaliers noirs, immobiles au milieu de la rivière, furent submergés. Ils disparurent sous l'écume en courroux. Leurs montures, prises de folie, bondirent de terreur, contribuant à la disparition de leurs cavaliers dans les flots impétueux. Leurs cris perçants furent noyés dans le grondement de la rivière qui les emportait.

L'ouïe fine d'Anfauglir saisit alors un râle. Il jeta un coup d'œil au fardeau d'Arwen. L'elfe blêmit et descendit de selle, pour déposer Frodon à terre. Elle s'agenouilla sur les pierres humides.

-Non! Frodon, non! Frodon, ne renoncez pas! Pas maintenant!

Anfauglir les observait quand il entendit autre chose. Il saisit son arc, encocha une flèche et le banda en direction des elfes qui jaillissaient des bois derrière eux, en armures et portant également des flèches. Bahamut fit un écart, nerveux, puis s'immobilisa, les oreilles dressées, la tête haute et le regard fixé sur ceux qui les menaçaient. Son cavalier perçut de nouvelles paroles de la part d'Arwen, gardant néanmoins une partie de son esprit concentrée sur les nouveaux arrivants:

-Que la grâce qui m'a été donnée lui soit accordée. Épargnez-le, sauvez-le.

Elle leva les yeux en direction de celui qui avait chevauché à ses côtés et écarquilla les yeux, hoquetant sous la surprise.

-Non! Soyez tranquilles! C'est un ami!

Et Anfauglir se dit que son arrivée à Fondcombe ne se déroulait pas exactement comme il l'avait imaginée.

* * *

Anfauglir était immobile devant l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre. Il avait été conduit, quelques heures auparavant, à Fondcombe avec Arwen et Frodon. Ce-dernier avait été rapidement emmené tandis qu'une elfe lui montrait la chambre qui avait été préparée à son encontre. Une autre en avait profité pour mener Bahamut à sa suite, affirmant qu'on allait s'occuper de lui. Il n'avait pu émettre aucune protestation et l'étalon lui-même n'avait pas rechigné – fait rare, mais il était probablement fatigué de la course poursuite.

Pour l'instant, ils avaient tous fait preuve de bienveillance et d'hospitalité envers lui. Certes, il avait aussi reçu bon nombre de regards curieux alors qu'il circulait parmi les elfes. Tous l'avaient fixé. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Il n'avait sûrement jamais vu une créature de son genre. Il plissa les yeux. Dans tous les cas, dès que la lumière sur ses origines serait levée, nul doute que la curiosité se changerait en haine et en terreur. Il y était habitué.

Anfauglir soupira et jeta un vague coup d'œil autour de lui. On l'avait conduit dans cette chambre avec ses effets, et on lui avait promis de venir de le chercher pour le dîner au coucher du soleil. Il était resté au milieu de la pièce, légèrement surpris quand la femme s'était inclinée, puis avait fermé la porte et prit congé. Après cela, il avait fureté un peu et avait fini par trouver une salle d'eau. Naturellement, après plusieurs jours passés sans se laver, il avait saisi cette chance de se débarrasser de la sueur et de la crasse qui le recouvraient. Alors qu'il était plongé dans son bain, une autre elfe était entrée, se couvrant poliment les yeux, l'avait salué puis avait pris ses vêtements, lui disant qu'elle allait les laver avant de les lui rendre le plus tôt possible.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le voilà propre comme un sous neuf, enveloppé d'un peignoir de bain blanc au tissu aussi fluide que de l'eau, et posté devant sa fenêtre à observer la beauté des lieux. Il s'était rapidement renseigné sur la santé de Frodon auprès d'un elfe qui passait devant sa porte et avait appris que le Seigneur Elrond s'occupait de lui. Quant à Arwen, il ne savait pas vraiment, mais elle vaquait probablement à ses propres occupations.

Il soupira et avisa le grand lit. Il s'y laissa tomber, ronronnant en sentant la douceur des draps et le confort du matelas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un lit digne de ce nom.

Il tressaillit et plissa les yeux lorsqu'il perçut du bruit à proximité de sa chambre. Reconnaissant l'odeur, il se détendit sur ses oreillers et observa Gandalf comme il ouvrait la porte. Le vieil homme tenait son bâton d'une main et ses vêtements, propres et séchés, de l'autre.

-Je constate avec plaisir que votre lieu de résidence vous plaît, mon ami.

Anfauglir sourit et récupéra ses vêtements en laissant le vieillard s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Et vous Gandalf, êtes-vous bien installé?

Le Magicien sourit, ses yeux scintillants d'une lueur que le semi-elfe commençait à bien connaître.

-Oh, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. L'hospitalité des elfes envers leurs amis de longue date n'est plus à prouver.

-Si vous le dîtes.

Comme Anfauglir se redressait et s'apprêtait à rejoindre la salle d'eau pour se vêtir, Gandalf eut un petit rire amusé.

-Puis-je savoir la raison de votre hilarité, vieil homme?

Son sourcil levé très haut, se confondant presque avec ses mèches noires, ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de Gandalf.

-Oh, je pensais simplement combien il serait amusant de vous voir apparaître pour le dîner de ce soir, un grand festin auquel sont conviés des invités de marque, en tenue de voyage.

-Je me moque bien de l'avis des autres, vous le savez mieux que personne.

-Mais ne serait-il pas bon de faire la meilleure impression qui soit?

-Ça ne changera pas leur réaction future.

Gandalf parut soudain triste et vieux, très vieux. Il se courba en avant, passant une main lasse sur son visage. Lorsqu'il se redressa, le scintillement de ses yeux avait diminué, mais ne s'était pas éteint. Il tenta un sourire, échoua, et s'abandonna contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Il y a toujours un espoir. Tous ne vous jugeront pas sur les actes de votre père.

-Mais la majorité le fera. Une majorité écrasante à coup sûr. Il en est toujours ainsi. Ça ne changera pas aujourd'hui.

-Les choses changent avec le temps.

-Espérons-le. Il serait plutôt triste que je passe tout le voyage pour le Mordor à éviter les tentatives de meurtre de mes compagnons.

-Ça n'ira pas jusque là.

-Qu'en savez-vous, Gandalf? Qu'en savez-vous? Vous n'êtes pas plus doté du don de voyance que je ne le suis. Vous ne pouvez pas croire que les gens sont forcément bons par nature et prêts à pardonner. Je ne fais que me baser sur des faits mais les résultats sont là. L'Homme est, par nature, déraisonnable et prompt à porter un jugement sans véritable fondement. Les elfes vivent dans une société archaïque, où les femmes ne sont même pas autorisées à prendre part à la guerre, bien que certaines savent se battre. Ils sont hautains et dédaigneux envers les autres races et n'ont que leur tolérance à leur offrir. Et la tolérance n'est qu'une forme de racisme passive. N'est-ce pas le pire? Et les nains... Ah, les nains... Ils sont si rancuniers... Et ils préfèrent agir avant de penser.

-Vous oubliez les hobbits, cher ami.

-Je n'ai encore jamais vraiment côtoyé de hobbit. Nous verrons avec le temps.

Gandalf sourit. Anfauglir fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait sentir la magie sous-jacente et les vagues d'envoûtements que le vieil homme lui envoyait.

-A quoi jouez-vous, Mithrandir? Vos tours de magie ne font pas effet sur moi, l'auriez-vous oublié? Fit-il avec un geste de la main. Vous ne pourrez pas m'ôter mon libre-arbitre. Si vous voulez me convaincre de quelque chose, présentez-moi des arguments concrets. Si vous voulez que j'exécute une action particulière, demandez le moi. N'essayez pas de m'envoûter. Vous n'y réussirez pas.

Le vieillard ne parut ni étonné, ni vexé. Il tira une pipe de l'intérieur de son vêtement, la bourra d'herbes et l'alluma, fumant tandis qu'il se calait plus confortablement dans sa chaise et regardait Anfauglir d'un air amusé, un petit sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres autour de l'objet en bois.

-Vous savez que je n'aime pas qu'on fume à proximité de moi?

-Je le sais.

Anfauglir secoua la tête, faussement désespéré.

-J'ai toujours trouvé fascinante la façon dont vous percevez ma magie et y résistez.

Le semi-elfe cligna des yeux. Ça le rendit presque comique tant sa surprise se lisait nettement sur son visage cendré.

-Vous vous moquez de moi?

-Je n'oserai pas.

Il haussa un sourcil sceptique. Clairement, ce ne serait pas la première fois que le vieillard essaierait de le tromper de quelque façon que ce soit.

-Pas maintenant, en tous cas, se reprit le Magicien. Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

-Hmph.

-Très élégante, cette... expression?

-Cette fois, vous vous moquez vraiment de moi.

Le vieil homme rit sous cape.

-Dîtes-moi, Anfauglir... Savez-vous ce que vous êtes, exactement?

Le semi-elfe haussa les épaules.

-Croyez-moi, le jour où je le saurais enfin, vous serez le premier informé. Mais savez-vous que c'est grossier de demander ainsi des choses sur autrui, sans aucun tact?

-Le tact n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé, fit le Magicien en gloussant.

-Il y a des jours où je me demande pourquoi les Valars ont décidé de vous envoyer _vous_ pour veiller sur les peuples d'Arda.

Gandalf se contenta de sourire avec des yeux pleins d'amusement. Une forme étrange se forma dans la fumée qui s'échappait de sa pipe.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, mon ami, vous feriez bien de vous préparer pour le repas de ce soir. Un véritable festin à ce qu'on m'en a dit, souffla le vieil homme avec un rire dans la voix.

Il se leva, récupéra son bâton et salua Anfauglir d'un signe de la tête.

-Oh, vous feriez aussi bien d'aller voir votre étalon. J'ai vu un elfe téméraire essayer de le mettre dans une stalle. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le traitement.

-Bahamut est fait pour être libre, pas enchaîné à un quelconque lieu.

-Il est semblable à vous, au moins sur ce point-là.

-Croyez bien que ce n'est pas là notre seule ressemblance.

Gandalf lui accorda un énième sourire tout en reculant vers la porte.

-Je dois prendre congé, Frodon va bientôt se réveiller et je crains qu'il ne me faille demander pardon pour beaucoup de choses. J'ai également bien des explications à lui offrir, dit le vieil homme en ouvrant la porte. Je suis ravi que vous soyez arrivé à temps.

Il fit une pause puis se tourna vers Anfauglir, une curieuse lumière dans ses yeux clairs.

-Étrangement, après qu'Arwen eut parlé de vous en des termes très élogieux et que j'eus à mon tour plaidé votre cause, le Seigneur Elrond a décidé de vous inviter au conseil qui se tiendra bientôt. Dans cinq jours si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut. Profitez du temps qu'il vous est accordé pour vous reposer et visiter les lieux. Qui sait, peut-être ferez-vous de belles rencontres.

Puis, sur un clignement d'œil, le Magicien s'en alla, fermant la porte derrière lui. Anfauglir soupira. Il allait devoir se trouver une tenue acceptable pour la soirée. Et rendre visite à Bahamut avant qu'il ne démolisse les écuries de Fondcombe.

* * *

Anfauglir retint un juron en remontant une des nombreuses allées de la cité. Il avait finit par céder, aussi bien aux insistances de Gandalf qu'à celles de l'elfe qui lui avait apparemment était attribuée comme "femme de chambre" – une certaine Eldalote – pour la durée de son séjour. À peine avait-il aperçut les tenues qu'on lui proposait pour le festin de la soirée, qu'il envisageait de se faire porter pâle. Mais il s'était finalement résigné et avait fait un grand tri dans les vêtements. Hors de question qu'il mette une robe. Il n'allait pas se travestir pour le bon plaisir d'illustres inconnus tout de même! Résultat, il avait opté pour une toilette simple – et masculine – mais raffinée. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

Il avait enfilé un pantalon noir – dans lequel on avait dû pratiquer une ouverture pour sa queue –, près du corps, et qu'il avait rentré dans une paire de bottes en cuir, beaucoup plus agréables à regarder qu'à porter. Pour aller avec l'ensemble, une tunique d'une jolie couleur oscillant entre l'émeraude et le vert forêt, et qu'il avait choisi la plus simple possible. Le tissu était savamment brodé de feuilles si discrètes qu'on les voyait à peine – même avec une excellente vue elfique. Le vêtement recouvrait entièrement son torse jusqu'au haut du cou, et ses manches s'évasaient légèrement, juste après le coude, pour s'arrêter au milieu de ses paumes. En bordure de son col, légèrement échancré de forme triangulaire, avait été cousu un ruban d'un vert plus clair, brodé d'entrelacs argentés. Ce même ruban se poursuivait tout le long du buste, là où apparaissent les lacets en cuir servant à le fermer. Le seul autre ornement de sa tenue était la ceinture de feuilles ouvrées en argent qui lui ceignait étroitement la taille.

Le tout accentuait sa haute et fine silhouette, et mettait en valeur, non seulement son étrange couleur de peau, mais aussi ses grands yeux irisés d'or.

S'il avait abdiqué pour la tenue, Anfauglir n'avait pas cédé à sa "servante" quand il s'était s'agit de ses cheveux. Il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer. Il les avait laissés libres de danser sur ses épaules, comme toujours. Il avait cependant refait sa tresse fine, pour entrelacer de petites gemmes d'un gris scintillant à ses mèches noires. Il avait gardé son tour du cou, la pierre scintillant de mille feux par l'ouverture de son col.

En bref, Anfauglir s'était "fait beau" pour une tripotée de personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas – du moins, la grande majorité, étant donné qu'il y aurait Gandalf et, probablement, Arwen. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix. Enfin si, il avait eu le choix. On avait toujours le choix – même si, parfois, il nous paraissait lâche et infiniment méprisable. Mais il s'en serait voulu, s'il n'avait pas fait au moins un petit effort pour s'entendre avec les autres habitants de Fondcombe...

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées de son esprit, Anfauglir observait les jardins qui s'étendaient à perte de vue autour de lui. Il cherchait à situer les écuries. Il lui fallait s'occuper de Bahamut, même si pour ça il en était réduit à fouiller chaque coin et recoin de la cité. Pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas donné de plan? Par où devait-il commencer à chercher? Il fallait qu'il se résigne à se fier au hasard de ses idées. Ou peut-être pouvait-il demander à un elfe, pour gagner un peu de temps?

Il allait interpeller l'elfe le plus proche que lui quand un hennissement perçant lui apprit que Bahamut lui évitait cette peine.

L'étalon galopait droit sur lui.

Tout autour d'eux, les elfes – ceux qui étaient armés du moins – pointèrent leurs arcs sur le cheval, qui semblait être devenu fou. Mais, sous leurs yeux ébahis, il ralentit et se mit à tourner autour de son compagnon, hennissant pour le saluer. Il s'éloigna et s'immobilisa, bien droit sur ses jambes.

-Bonjour, mon tendre, dit doucement Anfauglir.

Bahamut, ayant entendu la voix de son compagnon, dressa la tête et hennit. Anfauglir lui répondit en le sifflant. Aussitôt, l'imposant étalon, les oreilles bien droites, se dirigea vers lui au petit galop. Le semi-elfe se porta à sa rencontre.

L'étalon secoua la tête, hennit, et s'éloigna de nouveau au trot, sa longue crinière flottant telle une bannière dans le vent. Il était superbe. Il fit un petit tour des jardins au galop et revint à fond de train vers Anfauglir, qui continuait à s'avancer dans sa direction. L'un des elfes, assistant à la scène, lui cria de s'éloigner. Il l'ignora.

Bahamut fonça à toute allure vers son compagnon. À quelques mètres de lui, il obliqua et l'évita de justesse, le frôlant. Puis il repartit à plein galop à l'autre bout des jardins, fit demi-tour près d'une fontaine, et revint droit vers Anfauglir, qu'il frôla de nouveau.

Celui-ci sourit et courut vers son cheval et s'arrangea pour le coincer dans un angle. Bahamut piaffa, pointa, se jeta d'un côté, puis de l'autre, tandis qu'Anfauglir continuait à avancer vers lui à pas lents, les bras écartés.

Bahamut s'ébroua et baissa la tête, si bien que sa longue crinière lui couvrit les yeux. Brusquement, Anfauglir courut vers lui. Mais le cheval fit un rapide écart et parvint à l'éviter et s'échapper, non sans recevoir, au passage, une forte claque sur la croupe. Arrivé une bonne vingtaine de mètres plus loin, l'étalon s'arrêta, se retourna vers Anfauglir et secoua vigoureusement la tête.

Cet étrange jeu continua un moment, pour le plus grand étonnement des elfes présents qui, petit à petit, commençaient à comprendre l'étrange entente unissant ce garçon, ce semi-elfe, et ce farouche animal.

Finalement, Anfauglir s'arrêta et observa son cheval. Bahamut avait de nouveau pris le galop et s'offrait, à bonne allure, quelques tours dans les jardins, esquivant sans problème les obstacles se dressant sur son chemin. Sa crinière et sa queue flottaient gracieusement au vent et ses puissantes foulées ébranlaient le sol. Il finit par s'immobiliser à l'autre bout de l'allée sur laquelle se tenait son compagnon et, tourné vers les hautes montagnes, il demeura ainsi, véritable statue vivante.

Anfauglir lui accorda quelques minute puis le siffla. Bahamut vint aussitôt à lui au grand trot et appuya affectueusement sa tête contre son épaule. le semi-elfe enroula ses bras autour de son encolure et lui embrassa le chanfrein avec tendresse.

-Eh bien, mon tendre, ont-il fait l'erreur de penser que tu voudrais rester dans une stalle? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle alors qu'il caressait le puissant poitrail de l'étalon.

Bahamut hocha vigoureusement la tête, déclenchant le rire presque hystérique d'Anfauglir. Son cheval le poussa et il tomba à la renverse pour rester couché là où il était, les yeux clos. Bahamut se tint au-dessus de lui et souffla bruyamment sur son visage. Les grands yeux d'ambre s'ouvrirent brusquement et leur propriétaire envoya une motte de terre sur la tête de l'étalon gris. L'animal recula de surprise en clignant des yeux.

Anfauglir rit de bon cœur. Chaque moment passé avec Bahamut ensoleillait son cœur meurtri.

-Je vais devoir te laisser mon tendre. J'ai fait tellement d'effort pour me choisir une belle tenue... Il ne faudrait pas que ça n'ait servi à rien, n'est-ce pas?

Bahamut s'ébroua en s'écartant. Anfauglir sourit et posa ses mains sur les joues de son cheval pour l'attirer à lui et lui donner un baiser sur le bout du nez. Il s'éloigna.

-Allons, sois sage et ne fais pas trop de dégâts, veux-tu? Je suis responsable de tes bêtises après tout.

L'étalon émit un hennissement perçant, comme s'il avait été vexé, et poussa son compagnon de la tête.

Anfauglir vit son cheval se dresser sur ses postérieurs, puis foncer à plein galop vers d'autres étendues herbeuses. Sa longue crinière flottait derrière son encolure, comme des volutes de fumée tourbillonnant dans le vent.

La sonnerie de nombreuses cloches se fit soudain entendre, annonçant l'heure du festin tant attendu. Le semi-elfe grimaça.

-Et c'est parti...

* * *

La grande salle de la maison d'Elrond était pleine de gens: des elfes pour les plupart, mais il y avait aussi quelques convives d'autres sortes. Elrond, en tant que Seigneur des lieux, siégeait sur un grand fauteuil au bout de la longue table. Près de lui, étaient assis, d'un côté Gandalf, et de l'autre un elfe qu'Anfauglir n'avait encore jamais vu. Mais, pour être ainsi assis à la droite d'Elrond, ce devait être un seigneur puissant et de haut rang.

Anfauglir les regarda avec attention. L'elfe inconnu était grand et droit, de stature imposante. Ses cheveux étaient d'or éclatant et ses yeux reflétaient le bleu de la mer un jour de grand soleil. Son visage, noble et beau, était intrépide. Sa voix sonnait comme une musique, sa pensée et son savoir se révélaient dans son regard comme dans celui de quelqu'un qui avait connu maintes choses qu'apportaient les années.

À ses côtés, donc, était installé Elrond. Son visage était sans âge, ni jeune, vieux. Mais Anfauglir pouvait lire dans son regard, du gris d'un soir clair, le souvenir de maintes choses, tant heureuses que tristes. Ses cheveux étaient sombres comme les ombres du crépuscule et son front était ceint d'une couronne d'argent. Il était aussi vénérable et sage qu'un roi couronné de maints hivers, et pourtant aussi vigoureux qu'un guerrier dans toute la plénitude de sa force. Il était le Seigneur Elrond, puissant parmi les Elfes comme parmi les Hommes.

Au milieu de la table, contre les soyeuses tentures du mur, se trouvait un fauteuil surmonté d'un dais, et là, était assise Arwen. Elle sourit à Anfauglir, son visage clair sublimé par son expression douce et accueillante. Il lui rendit son sourire, bien que le sien fusse plus discret.

Anfauglir avait beau savoir que les elfes n'avaient aucune raison de le haïr – pour l'instant – et qu'ils accueillaient toujours leurs invités avec honneur et générosité, il restait surpris de constater qu'il avait une place parmi toutes ces personnes si belles et de hauts rangs. Bien qu'il ait son siège, il se sentait assez déplacé, et ce sentiment ne disparut pas totalement comme l'heure avançait. Le festin était pourtant joyeux et les mets à l'apparence et au fumet tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres honoraient ses papilles.

Un bon moment s'écoula avant qu'il ne se décide à quitter son assiette du regard pour se tourner vers ses voisins. À sa droite était assis un Nain d'aspect important, richement vêtu de blanc et d'une côte de maille en mithril reflétant les lumières de la salle. Sa barbe, très longue et fourchue, était soigneusement tressée. Elle était presque aussi blanche que le drap d'un blanc de neige de ses habits. Il portait une ceinture d'or, de perles et de cristal et, à son cou, pendait une chaîne d'argent et de diamants. Anfauglir cessa de se restaurer pour l'observer plus avant. Bien que petit et trapu, disposant d'un visage sévère marqué par les ans et les épreuves, son regard montrait son intelligence et sa sagesse et sa main sa force.

-Bienvenue et bonne rencontre! Dit le Nain, en se tournant vers lui.

Il inclina la tête.

-Gloïn, pour vous servir, rajouta-t-il d'un ton un peu bourru, mais où perçait un subtil charisme.

-Anfauglir, à votre service, répondit le semi-elfe selon la bienséance, étonné qu'un nain veuille lui parler – ils n'étaient pas connus pour leur cordialité envers le peuple de sa mère. Serais-je dans le vrai si je suppose que vous êtes _le_ Gloïn ? Celui qui voyagea aux côtés du grand Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, avec onze autres compagnons?

-Tout juste, répondit le Nain avec un bref sourire qui fit remuer sa barbe. Et puis-je vous demander si vous avez quelque action héroïque à votre compte et dont vous pourriez nous faire le récit autour de cette bonne chère?

-Je n'ai malheureusement rien de tout cela en mémoire.

-Vous avez bien dû vivre quelque aventure. Après tout, ne dit-on pas qu'il est fort dangereux de sortir de chez soi car l'on prend la route et, si on ne regarde pas où on met les pieds, on ne sait pas jusqu'où cela peut nous mener?

-Un proverbe nain?

-Quelques mots de notre célèbre ami Bilbon. L'avez-vous déjà rencontré?

-Je n'ai pas encore eu cette chance.

-Profitez donc de votre séjour ici pour aller échanger quelques phrases avec lui. Il est d'agréable compagnie, et ses conversations sont des plus enrichissantes.

-J'y veillerais, dit Anfauglir.

-Il est rare de croiser une personne de votre acabit. Je me demande grandement ce qui vous a entraîné à la suite du jeune parent et héritier de Bilbon, Frodon, pour un si long voyage. Mais peut-être ne devrais-je pas poser de questions à ce sujet, puisque Gand et Elrond ne paraissent pas disposés à parler de cela?

-Je crois que nous n'en parlerons pas, en effet. Pour le moment, rajouta poliment Anfauglir, veillant à ne pas offenser son voisin de quelque manière que ce soit.

Il se doutait que l'Unique n'était pas un sujet à aborder dans la conversation courante.

-Mais je suis également très curieux. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien amener un Nain de votre importance aussi loin de sa demeure?

Gloïn le regarda longuement avant de se décider à formuler une réponse polie:

-Je pense que nous ne parlerons pas de cela non plus. Si Elrond n'a pas jugé bon de vous tenir quelques propos à ce sujet, il ne serait guère convenable d'agir contre sa volonté. Il nous convoquera certainement sous peu et bien des sujets seront alors évoqués. Mais il en est, je suis sûr, beaucoup d'autres que l'on peut traiter.

Ils conversèrent durant tout le reste du repas, mais Anfauglir écouta plus qu'il ne parla. Les nouvelles du Mordor ou de sa famille ne lui attireraient pas les faveurs du nain et le reste de sa vie lui semblait terne et presque insignifiante aux côtés des récits de Gloïn sur les événements des régions septentrionales du Pays Sauvage.

Le festin finit par s'achever. Elrond et Arwen se levèrent et traversèrent la salle, et les convives les suivirent alors dans l'ordre voulu. Les portes furent ouvertes toutes grandes, et tout le monde traversa un large couloir et passa par d'autres portes pour déboucher dans une autre salle. Il n'y avait plus de tables ni de chaises, mais un grand feu clair brûlait dans un âtre entre les colonnes sculptées de part et d'autre.

Gandalf vint se placer à la droite d'Anfauglir et lui sourit.

-Voici, dit le magicien, la Salle du Feu. Nous y entendrons maintes chansons et maints récits – pour peu que nous puissions rester éveillés jusqu'à la toute fin. Mais, sauf pour les grandes occasions, elle reste en général vide et silencieuse. Seuls y viennent alors ceux qui cherchent la paix pour penser. Du feu y brûle toute l'année, quelque soit la saison, mais il y a peu d'autre lumière. Je pense que cet endroit vous plaira très vite.

Anfauglir acquiesça doucement, laissant son regard errer sur la décoration simple mais raffinée, presque majestueuse. Il tentait de graver tout ce qu'il voyait dans son esprit, appréciant la beauté des lieux.

Elrond entra alors et s'installa sur l'un des rares sièges de la salle, qu'on lui avait préparé. Des ménestrels commencèrent à faire entendre leur douce musique et la salle se remplit, lentement mais sûrement.

Anfauglir s'adossa contre une colonne, profitant avec ravissement de la soirée. La lumière dorée du feu jouait sur son visage, éclaboussait ses vêtements de taches lumineuses et mouvantes, et chatoyait dans ses cheveux.

Il était seul, mais il ne se sentait nullement abandonné. La solitude était une tendre amie, qu'il avait depuis longtemps apprivoisée.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant pour la première fois depuis très longtemps sa paranoïa de côté, et écouta. Il prêta une oreille attentive aux chants et aux instruments sans s'occuper de rien d'autre, se laissant enfin aller.

Tout de suite, l'harmonie des mélodies et la beauté des mots entrelacés le tinrent sous leur charme, l'emmenant dans un autre monde. Les mots prenaient forme dans son esprit et des visions de terres lointaines et de choses brillantes s'ouvrirent devant lui, sous ses paupières closes. Il lui semblait flotter, comme de la brume, au-dessus des mers écumeuses soupirant aux confins du monde. Il sentit rouler sous lui le flot impétueux, d'or et d'argent, d'une rivière sans fin. Il perçut la vibration de l'air et les chants de la terre. Plongé dans un rêve éveillé de musique, il était tour à tour eau courante et vent espiègle.

Lorsque le chant qu'il écoutait cessa, Anfauglir ouvrit les yeux. Il vit qu'un elfe était assis au milieu d'un cercle d'auditeurs qui l'applaudissaient en souriant. Ses longs doigts fins et agiles reposaient sur une harpe ouvrée d'or.

-Et maintenant, fit l'un des auditeurs, nous aimerions l'entendre à nouveau, Lindir.

L'elfe sourit en se redressant.

-Je suis flatté, Elemmire, mais ce serait trop fatiguant de le reprendre de bout en bout. D'autres vers feront l'affaire.

Mais les elfes insistèrent tant et tant que Lindir sourit et reprit son chant du début, ses doigts glissant souplement sur les cordes de son instrument, presque avec volupté, comme s'il s'était s'agit de quelque amante chère à son cœur comme à son corps.

Anfauglir se leva, se retira silencieusement dans l'ombre et se dirigea vers les portes. C'étaient des réjouissances et non des affaires sérieuses. Les gens pouvaient aller et venir comme ils le voulaient, tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bruit. Et le semi-elfe avait eu son content de musique, de poésies et de contes. Il se savait incapable de tenir ainsi toute la nuit, à se détendre en compagnie d'inconnus.

Malgré son contentement à l'idée de regagner sa chambre et, par là, le lit moelleux qui avait été mis à sa disposition, Anfauglir ressentit un pincement de regret lorsqu'il sortit de la Salle du Feu. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pu ainsi profiter d'une soirée, sans se préoccuper, ni de l'avenir ni de ceux qui l'entouraient...

Comme il passait le seuil, une claire voix s'éleva en solo:

- _A Elbereth Giltoniel_

_silivren penna miriel_

_O menen aglar elenath!_

_Na-chaered palan diriel_

_O galadhremmin ennorath,_

_Fanuilos, le linnathon_

_nef aear, si nef aearon!_

Il s'arrêta, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, à la recherche du chanteur. Les douces syllabes de la chanson elfique semblaient avoir éclairé son âme, et il voulait savoir qui était à l'origine de ces joyaux de mots et de mélodie.

Son regard se posa alors sur le visage clair d'une elfe qui lui semblait familière. Elle était grave et belle dans sa robe jaune pâle, presque blanche. Sa ceinture était d'or, façonnée comme une chaîne de lys, et représentait son seul ornement. Ses cheveux d'or foncé cascadèrent sur ses épaules en longues ondulations lorsqu'elle se tourna dans sa direction. Il reconnut aussitôt la profondeur des yeux d'émeraudes pures qui le fixaient. Il s'agissait d'Eldalote, la "femme de chambre" qui lui avait été attribuée pour toute la durée de son séjour. Elle le salua de loin et il lui sourit en réponse, bien qu'il garda de sa réserve habituelle.

Anfauglir regagna sa chambre, qui donnait sur les jardins et avait vue sur le sud par-dessus le ravin du Bruinen. Il s'assit sur son lit un moment, à contempler par la fenêtre les étoiles scintillantes au-dessus de la cité et de la voûte des arbres. Et il songea, non pas à ses cauchemars ou à sa vie d'antan, mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, à de belles choses qu'il avait vu en voyageant de part le monde, telles que les Elfes, les étoiles, la nature laissée à l'état sauvage, et le doux déclin de l'année à travers les mois.

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard, Anfauglir était toujours à Fondcombe, à errer dans la vallée. Il explorait consciencieusement les alentours de la cité, s'enfonçant au plus profond des bois. Les caduques commençaient à roussir et, déjà, quelques feuilles orangées ou rouges se mélangeaient aux épines vertes et sombres des résineux et à de rares branches nues. L'air était vif et doré comme une pomme. Le souffle du semi-elfe étincelait dans la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère, semblable à une toile d'araignée. Le spectacle était à la fois magnifique et triste, annonçant l'arrivée de l'hiver.

Anfauglir se sentait bien, léger, dans ces lieux aussi splendides que sereins. Il lui sembla apercevoir, à plusieurs reprises, un sanglier, un cerf ou quelque autre animal détalant devant lui. Le gibier, ici, n'avait pas fuit comme aux abords du Mordor.

Apercevant un ruisseau aux eaux claires et aux flots calmes, Anfauglir ne put résister à son envie d'y faire une trempette salutaire. Il aimait certes profiter d'un bon bain chaud, mais se baigner au sein d'une eau glacée, en pleine nature, avait aussi son charme.

Il se défit donc de ses armes, quitta son pantalon et sa chemise, ôta ses sous-vêtements, et posa le tout sur un gros rocher, suffisamment éloigné pour qu'il ne risque pas de les mouiller, mais assez proche pour qu'il puisse s'en saisir en quelques secondes. Il s'immergea d'un seul coup dans le ruisseau.

Avec force éclats de rire, Anfauglir s'amusait à tournoyer, gardant un équilibre précaire sur les rochers glissants du lit de la rivière. Sa peau cendrée ressortait d'autant plus violemment comme l'eau cristalline jaillissait autour de lui. Ses cheveux noirs dansaient parmi les milliers de gouttelettes qui brillaient à la lumière pâle du soleil. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient empreints d'une grâce toute féline, naturelle.

Après un long moment de cette distraction, Anfauglir jaillit de l'eau avec un visage radieux. Il se laissa tomber sur une pierre réchauffée par le faible soleil et sourit en choisissant quelques vers qu'il avait lui-même composés, bien des décennies auparavant:

- _Le don d'Espoir est un mystère infini._

_Pour l'atteindre, nous prenons notre envol._

_Des rides se dessinent à la surface de l'eau,_

_L'âme errante ne connaît aucun repos._

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa baigner dans la lumière du jour déclinant, encore nu.

Au cours des quatre derniers jours, il s'était contenté d'errer et d'explorer la cité et ses environs. Il avait essayé de rester à l'écart et si la plupart de ses hôtes avaient accédé à ce souhait silencieux, d'autres ne s'étaient pas laissés décourager et l'avaient approché, tentant de nouer une amitié réticente. Ainsi s'était-il lié avec les fils d'Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir, tous deux appartenant plus aux Rôdeurs du Nord qu'aux Elfes.

Les jumeaux l'avaient littéralement harcelé et, peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait tenté de disparaître, ils revenaient toujours à la charge. Il en était arrivé à renoncer puis tolérer leur présence à ses côtés et leurs questions incessantes – bien qu'il se douta que tout ceci serait terminé une fois que la lumière sur ses origines serait faite. Il restait néanmoins très mal à l'aise avec eux, ayant du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'était plus vraiment seul.

Leur sœur, Arwen, l'acceptait comme il était, le considérant visiblement comme un ami, et ne lui posant aucune question – si on omettait celles sur sa tenue et ses dagues, comment elles étaient faites, ainsi que celles, plus nombreuses, sur Bahamut. Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il portait des couleurs aussi ternes que le gris ou le noir, alors qu'il aurait pu embellir sa garde-robe, Anfauglir avait juste grincé des dents, s'imaginant avec des collants ou une robe. Il avait catégoriquement refusé qu'elle lui fournisse de nouveaux vêtements – il se doutait de quelle sorte de tenue il s'agirait...

Il avait aussi revu le Rôdeur, juste dans la matinée. Il se nommait Aragorn, comme s'en doutait Anfauglir, qui avait rapidement fait le lien avec le descendant d'Isildur dont lui avait parlé Gandalf et le protecteur du Porteur de l'Unique.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Aragorn avait commencé par le remercier – il lui avait été extrêmement reconnaissant d'avoir protégé Arwen et le Porteur – pour ensuite le questionner. Ce fut un véritable interrogatoire. Qui était-il? Pourquoi se trouvait-il à proximité d'Amon Sûl? Comment avait-il sût pour les Nazgûl? Où avait-il trouvé un cheval capable de rivaliser avec un coursier des Elfes? Comment avait-il retardé les Serviteurs de Sauron? Pourquoi ne portait-il aucune épée ou hache alors qu'il paraissait évident qu'il savait se battre? D'où venait-il? Pourquoi se dirigeait-il vers Fondcombe? Avait-il déjà rencontré le Seigneur Elrond auparavant?

Anfauglir avait cru ne jamais en voir la fin. Surtout qu'Aragorn ne lui laissait, pour ainsi dire, aucune chance de répondre à ces questions, qu'il posait en rafale, sans s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

Le semi-elfe n'avait pas su quoi dire, une fois que le feu des questions se fut apaisé. Il s'était présenté, sans évoquer le nom de son père, avait brièvement évoqué sa rencontre avec Bahamut, son refus de se battre avec une épée ou une hache – sans réellement approfondir ses raisons – et avait répété qu'il venait en visite chez les Elfes. Il avait avoué posséder quelques pouvoirs qui lui avaient permis de repousser les Nazgûl à plusieurs reprises, sans vraiment les affaiblir pour autant. Enfin, il avait aussi indiqué que sa présence ici était due à une demande de Gandalf – ce qui avait suscité de nouvelles interrogations : il connaissait Gandalf ? Depuis quand? Où s'étaient-ils rencontrés? En quelles circonstances?

Fort heureusement, le concerné était intervenu et avait dit à Aragorn de s'occuper de ses affaires et de laisser Anfauglir en paix. Ce-dernier n'avait jamais autant bénit Gandalf et son talent pour désamorcer – ou fuir – toute situation embarrassante.

Le seul souci était que depuis, le Rôdeur ne cessait de lui lancer des regards soupçonneux – ce qui était une des raisons qui avaient poussé Anfauglir à se réfugier le plus loin possible, au fin fond des bois.

Ainsi, pendant ces quelques jours, il avait rencontré beaucoup de gens, tous intéressants et différents – et dangereux, ne cessait de lui hurler une petite voix dans sa tête, celle de sa paranoïa. Mais rien, non rien, ne pouvait être comparé aux étranges habitudes d'un Hobbit. Ils n'avaient pas moins de sept repas par jour!

Gandalf l'avait présenté, tout sourire, au jeune Frodon Sacquet, parent et héritier de Bilbon Sacquet, et lui avait raconté son aide pour l'amener jusqu'à Fondcombe. Depuis, il était très difficile de trouver Anfauglir sans le petit semi-homme.

Il était étrange pour Anfauglir de se retrouver ainsi collé par un Hobbit curieux, une Dame Elfe et deux jumeaux farceurs – trop pour leur propre bien d'ailleurs. La solitude n'était plus qu'un doux rêve. Il avait pourtant réalisé que malgré une certaine gêne, cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il ne pouvait, par exemple, pas s'empêcher de sourire chaque fois qu'il voyait Frodon.

Puis, il avait rencontré Pippin et Merry, et il semblait que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Ils lui rappelaient parfois Hiswë, quand elle était encore une fillette et ne ressentait pas le besoin de faire souffrir les autres pour s'amuser. Ils avaient tous deux, comme sa fille, un esprit vif et passionné. Pippin la lui rappelait d'autant plus qu'il avait presque le même caractère : impulsif, inquisiteur, à la limite de l'impertinence. Et ces ressemblances lui causaient autant de souffrance que de bonheur.

Et il y avait Sam, et là encore, il lui semblait voir un de ses enfants. Quand il regardait le Hobbit solide, doux et timide mais digne de confiance, il lui semblait voir Lárë. Ils étaient à la fois semblables et dissemblables. Tous deux cachaient un fort caractère sous leur douceur. Tous deux étaient prompts à dispenser jugement et colère. Mais autant Sam était franc, autant Anfauglir se rappelait de la discrétion de son plus jeune fils, de sa tendance à tout dissimuler, à tout garder pour lui.

Quelque part, songea Anfauglir en se levant et en se rhabillant, son séjour à Fondcombe s'était montré plutôt intéressant.

Un regard sur le soleil, bas à l'horizon, lui apprit qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Après tout, il devait assister à un conseil de la plus haute importance, de bonne heure le lendemain.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. TOLKIEN (j'ai clairement fait un mélange entre le livre et le film, reprenant sans vergogne plusieurs paroles. Mais je ne m'en excuse pas, je pense que c'est un des passages auquel l'authenticité sied le mieux, que ce soit celle de l'auteur ou du metteur en scène - désolée si mes propos sont un peu embrouillés). Seuls Anfauglir et quelques personnages sont mes créations. Si vous voulez les emprunter (sait-on jamais), merci de me le signaler. Je tiens à préciser que je me suis également inspirée d'Avatar (dont je ne connais pas le propriétaire) et de Final Fantasy (très vaguement cela dit). Autrement, tout le reste vient de mon cerveau embrumé.

Voici le chapitre 3 de DMC (un poil plus court que les deux précédents) :). Bonne lecture.

En espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le matin suivant, Anfauglir s'était levé avant l'aube, se sentant parfaitement reposé, et en avait profité pour se placer devant sa fenêtre. Il observa le chaleureux soleil se réveiller à son tour, s'élevant au-dessus des montagnes lointaines, caressant tendrement leurs sommets de ses rayons, et dardant sa lumière dorée au travers de la brume matinale. La rosée luisait sur les feuilles jaunes, semblable à des milliers de perles lumineuses. Anfauglir s'appuya sur le rebord sans rien dire, mais humant l'air et profitant avec bonheur de la vue enchanteresse.

Des petits coups contre sa porte le firent se redresser vivement. Il ne portait que son pantalon de cuir lorsqu'il alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Arwen, qui lui sourit doucement.

-J'espère que votre nuit vous a été profitable, Anfauglir. Je suis venue m'assurer que vous seriez prêt à l'heure pour le grand conseil.

Le semi-elfe inclina la tête sur le côté.

-Je finis de m'habiller et je serais prêt, affirma-t-il en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

Il enfila rapidement chemise, ceinture et veste avant de s'armer soigneusement. Il ne partait peut-être pas en guerre contre ses hôtes, mais au vu des révélations qui allaient certainement éclater, il valait mieux qu'il soit prudent. C'était une notion qui avait été gravée au fer rouge dans son esprit par des siècles de haine et de souffrance. On ne ressortait pas indemne d'un passé tel que le sien. Ça laissait des marques. Son mal être lors des grands attroupements ou sa méfiance exacerbée en étaient deux. Après tout, le pire ne prévenait jamais avant de frapper.

Les horreurs qu'il avait traversé le poursuivaient partout et imposaient leurs lois à son esprit malade et à son cœur meurtri. Cela engendrait le maintien de nombreux réflexes qui, il le savait, lui resteraient désormais à vie. Bien trop de choses avaient été brisées, aussi bien _en _lui, qu'_autour_ de lui.

-Êtes-vous prêt? Demanda Arwen, interrompant ses sombres pensées.

Il secoua la tête et acquiesça. Il jeta néanmoins un regard au paysage et soupira.

-J'aurai aimé marcher un peu avant de m'y rendre.

-Vous en aurez peut-être l'occasion plus tard. Mais vous ne pouvez pas encore établir de plans. Le Conseil va commencer dans l'heure et il y aura beaucoup à entendre et à décider aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'elle parlait, retentit le son clair d'une seule cloche.

-Voilà le signal du Conseil, indiqua Arwen. Dépêchons-nous, votre présence est requise.

Anfauglir approuva d'un signe de tête et il suivit vivement l'Elfe le long des couloirs encore partiellement plongés dans la pénombre. Sa longue queue vacilla derrière lui et déchira l'air, se tordant comme un serpent furieux. Il était nerveux.

Il fut ainsi conduit hors des murs de la demeure d'Elrond, pour rejoindre une petite cour située en hauteur et cerclée de hautes colonnes sculptées. Le glougloutement paisible de l'eau montait du lit calme d'une rivière proche. Les oiseaux chantaient et la lumière de ce clair matin d'automne rayonnait sur les hauts sièges taillés dans la pierre, disposés en arc de cercle devant celui du Seigneur d'Imladris.

Ledit Seigneur était déjà là, et plusieurs autres personnes étaient assises en silence et l'air grave. Anfauglir reconnut l'elfe blond assit à la droite d'Elrond lors du banquet, un certain Glorfindel. Il vit aussi Gloïn et son fils Gimli et, seul dans un coin, Aragorn, éternellement vêtu de ses habits fatigués par les voyages.

S'il se fiait à ce que lui avait dit Gandalf au cours des derniers jours, alors il y avait, outre Glorfindel, plusieurs conseillers de la maison Elrond, dont le chef était Erestor, érudit aux cheveux noirs comme une nuit sans lune. Avec lui était Galdor, un Elfe des Havres Gris – si Anfauglir avait bonne mémoire, il avait été envoyé par Cirdan, le charpentier des navires.

Il y avait encore d'autres elfes et d'autres nains, mais les yeux d'Anfauglir furent attirés par un Homme de haute taille et d'allure noble, assis entre deux de ses semblables.

Il portait un manteau et des bottes comme pour un long trajet à cheval mais ses vêtements, loin d'être défraîchis par un long voyage, étaient riches et son manteau, bordé de fourrure. Ses cheveux châtains, dans lesquels le soleil glissait des reflets d'or foncé, étaient coupés à hauteur d'épaule et son regard gris était grave et fier à la fois. Posé sur ses genoux, il portait un grand cor à bordure d'argent. Il examina Anfauglir avec un étonnement soudain.

Le semi-elfe fut tiré de ses observations par Arwen, qui lui désigna un siège à la droite de Frodon. Il répondit par un signe de tête et rejoignit sa place comme elle quittait les lieux. Le Hobbit cligna des yeux et lui sourit timidement, visiblement aussi mal à l'aise que lui d'être là. Anfauglir hésita puis tendit une main, pour doucement presser l'épaule du semi-homme, lui offrant réconfort et soutien. Il se rencogna ensuite en arrière dans son siège, croisa les bras et garda un visage inexpressif, affichant aux autres un intérêt poli et un calme à toute épreuve.

Après un moment de silence, Elrond se leva de son siège et fit face à l'assemblée.

-Étrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours... Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est lié à ce destin, à ce sort commun.

Sa voix était ferme alors qu'il s'exprimait, s'accaparant l'attention de tous. Il se tourna vers le semi-homme et fit un geste de son bras pour désigner la table de pierre, au milieu de l'assemblée.

-Montrez-leur l'anneau, Frodon.

Anfauglir observa le Hobbit se lever et s'approcher lentement de la petite table – qui ressemblait étrangement à un piédestal. Il y déposa avec hésitation l'Unique, qui rayonna, scintillant. Les yeux ambrés du fils de Sauron s'étrécirent comme il contemplait le bijou source de tant de souffrances. Il grogna et souffla:

-_**Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh bruzum-ishi krimpatul. **_[ Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, un Anneau pour les trouver, un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les Ténèbres les lier. ]

Le changement de voix d'Anfauglir était saisissant. Elle s'était soudain faite menaçante, et alors qu'il ne faisait que chuchoter, elle était devenue puissante et dure comme la pierre. Une ombre avait semblé passer sur le soleil et l'obscurité envahit un instant les lieux et le cœur des personnes présentes. Les Elfes se bouchèrent les oreilles et tous tremblèrent, hormis Gandalf, qui abaissa la tête.

-Jamais auparavant aucune voix n'a osé prononcer de mots du Parler Noir ici, à Imladris, réprimanda Elrond, qui s'était rassit sous le choc.

L'assistance reprenait son souffle, maintenant que l'ombre était passée. Nullement gêné par son éclat, le semi-elfe garda son regard rivé sur le bijou. Il le maudissait et le bénissait. Il lui avait permis tant de choses... Mais il lui en avait aussi prit énormément. Anfauglir ne pardonnerait pas. Jamais.

-Je ne m'en excuserai pas, Maître Elrond. Cette langue est non seulement mienne mais elle peut aussi déjà s'entendre dans toutes les régions Ouest. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne s'étende jusque ici.

Anfauglir grimaça en regardant le petit objet doré. Il pouvait clairement sentir ses Anneaux et sa magie réagir face à lui. Son sang lui-même semblait bouillir dans ses veines. Cette chose empestait le mal et le répugnait autant qu'elle le fascinait. Il l'entendait murmurer en Parler Noir, répandant son pouvoir maudit à travers les personnes rassemblées ce lieu. Et si les autres, hormis Frodon, ne pouvaient pas l'écouter aussi clairement que lui, ils percevaient néanmoins la force sombre qui s'en émanait.

-Ah... Souffla quelqu'un dans l'assemblée. Alors, c'est vrai...

Les yeux d'or d'Anfauglir passèrent de l'Unique à celui qui avait parlé. C'était l'Homme qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt et portait un cor sur ses genoux. Il sentit que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il commençait à succomber à l'appel de l'Anneau. Ça n'avait rien de très étonnant. Le cœur de Hommes était naturellement faible face à ce genre de pouvoir corrompu.

L'Homme se leva, sous le regard scrutateur de Gandalf. Il parla lentement, d'une voix forte, pour se faire entendre de tous :

-Lors d'un rêve... J'ai vu, à l'Est, le ciel s'assombrir.

Il passa une main sur son front et, avançant vers la table, il poursuivit d'un air fasciné:

-Mais à l'Ouest, une pâle lueur persistait. Une voix s'écriait : "votre fin est proche". Le Fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé.

Il ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher son regard de l'Unique. Elrond et Gandalf échangèrent un regard et Frodon se tassa sur lui-même, visiblement peu à l'aise avec le fait d'avoir ainsi exhibé l'Anneau. Anfauglir passa une main douce sur son avant-bras, le rassurant silencieusement. Il garda son regard clair rivé sur l'Homme, prêt à agir s'il tentait quoi que ce soit de dangereux - comme dérober l'Anneau.

-Le Fléau d'Isildur...

Il tendit la main vers l'Anneau et...

-Boromir! S'écria Elrond.

Gandalf se leva à son tour, fit quelques pas, semblant grandir en force et en taille à chaque pas qu'il faisait:

-L'Anneau est totalement maléfique.

Ledit Boromir recula de quelques pas, clairement effrayé par l'éclat d'Elrond et du Magicien. Il se rassit, imité par Gandalf, mais, à voir la lueur dans ses yeux, Anfauglir sut qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son attirance pour l'Anneau. Et, pour preuve, il reprit avec ferveur:

-Cet anneau est un don. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor! S'enflamma-t-il en quittant de nouveau sa place. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir? Depuis longtemps mon père, l'Intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité.

Anfauglir vit nettement Aragorn s'agiter sur son siège. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'arrivait-il au Rôdeur?

Mais il avait des préoccupations plus importantes que l'état d'un homme. Boromir continuait son discours, persuadé du bon sens de ses paroles.

-Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui.

Cette fois s'en fut trop. Anfauglir ne put retenir un gloussement de passer la frontière de ses lèvres pâles. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il haussa un sourcil clairement moqueur.

-Vous ne le sentez pas.

C'était une affirmation. Il eut un sourire amer et poursuivit:

-L'Unique suinte le mal. Il en est la personnification même. Il ne laissera jamais un Homme l'utiliser contre son véritable maître. Il écrasera votre esprit et votre volonté. Il vous mènera à votre perte et vous, vous nous conduirez à _notre_ perte. Est-ce ce que vous souhaitez?

Boromir le regarda fixement et voulut répliquer quand Aragorn intervint à son tour:

-Il a raison. On ne peut le contrôler. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'Anneau Unique ne répond qu'à Sauron. Il n'a pas d'autre maître, acheva-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Anfauglir.

Boromir eut un air narquois.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'un... Rôdeur, connaît à ces choses-là?

Un elfe blond, qu'Anfauglir reconnut comme étant Legolas, le fils du Roi de la Forêt Noire, Thranduil, se leva d'un bond.

-Ce n'est pas un simple Rôdeur.

Boromir tourna son regard vers lui.

-C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.

Il y eut un court silence et Boromir comme Frodon eurent un regard surpris – Anfauglir, lui, se doutait déjà de la véritable identité du Rôdeur. L'Homme ne parut cependant pas impressionné.

-Aragorn? Le... descendant d'Isildur?

Legolas sourit brièvement.

-Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor.

Aragorn soupira et fit un vague geste de la main, pour apaiser l'elfe. Il semblait mal à l'aise avec son ascendance et son statut de prétendant au trône du Gondor.

-_Havo dad, Legolas._ [ Asseyez-vous, Legolas. ]

L'elfe s'exécuta. Boromir renifla avec dédain.

-Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Il n'en a pas besoin, fit-il en regagnant son siège.

Gandalf assura sa prise sur son bâton noueux.

-Aragorn a raison. Nous ne pouvons l'utiliser, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Elrond choisit cet instant pour se relever, amenant les yeux sur sa personne. Il avait l'air grave et solennel.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. L'Anneau doit être détruit, dit-il sous le soupir de Boromir.

Et Anfauglir était d'accord avec ça. L'Unique avait existé suffisamment longtemps. Il était temps qu'il disparaisse. Définitivement.

Gimli prit à son tour la parole:

-Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire?

Il se leva et prit sa grande hache, sans prêter attention au regard perçant de Gandalf ni au Seigneur d'Imladris qui s'était tendu.

Il franchit en quelques enjambées la distance le séparant de la table et abaissa sa hache sur l'anneau.

Anfauglir dut brusquement quitter son siège et s'aplatir au sol, évitant ainsi de finir décapité par les éclats de lame de la hache. Il y eut un silence pesant alors qu'il se redressait. Il jeta un regard furieux au nain, qui se relevait lui-aussi, aidé par ses compagnons.

-Ne refaites plus jamais ça, feula-t-il en montrant les crocs, sa queue fouettant l'air avec rage.

Il avait faillit se faire hacher menu!

Il reprit sa place, gardant un œil agacé sur les agissement de Gimli. Il ne prêta que peu d'attention à la pâleur de Frodon – il s'était probablement senti mal lorsque l'Anneau avait été pris pour cible.

Elrond posa son regard grave sur le nain.

-L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen en notre possession. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparut autrefois. L'un de vous... doit le faire.

Ses propos furent suivis d'un long silence, alors que chacun réfléchissait aux implications d'un tel choix. Boromir passa une main lasse sur son front. Il avait l'air à la fois agacé et désespéré. Comme si ce qui venait d'être dit était impossible et qu'il était le seul à s'en rendre compte, tous les autres acceptant simplement la tâche sans mot dire. Quand il reprit la parole, on aurait dit un père contrarié par les bêtises de ses enfants et prenant sur lui pour leur expliquer pourquoi une telle chose était _impossible_ à réaliser.

-On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor. Ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des Orques.

Gimli souffla et Boromir poursuivit:

-En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le Grand Œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussières. L'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeurs empoisonnés. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie.

Anfauglir garda le silence, observant Legolas se lever d'un bond. Tout ce qu'avait dit Boromir était vrai après tout.

-N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit? L'Anneau doit être détruit!

Gimli, sans bouger de sa place, tourna un regard mauvais vers l'elfe blond.

-Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire!

Legolas lui rendit son regard, alors que Boromir se levait, clairement contre l'idée du Seigneur d'Imladris.

-Si nous échouons, qu'arrivera-t-il? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son Anneau? Gronda-t-il avec force.

Gimli se leva d'un bond.

-J'aimerais mieux mourir plutôt que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un Elfe!

Les choses s'envenimèrent alors. En réponse aux propos insultants du fils de Gloïn, les elfes se levèrent pour faire connaître leur mécontentement. Les nains quittèrent à leur tour leur place pour se mêler à la dispute. Les hommes s'en mêlèrent ensuite.

-Nul ne peut se fier à un Elfe! Lança Gimli.

Gandalf secoua la tête devant la réaction en chaîne. Frodon, blême, ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

C'était l'Anneau. Anfauglir le savait depuis le début. Mettre ainsi l'Unique en présence de tant de races différentes était suicidaire. Il exacerbait les colères, s'en servait contre eux pour les détruire de l'intérieur, en digne arme de Sauron.

Le semi-elfe vit que Frodon commençait à comprendre, à en juger par le regard dégoûté qu'il avait à l'égard de l'Anneau. Malheureusement, ce fut aussi le moment que choisit Gandalf pour se lever et se joindre à l'attroupement de personnes furieuses, criant ses arguments.

De l'assemblée calme et grave du début, il ne restait qu'Elrond, assit dans son siège, Anfauglir, Aragorn et Frodon. Voyant son air pâle, le semi-elfe hésita un instant puis glissa une main dans les boucles brunes du Hobbit, les ébouriffant gentiment.

Frodon leva un regard inquiet sur lui. Apercevant son sourire, le semi-homme sembla prendre une décision importante car il hocha la tête pour lui-même et se leva.

-Je vais le faire.

Anfauglir se crispa en écarquillant les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas avoir bien entendu... N'est-ce pas?

Comme personne ne semblait lui avoir prêté attention, Frodon reprit avec force:

-Je vais le faire!

Gandalf se tut, la tristesse envahissant ses yeux gris. Il les ferma et se tourna lentement vers le petit homme. Ce fut simplement lorsqu'il lui fit face qu'il les rouvrit, alors que le silence s'étendait sur les lieux.

-Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor.

Anfauglir, maintenant qu'il avait accepté l'idée – incroyablement folle, il fallait le dire – était amusé – et un peu inquiet aussi, il aimait bien le semi-homme.

-Bien que... je ne connaisse pas le moyen.

Gandalf parut se reprendre. Il s'appuya plus fermement sur son bâton en regardant le Hobbit.

-Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule puis en passant derrière lui.

Frodon eut l'air – bien que ce fut discret – soulagé. Faire ce voyage seul lui paraissait sans aucun doute insurmontable.

Aragorn se leva alors.

-Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferai.

Il vint s'agenouiller devant le petit homme, les autres s'écartant à son passage.

-Mon épée est vôtre.

Legolas s'avança à son tour.

-Et mon arc est vôtre.

Gimli, évidemment, ne fut pas en reste. Il ne laisserait certainement pas tout le mérite d'une telle quête à un _Elfe_. Il brandit sa hache – une autre que celle qu'il avait brisée sur l'Unique, ce qui fit qu'Anfauglir se demanda combien il en avait exactement.

-Et ma hache!

Anfauglir sourit avec amusement. Nul doute qu'il y aurait quelques étincelles durant ce voyage.

Boromir approcha, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi choisir entre respect et agacement.

-Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme. Et si telle est la volonté du Conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.

Anfauglir retint avec difficulté un gloussement lorsqu'il perçut un bruissement dans les buissons voisins. Un "Hé!" retentit et Sam déboula, sous le regard surpris d'Elrond – et de la majorité des gens présents.

-Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi!

Elrond eut un air sévère, qui cachait cependant mal son amusement.

-Non, en effet. Il n'est guère possible de vous séparer, et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non.

Sam rougit, mais sa gêne fut vite balayée par l'arrivée de deux têtes blondes.

-Nous venons aussi, cria Merry en accourant aux côtés de Frodon, sous le regard encore plus stupéfait d'Elrond.

Il était suivi de Pippin et il clama:

-Faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous enfermés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission... quête... chose, dit Pippin.

Cette fois, Anfauglir ne put retenir son gloussement alors que Merry donnait un coup de coude à son cousin.

-Bon alors ça te met hors course, Pippin.

Avant que quelqu'un ait pu prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot, une voix calme se fit entendre.

-Laissez-moi résumer... Vous voulez vous rendre dans les profondeurs de l'Orodurin, en Mordor.

Anfauglir venait de se lever, avançant en direction des tous nouveaux compagnons de voyage. Un demi-sourire impertinent étirait ses lèvres, esquisse troublante rendant impossible à deviner quel amusement pervers prenait sa source derrière son air paisible.

-C'est cela même, fit Gandalf avec un sourire.

Il savait très bien ce que son ami était en train de mijoter.

-Mordor... Le seul endroit de toute la Terre du Milieu que personne ne voudrait même _visiter_.

Ses yeux s'étaient faits moqueurs et son sourire s'était élargit, apportant un soupçon de malaise chez ceux qui l'entouraient.

-Et le seul lieu où nous devons nous rendre, répliqua Frodon, avant de rougir sous le regard d'or du semi-elfe.

Anfauglir croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et poursuivit:

-C'est aussi le seul lieu que nous ne pouvons pas pénétrer. Nous n'avons _aucune_ chance.

Il y eut un silence. Anfauglir gloussa et esquissa une courbette devant le Porteur.

-Eh bien, je ne manquerai cela pour rien au monde.

-Mais qui êtes-vous? Fit Boromir, exprimant ainsi les pensées de presque tous les gens présents.

-Qui je suis? Il y a beaucoup de réponses à cette question.

Anfauglir inclina la tête sur le côté et sourit avec malice.

-Il y a bien des siècles, on me nomma le Crépusculaire. Je fus également connu comme le Persécuteur, le Pourvoyeur de Mort et le Destructeur. Je suis le Maudit qui vit sous la Lune et tient compagnie aux Étoiles. Ceux qui me connaissent craignent ma morsure glacée. Je suis le Fléau nocturne, l'ultime reflet de la Mort. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Anfauglir. Pour faire court, celui que vous nommez couramment Sauron ou l'Ennemi, moi, je l'ai appelé Père.

Et il leur adressa un sourire tordu et très beau. Salement contagieux aussi. Une saloperie. Un sourire qui pouvait briser les barrières, franchir les limites, transgresser les interdits.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Les réactions furent variés. Gandalf et Elrond, déjà au courant, restèrent silencieux. Le Magicien eut cependant un regard rassurant pour le semi-elfe, affirmant sa position d'ami de longue date. Les Hobbits ne surent clairement pas quoi penser, dire ou faire. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas des autres.

Ce fut de nouveau une cacophonie, chacun y allant de ses mots les plus blessants, pour qualifier Anfauglir et donner leur avis sur sa présence en ce lieux de paix. Aragorn porta une main à son épée, imité par d'autres. Legolas avait déjà bandé son arc dans sa direction.

-Que fait un monstre pareil, ici, à Imladris?

Sa voix était pleine de ressentiment et de dégoût. Le semi-elfe ferma les yeux. Il le savait. Ça finissait toujours comme ça. Toujours.

-Je viens vous apporter mon aide.

-Pour mieux nous poignarder dans le dos après! Cria Gimli.

Anfauglir rouvrit les yeux sous le choc.

-Pour quelle raison ferais-je cela?

-Pour aider votre père peut-être.

-Sachez, maître nain, que si j'avais voulu aider mon père, cela ferait longtemps que votre sang repeindrait le sol et que votre dépouille aurait rejoint celles de tous ceux rassemblés ici. Il me serait aisé de tous vous tuer et de prendre l'Unique pour le ramener en Mordor. Nul doute que Père m'accorderait alors son pardon. Mais, et pensez-en ce que vous voulez, je n'ai aucune inclinaison pour cet anneau. Il me répugne presque autant que Sauron.

Il y eut un court silence. Anfauglir reprit, doucement, presque en chuchotant:

-Je veux vous aider.

Clairement sceptique et toujours sur ses gardes, Aragorn fit un pas en avant.

-Pour quelle raison? Qu'est-ce que cela vous apportera?

-Mes raisons ne regardent que moi, Rôdeur. Mais je peux vous dire ceci: mon désir de vengeance est plus fort que toute la haine que vous pourrez jamais me porter.

-Vous souhaitez vous venger? De votre père?

-Sauron n'a jamais été un père modèle. Et j'ai... J'ai une dette à payer.

-Une dette? Demanda Frodon, qui ne savait que penser – le semi-elfe était-il ami ou ennemi ?

Anfauglir se tourna légèrement et inclina la tête en direction de Gandalf.

-Mithrandir, pour avoir sauvé, non seulement mon corps, mais également mon esprit et mon âme, je vous serais éternellement redevable. J'espère pouvoir profiter de ce voyage pour effacer une partie de cette dette et ainsi pouvoir disparaître l'esprit en paix.

Et Gandalf inclina la tête en retour, affligé d'être une des raisons poussant Anfauglir à participer à cette expédition.

-Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à l'engeance de Sauron.

-Et je ne vous le demande pas, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Mais de tous ici, je suis le seul à avoir _vécu _en Mordor. Je connais Sauron et ses pions. Je sais quels chemins éviter et lesquels sont sûrs. Vous pouvez ne pas croire en moi, c'est votre choix et je ne peux guère m'y opposer. Mais sachez que ma présence sera un atout pour vous. Et vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de faire route en votre compagnie.

Anticipant une réplique du descendant d'Isildur, Elrond reprit la parole:

-Dix compagnons... Dix Marcheurs pour s'opposer aux Neuf Serviteurs de l'Anneau et à leur maître, Sauron... Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau, dit-il, l'air très fier de l'effet théâtral de ses propos.

Anfauglir sourit tristement. Il faisait peut-être partie du voyage, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait été accepté.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Pippin, qui sourit avec enthousiasme:

-Chouette! Où est-ce qu'on va? Demanda-t-il, amenant toute l'attention sur lui.

Et Anfauglir se dit qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de _beaucoup _de chance pour s'en sortir vivants.

* * *

Deux semaines durant, la Communauté était restée à Fondcombe, laissant à Frodon le temps de récupérer de sa blessure et à ses compagnons, celui de préparer leurs affaires. Ils attendaient également des rapports sur ce qu'il était advenu des Nazgûl.

Les Hobbits profitaient de leur séjour parmi les Elfes, heureux de chaque bonne journée qui se présentait, prenant plaisir à tous repas, à toutes paroles et à toutes chansons.

Gimli prenait également du bon temps, ne manquant toutefois pas de s'entraîner en compagnie des siens, de temps à autres, dans le maniement de la hache. Et il ne ratait pas une occasion de faire savoir son mépris des Elfes et la supériorité de sa race.

Legolas, lui, restait en compagnie des siens, ou accompagnait Aragorn, Elladan et Elrohir dans les bois. Nul ne savait ce qu'ils y faisaient vraiment. Probablement vaquaient-ils à quelque affaire de Rôdeurs.

Boromir, en tant que fils de l'Intendant du Gondor, ne négligeait pas l'atout que représentait le peuple elfique lors d'une guerre. Lui et son escorte s'affairaient à nouer de bonnes relations avec leurs hôtes, dans l'espoir d'instaurer une alliance sûre.

Gandalf... Eh bien, Gandalf était Gandalf. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce qu'il faisait, mais il était indéniable qu'il se préparait au voyage. Anfauglir l'avait, à de nombreuses reprises, aperçu en compagnie de Bilbon et Frodon, ou bien plongé dans de vieux livres et parchemins poussiéreux. Il ne savait pas ce que le Magicien cherchait mais son air inquiet ne le rassurait pas.

Quant à Anfauglir... Il avait pris de la distance avec les autres, qu'ils soient Elfes, Hommes, Nains ou Hobbits. Seul Gandalf parvenait encore à le trouver pour échanger quelques mots avec lui, sous la protection de velours de la nuit. Il fuyait littéralement les repas, récupérant de quoi se sustenter dans les cuisines, voir dans les bois. Il n'arpentait plus les couloirs mais restait à l'extérieur, se souciant peu du froid, qui ne l'atteignait de toute façon pas, et tenait compagnie à Bahamut.

Le semi-elfe avait des difficultés à assimiler le rejet de ses futurs compagnons de route. Le comprendre, c'était une chose, le prévoir, également, mais l'accepter, c'en était une autre, et c'était toujours difficile de savoir que l'on n'était pas désiré.

D'autant plus que la nouvelle de ses origines s'était répandue incroyablement vite dans Fondcombe. Désormais, ses pas étaient accompagnés de regards pesants, laissant présager une haine latente à son égard.

Elladan et Elrohir le fuyaient presque, réticents à l'idée de passer du temps avec le fils d'un monstre. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Aragorn et la plupart des hommes, des nains et des elfes, lui vouaient une haine farouche. Ils semblaient prêts à l'occire à tout moment.

Pâle lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres de sa vie, Arwen ne le jugeait pas selon les actes de Sauron et continuait à le saluer quand elle parvenait à le voir, ne serait-ce que de loin.

Et, au cœur de cette tourmente, il y avait les hobbits. Ils semblaient toujours hésitants face à lui, ne sachant comment le considérer.

Frodon était toujours reconnaissant envers le semi-elfe de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il avait certes compris que l'Ennemi était son père, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre en quoi cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de mauvais. Tout comme Bilbon, il pensait que ce n'étaient pas les parents qui faisaient les enfants, mais les enfants qui se construisaient eux-mêmes, au travers de leurs actes. Mais, justement, il ne savait rien d'Anfauglir et cette ignorance l'inquiétait.

Sam lui, jugeait que le semi-elfe était dangereux. Il avait, sans nul doute, hérité de pouvoirs sombres de son père et, peut-être, de ses envies de dominations. Mais c'était essentiellement sa peur pour son maître qui parlait et son bon cœur le poussait à essayer de voir au-delà des apparences.

Quant à Merry et Pippin... Ils étaient fidèles à eux-mêmes. Insouciants, tout crainte ou inquiétude à l'égard d'Anfauglir avait rapidement disparu de leur esprit alors qu'ils profitaient de leur séjour chez les Elfes.

Ainsi passèrent les jours, longs et douloureux aux yeux d'Anfauglir. L'envie de partir le prenait de plus en plus souvent. Ses longues marches en forêt, sous la lumière dorée qui passait peu à peu à l'argent pâle, à admirer le paysage qui se dénudait, ne suffisaient plus à apaiser ses tourments et sa soif insatiable de liberté.

* * *

Un jour que le vent froid descendu des Monts Brumeux soufflait particulièrement fort, Elrond fit appeler les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau dans une grande pièce fermée, aux murs drapés de tentures colorées. À ses côtés étaient Glorfindel et Erestor, conseillers de sa Maison. Tous trois étaient graves et solennels lorsque les Marcheurs s'installèrent dans les sièges préparés à leur intention.

Elrond prit la parole le premier. Il dit:

-Nous avons reçus des explications sur huit des Neuf.

Tous surent immédiatement qu'il parlait des Serviteurs de l'Anneau, les Nazgûl. Anfauglir, le seul à être resté debout, était immobile dans un coin d'ombre. Il resta extrêmement attentif aux événements.

-Prenez la parole, Gandalf, fit le Seigneur d'Imladris.

Le vieil homme se leva et s'appuya sur son bâton noueux.

-Trois des chevaux noirs ont été trouvés noyés dans le Gué. Cinq autres ont été découverts par les chercheurs de Maître Elrond, ici présent. Ils sont morts sur les rochers des rapides, au-dessous du Gué. Deux manteaux noirs tailladés et en lambeaux ont également été repêchés. Il n'y avait nulle trace des Cavaliers Noirs. Il semblerait qu'ils eussent disparu du Nord. Nous pouvons supposer qu'ils ont été dispersés et qu'ils retournent tant bien que mal vers leur Maître en Mordor. Il serait cependant téméraire d'en être trop sûr.

-S'il en est ainsi, intervint Anfauglir, il leur faudra du temps pour être en état de reprendre la chasse de l'Anneau.

-Et vous en savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas, démon? Fit vicieusement Aragorn.

Refusant de se plier à ce jeu, le semi-elfe garda le silence et se rencogna un peu plus dans l'ombre. Il avait l'impression qu'une main glacée étreignait son cœur, refusant de le lâcher.

Empêchant Aragorn de commettre l'erreur de provoquer Anfauglir, Gandalf reprit:

-L'Ennemi a de nombreux autres serviteurs mais il leur faudra du temps pour arriver jusqu'ici et retrouver notre trace. Il ne faut plus attendre et nous mettre en route bientôt.

Elrond se leva à son tour.

-Le moment est venu. L'Anneau doit partir.

Il se tourna vers les Hobbits.

-Je dois vous demander, Frodon, si vous souhaitez toujours vous en tenir à votre parole, selon laquelle vous serez le Porteur de l'Anneau.

-Oui, dit Frodon.

-Eh bien, je ne puis guère m'opposer à votre choix. Mais vous ne devez pas compter que votre mission soit aidée par la guerre ou par la force. Vous devrez passer sur les terres de l'Ennemi, loin de toute aide autre que celle de vos compagnons.

-Je sais cela, répondit Frodon. Et je ferais de mon mieux.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi alors. Vous irez, dit Elrond. La Communauté a deux jours pour se mettre en route.

* * *

Anfauglir soupira et posa son paquetage sur son lit. Il avait dédaigné le sac qu'Elrond avait mis à sa disposition et s'était contenté de garder sa besace, qu'il accrocherait à sa ceinture durant le voyage, ou bien qu'il porterait en bandoulière.

Il repassa avec inquiétude dans son esprit tout ce qu'il y avait mis, se demandant s'il n'avait rien oublié: une petite bourse; un nécessaire de soins contenant des bandes, une aiguille, du fil, quelques onguents, potions et herbes; une épaisse cape noire; du linge; quelques outils, comme des hameçons; des lambeaux de viande séchée roulés et protégés; une petite réserve de fruits secs; une gourde; un peu de corde.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre. C'était un jour froid et gris. Le vent s'agitait à travers les branches dénudées et faisait danser les pins noirs des collines. Des nuages déchiquetés parsemaient le ciel, de ci, de là, sombres et bas. Les ombres mornes du crépuscule commençaient à s'étendre. Demain, en soirée, la Communauté prendrait la route.

Anfauglir poussa un énième soupir et se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers. Il aurait à saluer Bahamut demain. Et ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

* * *

Anfauglir quitta la demeure du Seigneur Elrond, rejoignant la vaste étendue d'herbe précédant les bois de pins. Quand il arriva en son centre, il se retrouva au cœur d'un tapage assourdissant, mené par Bahamut et son formidable martèlement de sabots. L'étalon s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, la tête haute et ses yeux regardant de tous côtés. Anfauglir l'appela. Aussitôt, Bahamut se tourna vers lui, ses naseaux frémirent et il hennit joyeusement.

-Bonjour, mon tendre! Salua gaiement le semi-elfe, allongeant le bas. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué?

Le cheval secoua la tête, la baissa, et vint frotter son nez contre l'épaule d'Anfauglir qui, d'un geste doux et affectueux, lui caressa le chanfrein. Il sourit. Nul doute qu'à ses yeux, Bahamut était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un membre de sa famille. Quoique... Gandalf aussi, aurait pu prétendre à une telle place. Mais il ne le lui avouerait jamais, pas même sous la torture! Il aimait les choses telles qu'elles étaient actuellement.

Tirant de sa poche une pomme qu'il avait mise de côté en passant aux cuisines, il la plaça dans sa paume, où Bahamut eut tôt fait de la happer goulûment. Il avait toujours eu un appétit très développé. En particulier pour les fruits comme celui-ci.

Anfauglir avait profité du calme de la matinée pour récupérer quelques affaires dans les fontes de sa selle. Il avait ainsi amené avec lui une brosse douce et un peigne. Avant de dorloter le cheval, il procéda à un examen minutieux et se réjouit de trouver son compagnon en bon état. Il n'aimait pas le savoir en difficulté, même s'il était capable de se sortir d'à peu près toutes les situations risquées et imaginables possibles.

-Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme, mon tendre, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Pendant un long moment, il pansa l'étalon, démêlant les crins embroussaillés et redonnant un superbe éclat à la robe soyeuse. Alors que Bahamut était capable de faire preuve d'une grande sauvagerie, allant parfois jusqu'à blesser, voir tuer, n'importe qui l'approchant – hormis Anfauglir, auprès de qui il devenait aussi doux qu'un agneau –, dès lors qu'on s'occupait de lui ainsi, il devenait une bonne pâte, un véritable amour. C'était assez surprenant à voir. Et attendrissant aussi, d'un certain côté.

-La Communauté va bientôt prendre la route. Et je serais du voyage, fit doucement le semi-elfe, comme pour apaiser le grand animal. Tu ne pourras malheureusement pas nous accompagner.

Comme s'il avait compris ce qu'on lui disait, Bahamut se cabra dans un hennissement perçant. Anfauglir le calma de quelques mots et caresses, après avoir posé brosse et peigne plus loin. Si l'étalon se laissa faire, il dressa néanmoins la tête et les oreilles, toisant son compagnon d'un air dominateur.

-Que tu me regardes ainsi ou non, n'y changera rien, mon tendre. Tu ne _peux__pas _venir. Ce n'est pas un voyage pour toi, aussi fort sois-tu. Peut-être serons-nous accompagnés de Bill, le poney de Sam, mais il ne servira qu'à porter quelques affaires nécessaires à notre survie. Je doute que tu veuilles jouer le rôle d'une bête de charge.

Bahamut poussa un hennissement strident et tout son corps frémit. Dressant très haut sa tête, il ne quitta pas Anfauglir des yeux. Puis, soudain, il s'éloigna au galop. Il s'arrêta à peine une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

-Bahamut...

L'étalon piaffa, rua, et finalement se cabra. Il hennit et ce fut bientôt un vacarme infernal pour l'ouïe affinée du semi-elfe, inquiet de voir Bahamut se laisser ainsi aller à son instinct violent.

-Doucement, mon tendre! Doucement! Du calme! Dit-il.

L'étalon coucha ses oreilles et s'ébroua en piaffant rageusement. Anfauglir se disait parfois qu'il était bien trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Il lui semblait qu'il comprenait le moindre de ses mots.

Après un bref instant de répit, l'imposant cheval poussa de nouveau un hennissement perçant, manifestant son désaccord, et pointa, bien droit sur ses postérieurs.

-Je ne peux rien changer à cela, mon tendre! Nous allons passer par des chemins qui n'ont pas été crées pour accueillir un cheval et son cavalier.

Bahamut se cabra de nouveau et poussa un cri terrifiant. Il se précipita en direction des bois, faisant résonner ses sabots sur le sol, comme des roulements de tonnerre. En quelques secondes, il fit demi-tour et se dressa sur ses postérieurs, battant l'air de ses antérieurs, ses énormes mâchoires grandes ouvertes. Puis il repartit à plein galop.

Pendant longtemps, Anfauglir observa Bahamut évacuer sa rage en galopant, piaffant, pointant, ruant, se cabrant, de toutes les manières imaginables. Finalement, l'énorme masse de l'étalon s'immobilisa à quelques pas du semi-elfe. Il resta ainsi, immobile, les yeux étincelant et le corps couvert d'écume. Il tourna la tête vers Anfauglir et s'en fut d'un pas majestueux vers lui. Sans se hâter, il tourna en cercle autour de lui, à plusieurs reprises, la tête haute.

Comme l'heure avançait, Anfauglir se dirigea vers lui. Bahamut, le voyant venir, s'arrêta net et le laissa approcher. Il était dans un triste état de fatigue, mais il portait sa tête plus haute que jamais et sa crinière s'agitait dans le vent.

Anfauglir observa attentivement les yeux de son cheval. L'expérience lui avait appris à comprendre le langage, souvent trouble, de ce regard. Il constata alors que son terrible compagnon se calmait doucement. Ses naseaux cessèrent de frémir et il semblait écouter le semi-elfe venir à lui en prononçant des mots apaisants d'une voix douce.

Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles ils ne firent que se regarder, s'évaluant l'un l'autre du regard. Anfauglir finit par s'approcher et poser une main sur l'encolure de Bahamut. Il appuya légèrement dessus, poussant le cheval à abaisser sa tête vers lui. Bientôt, l'étalon sembla avoir pris une décision puisqu'il secoua la tête et se mit tranquillement en marche aux côtés de son compagnon.

Ils se déplacèrent ainsi dans l'immense étendue herbeuse, sans se soucier du temps qui filait ni de la direction qu'ils prenaient. Ils allaient, au grès de leurs envies, calmement, sans se presser. De temps à autre, Bahamut s'arrêtait pour jeter encore un regard autour de lui. Ils finirent par s'arrêter.

-Allons, es-tu calme désormais? Arrêtons-nous maintenant, il est tard.

Docile, l'étalon s'immobilisa. Il dressa la tête au-dessus du semi-elfe et posa un regard flamboyant sur lui. N'importe qui, en le voyant agir ainsi, aurait compris qu'Anfauglir n'avait pas dressé le terrible animal, si grand et si puissant, mais qu'il en avait seulement fait son ami.

-Là, fit-il en flattant la belle encolure incurvée. Ça va aller mieux, tu verras. Ce sera rude pour nous deux mais nous nous en sortirons, mon tendre. Nous nous en sortons toujours, après tout, pas vrai?

Bahamut abaissa la tête et frotta son nez contre le torse de son compagnon. D'un petit coup sans méchanceté, il le repoussa. Anfauglir rit de bon cœur.

-Allons! Sois sage maintenant, mon tendre. Il faut que j'aille me préparer au voyage.

Bahamut passa sa tête sur l'épaule sur l'épaule du semi-elfe, recula, puis ses naseaux frémirent un peu. Il hennit fortement. Son cri aigu fut suivi du bruit significatif d'un martèlement de sabots sur le sol. Anfauglir gronda et posa une main apaisant sur la puissante épaule en toute hâte.

-Allons, Bahamut... Allons!... Allons, du calme!

Dès qu'il sentit la main de son compagnon sur lui, l'étalon allongea l'encolure dans sa direction.

Anfauglir soupira et caressa doucement les naseaux soyeux.

-Tu n'es pas raisonnable, le sermonna-t-il à mi-voix. Ce n'est pas bien.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, Bahamut n'était pas méchant. Il était seulement extrêmement nerveux et méfiant. Une combinaison qui poussait Anfauglir à ne pas le laisser seul trop longtemps, pour le rassurer de sa présence – même si ladite présence se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, cela suffisait à l'étalon pour garder un calme approximatif.

-Voyons, il va falloir que tu restes ici, tu sais!

Agité, le cheval frappa le sol et tourna en rond, comme pour se dérouiller les jambes. Il s'arrêta de nouveau et fit face au semi-elfe.

-Tu es fort. Mais tu ne peux pas venir. C'est ainsi, mon tendre. Il faut que tu acceptes cette idée. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Il haussa un sourcil comme le cheval frottait son nez contre son torse.

-Tu n'as pas peur, non?

L'étalon paraissait pourtant inquiet. Ses yeux ne restaient pas en place, il secouait la tête et donnait des coups de sabot dans le sol et l'air. Il était vraiment trop intelligent pour son bien.

Certes, Anfauglir ne pouvait lui reprocher d'être habité par la peur. Lui-même la côtoyait de près depuis toujours. On pourrait même dire que c'était son ombre, tant ils étaient liés.

Fouillant dans sa poche, il parvint à mettre la main sur un morceau de sucre qu'il avait également mis de côté. Il l'offrit à Bahamut mais, celui-ci, au lieu de le prendre, recula en piaffant.

Anfauglir s'approcha.

-Allons, mon tendre, sois raisonnable, veux-tu? Dit-il en tendant vers lui sa main contenant le morceau de sucre.

L'animal se calma et cessa de marteler le sol. Il baissa la tête vers le sucre.

-À la bonne heure! Sourit Anfauglir en passant sa main sous la crinière et en caressant longuement l'encolure de la nuque au garrot. Ça, c'est gentil!

Il sentait les muscles de l'étalon se détendre sous ses caresses.

Le temps passa et Anfauglir décida qu'il était temps pour lui de saluer le puissant cheval.

-Je sais que tu me retrouveras, si jamais le besoin s'en fait sentir. Et je ne serai pas seul, alors cesses de t'inquiéter, d'accord, mon tendre?

Bahamut secoua la tête mais le semi-elfe ne se laissa pas abattre. Il posa ses mains sur les joues du cheval pour attirer la fine tête à lui.

-Comprends-tu, Bahamut, pour quelles raisons tu ne peux pas venir?

Il hennit.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. Moi non plus, cela va sans dire. Mais nous n'avons guère le choix.

Le cheval s'ébroua doucement. L'acceptation le gagnait doucement.

-Oui, c'est bien, mon tendre. Je ne t'oublie pas tu sais. Et je compte sur toi pour me rejoindre le moment venu.

Cette fois, le hennissement, loin d'être sauvage et perçant, fut joyeux.

-Je vais y aller. Sois sage!

Anfauglir plaqua un baiser retentissant sur le chanfrein du cheval, le faisant secouer la tête de surprise. Il rit de bon cœur en se détournant.  
Il ne se lassait pas de s'occuper de Bahamut.

Et ce-dernier ne se lassait visiblement pas de lui non plus. Le semi-elfe avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'il sentait sur sa nuque le souffle chaud de l'étalon. Il se retourna et passa, d'un geste affectueux, sa main sur les naseaux soyeux de l'animal.

-Eh bien, mon tendre, voici venue l'heure pour nous de se dire au revoir, murmura-t-il. Nous nous reverrons, sois-en sûr.

Et il quitta la vaste étendue d'herbe, regagnant les jardins d'Imladris. Un dernier coup d'œil en arrière lui montra Bahamut se cabrant, battant l'air de ses antérieurs comme pour le saluer, avant de partir à plein galop vers les bois, la tête se dressant fièrement et le tonnerre grondant sous ses sabots. Sa superbe silhouette se détachait nettement du paysage.

Anfauglir sourit tristement. Il allait lui manquer.

* * *

La Communauté portait peu d'attirail de guerre. Son espoir, après tout, résidait dans le secret et non dans le combat. Anfauglir portait son arc et son carquois, et son couteau de chasse et ses deux dagues étaient glissées à sa ceinture. Il avait gardé sa tenue de voyage, refusant celle proposée par son elfe attitrée, Eldalote – étonnement, elle avait su rester neutre face à lui, même s'il devinait qu'elle ne devait pas le porter dans son cœur.

Aragorn avait son épée, mais aussi un arc et des flèches, et un long poignard. Il partait seulement vêtu de ses habits de cuir fatigués, comme un Rôdeur.

Boromir avait une longue épée, et il portait aussi un bouclier aux couleurs du Gondor et son cor de guerre.

Gimli était le seul à porter ouvertement une courte chemise d'anneaux d'acier, car, en tant que nain, il se moquait des fardeaux. Dans sa ceinture était plantée une hache à vaste lame, et plusieurs hachettes étaient disposées sur lui.

Legolas avait, lui aussi, un arc et un carquois et, à la ceinture, deux longs poignards blancs. Il était vêtu de vert et de brun, comme pour se fondre dans la forêt.

Les hobbits étaient aussi armés, portant de courtes épées – Anfauglir doutait qu'il en connaisse le maniement mais au moins avaient-ils un moyen de se défendre. Frodon emportait Dard, une épée que lui avait offert Bilbon. Le semi-elfe avait déjà vu cette lame à l'œuvre, bien des années auparavant.

Quant à Gandalf, eh bien, il avait son éternel bâton, et, à son flanc, était Glamdring, l'épée elfique sœur d'Orcrist.

En plus de nombreux conseils, Elrond les avaient pourvus d'épais et chauds vêtements. Tous, sauf Legolas et Anfauglir, avaient des vestes et des manteaux fourrés, pour se protéger du froid. Bien sûr, des provisions, des couvertures, des vêtements de rechange et autres nécessitées furent chargés sur Bill, le poney que Sam avait amené de Bree – il en avait conté l'histoire à Anfauglir, avant qu'il n'apprenne pour son père.

Ainsi, la Communauté était-elle prête à prendre le départ.

* * *

Les adieux se firent devant la grande porte de la Demeure d'Elrond. Ils n'attendaient désormais plus que Gandalf, en grande conversation avec le Maître des lieux.

Anfauglir se tenait à l'écart. Il n'avait salué qu'Arwen et Elrond, se contentant, pour les deux, d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire de remerciement. Une fois ceci fait, il s'était éloigné et attendait que le Magicien les rejoigne tout en contemplant les lumières qui brillaient à chaque fenêtre et la douce lueur du feu venant de derrière les portes encore ouvertes.

Enfin, Gandalf les rejoignit, ombre grise dans les ténèbres. Elrond appela à lui la Communauté:

-Ainsi, voici venue l'heure du départ de l'Anneau. Mes derniers mots seront les suivants: c'est sur le Porteur de l'Anneau seul que pèse une responsabilité. Il ne doit ni rejeter l'Anneau, ni le remettre à aucun serviteur de l'Ennemi.

Cette phrase attira de nombreux regards noirs sur Anfauglir, qui se contenta de les ignorer. Il se lamenterait sur son sort plus tard.

-Les autres l'accompagnent comme compagnons libres. Vous pouvez rester, ou revenir, ou vous écarter sur d'autres chemins, selon l'occasion. Aucun serment ni aucune obligation ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous ne le voudrez.

-Déloyal est celui qui dirait adieu quand la route s'assombrit, grogna Gimli.

-Peut-être, dit Elrond, mais que ne jure pas de marcher dans les ténèbres qui n'a pas vu la tombée de la nuit.

-Pourtant parole donnée peut fortifier cœur tremblant.

-Ou le briser, maître nain, rétorqua paisiblement Elrond. Ne regardez pas trop loin avant! Adieu et que la bénédiction des Elfes, des Hommes et de tous les Peuples Libres vous accompagne! Que les étoiles brillent sur vos visages!

-La Communauté attend le Porteur de l'Anneau, fit Gandalf.

Après un dernier regard autour de lui, Frodon se rendit, d'une démarche hésitante, à l'avant de la compagnie.

Anfauglir retint un gloussement en entendant Frodon chuchoter:

-Le Mordor, Gandalf, c'est à gauche ou à droite?

-À gauche, répondit tout aussi bas le Magicien.

Et de nombreux habitants d'Imladris, qui se tenaient dans les ombres, les regardèrent partir et leur dirent adieu d'une voix douce. Il n'y eut ni rire, ni chanson, ni musique. Le temps n'était pas aux célébrations.

La Communauté passa la pont et monta les collines en suivant les sentiers escarpés menant hors de la vallée. Ils débouchèrent enfin sur la haute lande, où le vent sifflait. Puis, après un dernier regard à la Maison d'Elrond, ils s'en furent à grands pas dans la nuit et disparurent silencieusement.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. TOLKIEN. Seuls Anfauglir et quelques personnages sont mes créations. Si vous voulez les emprunter (sait-on jamais), merci de me le signaler. Je tiens à préciser que je me suis également inspirée d'Avatar (dont je ne connais pas le propriétaire), et un peu de Bleach et de Final Fantasy. Autrement, tout le reste vient de mon cerveau embrumé.

Voici le chapitre 4 de DMC (après une bonne heure de panique comme je n'arrivais plus à mettre la main dessus). Bonne lecture :).

En espérant que ça vous plaise – et vous inspire quelques critiques, positives comme négatives (je prends de tout, je ne suis pas difficile :P). N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes. Mon traitement de texte n'a pas de correcteur et j'ai beau leur avoir fait la chasse, je me doute qu'il en reste...

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Gandalf marchait devant en compagnie d'Aragorn, qui connaissait la région et aurait pu la parcourir même dans le noir. Les autres suivaient en file indienne, échangeant de temps à autres leurs places pour faciliter les conversations ou éviter de trop se dépenser.

Legolas formait l'arrière-garde, se servant de ses yeux perçants pour étudier les alentours. Il étudiait les lieux avec attention, souhaitant éviter les mauvaises rencontres tant que c'était encore possible.

Anfauglir, refusant d'imposer sa présence plus que de nécessaire, restait à l'écart. Il rejoignait parfois Gandalf, lorsqu'il était de garde, la nuit ou durant les pauses, et prenait aussi le temps de discuter avec Frodon – toujours indécis à son sujet. Le reste de son temps, il le passait à observer les montagnes, qui approchaient régulièrement, et à scruter les environs à la recherche de quelque danger.

Ce n'est qu'une quinzaine de jours plus tard que le soleil se décida à sortir, pâle et brillant, et que le vent tomba.

La Communauté s'arrêta, après une longue nuit de marche, sur une étendue de terre presque désertique, si on omettait la présence de nombreux rochers et de quelques buissons aux feuilles si foncées qu'elles en devenaient presque noires.

-Un vrai lever de soleil est rudement bien venu, dit Frodon, assit, son capuchon en arrière pour profiter de la lumière matinale.

Il était pâle et ses cernes montraient sa fatigue. Nul doute que des dix compagnons, il était le plus éprouvé par le voyage.

-Nous nous reposerons ici, non seulement pour la journée, mais aussi pour la nuit, fit Gandalf en s'asseyant à son tour, pipe à la main.

Frodon approuva d'un signe de la tête et alla plus loin, sur un autre rocher, observer Boromir apprendre le maniement de l'épée à Merry et Pippin – ou plutôt, _essayer _d'apprendre. Anfauglir profita de son absence pour bondir sur les rochers où il s'accroupit, immobile, sa longue queue balayant les pierres. Il se trouvait à quelques pas à peine du Magicien.

-Par où irons-nous ensuite? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Il nous faut prendre à l'ouest des Monts Brumeux pendant quarante jours. Si la chance est avec nous, la Trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte. Et là, nous prendrons à l'est, vers le Mordor.

Ce fut sur ces paroles que Sam rejoignit Frodon pour lui offrir une assiette généreusement garnie et encore fumante.

Anfauglir se détourna de son ami pour observer à son tour l'homme et les hobbits, amusé.

-... trois, quatre, cinq... C'est bien, très bien! Approuva Boromir tout en enchaînant les mouvements pleins de grâce et de force avec son épée.

Il était doué, très doué même, remarqua le semi-elfe, une esquisse de sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il ne prêta aucune attention au regard sombre qu'Aragorn, assit non loin. S'il devait se soucier de chaque personne lui vouant une haine aussi terrible que ridicule, il y passerait toute une vie. Le Rôdeur se détourna finalement de lui et sourit aux hobbits, leur adressant un conseil de derrière sa pipe:

-Bougez vos pieds!

-Tu es doué, Pippin! S'exclama Merry.

-Merci!

-Plus vite, fit Boromir, sous le gloussement d'Anfauglir.

La voix bourrue de Gimli le fit se tourner de nouveau vers le Magicien.

-Si vous me demandiez mon avis, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas, je dirais que nous empruntons le chemin le plus long. Gandalf, nous pourrions passer par les Mines de la Moria. Mon cousin Balin nous accueillerait royalement, dit le nain.

Le semi-elfe inclina la tête sur le côté. C'était une idée intelligente. Ils gagneraient du temps et ils auraient moins de chance d'être repérés par les espions de Sauron ou de Saroumane.

-Il n'a pas tort, approuva Anfauglir. Cela réduirait considérablement notre voyage. Et c'est le chemin le plus sûr.

Gandalf eut un soupir et secoua la tête.

-Non, je n'emprunterais la route de la Moria que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Le semi-elfe plissa les yeux. Que se cachait-il, dans les profondeur du Puits Noir, la Moria, qui pouvait pousser le Magicien à en détourner sa route?

Un cri de Pippin le sortit de ses pensées et le fit tourner les yeux dans la direction des hobbits, comme Legolas passait à toute allure devant lui pour se jucher sur un rocher plus en hauteur.

Il vit Boromir reculer puis tendre la main en signe d'excuse.

-Oh, désolé...

Pippin lui offrit un coup de pied en plein tibia, puis lui et Merry se jetèrent sur l'homme sous les rires du Rôdeur.

-Pour la Comté! Crièrent-ils.

En essayant d'aider le gondorien, Aragorn fut lui aussi victime des hobbits et se fit brusquement renverser au sol.

Anfauglir ne put retenir un gloussement... qui s'éteignit bien vite lorsque quelque chose à l'horizon attira son regard. Il se redressa, regardant le nuage qui avançait de plus en plus vite. Non, la tache noire grandissait bien trop vite en se déplaçant vers le nord pour que ça soit un nuage. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être?

Rien de bon, de cela, il en était certain.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Sam, inquiet, depuis sa place près de Frodon.

Gimli secoua la tête en grognant:

-C'est rien. Ce n'est qu'un petit nuage.

Anfauglir plissa davantage les yeux, lui et Legolas attirant l'attention de Gandalf par leur vigilance. Ce n'était certainement pas "qu'un petit nuage".

Et Boromir était visiblement d'accord avec lui, puisqu'il contredit le nain en se relevant:

-Qui avance vite et contre le vent.

Et Anfauglir vit alors une volée d'oiseaux s'avançant rapidement et survolant tout le pays en tournoyant, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle arrivait vite sur eux. Bien trop vite.

À cet instant, Legolas émit un cri d'avertissement:

-Des Crébains du Pays de Dun!

Aragorn bondit à son tour sur ses pieds.

-Cachez-vous! Cria-t-il. À couvert!

Boromir interpella les Hobbits et chacun se dispersa pour cacher des signes du campement – notamment le feu – puis filer se cacher derrière un rocher ou un buisson. Bill fut tiré entre des rochers suffisamment hauts pour le dissimuler efficacement.

Anfauglir, pourtant, restait immobile, droit sur son rocher, ses yeux d'or observant les régiments de corbeaux noirs. Que faisaient des Crébains dans cette partie de la Terre du Milieu? Ils devraient être bien plus au Sud en cette période de l'année, alors pourquoi...?

-Anfauglir! Siffla Gandalf. Couchez-vous!

Semblant se réveiller, le semi-elfe recula et pivota en sautant du rocher. Il atterrit à demi-accroupi et se servit de son élan pour se jeter sous le surplomb d'un imposant rocher. Il y vit Boromir, ou plutôt, il tomba _sur_ Boromir, lui arrachant un grognement étouffé. Il haussa un sourcil.

-La place était prise? Désolé, fit-il en bâillonnant l'homme d'une main, l'empêchant d'émettre la moindre protestation.

Les oiseaux passèrent alors au-dessus d'eux. Ils piquaient, volant bas, droit sur la crête. On aurait dit des corbeaux de grande taille. Comme ils dépassaient le campement, en une multitude si dense que leur ombre les suivait en jetant l'obscurité sur le sol, ce fut un véritable concert de croassements lugubres.

Ce ne fut pas avant qu'ils se fussent perdus dans le lointain et que le ciel fut redevenu clair, qu'Anfauglir se leva, imité en cela par Gandalf, puis tous les autres.

-Des espions de Saroumane! Gronda le Magicien Gris. Le passage par le sud est surveillé. Il faut passer par le Col de Caradhras.

Et Anfauglir se retint de soupirer. Il pressentait que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

* * *

-En voilà une tuile, et une belle, grommela Anfauglir en sentant ses pieds s'enfoncer dans la poudreuse blanche. J'aime la neige, mais je la préfère moins dense et plus éloignée de ma personne. Je rêve d'un bon repas chaud, bien installé chez moi.

Il retint un juron en agitant sa queue avec vigueur, dans l'espoir de l'extirper de la neige. Il y parvint finalement et l'enroula autour de sa taille, pour plus de précaution. Un coup d'œil en avant lui apprit que le chemin était tout aussi – voir plus – encombré où que son regard se pose. Il soupira.

Il était certes immunisé contre le froid mais il n'avait pas hérité de la capacité des Elfes à marcher avec légèreté sur tout et n'importe quoi. Généralement, ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais aujourd'hui, il aurait bien aimé détenir cette capacité.

-Pour ma part, fit Gandalf, à sa droite, j'aimerais bien fumer une pipe, les pieds au chaud.

-Eh bien, le temps se fera plus clément à mesure que nous irons vers le sud. Mais pour l'instant, il semblerait qu'il nous faille supporter le climat capricieux du Caradhras. Gandalf...

-Qu'y a-t-il, mon ami?

Le Magicien tira un coup sec sur ses vêtements, les empêchant de se prendre dans la poudreuse.

-Pourquoi vous refuser à passer par les Mines? Que nous cachez-vous?

-Je pense simplement que...

-Pas à moi, Gandalf. Je vous connais depuis trop longtemps pour me laisser prendre à votre jeu. Que se passe-t-il?

Le vieil homme soupira.

-Les nains ont creusé trop profondément et avec trop d'avidité... Je préfère éviter ce qu'ils ont réveillé dans les ténèbres de Khazad-dûm, le Cavenain, ce qu'on appelle maintenant la Moria.

Anfauglir fronça les sourcils.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Mais que vous y prêtiez autant d'importance signifie que que cette... chose est dangereuse.

-Bien trop en tous cas, pour que je prenne le risque d'y mener toute la Communauté alors que je connais l'existence d'un autre passage.

Anfauglir acquiesça. Il ne savait pas ce qui provoquait la peur de Gandalf et priait pour ne jamais avoir à le connaître. Il leva les yeux au ciel. C'était l'heure glaciale qui précédait la première apparition de l'aube, et la lune était basse. Il observa les étoiles blanches s'éteindre lentement, une à une, dans le velours de la nuit qui s'estompait.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur les flancs nus et ternes, presque rouge, du Caradhras, des dizaines, voir des centaines de mètres plus bas.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé, en quittant ma forêt, me retrouver à batifoler dans la neige, sourit-il.

Il eut droit au rire de Gandalf en réponse, et cela le réchauffa plus sûrement que n'importe quel feu ou repas chaud.

* * *

Le ciel avec un aspect cotonneux et le soleil était pâle, à peine assez brillant pour éclairer les Marcheurs. Anfauglir huma l'air et regarda en arrière.

Il était évident qu'hormis Legolas, qui marchait sur la neige, et lui-même – qui, même s'il s'y enfonçait, ne craignait pas le froid –, la compagnie peinait. Boromir et Aragorn avait de la neige jusqu'aux genoux – d'ailleurs, le premier trébucha et y tomba la tête la première. S'en détournant, le semi-elfe jeta un coup d'œil aux hobbits et grimaça. Les petits hommes étaient transis de froids. Ils étaient blêmes, les joues rouges, et leurs lèvres étaient violettes, signes que même leurs vêtements épais ne les protégeaient plus. Ils étaient enfoncés dans l'océan blanc jusqu'au cou, tout comme Gimli. Et le poney de Sam, le pauvre Bill, avait lui-même des difficultés à se déplacer.

Anfauglir soupira. Le chemin était escarpé et difficile. Le temps le rendait d'autant plus laborieux. Le vent glacial tournoyait et avait déjà causé plusieurs éboulis. La route sinueuse et grimpante, déjà enfouie sous la poudreuse blanche, disparaissait par endroit sous des amas de rochers. Il avait beau faire jour, il faisait terriblement sombre à cause des épais nuages.

Le semi-elfe accéléra légèrement l'allure, se portant au niveau de Gandalf. Il essayait de ne pas prêter attention au fait qu'à sa droite, c'était un abîme de ténèbres, où le terrain tombait brusquement dans un profond ravin.

-Je ne m'imaginais pas vraiment le voyage comme ça, grommela-t-il.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Gandalf, le seul qui était disposé à converser avec lui avec Frodon, Merry et Pippin, était épuisé par l'escalade laborieuse d'une pente raide, et peinait à reprendre son souffle. Ils n'avaient fait aucune pause depuis longtemps.

Anfauglir s'apprêtait à lui dire de s'arrêter, au moins quelques minutes, quand il sentit sur sa figure un contact doux. Il vit tomber les flocons blanc mat de la neige et sourit. Au moins, le paysage était magnifique.

Alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour profiter un peu plus du spectacle, il vit Frodon trébucher puis s'effondrer en arrière, pour se mettre à dévaler la pente en roulant. Les membres de la Communauté se mirent à crier son nom en essayant de le rattraper. Aragorn, le plus proche, se fit dépasser par une forme sombre et floue.

Anfauglir avait bondit plus rapidement qu'il était humainement possible de le faire. Il attrapa le petit homme par le haut de son manteau et enfonça ses griffes dans la neige molle, agrippant un rocher de sa main libre pour stopper leur chute. Quand ils furent suffisamment stabilisés, il se redressa et hissa le hobbit sur ses pieds. Il l'épousseta rapidement, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas blessé.

À peine fut-il rassuré par le sort du semi-homme qu'un éclat doré attira son regard. À la vue de l'Anneau, à moitié enterré dans la neige, il recula d'un bon pas et feula, montrant les crocs, tout son dégoût visible dans sa posture tendue et sur les traits tirés de son visage. Il se raidit un peu plus en voyant Boromir se baisser pour prendre l'Unique par la chaîne d'argent qui le retenait.

L'homme du Gondor était fasciné par le bijou, et cela se voyait dans son regard comme sur son visage. Il le tenait avec précaution.

Tous le fixèrent avec appréhension, personne n'osant bouger pour ôter l'Anneau des mains du gondorien.

-Boromir, fit Aragorn.

-C'est une étrange fatalité que nous devions éprouver tant de peur et de doutes pour une si petite chose. Une si petite chose... dit Boromir, presque avec respect, approchant sa main libre de l'Anneau.

Anfauglir, qui avait calmé son dégoût pour l'Unique, adressa un regard froid et tranchant à l'homme.

-Boromir, rendez-le à Frodon, gronda-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du hobbit.

L'homme lui rendit son regard, rempli de haine et de dégoût. Anfauglir retint un frisson et sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il avait beau être habitué aux réactions des gens à son encontre, une fois qu'ils savaient, ça restait douloureux. C'était une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il vivait à l'écart des Peuples Libres.

-Ne le voulez pas plutôt pour vous?

-Ne me confondez pas avec vous. L'Anneau me répugne, siffla le semi-elfe, visiblement outré.

Sa longue queue jaillit de sous sa cape, fouettant l'air avec animosité. Il ne supportait qu'on puisse penser qu'il avait une quelconque inclinaison pour cet objet maudit. Il préférerait s'arracher le cœur ou s'immoler vivant, plutôt que dérober et porter l'Anneau.

-Il suffit maintenant, Boromir. Ne m'insultez pas davantage et laissez cette chose avant qu'elle ne vous dévore l'esprit et vous soumette à son pouvoir.

-Rendez l'Anneau à Frodon, intervint Aragorn, se positionnant à côté d'Anfauglir.

Il lui adressa aucun regard de haine, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait apprit pour son père. Le semi-elfe en fut stupéfait et ne put rien dire de plus. Était-il en pleine illusion? Était-ce un rêve? Il ne pouvait croire que ce fut vrai. Le Rôdeur ne pouvait pas être amical à son égard... Pourquoi le serait-il d'ailleurs? Il n'avait rien dit ou fait de plus pour montrer son manque d'inclinaison pour l'Anneau.

-Boromir, insista le Rôdeur, tirant Anfauglir de ses pensées.

Et ce fut comme si le gondorien sortait d'un long rêve. Il cligna des yeux, le regard soudain plus clair, et respira profondément. Il finit par s'avancer et tendit l'Anneau à Frodon, qui le récupéra rapidement et le tint fermement contre lui.

-À vos ordres, dit Boromir. Je n'en ai cure.

Il ébouriffa les boucles brunes du semi-homme dans un rire forcé, sous le regard sombre d'Aragorn, puis se retourna et poursuivit l'ascension de la montagne, rejoignant les autres, qui s'étaient arrêtés plus haut.

Anfauglir vit clairement le Rôdeur relâcher sa prise sur son épée. Boromir ne l'avait peut-être pas vu, mais lui si. Aragorn n'était pas prêt à le laisser prendre l'Anneau.

Ni lui ni Anfauglir ne le croyait. L'appel de l'Unique était trop fort pour l'homme du Gondor. Il était en train de céder à la tentation.

* * *

Décidément, Gandalf ne _voulait pas_ se risquer à emprunter la route des Mines. Anfauglir grogna en se protégeant les yeux du vent hurlant. La neige tombait serrée, emplissant l'air et tournoyant autour de la Communauté. Malgré sa vision perçante, le semi-elfe avait du mal à distinguer les formes sombres et courbées de Gandalf et Aragorn qui ouvraient la marche. Cependant, il voyait nettement le bâton noueux du Magicien s'agiter dans la poudreuse pour leur ouvrir un chemin.

-Je n'aime pas du tout ça, dit-il, haletant, en résistant à nouvelle bourrasque violente et chargée de neige.

Cette tempête n'avait rien de naturel.

Gandalf s'arrêta un instant. La neige s'étaient amoncelée sur son capuchon et ses épaules, le faisant plier sous le poids en plus, et il s'enfonçait déjà jusqu'à la taille.

-Cela ne présage rien de bon, fit Anfauglir en s'arrêtant à ses côtés, tendant une main pour rattraper Frodon pour le col, et lui éviter de finir noyé dans l'océan blanc. À ce rythme, nous allons tous finir, soit congelés, soit ensevelis vivants. Ou bien nous tomberons dans ce ravin, là, à notre droite.

Il jeta un regard peu amène à la falaise escarpée qui s'étendait à leur côté et tombait à pic vers des ténèbres peu engageantes. À leur gauche se dressaient une falaise dont les sinistres rochers étaient trop escarpés pour être escaladés.

-C'est ce que je craignais, dit le Magicien. L'Ennemi a vu son bras s'allonger.

-Un peu trop, si vous voulez mon avis, soupira le semi-elfe en s'appuyant contre le mur de roche, derrière lui. Continuons-nous dans cette direction?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Nous pourrions passer par les Mines! Cria Gimli depuis l'arrière de la compagnie.

Lui et les hobbits étaient ceux qui peinaient le plus. Anfauglir avait peut-être plus de facilité à se déplacer, mais, franchement, il était tout à fait d'accord avec la suggestion du nain. Il commençait à être plus qu'agacé par toute cette neige et tout ce vent. Il avait l'impression que cette montagne serait son tombeau, et ce n'était pas spécialement pour lui plaire.

-Ce n'est pas envisageable.

Le ton de Gandalf était dur. Il restait intraitable sur ce sujet. Les Mines étaient trop dangereuses à ses yeux.

Mais entre mourir enseveli sous une tonne de neige ou se retrouver face à un monstre dans les profondeurs de la Moria, Anfauglir préférait la deuxième option. Au moins, quelle que soit la chose qu'avaient réveillée les Nains, il pourrait l'affronter. En attendant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour apaiser le courroux du Caradhras.

-Alors ne nous arrêtons pas plus longtemps, ou nous ne trouverons pas le courage d'avancer plus avant. Nous devrions porter les hobbits, ou ce sera leur mort.

Sans se soucier du vent qui soufflait et de la neige qui muait en un blizzard aveuglant, Anfauglir présenta son dos à Frodon.

-Allons, accrochez-vous à moi, je vous porterais le plus loin que je puis.

Le semi-homme accepta facilement. Il était épuisé et avait l'impression que ses pieds étaient plus lourds que du plomb.

-Eh bien, fit Boromir, je vais l'aider. Maître Peregrin, maître Meriadoc, sur mon dos! J'aurai besoin de mes bras.

Et Aragorn s'occupa de porter Sam. C'est sous la neige que la Communauté reprit la route.

* * *

Anfauglir secoua la tête. Qu'il soit damné s'il faisait fausse route, mais il lui semblait entendre des cris aigus et de sauvages éclats de rire dans le vent.

-Gandalf! Gandalf, Gandalf!

Le Magicien ralentit pour lui permettre de le rejoindre, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, se creusant presque un chemin de ses bras. Il avait désormais de la neige jusqu'aux coudes.

-Gandalf, vous les entendez comme moi, n'est-ce pas?

Le vieil homme grommela sans répondre, se servant une fois de plus de son bâton noueux pour ôter la neige de devant lui et avancer plus facilement.

-Gandalf! Vous ne pouvez appeler cela du vent! Il y a dans l'air des voix sinistres. La magie est à l'œuvre en ce jour.

Voyant l'air sombre de son ami, le semi-elfe eut l'air choqué.

-Vous le saviez? Pourquoi avoir continué dans ce cas? Il est évident que nous ne passerons pas, enfin! Faisons demi-tour!

-Non! Nous passerons par le Col de Caradhras.

Et Gandalf repartit de plus belle, sous le regard fatigué d'Anfauglir. Sa détermination à éviter les Mines était réelle... et elle allait finir par tous les tuer.

Il se remit en marche, des rafales tourbillonnantes l'entourant de toutes parts, et la neige tombant sur lui, toujours plus épaisse, manquant d'étouffer Frodon. Le pauvre semi-homme était frigorifié, et la chaleur corporelle d'Anfauglir ne suffisait plus à le réchauffer, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. Si les choses ne s'amélioraient pas rapidement, le hobbit finirait par mourir de froid.

Si Legolas avançait toujours sur la neige, avec la rapidité d'un coureur sur du sable ferme, Boromir et Aragorn peinaient et bientôt, ils paraissaient plutôt nager ou creuser avec leurs grands bras que marcher. Bill, le poney, les suivait, avançant dans le chemin qu'ils traçaient. Gimli luttait à l'arrière, ralentit par sa petite taille.

Anfauglir s'approcha du nain qui jurait.

-Besoin d'un peu d'aide? Cria-t-il à travers le vent.

Gimli leva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça, visiblement à contrecœur. Malgré ses appréhensions au sujet du semi-elfe, il n'était pas en position de refuser.

-Ça ne serait pas de refus!

Anfauglir sourit et le saisit par sa cotte de mailles. Il le souleva facilement, usant pour cela de sa force plutôt hors normes. Sans se soucier du fait qu'il avait déjà un hobbit sur le dos, il porta le nain jusqu'à l'avant du groupe et le posa derrière Gandalf. Là, le Magicien ou Aragorn seraient en mesure de l'aider si jamais il ne pouvait plus avancer.

Legolas, loin devant, scrutait l'étendue presque homogène que formaient nuages, neige et montagnes. Il dit soudain:

-J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs!

Anfauglir roula des yeux. Il les avait déjà repérées depuis un moment. La magie les entourait de toutes parts désormais, ils ne pourraient pas aller beaucoup plus loin. Ou ils mourraient en essayant – une option particulièrement déplaisante.

Sans s'arrêter, Gandalf leva les yeux, sa barbe presque entièrement couverte de neige.

-C'est Saroumane!

Des pierres, détachées du flanc de la montagne, sifflèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes et s'écrasèrent à côté d'eux. Anfauglir blêmit et se plaqua un peu plus contre la paroi. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à être écrasé ni même à tomber dans le gouffre à sa droite.

-Ces pierres nous sont destinées, fit Frodon, le souffle court, le visage blottit dans le cou du semi-elfe.

Ce-dernier ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui. Il pesta à voix haute et chassa la neige qui s'accumulait sur son visage, l'empêchant de se diriger avec sûreté. Il vit alors Aragorn se porter difficilement à la hauteur du Magicien.

-Il essaie de déclencher une avalanche! Gandalf, il faut faire demi-tour!

-Non!

Anfauglir, qui les rejoignait tout juste, secoua la tête.

-Bonne chance pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Il n'y a pas plus têtu que lui. Pire qu'une mule, soupira-t-il.

Mais ils n'auraient peut-être pas à parlementer pendant des heures pour quitter les lieux. Le Caradhras se chargerait de les faire fuir.

Dans un profond grognement descendit de la montagne une nouvelle volée de pierres et de neige. Le poudroiement en aveugla presque la Communauté alors que tous se tassaient contre la falaise.

La voix de Gandalf gronda soudain dans l'air. La magie qui y était contenue fit frémir Anfauglir et il lutta pour ne pas se rouler en boule.

-_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i'ruith! _[ Dors Caradhras, sois tranquille, reste tranquille, tiens ta colère! ]

Malgré cette tentative, un éclair fendit les épais nuages noirs et frappa le flanc de la montagne, loin au-dessus d'eux, faisant tomber une avalanche de pierres et de neige bien plus conséquente que celles qui l'avaient précédée.

Anfauglir se délesta de Frodon d'un mouvement d'épaule et le saisit par son manteau pour le jeter contre les autres, tassés le plus près possible du flanc de la montagne. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire de même que déjà la neige le frappait de plein fouet, expulsant l'air de ses poumons.

Il était en train de maudire silencieusement Gandalf en se sentant tomber lorsqu'il vit nettement la forme sombre d'un de ses compagnons en faire de même. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser périr, peu importe qui il était.

Il tendit une main vers la paroi rocheuse et se raccrocha à un rocher, y plantant sauvagement ses griffes, tendant son autre main pour attraper le malheureux qui avait chuté en même temps que lui par sa cape. Leur poids combiné tira violemment sur son bras et il ne put retenir un glapissement lorsque son épaule émit un craquement désagréable.

Il tenta de faire un bilan de la situation. Bonne nouvelle : lui et Pippin – qu'il avait retenu de justesse – étaient en vie. Mauvaises nouvelles : son épaule était démise et ils pendaient littéralement dans le vide.

Sifflant douloureusement, Anfauglir inspira, forçant l'air glacial à entrer dans ses poumons, et souleva Pippin – par les Valars, pourquoi Boromir avait-il lâché le semi-homme ? – pour le projeter vers le haut. Il l'entendit atterrir sur le chemin enneigé.

-Maître Peregrin!

Bien, Boromir l'avait rattrapé. C'était un bon point pour lui. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui pardonner d'avoir laissé le hobbit se faire projeter dans le ravin – indirectement, il avait causé la douleur qui irradiait de son épaule.

-Anfauglir est resté en bas! Cria Pippin, paniqué.

Ledit Anfauglir – intérieurement stupéfait de savoir qu'on s'inquiétait pour lui – jura dans sa barbe inexistante. Le bras qui le retenait à la montagne ne pouvait plus être utilisé pour le moment. Le choc avait disloqué son épaule. Il grogna et balança sa main désormais libre vers le haut, parvenant à saisir un autre rocher. Restait maintenant à savoir comment il allait remonter avec un seul bras...

Avec stupéfaction, le semi-elfe vit apparaître la tête d'Aragorn.

-Que...

-Laissez-vous faire.

Il n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir davantage sur sa surprise. Le Rôdeur l'avait saisit par les bras, le forçant à se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, et le tirait vers le chemin. Il l'aida à doucement reposer ses pieds au sol, où le semi-elfe se laissa choir avec un geignement.

-Merci.

-N'y voyez surtout pas une quelconque trace de gentillesse de ma part. Je serais responsable s'il vous arrivait quelque chose.

-Et qui a décrété cela? Soupira Anfauglir.

Pendant un court instant, il s'était laissé aller à l'espoir. Espoir qu'Aragorn ne le détestait pas autant qu'il n'y paraissait. Espoir qu'il fut différent de tous les autres. Espoir qu'il devienne son ami.

Mais cet espoir avait été balayé sans pitié par la remarque du Rôdeur. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas aidé parce qu'il commençait à l'apprécier. Il l'avait fait uniquement pour ne pas avoir une mort sur la conscience.

-C'est moi qui en ait décidé ainsi, fit Gandalf.

Le semi-elfe se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Mais à quoi jouait le Magicien? Souhaitait-il le voir mort?

-Donc, vous me surveillez, grogna Anfauglir à l'adresse d'Aragorn.

-C'est cela même.

Au moins était-il direct. C'était tout à son honneur.

Toujours assit dans la neige – qui commençait d'ailleurs à s'affaisser sous son poids –, Anfauglir tâta son épaule pour évaluer les dégâts. Il siffla sous la douleur.

-Je vous maudis, Gandalf.

-Bien sûr, fit le vieil homme, très pâle.

Il se sentit encore plus coupable en voyant le bras pendre, inerte, contre le flanc du semi-elfe. Il semblait aussi douloureux qu'inutilisable.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il en tentant de s'approcher, de la neige jusqu'aux épaules.

Anfauglir agita la main devant lui, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Il grimaça sous la douleur.

-Ce n'est rien. Est-ce qu'on pourrait quitter cette maudite montagne, maintenant?

Boromir et Gimli hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord. Un Pippin blême vint se mettre aux côtés du semi-elfe pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

-Vous... je... Merci, c'était...

-N'importe qui en aurait fait autant, grogna Anfauglir en se levant tant bien que mal, trébuchant dans la neige. Que faisons-nous maintenant?

-Il faut quitter la montagne, cria Boromir à travers le vent. Prenons par la Trouée du Rohan et faisons un détour par ma cité!

-La Trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard! Répliqua Aragorn en secouant la tête.

Et ce fut sous le regard sombre de Gandalf que Gimli proposa de sa voix bourrue:

-On ne peut pas passer par-dessus la montagne, alors passons pas-dessous. Passons par les Mines de la Moria.

Anfauglir grogna son accord.

-Gandalf, rendez-moi un service et tenez mon épaule... Voilà comme ça, fit-il avant de tirer d'un coup sec sur son bras.

Le désagréable bruit qu'il en résultat – un grand craquement qui perça même le hurlement du vent – fit se figer tous ses compagnons, comme il retenait à grand peine un cri de douleur. Ça faisait vraiment très mal.

-J'ai horreur des épaules disloquées... C'est presque plus douloureux qu'une fracture.

Les hobbits, blêmes, le fixaient, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Les autres n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux.

-Allons, c'est réparé maintenant. La douleur passera dans quelques heures.

Sa tentative pour les rassurer fut réduite à néant par Gandalf, qui palpa son épaule avec inquiétude, vérifiant si l'articulation était de nouveau correctement emboîtée. Ce faisant, il arracha un cri à Anfauglir. Ce n'était pas parce que l'articulation avait été remise en place que son épaule était guérie.

-Êtes-vous fou? Siffla-t-il en s'écartant d'un bond. Ne touchez pas à ça, merci.

Il atterrit juste à la droite de Boromir, derrière Aragorn, et y resta, bien décidé à éviter de nouvelles mains baladeuses. Après s'être assuré que son épaule n'avait pas souffert de ce rude traitement, il se tourna vers leur guide.

-Gandalf, dit-il, nous n'avons plus le choix. Il faut nous ranger à l'avis de maître Gimli. Nous devons passer sous la montagne.

Le vieil homme ôta quelques tas de neige de sa barbe et soupira.

-Laissons le Porteur de l'Anneau décider.

Le hobbit écarquilla les yeux et regarda autour de lui, visiblement paniqué à l'idée de prendre une décision de cette envergure.

-On ne peut pas rester ici! Cria Boromir.

Et Anfauglir était totalement d'accord avec lui.

-Ou ce serait la mort des hobbits, acheva l'homme.

Le semi-elfe posa alors les yeux sur celui qu'il avait porté durant un temps et qui était désormais soutenu par Aragorn, et grimaça avec compassion. Ni lui ni Legolas ne sentait le froid, mais ce-dernier n'avait pas fait de cadeau à leurs compagnons. Frodon tremblait, son visage était écarlate et ses lèvres bleutées. Il avait l'air épuisé, vidé de ses forces. Et il en allait de même pour Sam, Merry et Pippin.

Malheureusement, Gimli et les hommes n'étaient en guère meilleur état qu'eux. Lui-même était blessé et Gandalf... eh bien Gandalf était Gandalf et son âge avancé ne lui permettrait certainement pas d'avancer beaucoup plus. Seul Legolas avait l'air en forme et son cœur était léger. La tempête ne l'avait que peu troublé.

-Frodon? Demanda Gandalf.

-Nous passerons par les Mines, fit-il d'un air assuré.

Anfauglir fronça les sourcils en sentant une étrange sensation étreindre son cœur. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu un tel pressentiment, son plus jeune fils était mort.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, déclara le vieil homme.

Et le semi-elfe comprit, en sentant une infinie tristesse s'emparer de lui lorsqu'il regarda Gandalf, que cette fois, n'était pas venue l'heure de partir de l'un de ses enfants... mais bel et bien celle du Magicien. Et il ne pourrait rien faire pour le sauver.

Accroupit dans la neige, il renversa la tête en arrière et laissa une longue plainte lugubre franchir ses lèvres.

-Que... Mais faîtes le taire! Fit Aragorn en lâchant les hobbits pour s'approcher du semi-elfe. Il va attirer tous les guetteurs environnants!

Gandalf l'arrêta.

-Non, Aragorn. Laissez-le. S'il est des guetteurs capables de supporter cette tempête et de voir au travers, ils nous repérerons, avec ou sans cri. Et Anfauglir _sait_.

Et sur ces paroles sibyllines, le Magicien releva le semi-elfe, qui continuait à se lamenter, et commença à descendre la montagne, laissant derrière le froid brûlant et les vents furieux.

La Communauté s'empressa de les suivre. Ce ne fut pas long avant que la menace de neige se dissipe, que les nuages sombres se dispersent et que la lumière s'accentue. On aurait dit que le Caradhras avait compris que les envahisseurs faisaient demi-tour et qu'ils n'oseraient pas revenir.

Mais Anfauglir n'avait pas le cœur à la joie. Il _savait_. Bientôt, Gandalf mourrait et lui, son ami, n'avait pas le _droit_ d'agir. Une larme sinua le long de sa joue, invisible. C'était comme si des mains glacées s'emparaient de son cœur pour le mettre en pièce, une fois de plus.

* * *

C'était le soir, et la lumière diminuait rapidement quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Anfauglir, plongé dans la mélancolie, avait disparu lorsque la nuit avait étendu ses ombres sur le campement de fortune qu'ils avaient établi.

-Pouvons-nous faire un feu? Demanda un Sam transi de froid et épuisé à Gandalf.

Le Magicien hocha la tête.

-Oui.

-Les Crébains sont encore là, objecta Boromir en pointant du doigt les points sombres qui tournoyaient dans l'air.

-On n'y peut rien à présent. Qu'ils représentent un bien ou un mal, ou qu'ils n'aient rien à voir avec nous, nous devons prendre le risque de nous faire repérer. Le Caradhras nous a vaincus et ils nous faut nous réchauffer et nous reposer convenablement. Et cela passe par un bon feu et un ventre plein.

Le hobbit se précipita vers Bill pour récupérer de quoi préparer un bon repas, tandis que Legolas et Boromir allaient chercher du bois. Gimli resta assit par terre, à affûter sa hache.

Aragorn profita du calme passager pour aller vers Gandalf. Il lui tendit une outre, que le vieil homme accepta avec plaisir, et s'installa à ses côtés.

-Gandalf...

-Vous pouvez poser vos questions. Mais je ne peux vous promettre que les réponses vous plairont. Ni même que je pourrais vous offrir de véritables réponses...

Le vieil homme appuya son dos contre un tronc d'arbre et posa l'outre au sol. Il attendit, patiemment, qu'Aragorn s'exprime. Il savait que l'homme était plein de doutes et d'interrogations, et il comptait bien le pousser un peu vers Anfauglir, ou, au moins, diminuer sa haine à son égard. Le semi-elfe avait grand besoin d'amis, d'une _famille_.

-Que vouliez-vous dire par "Anfauglir sait"?

-Rien de plus que ce que ça veut dire. Il _sait_.

Les sourcils froncés du Rôdeur lui apprirent qu'il n'était pas satisfait, il poursuivit donc:

-Il sait beaucoup de choses. Des choses passées, présentes, et à venir.

-C'est un voyant? Fit Aragorn, étonné.

Les voyants étaient plutôt rares en Terre du Milieu. Alors que le fils de Sauron en soit un, ce serait...

-Non. Non, pas exactement. C'est plutôt... Il n'y a pas vraiment de terme pour le définir. Lui-même dirait sans doute que c'est un pressentiment, une sensation qui lui apprend qu'un événement important va avoir lieu sous peu ou bien comment vont se dérouler certaines choses. Ce n'est pas une science exacte, ni infuse, mais elle lui permet de savoir des choses qui ne devraient jamais être sues. Cela lui cause beaucoup de peine.

-Comment cela?

-Parce qu'il sait qu'il ne peut pas agir pour inverser le cours des choses. Cela fait parti de l'équilibre de ce monde. Et il est très douloureux d'assister à une scène dont on avait connaissance et qu'on aurait pu changer. En définitive, c'est tout autant un don qu'une malédiction.

-Alors, sur la montagne, il...

-Il a découvert quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ignorer.

-Et vous savez de quoi il s'agit.

Ce n'était pas une question. Gandalf resta silencieux, creusant la terre meuble du bout de son bâton. Oh, il n'était sûr de rien... Mais ses doutes coïncidaient avec le pressentiment d'Anfauglir. Ce qu'ils allaient rencontrer dans la Moria ne leur ferait aucun bien...

-Gandalf... Pouvons-nous vraiment lui faire confiance?

-C'est à vous d'en juger, Aragorn. Moi, je lui fais confiance. Je lui confierais ma vie sans hésiter, si cela était nécessaire. Il est un de mes plus précieux amis.

-Il a dit que vous l'aviez sauvé. Est-ce vrai?

-Oui.

Il ne rajouta rien de plus, et le Rôdeur garda sa curiosité pour lui, conscient qu'il était des choses dont on ne parlait pas. Il fronça les sourcils et crispa sa mâchoire. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi un homme tel que Gandalf était-il devenu ami avec la progéniture de l'Ennemi? Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance?

-Vous êtes en colère, remarqua Gandalf. Contre quoi? Le fait qu'Anfauglir existe? Il n'a pas demandé à naître.

-Il est le fils de Sauron.

-Et vous êtes le descendant d'Isildur.

Un silence, pesant, s'installa avant que le Magicien ne le rompe.

-Pensez-vous que ce sont nos origines qui déterminent ce que nous sommes?

-Je...

-Anfauglir a beaucoup souffert. Il a eut son lot de malheurs et il les a affrontés comme il a pu, en essayant de protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. Désormais, il vit seul, ou presque, fit le vieil homme, une ombre d'amusement dans les yeux. Bahamut et Guruthos m'en voudraient si je les oubliais.

-Guruthos?

-Un ami, fit le Magicien en agitant la main, comme pour chasser la question, une ombre de rire sur les lèvres.

-Pourquoi a-t-il insisté pour se joindre à la Communauté?

-Je le lui ai demandé.

Aragorn eut un regard suspicieux en direction du vieux Magicien.

-Ce n'est pas simplement cela, n'est-ce pas?

Gandalf hésita. Ce n'était pas à lui de raconter l'histoire d'Anfauglir. Mais s'il pouvait pousser le Rôdeur à accorder un peu de sa confiance au semi-elfe...

-La douleur peut se manifester sous différentes formes. Ça peut être un petit pincement, une légère irritation, une douleur lancinante, une douleur qu'on supporte tous les jours. Et bien sûr, il y a le genre de douleur qu'on ne peut pas ignorer. Une douleur si grande qu'elle bloque tout et fait disparaître le reste du monde… et la seule chose à laquelle on pense, c'est à quel point on souffre. La façon dont on gère notre douleur dépend de nous. On l'endort, on la surmonte, on l'étreint, on l'ignore… Mais pour certains d'entre nous, la meilleure façon de gérer la douleur, c'est de foncer tête baissée et de chercher à se venger. Anfauglir est de ceux-là, fit Gandalf.

Cette fois-ci, Aragorn resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait besoin de temps pour savoir s'il pouvait, ou non, accorder sa confiance à Anfauglir.

* * *

Le vent sifflait parmi les rochers et les arbres, et des hurlements et des gémissements s'élevaient tout autour du campement. Le pauvre poney Bill était debout, tremblant et suant.

-Le vent hurle de la voix des loups, dit Anfauglir, qui était revenu et s'était perché sur la branche d'un arbre.

-Les Ouargues sont passés à l'ouest des Montagnes! S'écria Aragorn en bondissant sur ses pieds.

-À quelle distance est la Moria? Demanda Merry en se rapprochant inconsciemment de Boromir.

Contre tout attente, ce ne fut pas Gandalf mais Gimli qui répondit:

-Il y a une porte, au sud-ouest du Caradhras. En nous pressant, nous pourrions y arriver en une journée.

-Il nous faut partir alors, fit Boromir, une main sur son épée. Le loup que l'on entend est pire que l'Orque que l'on craint.

-Mais là où l'Ouargue hurle, l'Orque rôde, répliqua sinistrement Anfauglir en sautant au sol.

-C'est bien vrai, soupira Aragorn en relâchant son épée dans le fourreau.

Il ne contestait pas ses propos? Le semi-elfe eut un regard étonné avant de retomber dans le mélange de torpeur et de mélancolie qui s'était emparé de lui depuis qu'il savait ce qu'il allait advenir de Gandalf dans les prochains jours. Il dit néanmoins:

-Non, dégainez-là.

L'homme lança un regard torve au semi-elfe.

-Quoi?

-Dégainez-là.

Et Anfauglir désigna les alentours d'un geste de la main. Les hurlements des loups s'étaient rapprochés et, au plus profond de la nuit, on voyait désormais briller un grand nombre d'yeux, guettant les Marcheurs.

Soudain, surgissant dans l'obscurité, un grand loup sombre s'arrêta à proximité du groupe. Il les observa avant de pousser un hurlement à donner la chair de poule.

-Il appelle les autres! Fit Anfauglir en reculant vers le feu.

Gandalf se leva et s'avança, bâton dressé.

-Écoutes-moi, chien de Sauron! Gandalf est ici. Fuis, si tu tiens à ta puante peau! Si tu pénètres dans ce cercle, je te dessèche de la queue au museau!

Le loup gronda et, sans tenir compte des menaces, s'élança vers Frodon d'un grand bond. Il y eut deux bruits secs et perçants. Anfauglir et Legolas avaient lâché la corde de leurs arcs. Un cri effroyable retentit et la forme bondissante s'effondra avec un bruit sourd, deux flèches lui transperçant la gorge. Les yeux qui les épiaient s'éteignirent soudain, les bandes de chasseurs avaient fui.

Les Marcheurs se détendirent sensiblement et les hobbits reprirent leur place près du feu, se servant de généreuses portions du ragoût frémissant.

-Ils vont revenir.

Et Anfauglir n'avait jamais eu plus raison.

* * *

Il faisait toujours nuit quand le semi-elfe se réveilla brusquement. Une tempête de hurlements déferlaient autour du campement. Des Ouargues, immenses et monstrueux, les encerclaient et semblaient décidés à les attaquer.

-Du combustible sur le feu! Cria Gandalf. Vite!

-Dégainez et tenez-vous dos à dos! Fit Aragorn aux hobbits.

À la lueur claire du bois qui s'enflammait, Anfauglir observa un grand nombre de formes grises, brunes ou noires bondir. Aragorn passa son épée au travers de la gorge d'un des meneurs. Boromir trancha la tête d'un autre. L'arc de Legolas chantait et, à ses côtés, Gimli faisait jouer sa hache avec dextérité. Gandalf maniait aussi bien son bâton que Glamdring, usant parfois de magie pour brûler les grands loups ou les repousser plus loin.

Anfauglir, immobile devant les hobbits, décida que c'en était assez. Il dégaina l'une de ses dagues mais, au lieu de la lancer sur la bête qui se ruait dans sa direction, il remonta une de ses manches et s'entailla profondément le bras. Il tressaillit à peine en sentant le métal froid percer sa chair.

-Mais que faites-vous? Paniqua Frodon, observant le sang épais sinuer sur la peau cendrée. Arrêtez! Arrêtez, vous allez sérieusement endommager votre bras!

-Je vous sauve la vie, se contenta de répliquer sèchement le semi-elfe.

Sans s'expliquer davantage, Anfauglir répéta son geste sur l'autre bras et laissa la magie couler dans ses veines, enflant et se nourrissant du sang qui roulait sur sa peau. De simple étincelle qu'il contrôlait parfaitement, le pouvoir qui l'habitait embrasait à présent tout son être. Il parut soudain grandir et s'avança, forme menaçante auréolée de la lumière du feu, à la rencontre des loups. Ils reculèrent devant lui et bientôt, il se tint devant tous ses compagnons.

-Retournez gémir aux pieds de votre maître en Mordor, putrides créatures! Allez-vous et ne vous retournez pas! Je vous laisse une chance de sauver votre vie, une unique chance! Écoutez-moi, obéissez-moi!

Tout en grâce sauvage et en beauté féline, il s'abaissa pour prendre une poignée de terre. Il se mit à la masser entre ses paumes, sous les grondements menaçants des loups, qui avançaient de nouveau.

Boromir et Aragorn voulurent bondir pour lui prêter main forte, mais Gandalf les arrêta d'un geste de son bâton.

-Regardez, dit-il.

-Vous ne partez pas?

Le ton d'Anfauglir était devenu rocailleux. Sa question était comme du venin craché en mise en garde pour les Ouargues face à lui.

Le rire presque hystérique d'Anfauglir éclata dans le silence de la nuit. Il enfla et enfla et enfla... C'était une joie pourrie, corrompue. Une joie qui apportait la terreur dans les cœurs.

Aussi vite qu'il était venu, il s'éteignit. L'heure n'était pas à l'amusement, aussi malsain fut-il. Anfauglir planta son puissant regard doré sur les loups géants. Ceux-ci étaient immobiles, comme figés par la colère qui déformait les traits du visage cendré, tordant son sourire en un immonde rictus.

-Quel dommage.

Le souffle putride de ces quelques mots jetés dans le vent installa une tension palpable. Et le sourire du semi-elfe se fit plus insistant, sadique, carnassier... Non. Plus que ça. Ironique... Rancune? Aucun des membres de la Communauté ne parvint à mettre de mot sur cette expression malsaine.

Il ne massait plus la terre. Ses compagnons virent avec stupeur quelques loups détaler la queue entre les jambes. Certains de leurs congénères, plus courageux – ou seulement plus stupides – voulurent se ruer en avant.

-Vous ne passerez pas, fit-il avec un regard indéchiffrable. **Ô souverains ! Mains de flammes inaccessibles, archers de l'ombre sans reflet… Feu et sang de la guerre ! Voie obscure et vent qui attise les braises ! Unissez-vous ! Assemblez-vous ! Troublez la paix ! Enflammez-vous et déversez votre grande rage !**

Puis il souffla la terre en direction des Ouargues. Et l'Enfer se déchaîna.

Le sol se souleva brusquement et se fissura, entraînant plusieurs des loups dans les entrailles du monde. Des flammes s'élevèrent de toutes parts et vinrent lécher les pelages des bêtes, qui glapirent et tentèrent de prendre la fuite. Mais toutes se firent rattraper par un filet de flammes qui les brûla vif. Les hurlements étaient horribles.

C'était comme si Anfauglir venait d'activer un volcan sommeillant en-dessous de la terre.

Les hobbits et Legolas se bouchaient les oreilles. Boromir, Aragorn et Gimli étaient très pâles. Seul Gandalf gardait une certaine contenance, mais son regard était triste et inquiet. Il connaissait les conséquences d'un tel acte de pouvoir.

Très vite, il ne resta plus rien des terribles chasseurs, hormis quelques cendres voletant dans l'air.

Le semi-elfe n'avait pas bougé. Son visage exprimait une profonde répulsion et le sang avait cessé de couler sur ses bras. Il était blafard.

- _Lorsque la guerre des bêtes mènera le monde à sa perte,_

_L'Espoir descendra des cieux._

Anfauglir se tut et se laissa choir sur le sol calciné. Les yeux rivés sur les étoiles brillantes, il sentait ses forces le quitter peu à peu. La magie lui prenait beaucoup et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisée à une aussi grande échelle, il en avait perdu l'habitude. Aujourd'hui, il avait sacrifié son sang et une bonne partie de son énergie. Mais au moins, se dit-il en laissant l'inconscience l'emporter, personne n'avait été gravement blessé. C'était le principal.

* * *

Une fumée âcre s'élevait en volutes au-dessus du campement, répandant sa masse sombre autour de la colline, tandis que les premières lueurs de l'aube montaient, pâles, dans le ciel.

-Les loups ne nous ont pas eu, fit Merry, tout sourire. Tout ça grâce à Anfauglir. Un grand homme! Ou elfe! Ou... Je ne sais pas... Que pensez-vous qu'il soit?

-Ça n'a aucune importance. Cette nuit, il nous a sauvé la vie, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je n'oublierai pas, dit Frodon.

-Ç'a été une surprise, y a pas à dire! S'exclama Sam, assit près de son maître.

-Ça m'a presque grillé les cheveux sur la tête, renchérit Pippin.

Tous quatre se tenaient autour du feu, en compagnie de Gimli, qui nettoyait sa hache et grommelait dans sa barbe quelques mots dans sa langue natale, aux consonances rudes. Legolas, plus loin, était perché sur un rocher et surveillait les alentours de sa vue perçante. Mais après un tel éclat, les Ouargues encore en vie – ainsi que les Orques peut-être présents – étaient en déroute et ne reviendraient pas. Boromir et Aragorn étaient aux côtés de Gandalf, qui veillait sur Anfauglir, étendu à l'ombre d'un arbre rabougri.

-Comment va-t-il? Demanda le Rôdeur.

-Oh, il va bien, très bien même. Il est juste très fatigué. Nous aurons à le surveiller après son réveil, pour éviter qu'il ne se lance dans quelque tâche trop épuisante.

-Quel était ce pouvoir? C'était si puissant que j'ai senti des frissons me courir dans le dos, fit Boromir, nullement gêné d'avouer la peur incontrôlable qui l'avait saisi.

Aragorn quitta le semi-elfe du regard et se tourna vers le Magicien. Lui-aussi voulait en savoir plus sur cette énergie monstrueuse qui avait conduit à la destruction de la plupart des loups géants, en quelques minutes à peine.

-Anfauglir a quelques talents cachés. Sa magie n'est que l'un d'entre eux.

-Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas utilisée lorsque nous éprouvions des difficultés à atteindre le Col de Caradhras?

-Voyez-vous, Boromir, Anfauglir n'aime pas se servir des dons qu'il a reçu. Il a une certaine réticence à en faire usage quand le danger ne guette pas ses proches. Sans compter que s'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit, il est fort probable que sa magie nous aurait emportés et blessés, peut-être mortellement.

-Mais pourquoi s'y refuse-t-il?

-Parce qu'ils demandent un prix élevé pour fonctionner.

-Un prix?

Aragorn était inquiet. Quel genre de prix pouvait bien demander la magie? Et pourquoi?

-Le potentiel destructeur des pouvoirs d'Anfauglir est presque infini. Mais, en échange, ils demandent quelque chose: du sang, de l'énergie, un organe – il a déjà perdu un rein comme ça –, le sacrifice d'un être vivant... Il pourrait certainement sacrifier sa vie si c'était nécessaire. Plus le don est important, plus la puissance de ses pouvoirs croît. Cette nuit, il a offert du sang et presque toute son énergie. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir à cette échelle, soupira le vieil homme.

-En tous cas, fit Boromir, quelle que soit la nature de ses pouvoirs, il nous a tous sauvé, ou, au moins, nous a évité de nombreuses blessures. Nous devrions tous l'en remercier.

Et Aragorn, malgré son peu d'affection pour le semi-elfe, ne put qu'acquiescer.

-Dites-moi Gandalf, quel était le nom de sa mère?

Legolas s'était approché sans être entendu, et venait de poser sa question d'une voix douce.

-Pourquoi cette question?

Le vieil homme était assez surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on le questionne sur un tel sujet. Ou plutôt si, il s'y attendait, mais pas maintenant!

-Je sais qu'il est à moitié elfe et je ne puis que me demander si je connais, ne serait-ce que de nom, sa famille maternelle.

-Nul doute que vous en ayez entendu parler! Fit Gandalf avec exubérance. Car celui que vous avez devant vous n'est nul autre que le fils d'Ithil Celebrindal, sœur de Celebrian et fille de la Dame Galadriel et du Seigneur Celeborn!

-La Dame aux pieds d'argent?

-Elle-même!

Il était presque comique de voir à quel point les yeux d'Aragorn et de Legolas s'était écarquillés. Le Rôdeur eut un regard stupéfait sur le corps inanimé du semi-elfe. Ainsi était-il le cousin d'Arwen... Car Celebrian n'était autre que la mère de l'Étoile du Soir et des jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir. L'épouse d'Elrond avait quitté la Terre du Milieu pour rejoindre les Terres Immortelles voilà bien des années.

Il savait qu'elle avait une sœur – qui ne connaissait pas Ithil Celebrindal, fille de Celeborn, réputée pour ses dons de voyance ? – mais il ignorait tout de son histoire personnelle. Ainsi avait-elle été en Mordor... Qu'était-elle devenue? Était-elle morte? Anfauglir l'avait-il connue? Savait-il qui étaient ses grands-parents maternels? Savait-il qu'il avait encore de la famille de part le monde, autre que Sauron?

Mais, surtout, pourquoi lui, Aragorn, se préoccupait-il de ce que savait ou non le semi-elfe?

-Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle se soit retrouvée en Mordor, sous la coupe de Sauron?

-De cela, Legolas, je n'ai aucune idée précise, seulement de vagues suspicions. Mais cessons de parler à présent car voilà que notre ami s'éveille!

Anfauglir quittait doucement son état comateux pour reprendre prise avec la réalité. Ses yeux ambrés se plissèrent comme il cherchait à distinguer les ombres qui l'entouraient. Un éclat gris attira son regard embué.

-Gandalf? Souffla-t-il.

-Lui-même mon ami. Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Comme si un troupeau d'Oliphants m'avaient piétiné. Ou que Père s'était mis en tête de me punir. Violemment. Quelle supposition est la bonne?

-Aucune, rit le vieil homme. Vous avez juste usé de vos pouvoirs de façon abusive.

-Oh.

Le semi-elfe se redressa mais à peine fut-il debout qu'il vacilla. Il sentit un bras puissant le retenir par la taille comme il manquait de retourner embrasser le sol, et se crispa. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il reconnut Boromir qu'il consentit à se détendre. Il resta néanmoins sur ses gardes – on était paranoïaque ou on ne l'était pas, après tout.

-Que s'est-il passé au juste?

L'homme le lâcha mais resta à proximité, prêt à le rattraper au moindre signe de faiblesse. Anfauglir se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué à tant de prévenance de la part d'étrangers – même si Boromir n'était plus vraiment un étranger après ces longues journées de marche à travers la Terre du Milieu.

-Vous avez mis à mort une grande partie des Ouargues, lui répondit Aragorn. Puis vous vous êtes effondré.

-Et les autres?

-Tout le monde est sain et sauf, le rassura Gandalf.

Anfauglir leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais cela. Je voulais parler des loups. Qu'est-il advenu de ceux que je n'ai pas tués?

-Ils sont en fuite.

-Bien. Très bien.

Puis il se tut et regarda autour de lui.

-Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé?

-Quelques heures tout au plus, dit Legolas. La Soleil n'est pas encore à son zénith.

-Et quand partons-nous?

-Il faut que vous mangiez d'abord, le réprimanda Gandalf. Et que vous repreniez quelques forces. Dans cet état, vous ne sauriez faire plus de quelques pas.

Le semi-elfe dut se rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'il avança un peu et que des taches noires envahirent son champ de vision.

-Eh bien, une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais me plier à vos exigences, vieil homme, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant près du feu, aidé du Magicien.

Ce-dernier rit avec amusement et sortit sa pipe, observant Anfauglir engloutir l'assiette préparée par Sam.

-Nous partons pour la Moria demain à l'aube. Profitez-en pour vous reposer un peu, dit-il.

Anfauglir acquiesça. Oui, il devait se reposer le plus possible. La Moria ne lui ferait pas de cadeau, ni à lui, ni aux autres Marcheurs.

* * *

-Mangeons rapidement et partons! Dit Gandalf à l'adresse de la compagnie.

L'aube commençait tout juste à éclairer les environs de ses lueurs pâles et pourtant, tous étaient déjà levés et presque prêts au départ.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que le campement soit plié et que plus aucun signe de vie ne soit visible dans la terre. Tous aidèrent à plier bagage et les paquetages furent chargés sur Bill ou sur les épaules.

La Communauté se mit en route sous un ciel dégagé et bleu. La lumière était claire, ce qui rendait tout ce qui bougeait visible de loin. Le pâle soleil rayonnait sur les cimes des montagnes.

-Il nous faut atteindre les portes avant le coucher du soleil, fit Gandalf. Sans quoi, je crains qu'on ne les atteigne jamais. Ce n'est pas loin mais notre chemin risque d'être périlleux et sinueux car ici, même Aragorn ne peut nous guider. Il a rarement marché dans cette région et moi-même je ne me suis rendu qu'une fois sous le mur ouest de la Moria et c'était il y a bien longtemps.

Il cala son bâton dans sa main et désigna un endroit au sud-est où les flancs des montagnes tombaient à pic dans les ombres à leur pied.

-C'est par là. La célérité est requise. Allons-y!

En quelques heures, Anfauglir avait récupéré une bonne partie de ses forces – pas suffisamment pour refaire un tel coup d'éclat cependant. Il en avait profité pour s'assurer que son épaule était parfaitement guérie. Il marchait à présent derrière Aragorn. Devant étaient Gandalf et Gimli. Le nain était le seul à être impatient d'arriver dans la Moria.

* * *

Alors que la matinée tirait vers midi, la Communauté errait encore en jouant des pieds et des mains dans le paysage désolé de pierraille rouge. Legolas et Anfauglir étaient, sans nul doute, les moins gênés par les obstacles rocheux. Tous deux scrutaient les lieux, à la recherche du moindre miroitement de l'eau ou du moindre son indiquant la présence d'un être vivant autre qu'eux. Mais tout était désert et sécheresse.

Tout à coup, Gimli, qui avait pris les devants, se retourna pour les interpeller. Il sautait presque sur place tant il paraissait joyeux. Il était debout sur un tertre et il tendait la main vers la droite. Tous rassemblèrent leurs forces et se hâtèrent de le rejoindre. Ils virent alors sous eux un lit profond et étroit. Il était vide et silencieux, sans le moindre filet d'eau, mais à côté sinuait, entre les murs et les pavés ruinés d'une ancienne grande route, un chemin délabré.

-Ah! Fit Gimli. Nous y voici!

Gandalf acquiesça.

-C'est ici que coulait autrefois la Rivière de la Porte, Sirannon. Allons! Il faut nous hâter! Nous avons du retard.

* * *

Tous étaient fatigués et tous avaient les pieds douloureux, même l'elfe. Ils parcoururent pourtant sans s'arrêter le long chemin délabré. Ils avaient pris un repas hâtif en marchant, se contentant d'un peu de nourriture froide et d'eau. Devant eux, les montagnes les dominaient d'un air menaçant.

Ils finirent par arriver à un brusque tournant et découvrirent, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, des marches taillées dans le roc, qu'ils s'empressèrent de monter.

Sentant son pied buter contre une pierre, Anfauglir jura tout haut et battit l'air des bras... avant de s'écrouler vingt mètres plus bas, le dos en compote et avec au moins une côte de cassée – ou fêlée, il n'était pas vraiment sûr. Cette baisse d'énergie avait été bien plus conséquente qu'il ne l'avait pensé en premier lieu, s'il se cassait quelque chose suite à une chute aussi ridicule – de son point de vue.

-Seigneur... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai quitté ma forêt déjà?

Legolas le rejoignit rapidement, aussi léger sur les rochers qu'il l'avait été sur la neige. Les autres les attendaient plus haut.

-Le chemin est chaotique, dit l'elfe en l'aidant à se relever. Il est aisé d'y perdre l'équilibre, même avec du sang elfique dans les veines.

Anfauglir eut bien envie de lui répliquer qu'il l'avait remarqué, mais il se contenta de hocher sèchement la tête. Il l'avait aidé et tentait juste de le rassurer après tout. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'énerver.

-Merci.

Ils rejoignirent les autres, le semi-elfe grimaçant sous la douleur que lui causait le moindre mouvement. Il ne s'inquiétait cependant pas. D'ici quelques heures, cette côte cassée – ou fêlée – ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ou un bon, au choix. Cela allait dépendre de ce qu'il rencontrerait dans les profondeurs de la Moria.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet et découvrir la cause de l'assèchement du Sirannon. La rivière avait été obstruée et elle avait empli toute la vallée. Désormais, devant eux s'étendait un lac sombre et dormant. Ni le ciel ni le soleil couchant ne se reflétaient à sa morne surface.

Anfauglir frissonna et leva le regard. Au-delà de l'eau sinistre, s'élevaient de vastes escarpements. Dans la lumière évanescentes, ils paraissaient aussi hauts qu'infranchissables. Un cul de sac.

-Ça n'est pas très accueillant, fit le semi-elfe.

Il avait soudain très envie de faire demi-tour.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre passage, vous en êtes-sûr, Gandalf?

-J'en suis sûr mon ami. La seule route encore praticable se trouve devant nous...

Gandalf sentit ses épaules se voûter et il soupira.

-Les Murs de la Moria.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. TOLKIEN. Seuls Anfauglir et quelques personnages sont mes créations. Si vous voulez les emprunter, merci de me le signaler. Je tiens à préciser que je me suis également inspirée d'Avatar (dont je ne connais pas le propriétaire) et un peu de Bleach et de Final Fantasy. Autrement, tout le reste vient de mon cerveau embrumé.

Voici le chapitre 5 de DMC, avec plus d'action au rendez-vous :). Bonne lecture.

En espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

-Frodon! Venez soutenir un vieil homme!

Le hobbit rejoignit aussitôt Gandalf et lui offrit le soutien de son bras. Ils offraient un spectacle comique, le grand vieil homme s'appuyant sur un adulte de la taille d'un enfant.

-Comment va votre épaule? Demanda le Magicien, soucieux.

-Bien mieux qu'avant, dit Frodon avec un sourire.

-Et... L'Anneau?

Anfauglir retint un juron lorsque le Magicien et le hobbit s'arrêtèrent brusquement et qu'il manqua de les heurter. Il s'apprêtait à leur faire connaître son mécontentement mais la voix grave du vieil homme l'en empêcha:

-Vous sentez son pouvoir grandir, n'est-ce pas?

Le semi-elfe se figea et posa son regard sur le Frodon. Celui-ci avait posé ses yeux bleus au sol, le contemplant comme s'il s'agissait d'une merveille. Il semblait aussi honteux qu'angoissé. Anfauglir eut pitié de lui. Il ne savait rien de ce qui l'attendait, mais il avait tout de même prit sur lui de porter l'Anneau jusque dans les profondeurs de l'Orodurin. C'était aussi stupide que courageux.

-Je l'ai senti aussi. Et je suis sûr qu'Anfauglir l'a également perçu.

Frodon leva les yeux sur le semi-elfe, qui acquiesça en silence. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait senti. L'Anneau, même éloigné de plusieurs mètres et porté par Frodon, ne cessait de murmurer ses paroles emplies de venin au vent, qui se chargeait de les porter jusqu'à lui. Et nul doute qu'il essayait également de corrompre les autres membres de la Communauté - pour l'heure, seul Boromir paraissait tenté et sur le point de céder à tout moment.

Anfauglir essayait de ne pas prêter attention à ces tentatives de corruption aussi attirantes que répulsives, mais il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. L'Unique le perturbait, mettait ses sens en ébullition, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

-Vous devez être prudent. Le mal viendra à vous de l'extérieur de la Communauté, mais aussi de l'intérieur.

Le hobbit sembla perdre toutes ses couleurs d'un seul coup. Blême, il observait Gandalf.

Anfauglir se décida à les laisser seuls et poursuivit sa route, suivi d'Aragorn. Il entendit néanmoins le vieil homme dire doucement:

-Vous ne devez avoir confiance qu'en vous. Fiez-vous à vos forces.

Le semi-elfe s'arrêta aux côtés de Gimli, qui fixait avec admiration les Murs de la Moria.

-Sincèrement, maître nain, je ne vois pas ce que vous trouvez à ces falaises. Elles font froid dans le dos, grimaça-t-il.

Aragorn eut un sourire amusé et Gandalf s'empressa de revenir à l'avant de la Communauté. Ils se trouvaient sur une bande de terre libre, entre les crêtes rocheuses et le bord du lac. Il fallait désormais trouver les portes car, comme le disait Gimli...

-Les portes des nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes.

Tout en parlant, il donnait quelques coups de sa hache sur les parois rocheuses, écoutant les bruits qui en résultaient.

-Oui Gimli! Et leurs propres maîtres ne peuvent ni les ouvrir ni les trouver quand le secret en oublié, fit Gandalf en précédant ses compagnons, lui aussi à la recherche de l'entrée.

-Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-il pas? Souffla Legolas sous les gloussements d'Anfauglir et les grognements de Gimli.

Le semi-elfe n'aimait pas cet endroit. Le chemin encombré de roches sombres et d'herbes traîtresses réveillaient la douleur dans son flanc.

Il trouvait aussi qu'il y avait bien trop de place pour qu'on les prenne en embuscade – chose aisée au vu de leur faible niveau de vigilance actuel – et quelque chose flottait dans l'air, une odeur malsaine. Sans compter que le lac sombre le rendait mal à l'aise. Les eaux obscures devaient cacher bien des choses qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à rencontrer, surtout s'il se fiait à l'odeur fétide qu'il en émanait.

Sa raison lui hurlait de partir d'ici, son instinct également, et Anfauglir commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

Soudain, un bruissement suivi d'un plouf se fit entendre, comme si un poisson eut troublé la surface immobile de l'eau. Anfauglir se retourna aussi vite qu'il put et scruta l'étendue silencieuse. Il y vit des rides que l'ombre bordait de noir. De grands cercles partaient en s'élargissant d'un point situé au loin dans le lac. Il l'estimait à une distance de vingt à trente mètres, à peine, et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il y eut un bruit de bulles et il frémit avant de presser le pas. Il ne tenait pas à s'attarder plus que nécessaire.

Gandalf finit par s'arrêter.

-Ah! C'est par ici!

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons:

-Pendant que je chercherai, voulez-vous tous faire vos préparatifs pour entrer dans les Mines? Sam, je crains qu'il ne nous faille dire adieu à notre bonne bête de charge. Chacun devra prendre une part de la charge du poney, en particulier de la nourriture et des outres. Cela nous sera fort utile.

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas abandonner ce pauvre vieux Bill dans cet endroit perdu, monsieur Gandalf! S'écria Sam. Après être venu si loin et en avoir bravé autant, il a mérité de continuer avec nous!

-Je suis navré, Sam. Mais quand la Porte s'ouvrira, je ne crois pas que vous serez capable de traîner votre Bill à l'intérieur. Il ne voudra pas nous suivre dans la ténébreuse Moria. Il vous faut choisir, entre votre maître et ce poney.

-Quel choix serait-ce alors! C'est un assassinat de le lâcher, seul, dans la nature, avec tous ces loups géants qui rôdent!

Gandalf posa alors sa main sur la tête du poney et murmura quelques mots. Enfin, il se tourna vers Sam. Derrière lui, Bill semblait grandi, comme auréolé d'une force nouvelle.

-Voilà, Sam. Il aura désormais autant de chances que nous d'échapper aux loups et d'aller là où il veut. Peut-être rejoindra-t-il les terres du Seigneur Elrond. Si tel est le cas, soyez assuré que les Elfes prendront soin de lui et vous le retourneront une fois toute cette histoire terminée.

Irrité et malheureux, Sam ne dit rien. Bill frotta son nez contre l'épaule du hobbit, qui éclata en sanglots et se mit à fourrager dans les courroies et à décharger tous les paquets du poney. Les autres trièrent les affaires, mettant en tas ce qui devait être laissé là et répartissant le reste.

Une fois ceci fait, tous se tournèrent vers Gandalf, qui semblait n'avoir rien fait. Il était immobile, les yeux rivés sur le mur uniforme de la falaise.

-Cherchez-vous à forer un trou dans la roche avec vos yeux? S'enquit Anfauglir en haussant un sourcil.

Il croisa les bras.

-J'aimerai quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. Quelque chose de sombre rôde dans les environs et je ne tiens pas à lui faire face.

Les autres échangèrent des regards inquiets, notamment les hobbits. Aragorn et Boromir avaient déjà constaté que quelque chose de malsain se trouvait là. Quant à Legolas, Anfauglir put très vite voir qu'il avait perdu de sa luminosité habituelle. Il ne semblait pas pressé d'entrer dans les Mines. Il pouvait le comprendre cela dit, sa partie elfique était, elle aussi, répugnée à l'idée de s'enterrer sous la montagne de son plein gré.

Le Magicien resta silencieux et se déplaça jusqu'à se retrouver entre deux arbres, encore forts et vivants. Ils se dressaient, raides, noirs et silencieux, tels deux colonnes gardant le bout de la route.

Gandalf s'avança vers le mur. Juste au milieu de l'ombre des arbres, il y avait un grand espace lisse. Il y passa une main en murmurant quelques choses à voix basse. Anfauglir eut beau tendre l'oreille, il n'en comprit pas un mot.

-De l'ithildin, dit finalement Gandalf avec un sourire. Cela ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et la lumière de la lune.

Au même moment, les nuages noirs se déplacèrent, révélant la lune, ronde et brillante – est-ce que Gandalf commandait à la nature ou était-il seulement lotit d'une chance trop grande pour être normale?

Anfauglir sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsque le mur s'illumina et dessina la Porte. Ce ne fut au début que de minces filandres, si fines qu'elles scintillaient irrégulièrement. Mais elles se firent d'instant en instant plus larges et plus fortes, plus nettes également, jusqu'à ce qu'on put en deviner le tracé.

Au sommet se trouvait un arc de lettres en caractères elfiques. En dessous, on voyait le contour d'une enclume et d'un marteau surmontés d'une couronne avec sept étoiles. En dessous encore, il y avait deux arbres, portant chacun un croissant de lune. Plus nette que tout le reste, brillait au milieu de la porte une unique étoile à multiples rayons.

On pouvait dire que les Nains avaient le sens de la décoration.

-Ce sont les emblèmes de Durin! Dit Gimli.

-Et voilà l'Arbre des Hauts Elfes! Renchérit Legolas.

-Et l'Étoile de la Maison de Fëanor, dit Gandalf avant de pointer son bâton sur les inscriptions. Il est écrit : _Les Portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, ami, et entrez._

Anfauglir soupira: il n'aimait pas les énigmes.

-Et vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire? Demanda Merry.

-C'est très simple, répondit Gandalf. Si vous êtes un ami, vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront.

-Et vous le connaissez ce mot de passe, j'espère? Grommela Anfauglir en croisant les bras.

Il pressentait que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire...

-Non, dit le Magicien.

Et voilà. Le semi-elfe eut un gémissement atterré. Pourquoi avait-il quitté sa forêt pour rejoindre ce vieil homme fou et en passe de devenir sénile?

Les autres eurent l'air consternés, hormis Aragorn, qui lui-aussi connaissait bien Gandalf et demeurait silencieux.

Le vieil homme appuya l'extrémité de son bâton noueux sur la porte et clama d'une voix puissante:

-_Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen. _[ Porte des Elfes, ouvre-toi maintenant pour moi. ]

Pippin et Merry échangèrent un regard fasciné... qui disparut quand rien ne se produisit. Gandalf cligna des yeux tandis qu'Anfauglir se laissait tomber à terre. Le silence était désormais tel qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

-Nous allons rester ici pendant un moment, soupira-t-il.

-_Fennas Nogothrim lasto beth lammen. _[ Porte du Peuple des Nains écoute le mot de ma langue. ]

-Rien ne se passe, fit remarquer Pippin, sous les rires étouffés d'Anfauglir.

Gandalf grogna et alla toucher la paroi, la tâtant, essayant de la pousser, sans y arriver. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air agacé. Qu'une porte lui résiste ne semblait lui plaire que très moyennement.

-Autrefois je connaissais les incantations dans toutes les langues des Elfes, des Hommes et des Orques.

-Alors qu'allez-vous faire? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Pippin.

-Cogner sur les portes avec votre tête, Peregrin Touque! Et si cela ne les fracasse pas et qu'on me libère un peu de toutes vos questions idiotes, j'essaierai de trouver la formule d'ouverture.

Pippin, gêné, recula un peu, arrivant ainsi près d'Anfauglir, qui lui sourit.

-Il est juste agacé. Et frustré. Il ne vous en veut pas vraiment, vous savez.

Le hobbit parut reprendre des couleurs, et il courut vers Merry, certainement pour échanger quelques paroles sur les bienfaits de l'herbe à pipe. Il semblait y nourrir une certaine dépendance.

Anfauglir se tourna vers Gandalf. Le Magicien avait répété ses incantations à maintes reprises, tournant les mots dans un ordre différent, ou avec des modifications. Puis il en essaya d'autres, l'une après l'autre, parlant à un moment plus vite et plus haut, puis, l'instant d'après, d'une voix douce et lente. Il essaya un grand nombre de mots dans la langue elfique, puis dans la langue naine. Rien ne se produisit. Les portes demeuraient closes.

Gandalf, empli d'une colère grondante, s'approcha encore du mur et, les bras levés, il parla d'une voix de commandement:

-_Edro, edro! _[ Ouvres-toi! Ouvres-toi! ] S'écria-t-il, frappant le roc de son bâton noueux.

Et il fit suivre le même ordre dans toutes les langues qui furent jamais parlées à l'Ouest de la Terre du Milieu.

Ce n'est qu'un long moment après qu'il jeta enfin son bâton sur le sol, et s'assit en silence aux côtés du semi-elfe.

* * *

Anfauglir sortit de son semblant de sommeil, alerté par un plouf retentissant. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine lorsqu'il vit Pippin jeter des cailloux dans les eaux obscures du lac. Prêt à se lever pour lui dire d'arrêter ses stupidités, Aragorn lui coupa l'herbe sous le pieds. Le Rôdeur venait de saisir la petite main du hobbit avant qu'il ne puisse en jeter une autre.

-Arrêtez avec ces pierres. Nous ignorons ce qui se trouve là-dessous.

Le semi-elfe l'approuva.

-Ne dérangez pas cet étang infect et ses habitants, dit-il.

Pippin pâlit alors et recula loin des eaux pour rejoindre rapidement Merry, qui lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Anfauglir fronça les sourcils en observant le lac. Les ondulations s'étaient arrêtées mais quelque chose troublait la surface, au loin. Il grimaça. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

-Ça ne sert à rien, grommela Gandalf, toujours assit à ses côtés.

Frodon, qui les avait rejoint peu après la nuit tombée, s'exclama soudain:

-C'est une énigme!

Le semi-elfe retint un applaudissement ironique. Il l'avait comprit depuis longtemps. L'unique raison pour laquelle il n'avait réagi était qu'il était positivement nul dès qu'il s'agissait de résoudre des énigmes. Il pouvait combattre n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi, tuer sans remords, faire de la magie, monter un étalon sauvage et élever des enfants, mais résoudre une énigme? Impossible.

Un regard en direction d'Aragorn lui apprit que le Rôdeur et Boromir étaient aussi inquiets que lui en observant le lac sombre. De grandes ondulations circulaires s'étaient formées à la surface de l'eau et avançaient vers le pied de l'escarpement. Quelque chose approchait.

Et il était prêt à parier que quoi que ce fut, ça ne venait pas en ami.

Anfauglir se mit lentement accroupit, une main sur l'épaule d'un Pippin de plus en plus pâle. Les griffes de ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, broyant la roche et la terre sous lui. Sa queue balayait le sol derrière lui, lui offrant un équilibre parfait.

-_Parlez, ami, et entrez._ Quel est le mot elfique pour ami? Demanda Frodon.

Gandalf ouvrit de grands yeux. Ça paraissait sensé. Il se leva.

-_Mellon._ [ Ami. ]

Enfin, après plus de quatre heures d'efforts, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un bruit sourd. Il était temps: dans le lac, la chose semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus vite. Les rides de l'eau grandissaient et certaines léchaient déjà la rive.

Anfauglir se tourna vers les portes et blêmit lorsque l'air nauséabond le frappa de plein fouet. La mort. Ça empestait la mort à plein nez. Il pouvait percevoir l'odeur du sang séché et de la chair en décomposition. Personne d'autre que lui ne sembla le remarquer, aussi entra-t-il à la suite de la Communauté. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent dans l'obscurité, tout comme ses étranges "tâches de rousseurs".

-Bientôt, maître elfe, vous allez pouvoir apprécier l' hospitalité légendaire des Nains: un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande. Car ceci, mon ami, est la demeure de mon cousin Balin. Et ils appellent ça une mine. Une mine! Dit-il, sa voix se répercutant sur les murs.

C'est le moment que choisit Gandalf pour poser un cristal sur son bâton et l'allumer de quelques mots.

Anfauglir se sentait de plus en plus mal alors qu'il avançait. L'odeur était plus forte, agressant ses sens sur-développés. Il baissa les yeux et blêmit un peu plus en apercevant la moitié supérieure d'un corps de nain, pourrie. Il chancela en arrière, heurtant le grand corps d'Aragorn. D'un bond, il s'écarta. Il se sentait peut-être mal, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il irait chercher le soutien d'un homme, à plus forte raison quand ledit homme le détestait.

-Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau, dit Boromir.

Tous pâlirent en observant le carnage autour d'eux. Les hobbits reculèrent précipitamment, se réfugiant auprès des hommes. Gimli tournait sur lui-même, regardant les dépouilles des siens avec horreur.

-Non. Non! Cria-t-il en allant d'un cadavre à un autre. Non!

L'elfe récupéra une flèche noire et l'examina.

-Des Gobelins! Fit-il en la jetant avec dégoût.

Tous dégainèrent leurs armes, Anfauglir lui-même prépara son arc et Gandalf assura sa prise sur son bâton. Le semi-elfe essayait désespérément de retenir sa respiration. L'air lui paraissait vicié. L'odeur était si forte qu'il en tournait presque de l'œil.

-Allons vers la Trouée du Rohan, nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici. Allons, partons vite d'ici! Gronda Boromir. Allez, sortons!

-Frodon! Hurla soudain Sam. Non!

Les cris terrifiés des hobbits fit se tourner toute la Communauté. Anfauglir devint livide en voyant Frodon être traîné par la cheville vers l'entrée par un énorme tentacule. Ils n'auraient pas dû venir ici. Non, vraiment pas.

Il rangea son arc et se rua en avant, toutes griffes dehors, un feulement de rage dénaturant ses traits. Il n'était pas dit que lui, Anfauglir, fils de Sauron, ne parviendrait pas à sauver le hobbit. Il ne laisserait personne d'autre mourir autour de lui. Pas s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Les autres prirent à leur tour conscience de ce qui se passait et se ruèrent en avant avec l'énergie du désespoir. On n'aurait sût dire ce qui les motivait le plus: la peur de perdre Frodon, ou celle que l'Anneau tombe entre les mains de l'Ennemi?

-Frodon! Hurla Pippin en agrippant le bras du semi-homme terrifié et blême.

Il le tira vers lui de toutes ses forces, comme Merry tranchait le tentacule, assénant des coups d'épée furieux sur la peau visqueuse.

-Lâche-le! Cria Sam en agitant son épée. Grands-Pas!

Anfauglir atteignit le bord du lac en premier. Le tentacule endommagé se retirait au loin. Frodon fut remonté vers les portes, tremblant et haletant.

Immobile, le semi-elfe guettait le retour de la chose, sa longue queue fouettant l'air derrière lui, exprimant toute son angoisse et toute sa colère. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de passer par là? Pourquoi? Ils auraient peut-être dû continuer de tenter de passer par le Col de Caradhras. Au moins, aucune bête monstrueuse ne les attendait là-bas.

Soudain, les eaux du lac bouillonnèrent, comme si une armée de serpents s'avançaient à la nage. Jaillirent alors une multitude de longs tentacules sinueux, vert pâle, lumineux et humides. Une horrible puanteur s'éleva de l'eau noire.

Frodon fut saisit une nouvelle fois par la cheville et attiré dans les airs, où il fut agité en tous sens comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

-M'sieur Frodon! Hurla Sam.

Les autres membres de la Communauté sortirent à cet instant des Mines et s'arrêtèrent net à la vue des tentacules.

-Mais qu'est-ce que cela? Demanda Boromir dans un souffle.

-Tenez bon, Frodon! S'écria Legolas, tirant flèche après flèche sur la bête.

Aragorn, Boromir et Gimli tailladaient les longs membres sinueux. Anfauglir, de son côté, avait bondit sur l'un des tentacules, se servant de ses griffes pour s'y agripper solidement. Il courut et sauta sur une autre, avant de se propulser plus avant. Il se servait des bras serpentins pour se déplacer. Il finit par approcher Frodon et le saisit par le bras, l'attirant à lui. Il s'étouffa lorsque le petit corps le heurta violemment mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et enroula ses bras autour. Il ne le lâcherait pas. Se servant de toute la puissance de ses jambes, il se propulsa, avec son fardeau, en direction de la rive étroite.

Il atterrit à moitié sur le sol rocheux, à moitié dans l'eau vaseuse. Le choc fit sortir tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons et, à la douleur aiguë qui embrasa soudain ses flancs, lui brisa quelques côtes – à son grand étonnement d'ailleurs puisqu'il se savait pourtant bien plus résistant que ça.

L'immonde corps de la bête sortit presque entièrement de l'eau, et elle ouvrit une bouche géante, révélant plusieurs rangées de dents un peu trop aiguisées au goût d'Anfauglir. Il sentit Frodon lui être arraché et vit Boromir le porter en direction de Gandalf.

Le semi-elfe eut un long geignement pathétique en se redressant, ses côtés protestant vigoureusement. Il était immobile, à quatre pattes sur la bande de terre et tout son corps frissonnait, lorsqu'une paire de bras puissants le souleva comme s'il n'avait pas pesé plus lourd qu'un enfant et l'emporta.

-Dans les Mines! S'écria Gandalf. Vite!

Anfauglir reconnut en son sauveur la personne d'Aragorn. Il allait de surprise en surprise.

La créature se rua vers l'entrée en même temps qu'eux. À peine eurent-ils dépassé les portes de quelques mètres qu'il y eut un grondement. Les murs s'effondrèrent dans un écho fracassant et toute lumière disparut. Un bruit d'arrachement et d'écrasement vint, étouffé, à travers la pierre massive.

Le monstre avait été enterré vivant, ou au moins écrasé, mais eux étaient piégés à l'intérieur. Anfauglir ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il se sentit déposé à terre et il grogna sous la douleur.

-Anfauglir?

-Hm?

L'interpellé avait fermé les yeux et tentait de résister au sommeil qui lui tendait les bras. Il n'était pas en danger de mort - comment aurait-il pu l'être alors qu'il ne _pouvait pas _mourir? - mais s'il s'endormait maintenant, il risquait fort de ne pas se réveiller avant de très longues heures. Et il se doutait que ce n'était pas conseillé lorsqu'on se trouvait dans la Moria. Notamment quand les Gobelins pullulaient dans les profondeurs.

-Anfauglir, regardez-moi.

C'était Gandalf. Le semi-elfe fit un effort supplémentaire et ouvrit les yeux, avant de les plisser sous l'afflux de lumière brutal. Le Magicien lui avait planté son cristal lumineux sous le nez. Un murmure étonné se fit entendre. Il n'en fit pas grand cas. Il savait que ses yeux luisaient dans le noir et reflétaient la lumière comme ceux d'un chat.

-Enlevez ça. Vous essayez de me rendre aveugle?

Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. Décidément, il ne comprenait plus rien. Qui pouvait être soulagé qu'il aille bien?

-Comment vous sentez-vous?

Autant être franc.

-Mal.

Il y eut des murmures affolés. Bon sang, mais qui est-ce qui pouvait bien s'inquiéter pour lui?

Il décida de les rassurer, dans le cas, hypothétique bien sûr, où quelqu'un se sentirait vraiment mal de le voir blessé.

-Je survivrais, finit-il donc par grogner.

Il se releva, tressaillant sous la souffrance, mais gardant un visage neutre.

-Vous avez au moins quatre côtes cassées. Il ne serait pas prudent de continuer à avancer.

Il se tourna vers Aragorn, haussant un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il s'_inquiétait_ pour lui? Décidément, le monde ne tournait plus rond.

-Et vous voulez que je reste ici, à vous attendre bien sagement? Avec les Gobelins et les Valars savent quoi d'autre, qui grouillent comme de la vermine? Ce serait me condamner à mort.

L'homme grimaça.

-Vous êtes blessé. Votre état ne vous permettra pas de suivre notre rythme et il risque d'empirer si vous ne vous reposez pas. Vous devriez...

-Ça ira mieux d'ici quelques heures, fit Anfauglir en balayant les arguments du Rôdeur d'un geste de la main – il préférait ne pas réfléchir au soupçon d'inquiétude qu'il percevait dans sa voix. En mettant ceci de côté... Gandalf, nous sommes coincés ici, n'est-ce pas?

Le vieux Magicien acquiesça.

-Les bruits me donnent à craindre que des pierres n'aient été entassées de l'autre côté également, avec les arbres arrachés et jetés en travers de la Porte. Le cadavre de cette créature nous bloque peut-être aussi la route. Il est impossible de ressortir de ce côté.

Frodon, toujours très pâle, demanda:

-Qu'était cette chose? Ou y en avait-il beaucoup?

-Il n'y en avait qu'une, fit Anfauglir en buvant un peu d'eau et en avalant un petit lambeau de viande séchée, directement sorti de sa besace.

Il se sentait incapable de continuer le ventre vide. Et un regain d'énergie l'aiderait à guérir plus vite – enfin, il l'espérait. Il poursuivit:

-Et à moins que mes souvenirs n'aient été troublés par quelque sorcellerie, je puis affirmer qu'il s'agissait du Guetteur de l'Eau.

-Le Guetteur? Demanda Gimli.

Le semi-elfe acquiesça et décida d'expliciter ses paroles.

-Il fut créé et élevé par Morgoth à Utumno. Que vous connaissez certainement sous le nom que lui donnent vos semblables: _Udûn_, qui signifie "enfer", dit-il en s'adressant tout particulièrement à Legolas. C'est dans cette forteresse souterraine que Morgoth rassembla tous ses serviteurs, Balrogs, loup-garous, et bien d'autres encore. Il y mit au point non seulement des plans de guerre contre les Valars mais également de nouvelles armes. Si je ne me trompe pas, le Guetteur est l'une d'elles. J'ignore cependant comment il a pu arriver ici...

-Comment savez-vous tout cela?

Anfauglir tourna ses yeux luisant sinistrement en direction de Boromir, qui fit un pas en arrière, mal à l'aise.

-Je l'ai lu. Barad-dûr n'est pas uniquement constituée de tours, de remparts, de grandes cours, de cachots et de prisons aveugles. Sauron a consigné tous ses souvenirs dans une immense bibliothèque aux portes de diamant et d'acier. Certains concernent Morgoth et ses créations. Il y avait un livre dédié au Guetteur en particulier. Je ne me souviens pas des termes exacts mais ce dont je me rappelle me fait dire que ç'a été une bonne chose pour nous que l'étang ait un peu baissé et que le Guetteur dormît à l'extrémité Sud.

Rompant le silence pesant qui s'était installé, Gandalf dit d'un air grave:

-Je ne sais rien de cette créature, mais ses bras étaient tous dirigés vers un même but: vous, Frodon. Cette chose a rampé, ou a été tirée, des eaux sombres sous les montagnes. Il y a dans les profondeurs du monde des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les Orques.

-Dans les profondeurs du monde! Fit Boromir. Et c'est là que nous allons! Qui donc nous guidera dans ces ténèbres mortelles?

-Moi, dit Gandalf. Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos gardes. Ne faîtes pas de bruit. Il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue.

Anfauglir retint un grognement. Il était fatigué, ses vêtements étaient trempés par endroit – et le cuir mouillé était désagréable à porter – et ses côtes lui faisaient atrocement mal. Il était loin d'être d'humeur joyeuse et se doutait qu'ils avaient déjà été remarqués. Après tout, qui ne verrait pas la lumière du Magicien dans l'obscurité mortelle de la Moria?

* * *

Tout épuisés qu'ils étaient, ils étaient disposés à continuer de marcher durant de longues heures encore. Gandalf avait pris la tête, Gimli à ses côtés et Legolas juste derrière, scrutant les profondeurs de sa vue perçante. Venaient ensuite les hobbits, puis Boromir et enfin Aragorn, silencieux et le visage fermé. Anfauglir allait et venait, se plaçait parfois à l'avant, parfois à l'arrière, disparaissait dans les ombres qui tapissaient les murs pour ensuite réapparaître là où on l'attendait le moins. Son manège avait au moins le mérite de distraire les quatre hobbits.

Ils avaient marché un moment avant que le chemin ne descende soudain. Après quelques sinuosités, il redevint horizontal et continua ainsi régulièrement. L'atmosphère était chaude et étouffante mais elle n'était plus chargée de l'odeur étouffante de mort, au grand soulagement d'Anfauglir. Tous sentaient par moment des courants d'air un plus frais, provenant d'ouvertures à peines visibles dans les murs.

Grâce à sa vision nocturne, Anfauglir avait des aperçus d'escaliers et d'arcs, d'autres passages et de nombreux tunnels, trous, fosses et puits sombres. Les murs et les sols étaient fissurés et, parfois, une crevasse s'ouvrait juste devant ses pieds. Il y avait de quoi être dérouté et se perdre en quelques instants, sans aucun espoir de s'en sortir un jour.

Le semi-elfe secoua la tête et poursuivit sa route avec opiniâtreté. Il suivrait Gandalf jusque dans les profondeurs du monde s'il le fallait. Il ne faillirait pas et remplirait sa dette.

- _Mon âme, empoisonnée par le désir de vengeance,_

_A vécu dans la tourmente_

_Mais s'éteindra avec mon salut_

_Et ton sommeil éternel._

Le doux murmure d'Anfauglir ne fut perçut que de Legolas, qui lui accorda un regard étrange. Le semi-elfe n'en tint pas compte et continua d'avancer. Il paierait sa dette et se vengerait. Peu importe le prix à payer.

* * *

-Du mithril...

Gandalf se tourna vers ses compagnons.

-La richesse de la Moria ne vient pas de l'or ou des joyaux... Mais du mithril, dit-il en désignant les murs scintillants de longues veines argentées. Il fait l'objet du désir de tous. Il peut se marteler comme le cuivre et se polir comme le verre. Les Nains savaient en faire un métal léger et pourtant plus dur que l'acier. Sa beauté est celle de l'argent commun mais il ne ternit pas et ne devient jamais mat. Bilbon avait une côte de mailles en mithril, que Thorin lui avait offerte.

-Oh! Ça, c'était un cadeau royal, fit Gimli alors que le Magicien reprenait la route.

-Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais sa valeur était plus importante que celle de la Comté entière, rit le vieil homme.

Anfauglir vit nettement les yeux de Frodon s'écarquiller, alors qu'il rougissait et passait une main sous sa tunique. Il ne dit rien mais se douta que ladite cotte de mailles était portée par le jeune hobbit. Ce n'était pas si surprenant après tout. Bilbon avait certainement voulu protéger son neveu du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et quoi de mieux qu'une cotte de mailles en mithril, forgée par les Nains, pour cela?

Ils arrivèrent soudain aux pieds d'un immense escalier, si raide qu'ils devraient probablement s'aider de leurs bras pour arriver en haut. Le semi-elfe jura et se promit de retrouver son créateur pour lui tordre le cou.

* * *

Cela faisait trois heures, _trois heures_, qu'ils montaient les marches de cet escalier. Maintenant, Anfauglir voulait juste écorcher vif celui qui l'avait conçu. Ou le lâcher au cœur d'une bande de Ouargues affamés. Ou l'envoyer brûler dans les profondeurs de l'Orodurin. Au choix.

Dans un accès de colère, il sentit une force nouvelle embraser ses veines. Sans se poser de questions, il se servit de ces quelques ressources pour grimper les dernières marches, bondissant comme un félin et atterrissant accroupi, une main posée par terre, sa longue queue balayant l'air avec paresse. Il reprit son souffle et sourit en regardant vers le bas. Ses yeux étincelaient de façon sinistre dans l'obscurité.

-Allons, vite, vous êtes presque au sommet, dit-il.

Il y eut des soupirs et des grognements en réponse. Pippin manqua une marche et faillit dégringoler dans le vide. Il fut retenu de justesse par Merry, qui le suivait et lui dit de faire un peu plus attention.

-Seriez-vous parent avec les chèvres des montagnes ou quelque autre animal à l'agilité tout aussi surprenante? Demanda Gimli en continuant à grimper. Je vous envie, de pouvoir avancer aussi rapidement. Même l'Elfe ne vous égale pas!

Legolas soupira en atteignant enfin le palier, à côté d'Anfauglir. Il riva ses yeux glacés sur le nain et sa réplique cinglante claqua dans le silence:

-Parlez moins et avancez plus vite, maître nain.

-Nous n'avons pas tous le pied léger comme vous, maître elfe!

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, le nain manqua une marche. Il fut rattrapé par Boromir. Au même moment, Frodon atteignit le sommet lui-aussi. Anfauglir l'aida à grimper les dernières marches et lui désigna un coin où l'on pouvait s'asseoir en toute sécurité.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, soupira Boromir en secouant la tête pour chasser la poussière que la presque chute de Gimli lui avait envoyée, mais j'aimerais quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. Et il faudrait commencer par finir de monter ces escaliers. Je ne souhaite pas rentrer chez moi avec des cheveux gris.

Gandalf monta lui aussi sur le rebord et tendit son bâton pour éclairer le reste de la compagnie. Un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres et sa barbe frémissait, signe qu'il se retenait de rire.

-De quoi vous plaignez-vous, Boromir? Vous êtes dans la force de l'âge. Vous devriez pouvoir monter ces escaliers sans difficulté. Certains d'entre nous ont le double, ou bien plus, de votre âge et ont déjà des cheveux gris. Mais les entendez-vous geindre? Dit-il, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

Anfauglir gloussa et tendit une main pour soulever Pippin et le monter sur le rebord. Legolas en fit de même avec Merry. Il fallut attendre quelques minutes de plus pour que les derniers Marcheurs les rejoignent enfin.

-Bien, fit Gimli. Et maintenant, par où prenons-nous, Gandalf?

Devant eux se dressait une large et sombre arche donnant sur trois passages. Tous semblaient mener vers l'est, mais celui de droite montait, celui de gauche plongeait et celui du milieu continuait uni et horizontal, mais aussi très étroit.

-Voilà, dit Gandalf, ma première difficulté sérieuse, car je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit.

Anfauglir soupira et avisa un rocher non loin. Il s'y assit, plia une jambe et laissa l'autre pendre dans le vide. Lorsqu'il s'étira, il constata avec plaisir que ses côtes étaient complètement ressoudées et ne le faisaient plus souffrir. Voilà qui était bien mieux.

Les autres jugèrent que l'heure était venue de faire une pause, et tous se dispersèrent sur le rebord étroit pour rattraper quelques heures de sommeil, ou simplement se reposer. Un feu fut rapidement allumé, quelques denrées mises à cuire.

Gandalf leva son bâton, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque marque ou inscription lui rappelant le bon chemin, mais rien n'apparut. Il se résigna et s'assit à son tour.

-Je suis fatigué. Il n'est pas bon de prendre pareille décision ainsi, dit-il, hochant la tête. Et je pense que vous aussi avez besoin de repos. Mieux vaut s'arrêter pour quelques heures et en profiter pour récupérer quelques forces. Nous en aurons bien besoin.

Et l'attente commença.

* * *

-Sommes-nous perdus?

-Non.

-Je pense que si.

-Chut, Gandalf réfléchit.

Agacé par les chuchotements de Pippin et Merry, Anfauglir ouvrit les yeux. Il ne pouvait guère se reposer si ces deux-là ne se taisaient pas.

Un regard en direction du feu lui apprit que Boromir et Aragorn avaient décidé de rester éveillés eux-aussi. Gimli sommeillait un peu plus loin, par à coups, alors que Sam ronflait doucement. Au moins deux d'entre eux avaient-ils réussi à trouver le sommeil.

-Merry.

-Quoi?

-J'ai faim.

-Tu as toujours faim.

Le semi-elfe grogna et quitta son rocher pour grimper un peu plus haut et se laisser tomber à plat ventre à côté du feu, dans un soupir de bien-être. Il croisa les bras sur la roche sombre et posa sa tête dans leur creux.

-Les hobbits ne vous laissent pas prendre de repos?

Il leva les yeux vers Aragorn et grommela:

-Je pense qu'il leur est impossible de se taire.

Un rire lui répondit. Là, c'était définitivement étrange. Aragorn agissait bizarrement. On aurait presque dit qu'il ne lui tenait plus rancune pour son père. Mais c'était impossible... N'est-ce pas? Il lui avait bien dit et redit qu'il ne méritait pas de faire ce voyage, qu'il n'aurait jamais la confiance des Marcheurs et qu'il serait constamment surveillé, après tout. Alors quoi? Pourquoi se comportait-il... presque gentiment?

Ne voulant pas se bercer d'illusions, Anfauglir chassa ses pensées d'un geste de la tête et riva ses yeux sur les flammes, se laissant hypnotiser par leur lumière chatoyante et mouvante.

Frodon passa vivement devant eux, rejoignant Gandalf. Le semi-elfe put sentir la panique qui l'habitait. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'arrivait-il au hobbit?

-Là en-bas, il y a quelque chose, dit Frodon.

Il avait murmuré, mais Anfauglir put nettement l'entendre. Il se détendit. Il avait déjà perçu la présence d'un des précédents Porteurs de l'Anneau Unique. Il les suivait depuis un certain moment et seul le doux bruit de ses pieds nus frottant la pierre avait réveillé l'instinct et les sens sur-développés du semi-elfe. Ce-dernier n'était pas inquiet. L'ancien Porteur ne manifestait pas d'intention belliqueuse pour l'instant et il était faible, il lui serait facile de s'en débarrasser le cas échéant.

-C'est Gollum.

-Gollum?

-Cela fait maintenant trois jours qu'il nous suit.

-Il s'est échappé des donjons de Barad-dûr?

Son ton était clairement étonné.

-Échappé... ou relâché. C'est l'Anneau qui l'a mené jusqu'ici. Il ne se débarrassera jamais de sa dépendance de l'Anneau. Il l'aime et il le hait. Autant qu'il s'aime et qu'il se hait. La vie de Sméagol est une triste histoire.

-Sméagol?

-Oui... Sméagol. C'est ainsi qu'on l'appelait, avant que l'Anneau ne le trouve... et ne le conduise à la folie.

-Quelle pitié que Bilbon ne l'ait pas tué quand il en a eut l'occasion!

Anfauglir roula des yeux. Si tout était aussi simple... Gandalf intervint avec vivacité:

-De la pitié? Mais c'est la pitié qui a retenu la main de votre oncle. Nombreux sont les vivants qui mériteraient la mort, et les morts qui mériteraient la vie. Pouvez-vous leur rendre, Frodon?

Un silence lui répondit. Le vieil homme conclut:

-Alors ne soyez pas trop prompt à dispenser mort et jugement. Même les grands sages ne peuvent connaître toutes les fins. Mon cœur me dit que Gollum a encore un rôle à jouer, en bien ou en mal, avant que cette histoire ne se termine. De la pitié de Bilbon peut dépendre le sort de beaucoup.

Anfauglir entendit le frottement du tissu sur la pierre. Frodon venait de s'asseoir aux côtés de Gandalf.

-Je voudrais que l'Anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi. Que rien de tout ceci ne se soit passé, dit-il, des sanglots dans la voix.

-Comme tous ceux qui vivent des heures si sombres. Mais ce n'est pas à eux de décider, lui murmura doucement Gandalf. Tout ce que nous devons décider, c'est que faire du temps qui nous est imparti. Il y a d'autres forces à l'œuvre dans ce monde à part la volonté du mal. Bilbon a été désigné pour trouver l'Anneau et dans ce cas, vous aussi avez été désigné. Et ça, c'est plutôt encourageant, non?

Il y eut un bref instant de silence, durant lequel Anfauglir crut pouvoir sombrer dans le sommeil. Mais c'était mal connaître Gandalf.

-Oh, fit-il. C'est par ici!

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Ça lui revient, dit Merry en ôtant sa pipe de sa bouche.

Anfauglir grommela et se leva, aidant ensuite les autres à plier bagage. Gandalf rit et prit son bâton.

-Pas du tout. Mais l'air est moins nauséabond en bas. Dans le doute, Meriadoc, dit-il gaiement en remettant son chapeau, il faut toujours suivre son flair!

C'est en riant qu'il commença à descendre, sous le regard exaspéré d'Anfauglir.

-J'ai toujours dit qu'il était fou, grommela le semi-elfe en lui emboîtant le pas. Si on meurt, je vous tiendrai pour personnellement responsable, vieillard!

Seul le rire du Magicien se répercutant sur les parois lui répondit. Il secoua la tête.

-Ça devait bien arriver un jour... Son grand âge l'a rattrapé.

Ainsi, la Communauté se remit en route, Legolas fermant la marche avec Aragorn.

* * *

Ils poursuivirent leur marche dans le noir durant de longues heures, sans compter une brève halte. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun danger, n'entendirent rien d'autre que leurs bruits de pas, ne virent que la faible lueur du bâton de Gandalf, dansant tel un feu follet devant eux. Le passage qu'ils avaient choisi serpentait dans les ombres, présentant toujours les mêmes tas de gravats, les mêmes squelettes grimaçants, les mêmes fissures.

Pour autant qu'ils pouvaient en juger, le passage se faisait de plus en plus haut et large, et bien plus praticable car le sol était désormais uni, sans trou ni crevasse. Il n'y avait plus, à droite comme à gauche, d'ouvertures sur d'autres tunnels ou galeries.

Anfauglir supposa qu'ils étaient tombés sur une ancienne route importante. Il ne parvint pas à décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Toujours était-il qu'ils progressaient plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient fait depuis leur arrivée dans ces Mines.

Puis, soudain, les murs à droite et à gauche s'évanouirent. La Communauté était passée par quelques grande porte voûtée pour déboucher sur un espace sombre. Il y avait un grand courant d'air chaud dans le dos et par-devant, les ténèbres se faisaient froides sur leurs visages. C'était comme si la salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer était aussi immense que vide. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Risquons-nous à faire un peu de lumière, dit le Magicien.

La lueur de son bâton devint alors plus vive, comme pour répondre à ses mots, chassant les ombres. Ils virent alors haut au-dessus de leurs têtes une vaste voûte soutenue par de nombreux et puissants piliers. Devant eux, s'étendait bien une immense salle vide, dont les murs noirs, polis et lisses, étincelaient et scintillaient. Il y avait plusieurs autres entrées en forme d'arches noires.

Anfauglir entendit nettement Gimli retenir son souffle.

-Regardez, dit Gandalf. Le Grand Royaume de la Cité des Nains de Cavenain.

-Pour sûr, c'est artistique, y a pas d'erreur, fit Sam, aussi subjugué que tous les autres.

Anfauglir observait avidement tout ce qui l'entourait, gravant dans sa mémoire cette splendeur architecturale.

-Le Peuple des Nains a tout mon respect, pour avoir bâti un tel chef d'œuvre, murmura-t-il en effleurant la pierre sombre.

Ils avancèrent entre les hautes et majestueuses colonnes. Anfauglir détaillait tout ce qu'il voyait, admiratif. Il allait dire à Gimli à quelque point il trouvait les siens doués de leurs mains quand le nain se figea. Le semi-elfe suivit son regard et vit une porte sur la droite. Elle était haute, avec un linteau plat, et le battant de pierre tenait encore sur ses gonds même s'il était entrouvert. Derrière, se dessinait une grande salle carrée.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le soudain intérêt de Gimli pour cette salle. Il allait le questionner, quand le nain poussa un cri et s'éloigna en courant.

-Gimli! Cria Gandalf.

Anfauglir se jeta à sa poursuite, imité par les autres. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt à l'entrée de la salle. Elle était peu éclairée mais à ses yeux depuis longtemps habitués à l'obscurité, elle parut d'une luminosité éblouissante. Il cligna des yeux et manqua de glisser sur l'épaisse couche de poussière au sol.

Le semi-elfe prit le temps de détailler davantage les lieux. La pièce était éclairée par un puits située haut dans le mur. Ce puits était oblique et, loin au-dessus, on pouvait voir un petit carré de ciel bleu. La lumière tombait directement sur une table placée au milieu de la pièce: un unique bloc oblong sur lequel était posée une grande dalle de pierre blanche.

-On dirait un tombeau, murmura Anfauglir.

-Non... Non. Non! Se lamenta Gimli, penché sur ledit tombeau.

Il s'effondra à genou, soutenu par sa hache, et baissa la tête. Par pudeur et par respect, Anfauglir se recula dans l'ombre. On ne troublait pas le deuil des vivants. C'était tout ce qui leur restait pour communiquer avec les morts et leur manifester de l'affection.

Alors que le nain se lamentait, ne retenant pas les quelques larmes qui venaient rouler sur ses joues barbues, Gandalf et les autres entrèrent leur tour. Le Magicien et Legolas furent les premiers à se pencher sur la tombe.

-Ci-gît Balin, fils de Fundin, Seigneur de la Moria, lut Gandalf en étudiant les runes gravées dans la pierre. Il est mort.

Anfauglir se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il était mort. Il était dans un tombeau! Parfois, Gandalf manquait vraiment de tact.

-C'est ce que je craignais, dit le Magicien en ôtant son chapeau, en hommage pour le défunt.

Toujours voûté devant le tombeau, Gimli était désormais secoué par les sanglots. Il poussa un cri, qui sonna plus comme celui d'un animal blessé que comme celui d'un Nain.

S'éloignant un peu, Anfauglir remarqua qu'un cadavre tenait fermement un livre. Il haussa un sourcil et le récupéra rapidement. C'était peut-être important, il était possible qu'il y trouve des explications sur le décès de Balin, fils de Fundin.

À première vue, l'objet n'était pas en très bon état. Il avait été lacéré, percé par des coups de poignards, et brûlé par endroits. Sa couverture était souillée de sang séché et ancien. Il souffla dessus pour en enlever la poussière. Il n'eut guère le temps de faire plus. Gandalf s'approcha à grands pas et le lui arracha littéralement des mains.

-Mais...!

Le Magicien tendit son bâton et son chapeau à Pippin, qui s'en saisit sans comprendre. Il ouvrit le livre d'un geste sec et se plongea dans un examen attentif pendant quelques temps sans parler.

Alors que le Magicien lisait et que Gimli répétait plusieurs mots dans sa langue natale, Legolas s'approcha d'Aragorn et Anfauglir pour murmurer:

-Il faut avancer, ne pas s'attarder ici.

Le semi-elfe lui accorda un regard fatigué avant de désigner Gandalf du menton.

-Il est ardu de faire bouger le Magicien sans son accord. Et je crains qu'il ne tienne à rester encore quelques temps ici, malheureusement.

Legolas n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

-C'est une sinistre lecture, soupira le vieil homme. Leur fin a été cruelle, je le crains.

Il tourna quelques pages et se mit à lire à voix haute:

-_Ils ont pris le Pont et la deuxième salle._

Anfauglir vit Boromir poser une main sur l'épaule du nain qui avait arrêté de parler, en signe de soutien. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais cela montrait à Gimli qu'il n'était pas seul, et c'était le plus important.

-_Nous avons barricadé les portes mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps. Le sol tremble. Les tambours... les tambours viennent des profondeurs._

Anfauglir se sentit frémir et fit un pas en arrière. Il vit clairement les regards effrayés et inquiets qu'échangeaient ses compagnons de route.

-_Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent._

Soudain, un fracas assourdissant fit bondir tout le groupe. Anfauglir sentit tous ses poils se hérisser alors que sa queue battait nerveusement l'air derrière lui. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Pippin, qui se tenait, timide et gêné, à côté d'un puits qui paraissait sans fin et d'où se répercutait le bruit. Il fermait les yeux, s'attendant presque à recevoir un coup pour la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre.

Une bêtise qui pourrait bien être mortelle.

Aussitôt, les instincts d'Anfauglir se réveillèrent et lui ordonnèrent de fuir, le plus loin et le plus rapidement possible. Il enroula sa longue queue autour de sa taille et se mit à osciller de gauche à droite, un peu comme un navire ballotté par les flots. Il était prêt à reposer de tout son poids sur une de ses jambes puis s'en servir comme élan pour s'enfuir. Nerveux, il laissa son regard ambré se promener tout autour de lui, à la recherche de la menace potentielle.

-Crétin de Touque! Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité! Aboya Gandalf en récupérant ses affaires des mains du hobbit prêt à pleurer.

-Gandalf, geignit Anfauglir, sentant l'envie de fuir augmenter de plus en plus.

Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus la réprimer, à moins de se battre. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas leurs ennemis...

Le vieux Magicien tourna son regard vers son ami, suivi des autres membres de la Communauté, et blêmit.

-Mais qu'avez-vous fait? Se lamenta-t-il en direction de Pippin. Nous devons partir! Maintenant!

Mais à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre: un roulement grondant, qui venaient des profondeurs et faisait vibrer les pierres sous leurs pieds.

-Il faut partir, siffla Anfauglir en bondissant vers la porte.

_ Brron, brrron_, le bruit roula encore, plus proche. Puis vint le son haut et un clair d'un grand cor qui sonnait dans la salle. D'autres cors et des cris stridents lui répondirent.

Anfauglir recula aussi vite qu'il s'était avancé, une flèche noire filant sous son nez pour finir par s'écraser contre le mur.

-Notre fuite est compromise, dit-il, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ça ne pouvait pas être si dramatique que ça...

-M'sieur Frodon!

Le semi-elfe se tourna vers Sam et vit, comme lui, que la lame de Frodon avait viré au bleu étincelant.

-Les Orques! Comprit Legolas en se préparant à combattre.

En fait si, se dit Anfauglir, c'était dramatique. Ils étaient dix. _Dix _face à des centaines, voir des _milliers _d'Orques. Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Boromir se précipita vers les portes, évita deux flèches, et tira les battants à lui.

-Nous ne pouvons sortir! Cria-t-il.

-Ils viennent, fit Pippin, se sentant aussi coupable que terrorisé.

-Reculez! Cria Aragorn aux hobbits. Restez près de Gandalf!

Anfauglir se pencha, récupéra une grande hache et deux lances, et alla aider Boromir à bloquer les portes.

-Ça ne les arrêtera pas longtemps.

-Ne soyez pas pessimiste, maître elfe, grogna Anfauglir en sortant son arc.

-Ils ont un Troll des Cavernes, dit le gondorien, l'air exaspéré.

-Là, par contre, vous avez le droit d'être pessimiste, fit Anfauglir en grimaçant. Un Troll des Cavernes? Vraiment? Ils ne font pas dans la demi-mesure...

-N'avez-vous pas quelque tour de magie pour les arrêter?

Le semi-elfe jeta un coup d'œil à Aragorn et secoua la tête.

-Si j'utilisais mes pouvoirs ici, je risquerais de vous blesser mortellement. Mes sorts sont trop destructeurs pour être contenus ou me permettre une bonne visée.

Le Rôdeur fronça les sourcils.

-Faîtes ce qui vous paraîtra le mieux pour nous permettre de remporter cette bataille avec le moins de pertes et de blessures possibles.

-Je peux faire ça, fit Anfauglir en hochant la tête.

Gimli bondit à cet instant sur le tombeau de Balin.

-Qu'ils approchent! Il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire!

Tous se rassemblèrent autour dudit nain, arme en main. Anfauglir, Legolas et Aragorn visaient la porte de leurs arcs, prêts à lâcher la corde sur leurs assaillants.

Un coup sur la porte la fit trembler, puis elle commença à s'ouvrir doucement en grinçant, repoussant les cales sous les cris des Orques. Un bras et une épaule passèrent par l'ouverture grandissante. Puis un pied se glissa à son tour dans l'interstice. Une première salve de flèches fut tirée. L'Orque s'effondra dans un gargouillis. Mais déjà, d'autres le remplaçaient.

Anfauglir gronda comme un de leurs assaillants traversait l'ouverture pour foncer sur eux. Il l'abattit d'une flèche entre les yeux.

Lui, Aragorn et Legolas eurent beau tirer flèche après flèche, les cales finirent par lâcher. Un fracas se fit entendre de derrière la porte, suivi d'un autre, puis d'un autre. Sous les coups des Orques et de leurs armes, elle se fendit et s'ouvrit finalement en grand. Il y eut d'abord de nombreuses flèches noires qui fendirent les airs, mais aucune d'elles ne toucha les membres de la Communauté. Puis, il y eut le bruit retentissant d'un cor et un piétinement précipité: les Orques se ruèrent dans la salle, l'envahissant comme un fléau mortel.

Les trois archers de la Communauté éclaircirent les rangs, puis Boromir et Gandalf se jetèrent en avant, épée brandie, un cri féroce aux lèvres. Ils furent vite suivis des hobbits, animés d'un feu qui les transcendait et leur donnait la force de se battre.

Legolas en faucha deux en pleine gorge, de deux traits précis. Puis, perdu au milieu de la mêlée, il rangea son arc et dégaina deux longs poignards blancs, qu'il fit jouer avec dextérité autour de lui, tranchant, tuant, découpant. Il semblait partout à la fois, bondissant avec grâce et légèreté, esquivant sans mal les attaques maladroites des Orques.

Gimli, toujours sur le tombeau de Balin, coupa les jambes d'un Orque téméraire qui avait voulu le rejoindre. Dans un cri de guerre, il en décapita deux autres d'un ample mouvement de hache. Il bondit au sol et se mit à pourfendre et trancher les Orques de part en part. Dans ses yeux brûlait l'envie de vengeance. Il ferait payer la mort de Balin aux puantes créatures qui les attaquaient.

Boromir et Aragorn ne furent pas en reste et en abattirent un grand nombre, fendant le flot de leurs adversaires comme s'il se fut s'agit d'une simple rivière. Ils décapitaient, tranchaient jambes et bras avec facilité.

Sam était devant Frodon, une longue éraflure courant sur sa tempe. Il venait d'abattre un ennemi d'un coup de sa lame et un feu brûlant couvait dans son regard brun. Lui et son maître firent reculer trois autres Orques à force de cris et de feintes. Merry et Pippin les rejoignirent en hurlant, chargeant les assaillants de leurs lames.

Anfauglir eut un grognement et se pencha, récupéra une lance et la jeta en avant, clouant deux Orques au mur. Il n'était pas dit qu'il ne pourrait pas faire la différence! Il leur montrerait à tous! Il leur montrerait qu'il n'était pas que le fils de Sauron! Il ramassa une hache et en étripa un troisième avec un cri féroce.

Après cela, tout se passa très vite.

Le semi-elfe se battait seul contre une dizaine d'Orques, mais à lui seul, il était de taille à affronter une armée.

Entre ses doigts, Uial et Ûr, ses deux poignards, faisaient merveille, virevoltant et tournoyant autour de lui avant de s'abattre infailliblement sur les assaillants qui se pressaient autour de lui, touchant toujours un point vital. Légers comme la plume, tranchants comme le diamant, étincelants comme la flamme, ils semblaient animés de vie propre. Et bien qu'ils ne fussent pas des épées, ils tranchaient têtes et jambes comme si ça n'avait été que de simples feuilles d'arbre. Ils paraient les coups avant même qu'ils ne fussent portés, paraissaient anticiper les réactions des ennemis pour mieux déjouer leurs attaques.

Bien sûr, toute cette adresse venait d'Anfauglir. Il se laissait guider par son instinct, s'abandonnant à sa colère vengeresse et à sa douleur, les muant en force dévastatrice. Sans cela, il aurait été déjà été écrasé sous le nombre de ses adversaires. Avec cela, il pouvait, sinon vaincre, résister plus longtemps.

Quelques Orques, qui s'acharnaient sur Gandalf, s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent le semi-elfe. Ils crièrent et se ruèrent dans sa direction, l'identifiant visiblement comme l'ennemi à éliminer en priorité.

Anfauglir jura et voulut reculer... lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur sa nuque fragile et la serra à la façon d'un étau. Il écarquilla les yeux, se décalant d'un pas pour éviter un coup de lame dans le dos, et tenta de se soustraire à l'emprise de l'Orque. Il loucha en avisant l'épée qui fondait sur sa gorge. Elle progressa... et fut stoppée par la main du semi-elfe, qui n'hésita pas à se saisir de l'arme, sans se préoccuper du métal qui mordit sa peau tendre.

-Tch. Vous arrivez mille ans trop tôt pour me tuer, siffla-t-il.

Son coude s'enfonça brutalement dans les côtes de son agresseur qui, déconcerté, relâcha légèrement sa prise. Anfauglir en profita et pivota sur ses hanches, laissant Ûr trouver la gorge de l'Orque. Ce-dernier s'effondra sans un bruit.

Il fut aussitôt remplacé par cinq autres.

Alors qu'un Orque particulièrement laid, vêtu de mailles noires de la tête aux pieds, arrivait sur lui, Anfauglir lança Uial. Dans le même mouvement, il pivota de nouveau sur ses hanches, évita l'arme qui filait droit sur son visage, glissa le long du bras tendu de son assaillant, le saisit par la nuque et utilisa son élan pour l'attirer à lui. L'Orque voulut se débattre mais se figea dans un râle d'agonie quand l'épée d'un de ses congénères le toucha en plein cœur. Au même instant, le propriétaire de ladite épée s'affaissa, portant les mains au poignard d'Anfauglir qui saillait de son cou.

Le semi-elfe se baissa, récupéra Uial, et évita une hache qui fendit l'air au-dessus de sa tête. Il frappa du pied. Une rotule céda avec un bruit sec, un Orque s'écroula. Il l'acheva, plongea, roula... Une lame aiguisée fendit son pantalon, ouvrant une longue estafilade sur sa jambe gauche. Méprisant la douleur qui avait fusé et l'élançait, brûlante, Anfauglir bondit. Le sang jaillit en fontaine de la plaie. Le quatrième Orque s'effondra dans un gargouillis immonde.

Le dernier du groupe, encore indemne, hésitait à attaquer.

Le semi-elfe s'immobilisa, en position défensive, et étudia avec attention celui qui lui faisait face. Il n'attendit pas longtemps. Sans lui laisser la possibilité d'attaquer ni de fuir, il bondit de nouveau et lui explosa le nez avec son talon. L'Orque partit en arrière et lâcha son épée. Anfauglir accompagna sa chute et roula avec lui. Il tendit la main vers son couteau, avec le vain espoir de pouvoir le planter dans le corps le surplombant… mais le semi-elfe fut plus rapide et ce furent ses poignards à lui qui s'enfoncèrent dans le torse de son adversaire. L'acier brilla un instant avant de se teindre d'écarlate en perforant le cœur.

Anfauglir se releva d'un mouvement fluide et ses sens sur-développés lui permirent d'éviter l'attaque rageuse d'un énième Orque. Il riposta en enfonçant son pied en plein dans son ventre, laissant ses griffes déchirer la peau noire.

Il grogna et entreprit de taillader les Orques qui affluaient, de plus en plus nombreux, afin de se tracer un chemin en direction de Gandalf. Il envoya son poing dans le visage d'un ennemi, lui brisant les os dans un craquement écœurant, et accéléra l'allure.

Cette bataille était perdue d'avance. Même si les membres de la Communauté se défendaient bien, les Orques étaient bien trop nombreux. Ils ne pourraient pas garder l'avantage beaucoup plus longtemps.

C'est alors qu'un petit groupe d'Orques entrèrent en criant, tirant des chaînes derrière eux. La porte s'effondra dans un fracas épouvantable et un bras et une épaule énorme apparurent derrière la poussière et les gravas, suivis d'un pied puis de tout un corps. Anfauglir jura devant la taille du Troll des Cavernes. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'y attarder car il dut bondir sur le côté pour éviter la massue d'un énième adversaire, particulièrement vicieux.

Il esquiva un coup qui aurait dû le couper en deux et décapita un Orque un peu trop aventureux qui tentait de lui envoyer une flèche entre les yeux.

-A l'aide!

Le cri paniqué de Sam sortit Anfauglir de sa danse meurtrière. Il se retourna pour voir le hobbit effondré à côté du tombeau, juste sous le nez du Troll.

-Oh non...

Dans un accès de fureur, le semi-elfe repoussa un Orque et se rua en avant. Il eut tout juste le temps de soulever Sam et de faire un bond en avant, évitant de ce fait au hobbit de finir aplati comme une crêpe.

-M...merci, souffla le pauvre Sam, une fois qu'il fut de nouveau sur ses pieds.

Anfauglir haussa les épaules et esquissa un vague sourire.

-Vous avez appelé, dit-il.

Puis il esquiva une lance pointue en se décalant d'un pas sur la droite. Saisissant l'arme, il la tira d'un coup sec vers lui, entraînant son possesseur à sa suite. L'Orque finit embroché par la lame de Sam.

-Bien joué, le congratula Anfauglir.

Le hobbit, tout tremblant, eut un petit geste de la tête.

-Vous m'avez sauvé.

Le semi-elfe lui adressa un regard étrange, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le hobbit. Ce-dernier se poussa à expliciter:

-Je me devais de vous rendre la pareille. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très amical ni même un tant soit peu avenant à votre égard. Je tiens à m'en excuser. Je comprends aujourd'hui que vous n'êtes pas votre père.

Et c'était probablement un des plus beaux compliments qu'avait jamais reçu Anfauglir en cinq mille trois cent quatre-vingt-six années d'existence.

Il sourit et ce fut un sourire franc et non tordu ou esquissé, un sourire plein de joie et de douleur. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'entendre ces mots? Gandalf les lui avait dit une fois, c'était vrai. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il était juste tellement... heureux.

Un cri de Sam le sortit de ses pensées et il se baissa pour éviter une nouvelle attaque. Il plia les jambes et bondit, exécutant une roulade arrière dans les airs pour atterrir sur les épaules de l'Orque qui avait interrompu quelque chose de très important à ses yeux. Sans pitié, il égorgea son ennemi et retourna au sol avant de basculer en arrière avec sa victime.

Anfauglir n'eut pas le temps de remercier Sam de ses mots que, déjà, il devait éviter une salve de flèches. Sauf que celles-ci n'étaient pas noires et n'appartenaient pas aux Orques. Non, il s'agissait de celles de Legolas.

-Essayez-vous de me tuer, maître elfe? Grogna-t-il en rejoignant Legolas.

Il se mit accroupit et rengaina ses dagues pour sortir son arc. Imitant l'elfe, il tira à plusieurs reprises sur le Troll.

-Ça n'était pas mon intention. Je m'excuse si mes actes vous ont blessé de quelque manière que ce soit.

-Vos flèches ne m'ont pas touché. Et même si c'est le cas pour le Troll, il semblerait qu'elles n'aient pas grand effet sur lui.

-Non, effectivement. Elles ne doivent pas lui faire plus de mal qu'une piqûre d'insecte n'en ferait à un homme.

-Pensez-vous que du poison serait efficace? Ah, mais j'oubliais: les Troll des Cavernes sont insensibles au poison. La chance n'est décidément pas de notre côté aujourd'hui.

Ceci dit, les flèches avaient au moins le mérite d'énerver le Troll. Celui-ci, dans sa stupidité, s'empara de ses chaînes et écrasa ses propres alliés. Boromir et Aragorn saisirent cette occasion pour s'emparer desdites chaînes et essayer d'entraîner le Troll loin des combattants.

Malheureusement, fort agacé, le Troll envoya Boromir heurter le mur nord de la salle. Étourdi, le gondorien ne remarqua pas l'Orque qui levait son épée dans l'intention visible de l'achever.

-Oh non, certainement pas!

Abandonnant là Legolas, Anfauglir se rua en avant et tendit la corde de son arc. Il tira trois flèches successives. Chacune d'elle toucha sa cible. L'Orque s'affaissa à moins d'un mètre du gondorien.

-Un peu plus et il vous trouait la peau, souffla le semi-elfe en relevant l'homme d'une main.

Celui-ci, sonné, le remercia à demi-mots. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais cela suffit à montrer à Anfauglir qu'il avait bien fait de lui sauver la vie. L'homme n'était pas encore totalement sous le joug de l'Anneau. Il pourrait peut-être l'aider à s'en débarrasser. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il se rapproche de lui. Ou au moins qu'il essaye.

-Vous devriez aller aider les hobbits, fit remarquer Anfauglir en désignant Merry et Pippin, aux prises avec un Orque extrêmement laid.

Boromir ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut en direction de son nouvel adversaire.

-Bien, à nous deux maintenant, dit Anfauglir en se tournant vers le Troll pour voir Gimli lui percer l'épaule d'une lance. Oh, cela est mauvais... très mauvais... Il va s'énerver...

Et comme pour lui donner raison, le Troll détruisit le tombeau de Balin d'un coup de massue – où donc l'avait-il ramassée? – et envoya Aragorn dans les airs. Le Rôdeur atterrit, inconscient, aux pieds de Gandalf. Mais, déjà, Legolas se servait de la chaîne qui retenait le Troll et s'était emmêlée autour d'une colonne de pierre. Sans plus attendre, il bondit sur le semblant de pont et courut avec légèreté vers le Troll.

-Est-il _fou_ ? Siffla Anfauglir, stupéfait – il avait visiblement oublié qu'il avait utilisé le même genre de tactique contre le Guetteur de l'Eau.

De plus en plus agacé par l'elfe qui venait de lui tirer une flèche en pleine tête, le Troll s'agita dans tous les sens, faisant trembler le sol sous son poids. Sa massue heurta violemment Anfauglir, qui s'était un peu trop rapproché, et le jeta à travers la pièce. Il heurta le mur avec un craquement sourd – il allait _encore _avoir des côtes cassées – et l'air quitta ses poumons. Il glissa au sol avec un grognement de douleur.

Occupé à essayer de se relever, il ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entourait et cela faillit lui coûter la vie. Heureusement, l'Orque qui l'agressa rata sa cible première – son cou – et son épée dérapa pour finir par se planter dans sa main, la traversant de part en part. Le cri que poussa Anfauglir fut terrible.

-Anfauglir! Cria Gandalf en tentant de se frayer un chemin dans sa direction.

-Lâche-moi enfant des ténèbres. Lâche-moi maintenant!

Sous la douleur, la voix du semi-elfe s'était faite plus rauque. L'Orque glapit en sentant une lame froide perforer un de ses poumons. Il eut juste le temps de griffer la cuisse de son adversaire jusqu'au sang avant de s'effondrer, mort.

-Anfauglir! Fit de nouveau Gandalf.

L'interpellé grogna et se redressa en tremblant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main et blêmit quelque peu. Même avec sa capacité de régénération hors du commun, cette blessure allait mettre du temps à guérir.

Il se leva doucement et esquiva un nouveau coup de massue. Il fallait mettre le Troll à terre où ils n'auraient aucune chance de s'en sortir vivants.

-Je commence à avoir le coup de main, fit Sam, non loin de lui, en abattant une poêle sur le crâne d'un Orque.

Quand est-ce qu'il l'avait sortie resterait un mystère aux yeux du semi-elfe, qui ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Il était vrai que voir un hobbit balancer une poêle à tout va pour assommer d'hideuses créatures armées jusqu'aux dents était plutôt amusant.

-Frodon! Cria Aragorn – apparemment sortit de l'inconscience.

Aussitôt, Anfauglir se tourna dans la direction du cri et se figea. Frodon avait été coincé par le Troll. Celui-ci leva une lance, qu'il avait probablement récupérée par terre, et la lança directement sur le semi-homme. Atteint au côté droit, il fut projeté contre le mur où il glissa au sol.

Avec un cri, Merry, Pippin et Sam se ruèrent en avant. L'un s'escrima sur la lance pour l'ôter de Frodon, tandis que les deux autres poignardaient et tailladaient le Troll du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

-Grands-Pas! Hurla Sam.

Le Rôdeur se précipita à leurs côtés. Legolas tirait flèche après flèche. Gimli et Gandalf tenaient les Orques à distance, soutenus par Boromir.

Anfauglir vit rouge. Ses yeux parurent s'enflammer, devenant de l'or en fusion, alors que des mots incompréhensibles s'écoulaient hors de ses lèvres, l'enveloppant progressivement d'un manteau de fumée rouge opaque. Avant même que quiconque ait pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il bondit vers le Troll.

S'apercevant de la manœuvre, Aragorn put tout juste s'écarter en entraînant Merry et Pippin avec lui. Le semi-elfe atteignait déjà sa cible. Il se jeta en avant, atterrissant sans mal sur les épaules massives de la créature. Celle-ci hurla comme la fumée rouge entrait en contact avec sa peau. Elle paraissait le brûler. Anfauglir eut un sourire moqueur, hautain.

-Tu ne peux me fuir. Personne ne le peut.

Il mit deux doigts sur ses tempes et plongea dans une intense concentration, se détachant du monde extérieur. Il imagina un volcan. Un volcan qui brûlerait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

-**Ô masques de chairs et de sang, images de défunts qui portez le nom de la mort ! A partir des murs construits de cauchemars et de haine, élevez vos griffes, soufflez le feu ! Lumière rouge, roue de ténèbres, le sifflement de la vengeance résonne dans le silence ! Assemblez-vous sans hésiter autour de notre ennemi ! Enflammez-vous ! **Gronda-t-il.

La fumée rouge parut progressivement s'enrouler autour du Troll, le caressant avec la douceur d'une amante, avant de se fondre en lui. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que quelques fumerolles, qui se délitèrent dans les airs.

Le Troll hurla.

Dans la tête d'Anfauglir, le volcan déversait sa colère sous forme de lave bouillonnante, de plus en plus fort. Sa terrible colère dévastait tout ce qu'il rencontrait, anéantissant ceux qui se dressaient devant lui. Le semi-elfe se sentit tomber.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne restait du Troll plus qu'un tas de cendres. Il avait brûlé de l'intérieur.

Terrorisés par cet éclat, les Orques restant reculèrent. Beaucoup s'enfuirent en hurlant, les derniers furent massacrés par Boromir et Gimli. Profitant du calme retrouvé, la Communauté se rua auprès de Frodon, qui gisait au sol.

Blême et chancelant – la magie lui avait encore beaucoup prit –, Anfauglir se dirigea vers les autres.

-Il est vivant! Fit Sam, un air soulagé peint sur ses traits.

Clairement stupéfait, Anfauglir cligna des yeux et se pencha vers le hobbit. Il aurait pourtant dû mourir... Cette lance aurait dû lui perforer le torse alors comment... Il se figea. La côte de mailles en mithril. Ses doutes étaient donc bien fondés. Bilbon avait offert ce bijou de protection à Frodon.

Le semi-elfe eut un profond soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber contre Gandalf. Le vieil homme lui sourit en passant un bras discret autour de ses épaules, prêt à le soutenir en cas de faiblesse.

-Ne me refaites plus jamais une peur pareille, Frodon. J'ai bien cru que mon cœur s'arrêtait, dit Anfauglir en reprenant son souffle.

-Je vais bien. Je n'ai rien, les rassura le hobbit en haletant.

Il s'assit avec difficulté et tâta l'endroit où la lance aurait dû l'embrocher. Nul doute que lui aussi était étonné d'être en aussi bon état.

Autour de lui, les membres de la Communauté – moins Anfauglir – le regardaient avec stupeur et incrédulité.

-Vous devriez être mort! Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier, dit Aragorn.

Le sourire de Gandalf s'élargit. Bien sûr, il savait déjà – ou se doutait – de quoi il en retournait. Le semi-elfe n'en était même pas surpris.

-Je crois que ce hobbit est bien plus solide qu'il n'y paraît, fit le Magicien, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Anfauglir grogna en acquiesçant.

Frodon écarta doucement les pans de sa chemise à l'endroit où la lance l'avait touché. Ce faisant, il révéla une côte de mailles tissée d'anneaux serrés. Elle était aussi souple que de la soie, aussi froide que de la glace et plus solide que de l'acier. Elle avait l'éclat de l'argent et était incrustée de petites gemmes blanches.

-Du mithril, souffla Gimli. Vous êtes très surprenant, monsieur Sacquet.

Anfauglir jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte.

-Loin de moi l'idée de gâcher ces effusions de joie mais je dirais qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller.

_Brron, brron_, firent de nouveau les tambours dans les profondeurs. Il était même _plus_ que temps d'y aller, selon lui. Il se redressa lentement, s'écartant du Magicien.

-À moins que vous ne soyez tentés de vous relancer dans une plaisante petite bataille, il nous faut partir. Maintenant.

-Anfauglir a raison, fit Gandalf, son regard inquiet scrutant la porte. C'est le moment! C'est notre dernière chance, sauvons-nous! Au Pont de Khazad-dûm!


	7. Désolée

Et non, ceci n'est pas le chapitre suivant, désolée.

Oui, je sais : je suis en retard - pas tant que ça... si? - dans la publication, _shame on me_.

Mes seules excuses sont la fuite impromptue de ma muse - fort heureusement revenue entre temps -, et les "importants" examens que j'ai dû passer dans la semaine (tout de même, les premières épreuves de BAC de l'année... mais vous vous en moquez, hein? Oui, c'est normal après tout, ma vie n'a rien d'intéressant. _Sorry_).

Donc, que disais-je?

Ah oui! Je vous assure que je vais me rattraper. Non, vraiment, je suis sincère, croyez-moi! En fait, théoriquement, le chapitre suivant sera finit dans le week-end (avec un peu de chance demain, si je ne rentre pas trop tard chez moi). Je le posterai au plus tard dimanche. Promis... ou pas. Je voudrais pas faire des promesses qui seront au final bafouées. Je vais quand même faire de mon mieux.

Encore une fois, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses.

Laziness.


	8. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. TOLKIEN. Seuls Anfauglir et quelques personnages sont mes créations. Si vous voulez les emprunter, merci de me le signaler. Je tiens à préciser que je me suis également inspirée d'Avatar (dont je ne connais pas le propriétaire) et de Final Fantasy. Autrement, tout le reste vient de mon cerveau embrumé.

Je m'excuse pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris. Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison, hormis mon bac blanc et une fatigue innommable. Et une certaine flemme aussi, j'avoue. Enfin, voilà la suite. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre. Il ne me plaît pas du tout - notamment la fin - et j'ai eu beaucoup du mal à le finir… Je l'ai posté seulement parce que vous l'attendiez – ou pas. Donnez-moi vos avis, surtout vos critiques.

En raison de… toutes sortes de choses, j'ai décidé de ne plus me fixer comme règle de poster un chapitre par semaine. J'ai trop de travail pour y parvenir. Aussi, je vais essayer un chapitre pour toutes les deux semaines mais là encore, je ne promets rien. Ce sera plus probablement quand je l'aurais terminé et qu'il me plaira suffisamment – ce qui risque de prendre du temps, malheureusement.

Bref, voici le chapitre 6 de DMC :). Bonne lecture.

En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Aucune lumière n'éclairait les lieux, et il régnait une obscurité absolue. Anfauglir devant, Legolas à l'arrière, ils descendirent des escaliers en tâtonnant, se fiant à la vue nocturne de leur guide provisoire. Les murs paraissaient frémir. Le son des tambours battait et roulait : _brron, brrron_.

-Gandalf, ils ont besoin de lumière, souffla Anfauglir en ralentissant.

Le Magicien grogna et il y eut un éclat de lumière blanche qui vacilla avant de se stabiliser. La lueur était faible, à peine suffisante pour qu'ils voient le sol sous leurs pieds. Au moins pouvaient-ils se voir entre eux et évaluer les dégâts causés par l'attaque des Orques.

En tête, il y avait Anfauglir. Le semi-elfe avait sommairement bandé sa main blessée et se tenait légèrement courbé en avant pour atténuer la douleur qui irradiait de ses côtes. L'estafilade et les griffures qui marbraient sa jambe avaient déjà presque entièrement disparues. Globalement, il paraissait aller bien, même s'il était un peu pâle et que sa respiration s'était faite sifflante – certainement le contrecoup de l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs.

Frodon, blême et haletant, se tenait à Sam. Derrière eux venaient Merry et Pippin. Les hobbits ne présentaient que quelques égratignures et bleus sans gravité, fort heureusement. Ils étaient entourés d'Aragorn et de Boromir, lesquels semblaient fatigués mais ne portaient aucune blessure grave.

Enfin, il y avait Gandalf, visiblement épuisé, Legolas et Gimli. Ce-dernier était le moins affecté – physiquement du moins – par leur séjour forcé dans les Mines de la Moria. Legolas, en tant qu'elfe, supportait mal les lieux et cela s'en ressentait dans ses gestes. Les attaques incessantes des Orques n'avaient cependant pas réussit à marquer sa peau claire et sans défaut.

-Il faudra se contenter de ceci pendant quelques temps, je suis assez fatigué, fit le Magicien en levant son bâton faiblement illuminé. Allez! Allez! Avancez! Où êtes-vous Gimli? Allez devant, avec Anfauglir, et guidez-nous tous les deux. Je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité désormais, puisque je ne connais pas ce passage, mais je vous suivrais pour éclairer nos pas du mieux que je le puis.

Ils repartirent, les hobbits trébuchant aux côtés de Boromir et Aragorn.

_ Brron, brron,_ faisaient les tambours. Le son était plus lointain, comme voilé, mais il les suivait toujours. Il n'y avait cependant pas de bruit de poursuite, ni piétinements, ni voix.

-Nous les avons semés! Fit Pippin avec joie.

Il avait parlé trop vite. Des centaines d'Orques émergèrent derrière eux, jaillissant de l'ombre, sortant certainement de trous, de crevasses et de puits. Il en venait sans discontinuer et ils grouillaient comme des milliers d'insectes puants dans une fourmilière géante.

-Je suggère que nous accélérions le rythme, fit Anfauglir avant de repartir de plus belle.

-Fuyons! Approuva Gandalf en levant son épée.

Fatalement, arriva le moment où ils furent encerclés.

-Il semblerait que nous soyons pris au piège, grommela le semi-elfe en portant une main à ses dagues.

Il leva les yeux et grimaça. Le plafond lui-même était recouvert d'un tapis d'abominations noires. Nulle échappatoire pour les membres de la Communauté.

Un de leurs assaillants pointa sa lance en direction d'Anfauglir, le menaçant de ses yeux sombres. Gimli grogna en brandissant sa hache, comme prêt à se tailler un chemin par la force. C'était certainement leur seule option…

Un grondement féroce, qui se répercuta sur les murs, se fit entendre, terrorisant les Orques, qui glapirent. Un frisson glacé parcourut Anfauglir. Un deuxième grondement retentit tandis que l'ombre, dans le lointain, s'illuminait d'une couleur orangée. Leurs ennemis eurent de nouveaux couinements terrifiés avant de se replier et de disparaître en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

-Quel est ce nouveau maléfice? Souffla Boromir à Gandalf.

-Restez donc ici si vous tenez tant à le découvrir, siffla Anfauglir avant de tourner les talons et de se ruer plus avant.

Si tous leurs ennemis avaient fui, terrorisés, la chose qui arrivait n'était clairement pas à sous-estimer. Et il tenait encore un peu à sa vie. Suffisamment, en tous cas, pour ne pas hésiter à prendre la fuite.

Ses compagnons le regardèrent détaler avec ce qui semblait être de la surprise et du dégoût. Fuir leur paraissait être un acte d'une incommensurable lâcheté.

Un nouveau grondement les fit se tourner. Gandalf ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour trouver ce qui s'avançait vers eux. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Ses doutes étaient fondés.

-Un Balrog... Un démon de l'ancien monde. Cet adversaire est plus fort que nous. Même Anfauglir, avec sa force actuelle, pourrait ne pas se sortir vivant d'un affrontement. Courez!

Il n'eut pas besoin de se répéter. Ils se ruèrent tous en direction du pont.

-Attendez-nous, Anfauglir! Cria Pippin.

Sans ralentir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde – il n'était pas encore suicidaire –, le semi-elfe jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ses compagnons ne le rattrapait pas – son corps était taillé pour la vitesse après tout – mais ils n'étaient pas loin, mettant peu à peu de la distance entre eux et le Balrog. Mais il ne se leurrait pas. Le démon était puissant. Bien trop pour être semé aisément.

-Hâtez-vous! Fit-il.

-Vite! Renchérit Gandalf, poussant Frodon devant lui. Vite!

Anfauglir grogna et plissa le nez en sentant des vapeurs de souffre remonter des crevasses qui avaient refait leur apparition. Il dévala plusieurs escaliers et se sentit glisser. Seules ses griffes, profondément plantées dans la roche, lui permirent d'éviter de chuter dans un abîme bouillonnant.

-Attention!

Se jetant sur le côté, Anfauglir évita de justesse Boromir, emporté par son élan. Fort heureusement, Legolas, qui était juste derrière le gondorien, parvint à l'arrêter en passant ses bras autour de son torse et en le tirant vers l'arrière.

Les hobbits déboulèrent à leur tour, fixant avec désespoir le vide devant eux. Anfauglir remarqua avec inquiétude que Gandalf était épuisé. Il ne fut pas le seul.

-Gandalf, souffla Aragorn.

Au même instant, le Balrog gronda de nouveau, entraînant la chute de nombreuses pierres. Les membres de la Communauté pouvaient voir, dans les profondeurs de la Moria, une lumière qui vacillait et rougeoyait, ne laissant aucune place au doute. L'atmosphère était très chaude, trop pour que ça soit naturel.

-Nous avons bien fait de prendre ce chemin, fit Gandalf, essoufflé. Les niveaux inférieurs sont en feu. Il y a probablement là quelque nouvelle diablerie fomentée en guise de bienvenue.

-A moins que ça ne soit un présent du _charmant _Balrog qui nous suit à la trace, grommela Anfauglir en massant précautionneusement son flanc endolori.

Gandalf l'ignora et se pencha un peu sur le gouffre.

-Regardez!

L'imitant, les autres se penchèrent et scrutèrent l'espace devant eux. Loin, en bas, une grande fissure s'était ouverte. Par-là venait une ardente lumière rouge et, de temps à autre, des flammes en léchaient le bord et entouraient les dernières marches de l'escalier.

-Si nous étions arrivés par-là, nous aurions été pris au piège, constata Boromir.

-Espérons que le feu reste maintenant derrière nous, dit Anfauglir en secouant la tête, et continuons.

Le Magicien s'appuya sur une colonne qui devait autrefois ressembler au fût d'un puissant arbre dont les branches soutenaient la voûte d'un réseau de nervures de pierre. Aragorn voulut l'aider mais fut repoussé d'un coup de bâton.

-Guidez-les. Le Pont est proche.

En effet, une centaine de mètres plus loin, surplombant un gouffre angoissant, se dressait une étroite bande de pierre: le Pont.

-Faîtes ce que je vous dis! S'emporta Gandalf.

Le semi-elfe grogna et vint lui prendre le bras.

-Suivez-moi, et sans rechigner, dit-il. Si vous essayez de résister, je vous ligote et vous porte sur mon dos. Vous savez que j'en suis capable.

La menace fit grogner le vieil homme, qui consentit à le suivre du mieux qu'il pût.

Puis, se tournant vers le reste de la Communauté, Anfauglir fit:

-Les épées ne vous sont plus d'aucun secours ici.

Ils descendirent les escaliers avec précipitation, faisant attention à bien courir au centre des marches pour ne pas faire une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres et se rompre les os dans les profondeurs des Mines.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter face à une rupture de la structure. Un morceau des escaliers menant au pont manquait, probablement suite à un effondrement du plafond.

-Comment va-t-on faire? S'affola Merry.

-Passez en premier, Legolas, fit Anfauglir.

D'un saut gracieux et élégant, l'elfe rejoignit l'autre partie des escaliers. Il pivota et tendit les bras vers la Communauté, prêt à rattraper le prochain à se lancer par-dessus le vide.

-Bien. Il ne sera pas facile pour tous de franchir ce... trou, mais nous y parviendrons, dit Anfauglir, optimiste. Gandalf, vous êtes le suivant.

-Je ne...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit sous un nouveau grognement du Balrog, dont la puissance semblait fissurer les murs.

-Tenez-vous à prendre le thé en sa compagnie? Ironisa Anfauglir.

-Gandalf! Fit à son tour Legolas, bien décidé à aider ses compagnons à s'en sortir sans dommage.

Obéissant au semi-elfe – bien que ce fut à contrecœur –, le vieil homme sauta à son tour. Il fut, fort heureusement, récupéré par Legolas, qui l'empêcha de glisser dans le vide.

Il y eut un tintement et un cliquetis d'acier. Une lance jaillit alors, manquant de peu d'embrocher Boromir. Une flèche la suivit de près et siffla au-dessus de la tête de Pippin, qui glapit.

Bientôt, les flèches tombaient parmi eux sans discontinuer. L'une faillit frapper Anfauglir, une autre ricocha sur la côte de mailles de Frodon et une autre encore transperça le chapeau de Gandalf et y resta plantée comme une plume noire.

Levant les yeux, Anfauglir vit, dans les ténèbres de la Moria, des formes sombres et pullulantes. Il semblait y avoir des centaines d'Orques qui brandissaient des lances, des arcs et des cimeterres. _Brron, brrron_, les tambours retentissaient de nouveau.

Legolas se retourna et encocha une flèche. Il fit mouche malgré la distance, touchant sa cible en plein front.

-Joli, apprécia Anfauglir.

-Merry, Pippin! Fit Boromir en saisissant les deux hobbits.

Sans prendre d'élan, il bondit en avant, serrant contre lui les semi-hommes. Ils atterrirent sains et saufs mais entraînèrent un pan des escaliers avec eux.

-C'est mauvais pour nous ça, constata platement Anfauglir.

-Oh non... gémit Sam.

-Je  
vous lance si vous voulez, proposa le semi-elfe, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres, comme si l'idée lui paraissait particulièrement amusante.

-Je...

Aragorn ne lui demanda pas son avis et le saisit par la ceinture pour l'envoyer par-dessus le trou. Boromir le réceptionna.

-A votre tour Gimli, vite! Les pressa Gandalf.

-Personne ne lancera un Nain!

Il prit son élan et, dans un cri, se lança à son tour. Il ne dut son salut qu'à Legolas, qui le rattrapa de justesse. Par la barbe.

-Pas la barbe! Hurla le pauvre nain, les traits tirés par la douleur et la honte. Pas la barbe !

L'elfe le hissa tant bien que mal à ses côtés.

-Je vous laisse vous occuper de Frodon, hm, dit Anfauglir.

Il bondit et traversa sans effort apparent, atterrissant accroupi, sa longue queue balayant les gravats et ses griffes broyant la pierre pour lui assurer un bon équilibre. Il riva ses yeux d'or sur les deux derniers membres de la Communauté à ne pas avoir traversé.

Il grimaça en voyant d'autres marches s'effondrer, creusant davantage l'écart.

-Tout ceci est de plus en plus mauvais… dit-il.

Fort heureusement, Aragorn réussit à rattraper Frodon et à leur assurer un certain équilibre.

-Ne bougez pas, dit le Rôdeur, inquiet.

Et il avait de quoi l'être. Il leur était presque impossible de traverser désormais.

-Je peux toujours aller les chercher, dit Anfauglir. Ça prendra un peu plus de temps mais…

Le Balrog eut un nouveau grondement, comme sa lumière ardente se rapprochait d'eux. De gros blocs de pierre se détachèrent de la voûte et chutèrent jusque dans les profondeurs, traversant les escaliers comme s'il s'était simplement s'agit de beurre. Bientôt, les quelques marches sur lesquelles se tenaient Aragorn et Frodon se mirent à vaciller dangereusement.

Le semi-elfe les observa avec appréhension, imité en cela par ceux qui l'entouraient.

-Penchez-vous en avant! Cria Aragorn comme leur portion d'escalier bougeait anormalement en direction des autres membres de la Communauté.

La partie instable se retrouva momentanément appuyée sur l'autre, laissant tout juste le temps à Aragorn et Frodon de sauter, avant de basculer sur le côté et de disparaître dans les ténèbres.

-Allons-y pour la dernière course! S'écria Gandalf en reprenant la tête de file. Suivez-moi!

Il dévala les dernières marches et tourna à gauche.

-Regardez devant vous! Cria de nouveau le Magicien. Le Pont est là! Il est dangereux et étroit, il nous faudra y aller prudemment mais sans ralentir ou nos ennemis nous rattraperons. Si le soleil brille encore à l'extérieur, nous avons une chance. Il faut encore traverser le Pont et monter un vaste escalier avant d'être dehors. Venez, vite!

Anfauglir déglutit bruyamment en avisant le gouffre qui s'étendait devant eux. Le sol semblait disparaître, s'enfonçant à une profondeur inconnue – et il ne voulait pas la connaître. La porte extérieure ne pouvait être atteinte que par un mince pont de pierre, sans bordure ni parapet, qui franchissait le vide d'une seule arche bondissante.

-Si je survis à tout ça, je vous maudirais sur quinze générations, au moins, grogna le semi-elfe.

Gandalf eut un pauvre sourire.

-Bien sûr mon ami. Maintenant, prenez le Pont! Vite!

Dans un geignement fort exagéré, Anfauglir prit la tête, son pied sûr et son agilité naturelle lui conférant un avantage certain.

Alors qu'ils avaient à peine commencé à courir sur le Pont, une grande ombre apparut, au milieu de laquelle se dressait une masse sombre, peut-être une forme d'homme, mais beaucoup plus grande. Il en émanait pouvoir et terreur.

-Aïe! Aïe! Gémit Legolas. Le Balrog! Le Balrog est arrivé!

Gimli écarquilla les yeux tandis que les hobbits se rapprochaient de Boromir et Grand-Pas.

Le démon avança, entouré d'un manteau de flammes qui l'enlaçaient, et d'une fumée noire.

-Un Balrog... souffla Anfauglir, blême. Intelligent, très rusé, doté d'une force extraordinaire et capable de semer la destruction quand l'envie l'en prend. Celui-ci est le deuxième que je rencontre et il me semble aussi sympathique que son lointain... cousin? Frère? Ancêtre? Existe-t-il un quelconque lien de parenté entre les différents Balrog?

Personne n'eut envie de lui répondre quand le démon leva sa main droite, dans laquelle il tenait une lame semblable à une langue de feu perçante. La gauche portait un fouet à multiples lanières, lui aussi auréolé de flammes tournoyantes.

-Oh la la... Ce n'est pas bon ça, pas bon du tout même, gémit Anfauglir.

-Ne pouvez-vous pas faire quelque chose contre ce monstre? S'enquit Boromir, un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

-Et que voulez-vous que je tente? Me jeter devant lui et lui faire la danse du ventre ? Ou peut-être lui proposer de prendre le thé en espérant qu'il aime ça et se découvre une passion soudaine pour le partage de rumeurs en tous genres? Railla le semi-elfe. Je crains que ça n'ait aucun effet sur lui.

-Vous ne pouvez pas tenter de réitérer votre exploit de toute à l'heure? Avec le Troll, précisa le gondorien.

-... J'ai _brûlé_ le Troll de l'intérieur. Cette créature est _faite de feu_. Vous ne croyez pas que c'est voué à l'échec?

-De l'eau alors?

-De l'eau? Mais d'où pourrai-je l'extraire au juste? Mes capacités sont limitées vous savez! Je ne suis pas un Valar!

-Et c'est bien dommage, dit Aragorn, car nous aurions bien besoin de leur aide.

Chancelant, Gandalf intervint:

-Courrez!

-Ceci est une idée tout à fait acceptable, fit Anfauglir en reprenant sa course.

Se déplaçant à une allure folle, il atteignit bientôt la fin du pont. Il fut rejoint par les membres de la Communauté... excepté Gandalf.

-Non, souffla Anfauglir, les yeux rivés sur la forme tremblante du vieillard.

Face à la créature sombre et ruisselante de feu, le Magicien faisait pâle figure.

-Fuyez! C'est là un ennemi qui dépasse vos capacités! Il me faut tenir la voie étroite. Fuyez! Cria Gandalf.

-Gandalf! Venez! Suivez-nous pauvre fou! Hurla le semi-elfe.

Le vieil homme lui adressa un sourire réconfortant avant de se tourner vers le Balrog, empli de détermination.

-Vous n'y arriverez pas seul, gémit le semi-elfe. Vous n'y arriverez pas...

Il voulait accourir aux côtés de Gandalf. Il voulait lui prêter main forte. Le Destin ne le permettait pas. Il ferma ses poings, les crispant si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent. Il ne prêt pas attention au sang qui perlait de sa paume, déchirée par ses griffes aiguisées.

Le Balrog atteignit à son tour le pont. Gandalf se tenait au milieu de la travée, appuyé sur son bâton qui paraissait bien dérisoire face à l'épée et au fouet enflammés. Son ennemi s'arrêta et l'ombre qui l'entourait s'étendit, mimant deux grandes ailes. Il leva le fouet et les lanières claquèrent dans le silence tendu. Gandalf demeura ferme.

-Vous ne passerez pas!

Un silence de mort tomba, rompu par Frodon:

-Gandalf!

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, écœuré par ses propres actes, Anfauglir saisit le hobbit à bras le corps, l'empêchant de rejoindre le Magicien.

-Je suis le Serviteur du Feu Secret, je détiens la flamme d'Anor. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn! Retournez à l'Ombre!

Le feu parut reprendre de la vigueur dans le Balrog et l'obscurité grandit. La forme s'avança lentement sur le pont. Elle se redressa jusqu'à une grande stature et ses ailes s'étendirent. Gandalf était toujours visible, entouré d'une faible lueur blanche. Il semblait petit et totalement seul, misérable face au démon qui avançait.

Le Balrog leva son épée flamboyante et l'abattit.

Gandalf répondit par un éclair blanc.

La lueur qui entourait le Magicien parut absorber le choc, le laissant toutefois haletant. L'épée du Balrog tomba dans l'abîme dans un cliquetis retentissant, en une multitude de fragments partiellement fondus.

-Vous ne passerez pas!

Gandalf brandit son bâton et la forme recula en chancelant. Aragorn tressaillit et fit un pas en avant. Anfauglir geignit en observant l'affrontement avec une horreur grandissante. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Il n'en avait pas le _droit_.

Il blêmit en voyant le Magicien reculer d'un pas, puis se tenir de nouveau immobile. Il faiblissait…

-Regagnez l'Ombre, gronda Gandalf, levant Glamdring d'une main déterminée.

Dans un rugissement, le Balrog avança sur le pont, atteignant bien vite le milieu. Gandalf recula précipitamment. Le fouet tournoyait en sifflant.

-Il ne peut résister seul! Cria soudain Aragorn en se ruant vers le pont.

-Vous ne passerez pas! Fit fortement Gandalf en levant son bâton à deux mains.

Il frappa le pont devant lui. Le bâton se brisa et les morceaux tombèrent de sa main. Un aveuglant rideau de flamme blanche jaillit. Le pont craqua. Il se rompit juste sous les pieds du Balrog, qui s'écroula dans le gouffre tandis que la pierre sur laquelle se tenait Gandalf demeurait en équilibre instable, comme une langue de rocher projetée dans le vide.

L'ombre du Balrog plongea et disparut. Mais dans sa chute même, il fit tournoyer son fouet et les lanières s'enroulèrent autour des genoux du Magicien, l'entraînant vers le bord.

-Gandalf!

Le vieillard chancela alors et tomba.

Lâchant Frodon, Anfauglir se précipita. Il dépassa Aragorn et se jeta à plat ventre pour tenter d'attraper un des bras du vieil homme. Au diable le Destin! Gandalf ne _pouvait pas_ le laisser seul! Il ne pouvait pas mourir! Pas maintenant!

-Je vous tiens! Fit Anfauglir en saisissant son poignet.

-Je suis désolé, mon ami. J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps à vos côtés.

À la grande horreur du semi-elfe, son effort pour retenir le Magicien fut vain. Sa prise glissa

-Fuyez, pauvres fous, dit le vieil homme.

-NON! Hurla Frodon, dans les bras de Boromir. GANDALF!

Et Gandalf chuta pour ne pas réapparaître.

* * *

Anfauglir avait perdu toute notion des choses. Il n'y voyait rien, comme s'il faisait brusquement trop sombre. Il n'entendait rien non plus, les bruits avaient été comme aspirés. Tout lui paraissait vide. Pendant une microseconde, tout lui sembla d'un calme suffocant. L'air était immobile. La pensée n'existait plus. Aucune sensation ne lui parvenait.

Puis l'explosion. Un coup de tonnerre, une vague violente et chaotique venant se briser sur un récif. L'abîme de terreur.

Comme la douleur naissait dans le cœur d'Anfauglir, son esprit se dispersa en des explosions d'étoiles, semblables au plus beau feu d'artifice jamais mis au point puis se rassembla dans un éclat de souffrance.

Et ça aussi disparut… Pour devenir… rien.

Le temps n'existait plus. Ou si peu.

Pas assez en tout cas pour qu'il sache s'il s'était écoulé deux secondes ou plusieurs minutes depuis la chute de Gandalf.

-Anfauglir! Anfauglir, il faut partir! S'il vous plaît...

Les supplications.

Il vacilla, la souffrance déroulant ses longs tentacules autour de son cœur, cherchant vicieusement à l'étouffer.

-Il faut partir, Anfauglir. Venez. Je vais vous conduire à présent. Nous devons obéir au dernier commandement de Gandalf. Suivez-moi!

Aragorn?

Ce fut comme si la lumière s'allumait autour de lui. Il pouvait de nouveau voir et sentir. L'atmosphère était pesante. Que s'était-il passé?

Gandalf était mort. Ou il était en train de mourir. Il ne savait plus. Il revoyait ses yeux, son visage reflétant toute sa fatigue, toute sa douleur...

-Anfauglir, je vous en prie... Nous devons quitter les Mines!

Gandalf ne pouvait pas être mort, n'est-ce pas? Il était invulnérable après tout. Il était son sauveur. Il ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça... non?

-Allons-y.

Il ne reconnut pas sa propre voix: rauque et dérapant dans les aigus, pleine de sanglots contenus. Il se détesta. Son intonation seule était la preuve de sa faiblesse et de sa douleur.

Gandalf n'était plus.

La panique survint. Profonde et irréelle. Vraie, dans toute son horreur. La panique pénétrante et acérée fendant l'âme telle une lame aiguisée. La panique, étouffante, suffocante, qui empêchait l'air de passer.

Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, pas comme tous ceux qui lui étaient chers! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul! Il ne saurait pas cacher le vide qu'il laisserait. Il ne voulait pas… Oh! Non, il ne voulait pas rester seul, dans le froid de son cœur.

Il n'avait pas le droit!

Anfauglir s'était mordu la langue. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche, l'enivrant plus sûrement que du vin.

-Gandalf...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un souffle échappé de son âme. Anfauglir gémit et se recroquevilla.

L'odeur âcre de la peur, suintant de chaque pore de son être, lui chatouilla désagréablement les narines.

Non, eut-il envie de crier. Non! Reste avec moi! Toujours. A jamais.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Aragorn empoigner vivement son bras et l'entraîner à sa suite.

-Dépêchons-nous.

Anfauglir comprit qu'ils grimpaient quatre à quatre l'escalier se trouvant au-delà de la porte en butant sur une des marches. Le Rôdeur le remit sur ses pieds et le tira à sa suite.

Gandalf était mort?

Le désespoir lui enserra les tripes, remonta dans sa gorge pour finir en un cri abominable, un hurlement sonore et guttural rappelant l'agonie de toutes ces personnes qui l'entouraient autrefois et avaient péri sous les coups de Sauron et sa propre stupidité.

Anfauglir fronça les sourcils. Il pleuvait? N'étaient-ils pas toujours dans la Moria? Comment cela était-il possible?

-Ne pleurez pas Anfauglir. Vous devez rester fort pour sortir d'ici, dit Aragorn.

Ah… Il pleurait. C'était pour ça qu'il avait cru un instant que la pluie tombait. C'était idiot.

-Vite! Les pressa le Rôdeur.

L'estomac du semi-elfe se souleva, ses jambes tremblèrent, mais il continua à courir. Il devait faire quelque chose pour empêcher son esprit de se briser.

-Gandalf...

Il l'abandonnait. Il n'avait pas le droit, il devait l'aider. L'aider ou mourir avec lui. Il l'aimait alors il ne pouvait pas le laisser affronter la mort seul. Il n'y survivrait pas. Pas cette fois. Comment pourrait-il être en paix avec lui-même après ça?

Anfauglir s'arrêta net, focalisé sur un seul objectif, voulut faire demi-tour, le cœur broyé dans un étau…

-Attention!

La douleur. Implacable. Impitoyable. Insoutenable. Inhumaine.

La flèche plantée dans son dos, annihilant toutes ses pensées, tous ses sentiments, ne laissant que la souffrance.

-Par les Valars...

Aragorn était inquiet? Pour lui ? Voilà quelque chose de nouveau. N'était-il pas censé le détester?

Sans sourciller, Anfauglir ôta la flèche et reprit sa course. Un des multiples avantages de sa régénération instantanée était que même s'il était gravement blessé, il savait qu'il allait guérir. Alors pourquoi s'arrêter de courir?

Le semi-elfe entendit Sam et Frodon pleurer derrière lui.

_ Brron, brrron, brrron_, faisaient les tambours derrière eux, lugubres et lents à présent.

Ils poursuivirent leur course. La lumière s'accentuait devant eux. Ils coururent plus vite. Ils franchirent d'énormes portes brisées, arches de lumière éclatante, et descendirent en coup de vent les énormes marches usées par le temps, seuil de la Moria.

Ainsi, contre tout espoir, ils avaient retrouvé le ciel, et ils sentaient le vent sur leurs visages.

La suite ne fut pour Anfauglir qu'une succession troublante de sons lancinants et de lumières brûlantes, de silences oppressants et d'ombres sans fin. Où était-il? Où étaient ses compagnons? Que se passait-il? Ce cauchemar prendrait-il fin un jour? Il ne pleurait pas. Ne pleurait plus. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Gandalf avait-il dû mourir? Pourquoi avait-il dû le laisser seul, une fois de plus?

Ce fut la voix d'Aragorn, une nouvelle fois, qui fit sortir le semi-elfe des tréfonds de son esprit brisé, là où il s'était recroquevillé, attendant désespérément la fin. La fin de quoi? De la douleur? De sa propre vie? Il l'ignorait. Il attendait juste, le visage figé dans une expression douloureuse et égarée, les yeux vides, le corps uniquement mû par la traction qu'exerçait le Rôdeur sur son bras, comme si tout mouvement autonome était au-dessus de ses forces, comme s'il n'avait plus de volonté propre.

Les paroles d'Aragorn lui firent recouvrer ses esprits. Il inspira profondément. Ses pensées confuses filtrèrent au travers de la douleur, se remirent en ordre et finirent par devenir claires. Il écouta.

-Nous sommes dehors, Anfauglir. Nous sommes sortis des Mines. Vous devez vous réveiller maintenant! Vous devez faire honneur au choix de Gandalf.

Gandalf était mort. Ce fut la première pensée cohérente qui la traversa, telle la lame froide et dure d'un poignard. Cela lui semblait impossible à admettre mais son cœur – et à présent son esprit – savait qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Une vérité ignoble mais inébranlable.

Enfin, sa mémoire fut inondée des images douloureuses auxquelles il venait d'assister, aux premières loges. Il se souvint. Les flammes. L'ombre. Gandalf. La chute. La panique. L'incompréhension. La souffrance.

D'abord, il resta immobile, trempé d'une sueur collante, le front en feu, la tête prête à exploser, la douleur martelant son crâne avec la régularité d'un tam-tam. Puis, parvenant à peine respirer convenablement, il cria. Il cria comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il cria parce qu'il ne savait plus pleurer. Il cria parce que la souffrance était trop forte et que ses souvenirs ne voulaient pas disparaître. Il cria parce qu'au fond, il n'y avait plus que ça à faire.

Et, doucement, sans partir, la douleur diminua, apaisée par les murmures du vent et extériorisée par ce cri venu des profondeurs de son corps et de son âme.

Éreinté, Anfauglir se plia en deux, sans se soucier de ses côtes ou de ses autres blessures. Son estomac ne tint pas plus longtemps. Il vomit. Il éructa cette douleur, exécra sa faiblesse. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il était comme brisé par ce surplus de visions cauchemardesques.

Groggy, les membres endoloris, la tête encore lourde, l'acidité lui piquant la gorge, le semi-elfe se laissa tomber au sol. Il regarda finalement ce qui l'entourait.

Derrière, l'arche des portes béait, noire sous l'ombre de la montagne. Faibles et lointains sous la terre, roulaient les lents battements de tambour : _brron, brron_. Une légère traînée de fumée noire sortait de l'ouverture.

Autour de lui, les membres de la Communauté étaient figés d'horreur, le regard dans le vague pour la plupart. Le chagrin les accablait complètement et ils pleuraient. Boromir retenait Gimli qui semblait vouloir retourner chercher Gandalf – entreprise vouée à l'échec. Merry et Pippin s'étaient effondrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Seul Aragorn observait avec attention Anfauglir, comme s'il craignait une rechute.

-Lâchez-moi.

Le Rôdeur s'éloigna, comme si la voix froide du semi-elfe l'avait frappée. Celui-ci remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entoura de ses bras et se balança d'avant en arrière. Une triste mélopée franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas une chanson, à peine un doux murmure sans parole ni réelle mélodie, reflet de la douleur qui le rongeait.

-Je crains, hélas!, que nous ne puissions nous attarder ici, dit Aragorn.

Le regard fixé sur la montagne, il leva son épée.

-Adieu, Gandalf! S'écria-t-il en hommage à son vieil ami. Quel espoir nous reste-t-il sans vous?

Puis, se tournant vers la Communauté, il dit:

-Il nous faut continuer. Ceignons nos reins et renonçons aux larmes! Allons! Nous avons devant nous une longue route et beaucoup à faire.

Voyant que personne ne réagissait, il soupira.

-Legolas, dit-il. Relevez-les.

Après avoir hésité, l'elfe se dirigea vers Merry et Pippin et les mit sur leurs pieds.

-Accordez-leur un instant! Fit Boromir avec désespoir.

-Ces collines vont bientôt grouiller d'Orques! Rétorqua le Rôdeur. Il faut rejoindre les bois de Lothlórien. Venez, Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, relevez-les!

Tout en disant cela, il saisit le bras d'Anfauglir et le mit debout. Étrangement, le semi-elfe ne protesta pas, ne se crispa même pas au contact d'Aragorn. Il le regarda et souffla, la voix déformée par le chagrin:

-J'aurais pu le sauver. J'aurais pu.

-Non, commença le Rôdeur, vous ne...

-Je l'avais _senti_. Je le _savais_. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je suis un monstre.

Aragorn ne dit rien de plus. Comment aurait-il put? Il pressa doucement l'avant-bras du semi-elfe et se tourna vers Sam.

-Debout, Sam.

Le hobbit suivit le mouvement que lui imposait l'homme et s'essuya les yeux.

-Frodon?

Inquiet, Aragorn vit l'interpellé s'éloigner comme s'il n'entendait rien.

-Frodon!

Il courut à sa suite, le rattrapant rapidement. Sans commenter les larmes qu'il voyait pourtant couler, il dit simplement:

-Allons-y.

* * *

La Communauté avançait vite, bien que fatiguée et lasse. Près d'eux, un torrent s'écoulait paisiblement sur un lit de galets blancs.

Gimli fit quelques pas à l'écart du groupe pour contempler un lac long et ovale. Les eaux étaient sombres, bien qu'inondées de soleil. La surface était immobile, sans une ride. Tout autour s'étendait un moelleux gazon uniforme.

-Voici le Lac du Miroir. Belle est l'eau du profond Kheled-zâram, dit le Nain avec respect.

Puis il se tourna vers une colonne isolée, au haut brisé.

-C'est la Pierre de Durin. Je ne puis passer là sans m'arrêter un moment.

Il s'approcha du monument lézardé et usé par les intempéries et le temps. Les runes gravées sur les côtés s'estompaient par endroit. Anfauglir le rejoignit en quelques foulées, inclinant la tête pour marquer son respect. Sans le regarder, Gimli lui dit doucement, une main crispée sur sa hache, les traits tirés:

-Cette colonne marque l'endroit où Durin regarda pour la première fois le Lac du Miroir, dit le Nain. Ô beau et merveilleux Kheled-zâram! Là, gît la couronne de Durin jusqu'au jour où il se réveillera. Adieu!

Il s'inclina puis se détourna et se hâta de rejoindre la Communauté. Anfauglir resta immobile quelques minutes, se recueillant en silence.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que vous fassiez cela, Gandalf? Pourquoi Destin a-t-il décidé que votre heure était venue? Pourquoi vous? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi? Vous me manquez. J'ai besoin de vous, de vos conseils, de vous commentaires bougons, de vos rires... et même de ce maudit scintillement dans vos yeux ! Pourquoi la vie est-elle aussi injuste, mon ami ? N'avons-nous pas assez souffert ? Ne méritons-nous pas une chance de vivre en paix ? Il faut croire que non. Que ça ne sera jamais suffisant.

Une larme lui échappa, roula sur sa joue, mourut sur ses lèvres pâles. Un lourd sanglot agita sa poitrine.

En cet instant précis, il n'avait plus qu'une envie. Une seule. Celle de pleurer jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient aussi sec qu'un désert pour ensuite trouver l'oubli et le repos éternel dans la mort. Et ceci, dans le simple but de ne plus avoir à supporter toutes ces morts, la perte de tous ses proches, les uns après les autres, le menant lentement à sa destruction, à sa perte.

-Adieu Gandalf. Vous avez été, plus qu'un ami, une véritable famille pour moi. Votre souvenir restera à jamais gravé dans mon cœur.

* * *

-Là sont les bois de la Lothlórien! Dit Legolas en indiquant une brume dorée au loin. C'est la plus belle résidence de mon peuple et nuls arbres ne ressemblent à ceux en ces terres. En automne, les feuilles se muent en or et lors de l'éclosion de la nouvelle verdure, au printemps, les branches sont chargées de fleurs jaunes. Le sol du bois est tout doré, dorée est la voûte et ses piliers sont d'argent, car l'écorce de ces arbres est lisse et grise. La joie emplit mon cœur à l'idée de me trouver sous les ramures de ces bois!

-Mon cœur aussi sera heureux, fit Aragorn.

-Le bois se trouve à de nombreux milles, fit doucement remarquer Anfauglir.

Le Rôdeur acquiesça.

-Hâtons-nous, dit-il.

Ils se remirent en marche d'un bon pas, Anfauglir en fin de groupe.

* * *

Le soir approchait lorsqu'ils franchirent enfin l'orée de la forêt.

-La Lothlórien! S'écria Legolas. La Lothlórien! Nous sommes arrivés à la Forêt d'Or! Quel malheur que ce soit l'hiver et non le printemps.

Les arbres s'élevaient haut, formant une voûte au-dessus d'eux. À la pâle lueur des étoiles qui apparaissaient une à une, leurs troncs étaient gris et leurs feuilles tremblantes avaient une couleur d'or fauve.

-Je suis heureux d'entendre de nouveau le vent dans les arbres, dit Aragorn.

-Espérons qu'ici la vertu des Elfes nous gardera du péril qui vient derrière nous, fit Anfauglir.

Il semblait aller mieux. Il avait accepté la mort de Gandalf mais elle le faisait toujours souffrir. Et sans doute le ferait-elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, tout comme la mort de ses enfants le tourmentait encore.

Mais il allait un peu mieux et pouvait désormais marcher la tête haute, la douleur enfouie dans les ténèbres de son cœur.

Aragorn fit quelques pas mais Boromir ne le suivit pas, indécis.

-N'y a-t-il pas un autre chemin? S'enquit-il. Notre compagnie a été menée par d'étranges sentiers et vers une mauvaise fortune. Contre mon gré, nous avons passé les ombres de la Moria, vers notre perte. Et nous voilà désormais prêts à pénétrer plus avant dans le Bois d'Or. Nous avons entendu parler de cette contrée périlleuse dans le Gondor. L'on dit que ceux qui y entrent et peuvent en ressortir n'en reviennent pas indemnes.

-Ne dîtes pas _indemnes_ mais _inchangés_, répliqua Aragorn. Le savoir se perd en Gondor si dans la cité de ceux qui furent jadis sages on parle mal à présent de la Lothlórien. Il n'y a pas d'autre voie pour nous.

-Eh bien, allez-y! Mais c'est périlleux.

-Beau et périlleux, certes, admit Aragorn. Mais seuls ceux qui apportent le mal ont à craindre la Forêt d'Or. Suivez-moi!

* * *

Anfauglir avançait lentement, suivant la Communauté à quelques mètres de distance. Il observait la forêt avec attention, ouvrait ses sens à ce qui les entourait.

"_Anfauglir..."_

La voix qui résonna directement dans son esprit le fit tressaillir. Une femme, indubitablement, dont le doux murmure se répercutait en lui. Il se mit sur ses gardes. Rares étaient les personnes à pouvoir franchir les limites de son esprit.

"_Votre venue ici..."_

Dans un flash blanc, il vit deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient.

"_est un autre des signes du destin qui s'annonce. Vous apportez avec vous un grand malheur et une douleur non moins puissante. Vous portez un mal funeste que je ne peux que percevoir, Enfant Maudit."_

Ce fut un "M'sieur Frodon?" prononcé par Sam qui le sortit de la transe dans laquelle il était plongé. Qui était-elle? Que lui voulait-elle? Mais surtout, comment le connaissait-elle?

A en juger par l'étrange expression de Frodon, il n'avait pas été le seul à qui elle avait jugé bon de parler. Pourquoi?

-Restez groupés, dit Gimli aux hobbits qui le suivaient. On dit qu'une grande ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois. Une sorcière elfe aux pouvoirs terrifiants. Ceux qui la regardent tombent sous son charme. Et ils disparaissent à jamais. Eh bien, voici un Nain qu'elle ne séduira pas aisément. J'ai des yeux de faucon et l'ouïe du renard.

Il ne put poursuivre que déjà, il se retrouvait nez à nez avec un arc bandé, dont la flèche était pointée droit sur lui, le faisant loucher.

Anfauglir, juste derrière les hobbits, fronça les sourcils et posa une main discrète sur l'un de ses poignards, ses gestes dissimulés par l'ombre de sa cape. Il se prépara à faire passer l'archer – et tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient – de vie à trépas s'il avait le malheur de décocher. Il ne laisserait aucun de ses compagnons périr, pas s'il pouvait l'empêcher.

Bientôt, tous furent encerclés et des flèches furent pointées sur eux. Les Elfes les entouraient. Ils étaient vêtus d'un gris d'ombre et on ne pouvait les distinguer que s'ils faisaient quelque mouvement brusque.

-Le Nain respire si fort qu'on l'atteindrait dans le noir, dit l'un des Elfes, probablement le capitaine.

Gimli grogna et voulut répliquer. Il fut interrompu par Anfauglir, qui lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Taisez-vous maître nain. L'heure n'est pas aux querelles.

Dans le mouvement, sa capuche glissa, révélant son visage et son étrangeté aux nouveaux arrivants. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans le silence.

-Qu'est-ce que cela?

Courroucé, le semi-elfe gronda en montrant la queue, sa queue sortant des plis de sa cape pour fouetter l'air derrière lui. Il n'était pas une chose! Il était peut-être monstrueux, mais il refusait qu'on le catégorise comme une chose.

-Anfauglir est notre compagnon de voyage.

Le capitaine se tourna en direction d'Aragorn, qui venait tout juste de parler, et hocha la tête.

Les archers abaissèrent leurs arcs sur un geste de leur capitaine. Anfauglir ne se détendit pas pour autant.

-_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion_, dit le capitaine. [ Bienvenue Legolas, fils de Thranduil. ]

-_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien_, répondit l'elfe. [ Notre Communauté vous est obligée, Haldir de la Lórien. ]

Puis, se tournant vers le Rôdeur, ledit Haldir le salua d'un signe de tête.

-_A Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen. _[ Oh Aragorn des Dunedains, vous êtes connus de nous. ]

-_Haldir_, répondit Aragorn.

-Et la courtoisie des Elfes? Grogna Gimli. Exprimez-vous intelligiblement!

Haldir se tourna lentement vers lui.

-Nous n'avons pas eu de rapport avec les Nains depuis les Jours Sombres.

-Savez-vous ce que le Nain répond à cela?

Et il se lança dans une diatribe dans sa langue natale, aux consonances rudes. Anfauglir ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il disait, mais à voir son visage et son intonation furieux ainsi que l'air dépité d'Aragorn, il ne s'agissait pas de mots doux.

-Ce n'est guère courtois, fit le Rôdeur en se retournant.

-Les Elfes ne l'ont pas été davantage envers nous, répliqua Anfauglir en croisant les bras.

Se détournant en silence, Haldir, toujours stoïque, se rapprocha des hobbits, plus particulièrement de Frodon et Sam.

-Vous apportez un grand danger avec vous. Vous ne pouvez aller plus loin, décida-t-il alors que les regards se tournaient vers Frodon.

* * *

Aragorn et Haldir s'étaient éloignés et discutaient désormais vivement. Du moins, Aragorn exposait ses arguments avec force et convictions, alors que le capitaine de la garde se contentait de le regarder, l'air hautain et froid.

Le Rôdeur parlait à voix basse. De fait, même Anfauglir, en tendant l'oreille, ne distinguait que quelques brides de phrases.

-_Boe ammen veriad lîn. _[ Nous avons besoin de votre protection. ]

-…

Se détournant, Anfauglir posa ses yeux d'or sur Boromir, qui prenait la parole :

-Gandalf ne sera pas mort en vain.

Comme piqué par un insecte, Frodon, assit à leurs côtés, tressaillit. Le semi-elfe inclina la tête. Il tenta d'adresser un sourire rassurant au hobbit – mais il était à peu près sûr qu'il devait avoir l'air crispé, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les autres.

-Le fils du Gondor dit vrai. Il n'aurait pas voulu que vous perdiez espoir. Votre fardeau est lourd. N'y ajoutez pas le poids de cette mort.

C'était de belles paroles. Si seulement il était capable de les appliquer pour lui-même... Soupirant, Anfauglir se tourna de nouveau vers Aragorn et Haldir, percevant les derniers propos du Rôdeur :

_-Andelu i ven. _[ La route est très dangereuse. ]

La réponse du capitaine se perdit dans une bourrasque de vent un peu trop forte. Le semi-elfe grogna de frustration.

-_Henion, aniron boe ammen i dulu lîn. _[ S'il vous plaît, comprenez ! nous avons besoin de votre soutien. ]

_-…_

-_Andelu i ven_, répéta Aragorn.[ La route est très dangereuse. ]

Finalement, le silence reprit ses droits. Le Rôdeur et l'elfe se fixaient, aucun des deux ne voulant céder et plier devant l'autre. Haldir fut le premier à se détourner. Il lança un regard glacial aux membres de la Communauté.

-Veuillez me suivre.

* * *

Le matin se leva, pâle, à l'est. En grandissant, la lumière filtra à travers les feuilles jaunes des mallornes, ces arbres si particuliers qui composaient la Forêt d'Or.

La matinée était encore fraîche et peu avancée mais la Communauté avançait d'un bon pas, escortée d'Haldir et de plusieurs Elfes. Anfauglir avait la désagréable impression d'être un prisonnier conduit à sa geôle.

Ils marchèrent sur un sentier qui longeait la rive Ouest du Cours d'Argent, le Celebrant, durant un temps. Mais, bientôt, Haldir s'écarta et s'arrêta au bord de la rivière.

-L'un des miens, Elentir fils d'Elendur, se trouve de l'autre côté de la rivière, bien que vous ne puissiez pas le voir, dit-il faisant entendre un léger appel, semblable à un sifflement d'oiseau.

Sur l'autre rive, un Elfe sortit des bosquets, ses cheveux étincelants comme le soleil au matin. Haldir lui lança adroitement un rouleau de corde grise, que l'autre attrapa et dont il noua le bout à un tronc.

-Le courant du Celebrant est toujours fort ici, expliqua le capitaine. Il est rapide et glacial. Le traverser à la nage est sinon impossible, difficile et périlleux. En ces temps de vigilance, nous ne construisons cependant pas de pont. Voilà notre façon de traverser.

Il amarra soigneusement son bout de corde à un arbre puis courut avec légèreté le long du pont improvisé.

-Je puis suivre ce chemin, dit Legolas, et nul doute qu'Anfauglir en est également capable, mais les autres n'ont pas cette adresse. Comment feront-ils?

-Nous avons deux autres cordes, dit Haldir. Nous allons les fixer elles-aussi: une à hauteur d'épaule et l'autre à mi-hauteur. En s'y tenant, les étrangers devraient pouvoir traverser.

Une fois le pont de fortune installé, Legolas fut le premier à passer, pour en tester la solidité. Son habileté naturelle lui permit de rejoindre l'autre rive sans encombre.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Pippin, puis de Merry, Boromir et Frodon, dans cet ordre précis. Pippin se révéla d'ailleurs être le meilleur, car il avait le pied sûr. Il traversa rapidement, en ne se tenant que d'une main, et sans regarder en dessous.

Alors que Gimli traversait à son tour, les yeux fixés sur l'eau pâle et tourbillonnante comme si ce fût un abîme dans les montagnes, et grommelait que les Nains n'étaient pas faits pour les hauteurs, Sam tenta de retarder le moment fatidique:

-Anfauglir, voulez-vous passer avant?

Le semi-elfe haussa un sourcil puis esquissa un faible sourire. Sans prévenir, il saisit le hobbit – qui, hormis un cri de surprise, ne songea pas à protester – et le cala contre lui. D'un bond léger, il se retrouva sur la corde et traversa en courant, comme s'il s'agissait d'une route. Aragorn les suivait en souriant.

Enfin arrivé sur l'autre rive, Anfauglir laissa Sam retourner par terre et fit une courbette moqueuse.

-Le Seigneur est arrivé.

-M... merci, balbutia le semi-homme, écarlate de gêne.

La Communauté étant enfin rassemblée sur la rive orientale du Cours d'Argent, les Elfes détachèrent les cordes et en roulèrent deux. Le prénommé Elentir récupéra la troisième et la mit sur son épaule. Il salua Haldir et repartit dans les fourrés pour reprendre son travail de surveillance.

-Maintenant, vous êtes entrés dans le Naith de Lórien, ou l'Enclave, comme vous diriez, car c'est la terre qui s'étend comme un fer de lance entre les bras du Celebrant et de l'Anduin-la-Grande. Nous ne permettons à aucun étranger d'espionner les secrets du Naith. Rares sont ceux qui sont même autorisés à y mettre les pieds. Pour plus de sécurité, Gimli le Nain avancera les yeux bandés.

Vexé tant par les propos que par le ton dédaigneux d'Haldir, Gimli s'emporta:

-Je refuse !

Il grommela dans sa barbe rousse avant de poursuivre :

-Je ne marcherais pas les yeux bandés comme un mendiant ou un prisonnier, car je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Les miens n'ont jamais eu de rapport avec aucun serviteur de l'Ennemi et nous n'avons jamais fait de mal aux Elfes. Il n'y a pas plus de probabilité que je vous trahisse que ne le ferait Legolas, ou tout autre de mes compagnons.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit froidement le capitaine. Mais c'est notre loi. Je ne suis pas maître de la loi et il m'est impossible de ne pas en prendre compte. D'autant plus que nous n'avons pas eu de rapports avec les Nains depuis que le mal est venu des montagnes. Ils ne sont pas admis dans notre pays.

-Ce mal n'a pas été causé par les Nains, nuança Anfauglir en croisant les bras.

Aragorn acquiesça.

-Ils en ont souffert autant que vous, dit-il.

Haldir retint une grimace, visiblement gêné par la tournure des événements. Legolas et Aragorn, connus et respectés de tous les Elfes, semblaient faire totalement confiance au nain. Il valait mieux ne pas les froisser en leur disant qu'il mettait en doute la parole de l'être des montagnes.

Gimli s'obstina, fermement planté sur ses pieds écartés, la main sur le manche de sa hache.

-J'avancerais libre, ou je retournerai en arrière pour tenter de regagner mon propre pays, où l'on me connaît comme fidèle à ma parole, dussé-je périr seul dans le désert.

-Je regrette, dit le capitaine d'un air sévère, mais vous ne pouvez faire demi-tour. Étant venu jusqu'ici, vous devez être présenté au Seigneur et à sa Dame. Ils vous jugeront et vous retiendrons ou vous laisserons aller, selon ce qu'ils estimeront bon. Vous ne pouvez retraverser le Celebrant. Il y maintenant derrière vous des sentinelles qui vous abattraient avant même que vous ne les ayez vues.

Gimli crispa sa main sur sa hache. Les elfes qui les escortaient baissèrent leurs arcs, prêts à y encocher une flèche.

-La peste soit des Nains et de leur nuque roide, dit Legolas.

-Allons ! Fit Aragorn, essayant de calmer les opposants. Ne nous montons pas les uns contre les autres. En ces temps troubles, nous devons nous allier et non devenir des ennemis.

Mais Gimli était plus têtu qu'une vieille mule. Il allait tirer sa hache lorsque les doigts fins d'Anfauglir se refermèrent sur son poignet, le faisant jurer dans sa barbe. Le semi-elfe le calma de quelques mots chuchotés à l'oreille et, sans le lâcher, se tourna vers le capitaine de la garde. Il haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

-Nous ne pouvons aller en avant, puisque vous vous acharnez sur un compagnon loyal en ne lui accordant aucune confiance. Mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus retourner sur nos pas, car vous nous maintenez prisonniers. Eh bien, fit le semi-elfe en balançant paresseusement sa queue dans les airs, pourquoi ne pas attendre ici ? Nous ne pouvons bouger. Votre Seigneur et sa Dame devront cheminer vers nous.

Aragorn grimaça, pressentant que les choses n'allaient pas se tasser. Tout cela allait empirer, il le craignait fort.

-Si vous tenez tant à ce que votre ami ne soit pas injustement traité, soupira Haldir en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, alors vous aurez tous les yeux bandés, même Legolas. Ce sera mieux, bien que cela ne puisse que nous ralentir et rendre le voyage ennuyeux.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Legolas de protester avec indignation.

-Je suis un Elfe, membre de la famille royale de Eryn Lasgalen et affilié par les liens du sang à la Dame Galadriel et au Seigneur Celeborn. Je n'accepterais pas d'être mené comme un chien en ces lieux !

-Je m'estimerai satisfait si Legolas seul a les yeux bandés, fit Gimli. Peut-être comprendrez-vous alors qu'il est ridicule de se méfier de moi et que je n'ai aucune intention de vous nuire, pas plus que tout autre de mes compagnons.

-Jamais, gronda Legolas. Pourquoi devrai-je avancer comme un traître en ces lieux ?

Anfauglir gloussa derrière sa main, lâcha le nain, et recula de quelques pas pour s'adosser à un mallorne. Il fit un clin d'œil aux hobbits, qui suivaient la scène d'un air ébahi et inquiet.

-Ça n'en finit pas, gloussa le semi-elfe. Nous allons attendre longtemps comme cela. Cependant, si vous souhaitez connaître mon avis, je n'ai aucune réticence à porter un bandeau. Mes sens sont suffisamment aiguisés pour que je puisse me passer de mes yeux. Mais il va sans dire que j'exigerai pleine réparation pour tout chute ou tout heurt des pieds si vous nous conduisez avec maladresse.

-Quelle folie, souffla Aragorn, devoir marcher comme des ennemis en ces lieux. Notre désunion ne fait que provoquer le rire du Mordor.

Anfauglir grimaça. Oh oui, si Sauron les voyait, nul doute qu'il penserait à une plaisanterie rondement tournée.

Gimli eut un rire soudain, surprenant les autres, qui se tournèrent vers lui.

-Nous aurons l'air d'une belle troupe de fous !

Le semi-elfe rit à son tour, partageant visiblement la pensée du nain.

-Pensez-vous qu'Haldir nous mènera tous avec une ficelle comme une suite de mendiants aveugles derrière un seul chien ?

-Cela semble bien, s'esclaffa le nain.

Haldir fronça les sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Aragorn lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds :

-Toute la Compagnie voyagera de la même façon.

-Aragorn, je...

-Et maintenant, écrions-nous : la peste soit de la nuque roide des Elfes ! Dit le Rôdeur. Legolas, il nous faut avancer ensemble ou nous séparer. S'il faut rejoindre la Dame de ces lieux les yeux bandés, qu'il en soit ainsi. Allons ! Bandez-nous donc les yeux, Haldir !

Legolas, furieux, eut un regard noir à l'égard de Gimli et Anfauglir. Il se laissa néanmoins faire quand le capitaine de la garde vint vers lui pour lui mettre un bandeau sur les yeux.

-Hélas pour la folie des temps, soupira le fils de Thranduil. Nous sommes tous ici des ennemis de l'Ennemi et pourtant il nous faut marcher en aveugle alors que le soleil est joyeux dans les bois sous les feuilles d'or !

-Cessez de vous plaindre, maître Elfe, et avancez, grogna Anfauglir, juste derrière lui.

* * *

C'est dans le silence, parfois coupé de quelques paroles des Elfes ou jurons du Nain, que la Communauté, conduite par Haldir et escortée par ses gardes, suivit en file indienne les sentiers de la forêt. Le sol était doux et uni sous leurs pieds, et ils marchaient sans crainte de trébucher.

Anfauglir, privé de la vue, percevait le doux murmure des arbres et de l'herbe froissée par le vent ou leurs propres pieds. Il écoutait le chant de la rivière à droite et la voix claire et ténue d'un oiseau dans le ciel. Il sentait le soleil sur son visage et ses mains, le vent dans son cou et les feuilles des mallornes sur son corps.

Dans la Lórien, nulle ombre ne s'étendait et, pour la première fois depuis la chute de Gandalf, il s'autorisa à se détendre doucement, à se relâcher quelque peu.

C'est le son de nombreuses voix autour de lui qui sortit Anfauglir de sa rêverie éveillée. Il se surprenait lui-même à se laisser aller ainsi, en présence d'étrangers. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Du moins, il pouvait leur accorder une petit part de confiance. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour se sentir à l'aise. C'était plutôt surprenant pour lui. Et très agréable.

Il tendit l'oreille, reconnaissant l'accent chantant des Elfes. Il en déduisit que d'autres sentinelles les avait rejoints.

Haldir prit alors la parole, interrompant les pensées d'Anfauglir :

-Ils m'apportent un message du Seigneur et de la Dame de Galadhrim. Vous devez tous marcher librement, même le Nain Gimli. La Dame sait qui et ce qu'est chaque membre de votre Communauté.

Il retira en premier le bandeau des yeux de Gimli.

-Mille pardons ! Dit-il en s'inclinant. Considérez-nous à présent d'un œil amical. Regardez et soyez heureux, car vous êtes le premier Nain à voir les arbres du Naith depuis le Jour de Durin !

Quand les yeux d'Anfauglir furent à leur tour découverts, il leva le regard et eut le souffle coupé. Le sol était couvert d'un tapis de gazon aussi vert que le printemps des temps anciens. De nombreux arbres avaient une écorce d'un blanc de neige. Ils ne portaient pas de feuille mais ils étaient splendides dans leur glorieuse nudité. D'autres mallornes étaient encore revêtus d'or pâle. Au pied des arbres, l'herbe se mêlait à de petite fleurs dorées en forme d'étoiles. Parmi elles, d'autres fleurs encore. Elles dansaient sur leurs hautes et minces tiges, leur couleur vert très pâle, bleu ou blanche se distinguant nettement. Au-dessus, le ciel était bleu et le soleil étincelait, jetant de longues ombres sous les arbres.

-Nulle imperfection, nulle souillure en Lórien la Belle, souffla Anfauglir d'un ton amer.

-Où avez-vous vécu, Anfauglir ? Demanda Sam avec curiosité.

Le semi-elfe inclina doucement la tête, posant une paume douce sur le tronc d'un arbre. Il eut l'impression de sentir un frémissement. C'était comme si le mallorne était... vivant. Il eut un sourire triste.

-Un endroit sans nom.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-... Rien de plus que ce que cela signifie.

Il s'écarta de l'arbre, tournoya sous le ciel et esquissa une pirouette avant de s'immobiliser face au hobbit.

-Là où je vis, la maladie et la difformité sont présentes dans tout ce qui pousse et vit. La mort est là, cachée dans l'ombre. Elle attend son heure, se fait douce et caressante, trompeuse et vénéneuse.

Il fit quelques pas de danses, se gorgeant du soleil rayonnant.

-C'est une forêt. Les sapins sombres et les arbres verts se disputent la place. Mais les ténèbres gagnent peu à peu. Les branches se dessèchent et pourrissent. On y voit la lueur rougeoyante du Grand Œil, en tout temps et en tout lieu. Il n'y a pas de joie. Pas de bonté. Juste... un nuage d'espoir qui recouvre parfois la folie de ce monde.

Il sourit, détourna le regard et se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses talons.

-Cela n'a pas l'air très... accueillant, dit Pippin.

Étonné, le semi-elfe se tourna et remarqua que tous les membres de la Communauté, ainsi qu'Haldir, avait écouté ses propos. Il eut un air gêné.

-Il nous faut y aller, dit soudain le capitaine de la garde en posant un regard perçant sur un oiseau dans le ciel.

Il se remit en route rapidement, et ils le suivirent.

* * *

Le soleil descendait derrière les montagnes et les ombres s'étendaient dans les bois, quand la Communauté parvint à destination. Ils venaient d'émerger en terrain découvert et se trouvaient sous un pâle ciel nocturne, piqué de quelques rares étoiles scintillantes. Il y avait devant eux un large espace sans arbres qui formait un grand cercle. Au-delà, s'élevaient plusieurs dizaines de mallornes plus hauts que tous ceux qu'ils avaient déjà pu voir.

-Caras Galadhorn, dit lentement Haldir, la voix emplie d'une adoration aussi pure que sincère, cœur du monde elfique sur terre. Royaume de Celeborn et de Galadriel, Dame de Lórien.

Ils se remirent alors à avancer en direction de la Cité des Arbres. Elle semblait vide. Ils ne virent ni ne croisèrent personne, pas même des gardes. Pourtant, il y avait de nombreuses voix autour d'eux et dans l'air, au-dessus. Il y avait également le son de chants joyeux et mélancoliques à la fois.

Leur escorte les quitta et seul resta Haldir. Il les mena le long de bien des sentiers, les fit monter maints escaliers, éviter de nombreux talans, avant de parvenir aux endroits élevés.

Ils finirent par arriver au pied du plus puissant de tous les arbres. Son grand fût lisse étincelait comme du satin gris et montait tout droit jusque là où les premières branches étendaient très haut leur immensité sous des nuages de feuilles. À côté, se dressait une large échelle blanche.

-Ici demeurent Celeborn et Galadriel, dit Haldir. Je vais monter d'abord. Que Frodon, puis Legolas, viennent ensuite. Je demanderai également à Anfauglir de les suivre. Les autres pourront observer l'ordre qu'ils désirent. Ce sera une longue ascension.

Ils montèrent et ce fut effectivement une très longue grimpée. Dans l'immensité de la Cité des Arbres brillaient d'innombrables lumières, vertes, or et argent. De nouvelles surgissaient à chaque pas fait en avant. Les lieux paraissaient tout enflammés d'étoiles.

-Nous voilà arrivés, fit Haldir.

Ils se trouvaient sur un large talan, semblable au pont d'un grand navire. Dessus était construite une maison.

Ils entrèrent et se trouvèrent dans une pièce ovale, au centre de laquelle passait le tronc de l'immense mallorne, qui s'amincissait quelque peu mais n'en restait pas moins une vaste colonne. Le salle était emplie d'une douce lumière. Les murs étaient d'argent et le toit d'or. Un escalier à la rampe finement sculptée donnait sur les étages supérieurs.

C'est de là qu'arrivèrent le Seigneur et sa Dame, majestueux dans leur sagesse et leur beauté.

Ils étaient grands, la Dame non moins que son Seigneur. Ils étaient beaux, graves et sages, comme tout Elfe qui se respecte. Mais ils étaient différents de tous ceux qu'ils avaient rencontrés jusque là. Même Elrond ne pouvait soutenir la comparaison.

La Dame aux cheveux d'or pâle, retenus par un délicat diadème, avançait pieds nus, paraissant glisser sur le sol. Le Seigneur les avaient brillants comme la lune, étincelant comme une rivière d'argent. Tous deux étaient de blanc vêtus. Il n'y avait en eux aucun signe de l'âge, sinon dans l'intensité et le poids de leur regard, aussi profonds que pénétrants. Anfauglir reconnut les yeux bleus de la Dame comme étant ceux qu'il avait vu à son arrivée dans la Lórien. Ainsi était-elle celle qui lui avait parlé. Mais pourquoi ?

Les deux elfes s'arrêtèrent devant la Communauté. Aragorn porta une main à son front, inclinant la tête. Haldir se recula dans un coin.

Et Anfauglir ? Il tressaillit en sentant la lumière qui émanait des deux souverains l'effleurer et barricada son esprit. Peu importe ce que voulait cette Dame Elfe, il ne la laisserait pas fouiller impunément ses souvenirs.


	9. Défaillance technique

Je suis désolée mais la suite n'arrivera pas dans l'immédiat.

Suite à un bidouillage sur mon ordi, ma clef USB a décidé de me lâcher. Elle est reconnue par l'ordi mais ne s'ouvre pas et demande à être reformater. Je suis actuellement en train de récupérer les fichiers que je peux - parce que oui, je mets tout dessus, comme une cruche. Le problème, hormis le fait que ça va me prendre des heures, c'est que le chapitre 7 de DMC était dessus, tout comme plusieurs documents importants pour la suite de l'histoire. Et je ne sais pas si ma clef les a effacé ou non... Donc, il va falloir attendre encore quelques temps avant de pouvoir les lire.

Vraiment, je suis désolée, mais tout ceci n'est pas de mon fait et j'ai eu de longs moments d'angoisse en songeant que j'avais peut-être tout perdu. Si jamais le chapitre 7 a définitivement disparu, je le réécrirai, mais il me faudra du temps - j'ai des cours à suivre et une vie à côté de mes fics - et il ne sera probablement pas aussi bien que le premier jet.

C'était juste pour vous prévenir.

A bientôt,

Laziness.


	10. Hello :S

Salut à tous,

Bien, il s'avère que je n'ai pas encore récupéré toutes mes données. Elles sont malheureusement importantes pour la suite de l'histoire et je ne me sens actuellement pas de les réécrire. Je vais donc tenter un autre moyen de les récupérer. Si elle s'avère qu'elles sont définitivement perdues, je recommencerai. Tout ça pour dire que le chapitre suivant arrive dans un moment, je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps. Quelques semaines, ou peut-être mois - avec mes épreuves de bac et quelques souci personnels, j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé jusqu'en juillet. De plus, j'essaierai d'avoir toujours un chapitre d'avance à partir de là.

Encore une fois, je vous présente toutes mes excuses (et si quelqu'un connaît un moyen de récupérer sans dommage des données d'une clef USB passée en RAW, je suis preneuse!).

Laziness.


	11. Enfin!

Salut à tous,

Bien, bien, bien, j'ai enfin pu récupérer une partie de mes données sur Anfauglir - les plus importantes d'ailleurs! Je pense donc poster le chapitre 7 d'ici une à deux semaines, le temps de le terminer. Désolée pour toute cette attente.

Laziness.


	12. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. TOLKIEN. Seuls Anfauglir et quelques personnages sont mes créations. Si vous voulez les emprunter, merci de me le signaler. Je tiens à préciser que je me suis également inspirée d'Avatar (dont je ne connais pas le propriétaire) et de Final Fantasy. Autrement, tout le reste vient de mon cerveau embrumé.

Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre. Encore une fois. Même si là, c'était vraiment très très très long.

Désolée mais l'inspiration ne me vient pas sur commande et les problèmes que j'ai eu avec ma clef USB n'ont pas arrangé les choses, tout comme le fait que, ben, j'ai passé mon bac et suis partie en vacances :P. Mais je vais finir cette fic, j'en suis sûre! C'est juste que pour l'instant, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps ça me prendra pour finir de l'écrire. Selon mes calculs, il devrait d'ailleurs y avoir seize chapitres (soit encore neuf), en comptant l'épilogue, et j'ai déjà une bonne idée de la trame de chaque chapitre.

En espérant me faire pardonner, ce chapitre-ci est plus long que les autres (presque trente pages word), et je posterai le suivant dans le courant de la semaine (mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il soit aussi consistant). Au programme, quelques révélations sur le passé d'Anfauglir :P !

Bref, voici le chapitre 7 de DMC :). Bonne lecture.

Bon, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser attendre plus longtemps. En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même et que vous laissiez quelques reviews - c'est toujours motivant pour l'auteur ;).

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

-L'Ennemi sait que vous avez pénétré ici, dit Celeborn. Tout espoir de passer inaperçu a désormais disparu.

Il tourna un regard grave vers Aragorn et fronça les sourcils.

-Dix sont partis de Fondcombe. Je n'en vois que neuf. Mais peut-être y a-t-il eu des changement dont je n'ai pas été avisé. Elrond est loin et, chaque jour, les ténèbres s'épaississent et s'assemblent autour de nous. Dîtes-moi. Où est Gandalf ? Je ne puis le voir de loin : une brume grise l'environne, et la démarche de ses pas et de sa pensée m'est cachée. Je désire ardemment m'entretenir avec lui.

La Communauté resta silencieuse, la mine torturée, les yeux sombres. La Dame les tint alors sous son regard, les scrutant chacun à tour de rôle d'un œil pénétrant. À part Legolas, Aragorn et Anfauglir, ils ne purent longtemps soutenir ce regard. Sam et Boromir baissèrent vite la tête alors que les autres rougissaient. Elle s'arrêta finalement sur Frodon et dit de sa voix claire et harmonieuse, mais plus profonde que ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'une femme :

-Non, il n'y a pas eu de changement. Le Pèlerin Gris est parti avec la Communauté, mais il n'a pas franchi les frontières de ce pays. Il est tombé dans l'ombre.

Legolas baissa la tête puis la releva doucement pour river ses yeux dans ceux, d'un bleu irréel, de la Dame.

-Il a été pris par l'Ombre et la flamme. Un Balrog de Morgoth. Notre passage dans les rets de la Moria était inutile.

Gimli baissa les yeux avec tristesse alors que les Seigneurs des lieux échangeaient un regard insondable.

-Jamais Gandalf ne commettait d'actes inutiles, dit finalement la Dame. Nous ignorons encore quel était son dessein.

Frodon leva le regard, une lueur d'espoir dansant dans l'océan de ses yeux.

Galadriel se tourna vers Gimli, qui soupirait de façon audible, la tête basse.

-Que le vide de Khazad-dûm n'emplisse pas votre cœur, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, car le monde est en grand péril, et sur toute terre, l'amour se mêle maintenant au chagrin.

Elle pencha la tête en direction de Boromir, rivant ses yeux dans ceux du Gondorien. Ce-dernier se mit à trembler, le visage crispé, les yeux écarquillés. Un sanglot monta dans sa poitrine et fut contenu de justesse. Il vacilla.

-Il suffit, siffla Anfauglir en s'interposant. Vos pouvoirs ne vous donnent pas le droit de pénétrer ainsi dans la tête des autres.

Elle s'intéressa alors à lui.

-N'essayez même pas, la prévint-il. Entrer dans mon esprit n'est pas une promenade agréable, et même si vous y parveniez, il serait alors fort possible que vous ne trouviez jamais le chemin pour en repartir.

La menace fit se dresser Haldir et Celeborn, mais Galadriel les calma d'un geste. Elle posa son regard perçant sur le semi-elfe. Elle le détailla, et il se sentit comme s'il subissait un long et minutieux interrogatoire, bien qu'aucune parole ne fut ouvertement prononcée.

La Dame Galadriel écarquilla les yeux, et voulut s'avancer. La posture méfiante d'Anfauglir la persuada de rester là où elle était. Elle eut un doux soupir, la tristesse et les regrets envahissant l'océan de son regard.

-Vous êtes Anfauglir, fils d'Ithil Celebrindal. Notre petit-fils.

Celeborn blêmit et posa à son tour son regard sur le semi-elfe. Il fronça les sourcils. Leur petit-fils ? Cette étrange créature était leur petit-fils ? C'était impossible... n'est-ce pas? Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Le Seigneur avança lentement et se figea lorsque le semi-elfe, crispé, montra les crocs. Et là, à quelques pas de l'étrange créature, Celeborn reconnut dans ses traits ceux de sa fille aînée, dans son regard, sa détermination. Il faisait bel et bien face à un membre de sa famille. Un petit-fils qui avait probablement été torturé par Sauron, conditionné pour devenir un monstre sans aucun autre talent que celui de tuer. Il n'avait pas été là pour lui lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin. Et cela, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

-Comment... débuta-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

Anfauglir grogna sourdement, sa queue fouettant l'air en un signe de défi silencieux. Il eut une grimace.

-Ne venez pas me chanter votre refrain sur l'amour familial. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, _grand-mère_, _grand-père_.

La compréhension se fit dans le regard du Seigneur et de la Dame de Lórien.

-Vous saviez, souffla Celeborn.

Le semi-elfe eut un rictus amer.

-Bien sûr que je savais, ricana-t-il, un sourire terrifiant étirant douloureusement ses lèvres, faisant se plisser ses yeux vides de sentiments. J'étais peut-être un enfant le jour où ma mère est morte, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne garde aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle m'a raconté sur les siens.

L'elfe blonde et sage fit un pas en avant. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elle voulait prendre l'enfant de sa fille dans ses bras, le toucher, le regarder dans les yeux, lui assurer qu'elle l'aimait déjà et que si elle avait eut connaissance de son existence, elle serait venue le chercher elle-même pour l'arracher à l'emprise de Sauron.

-Je suis désolée.

Le semi-elfe eut un sifflement moqueur en croisant les bras. Un geste défensif dont il ne parut pas vraiment se rendre compte.

Il allait écraser cet élan d'amour filial dans l'œuf. Il ne laisserait personne s'approcher de lui. Plus jamais il ne voulait avoir à souffrir de la perte d'un être cher. Plus jamais!

-Oh ? Fit-il d'un air affreusement moqueur. Et de quoi ? De ne pas avoir été là le jour où Sauron a décidé de mettre un terme à ses jours ? Ou celui où il a choisit de faire de son unique fils la perfection faite arme ? Ou peut-être celui où il m'a enfermé dans les profondeurs du Mordor, où j'ai croupi pendant plus d'un millénaire, jusqu'à ce que Gandalf le Gris vienne m'en sortir ?

Il haussa un sourcil et ricana. Son regard était froid alors qu'il le promenait sur Galadriel et Celeborn.

-Mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Pas plus que vous ne pouviez arrêter Sauron. Moi-même, au sommet de ma colère et de ma puissance, je n'ai pu lui porter de dommages irréversibles. Je suis pourtant son fils. Son unique fils, élevé pour détruire et tuer tout ce qui se dressera sur son chemin. Je ne suis pas _bon_. Je suis un monstre. Vous ne voulez peut-être pas le voir en cet instant, mais c'est bel et bien ce que je suis. Autrefois, je ne faisais rien de bon. Je ne guérissais pas, je n'aidais pas. Tout ce que je touchais finissait invariablement pas dépérir. Celle qui fut ma femme en est le parfait exemple.

Il se tut et eut un sourire mauvais. Il inclina doucement la tête sur le côté et demanda d'une voix presque tendre :

-Voulez-vous essayer de me connaître ? Voulez-vous voir quelque chose de mon passé ?

Il plongea son regard d'or dans celui de la Dame.

-Entrez dans mes cauchemars, Galadriel de Lórien.

Et il lui ouvrit son vaste et puissant esprit lumineux, où, il le savait, couraient des ombres transparentes et des souvenirs remontant à des temps immémoriaux, et montait une mélodie farouche et entêtante, révélant son identité profonde. Des pensées sombres y planaient, inaccessibles et inaltérables, propres à lui, qui hérissaient quiconque effleurait sa conscience.

Il la sentit avancer à tâtons, hésitante, et la poussa sans ménagement à travers les couches de désir, de peur, de férocité, de souffrance et d'amour, jusqu'à un lieu lointain, où tout était immobile. Là, il n'y avait rien à frapper, aucun ennemi à soumettre, aucun prisonnier à emmener. En fait, c'était la Dame elle-même qui avait été vaincue et emprisonnée. Elle ne pouvait repousser cette immobilité, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter les vagues de l'océan ou blesser le ciel.

Anfauglir sourit un peu plus, ses lèvres pâles s'étirant tant et tant qu'elles le défiguraient presque.

-Plongez donc dans mes souvenirs. Mais laissez-moi vous prévenir... Le passé peut être cruel.

_Flash-back :_

_ Barad-dûr, point au milieu de nulle part, dans un pays rongé par l'ombre et la flamme, où vivaient des groupes d'Orques et de Trolls, et des hordes d'Ouargues sauvages. Un enfant, Anfauglir, était seul, immobile sur un affleurement rocheux de la Montagne du Destin, mastodonte de lave et de pierres couvertes de cendres, à respirer l'air empoisonné, vicié par le sang et l'odeur de la mort, du Mordor. Loin, très loin, devant lui, une elfe, magnifique, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Sa mère. Elle lui tendait les bras. C'était encore le temps du bonheur._

_ Des bruits étranges, rythmés, semblables au son d'un caillou heurtant le sol. Des frémissements et des bruissements qui précédaient et qui entraînaient. Et, quelque part, des cris et des pleurs. Des voix qui suppliaient. Une femme rongée par l'angoisse et la douleur, un enfant tantôt plaintif, tantôt cruel, et un père rongé par la haine et les ténèbres, un tortionnaire. L'Enfer leur avait ouvert ses portes._

_ Il n'y avait rien et c'était angoissant. Puis, un cri, déchirant. Et un regard doré hanté d'images grotesques et atroces. Anfauglir pleurait et les fantômes de son passé défilaient dans sa tête. Il était seul. Désespérément seul à regarder le temps poursuivre sa ronde infinie. Le pantin ne pouvait plus que se laisser ballotter par les douleurs destructrices des souvenirs cruels. Il était seul au bord du néant. Voici venu le temps des cœurs aux lents battements, bouleversés par la bourrasque de cruelles désillusions._

_ Une tache au lointain, qui prenait peu à peu la forme d'un monstre, le hantait, l'obsédait. Il avait des hallucinations. Lune rouge sang, cadavres qui marchaient, cristaux écarlates. Il ne pouvait plus dormir. Enfants morts, enfants tueurs. Images folles, parfois poétiques. La folie lui tendait les bras, douce et rassurante._

_ Anfauglir dansait et chantait. Il se faisait poète du mal et son esprit pliait sous la situation grotesque et indicible. Il hurlait et riait, piétinant de ses pieds les cadavres de ses opposants. Et son esprit pliait, et pliait._

_ Il courait et il criait. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Il hurlait sa douleur et sa peur. Pourquoi personne ne l'entendait ? Pourquoi personne ne sentait sa peine? Pourquoi personne ne comprenait sa souffrance ? Et ces yeux fixés sur lui. Des yeux froids, remplis de haine. Comme s'ils disaient : « Tu m'appartiens ! ». Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'était venu les sauver, lui et ses enfants ? Ça avait toujours été ces yeux... Ceux qu'il avait supportés chaque jour de sa vie. Ces yeux qui disaient que son propre père l'utilisait pour ses profits seulement. Anfauglir était une arme. Il n'avait toujours été qu'une arme.__ Une chose immonde et anormale. Alors il courait._

_ Autrefois joyeux et expressif, amoureux de la vie, Anfauglir était devenu un chien errant dans une existence aux contours flous. Il n'y avait plus que violence, haine et vengeance. Il avait essayer de repousser la réalité. Fuir aussi loin que possible, se réfugier dans les tréfonds obscurs et tortueux de son esprit, se cacher derrière un écran de folie. Quelle bêtise ! Et le sang coulait autour de lui, drapant son monde d'un voile écarlate._

_ Immobile en haut de la tour solitaire, un visage terrifié et peiné. Les larmes se cristallisaient dans les yeux merveilleux. Et un mot figeait ses lèvres. Folie, te voilà. Folie, te voici. Folie, tu arrives donc ainsi. Folie._

_ Et la folie l'emporta. Solitaire, l'esprit se brisa. Abandonné, le cœur s'assombrit et tournoya. Et le corps plia, perverti à jamais. Ce fut l'Anarchie. Anfauglir jouissait de la violence et de la destruction. Il dansait sur les cadavres de ses ennemis. Il souriait à la mort et embrassait la souffrance. Il n'avait ni scrupule ni remord. Ses mains et son cœur étaient bien trop sales pour ça. Alors il continuait à avancer, à cheminer vers sa propre fin. La vie était sa prison, la souffrance ses remords. Il n'oublierait jamais, ni son père, ni ses crimes._

_ Anfauglir n'était plus simplement un chien lâché dans la nature, traumatisé par les fantômes de son passé. Il n'était plus ce misérable pantin qui avait suivi les traces de sang de révélations et de décisions plus sombres les unes que les autres. Mais il n'était pas réparé. Et sans doute ne le serait-il jamais complètement. Parce qu'il était fatigué et qu'il ne voulait plus respirer, ni boire, ni manger... Mais il était trop lâche pour mourir. Alors il tuait et il dansait. Et le sang coulait, et la folie tournoyait._

_ La pitoyable poupée regardait, placide, le ballet des âmes avançant au gré des envies et des ordres de son père, au gré des désirs de Sauron. Il n'était rien. Rien._

_ Torture. Solitude. Néant. Et la douleur, néfaste et absurde, jamais loin. La mort semblait le hanter, parfois l'effleurer, mais ne le prenait jamais. Parce qu'Anfauglir était le fils de Sauron. Parce qu'Anfauglir était un monstre._

Anfauglir sortit de ses souvenirs, haletant, et fit un pas en arrière. Blême, Galadriel vacilla et ne dut son équilibre qu'à son époux, qui enroula un bras autour de sa taille. Haldir fit un bond en avant, menaçant le semi-elfe de son arc. Un mot de ses seigneurs et il mettait fin à la vie de celui qui avait ainsi attaqué la Dame.

-Ceci n'est qu'un aperçu, se contenta de dire le semi-elfe, nullement inquiet à la vue de l'arme pointée sur lui. Sachez que je n'hésiterai pas à vous plonger dans mes pires souvenirs si vous essayez à nouveau de pénétrer l'esprit de mes compagnons.

-Baissez votre arme, Haldir.

-Il vous a agressé! Protesta l'elfe en fronçant les sourcils, le visage rougit et crispé par la colère.

-Il n'a fait que se défendre. C'est une réaction naturelle.

Elle tourna les yeux en direction de son époux, l'apaisant d'un regard. La Communauté de l'Anneau, qui avait retenu son souffle durant l'altercation, respira enfin correctement. Aragorn saisit le bras du semi-elfe qui, pour une fois, se crispa à peine. Il faisait des progrès.

-A quoi jouez-vous, Anfauglir ? Souhaitez-vous nous voir morts ou emprisonnés ? Murmura rapidement le Rôdeur à son oreille, l'air inquiet, presque paniqué.

-Je ne cherche pas les ennuis. Seulement à protéger ce qui m'appartient. Et il est indéniable que mon esprit et mes souvenirs sont miens.

Il eut un regard mauvais pour la Dame de Lórien.

-C'est une des rares choses que Sauron n'ait pas souillées. Je vous prierai de vous comporter avec le respect qui nous est dû, à mes compagnons et moi-même. Vous êtes une reine, j'en suis bien conscient, mais vous n'êtes pas _ma_ reine.

Puis, sans se soucier plus avant de ce que provoquerait ces paroles, il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Aragorn. Il allait quitter les lieux pour se rendre il ne savait où quand la voix douce de Galadriel s'éleva dans le silence pesant, le faisant se figer :

-Je ne puis les voir de loin mais je puis au moins vous assurer qu'ils sont en sécurité. Peut-être cela apaisera-t-il, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, les tourments de votre cœur.

Anfauglir pivota brusquement sur ses talons, la regardant d'un air à la fois incrédule et perplexe. Il avait peur de comprendre ce dont elle était en train de parler. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas...

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Vos enfants sont sains et saufs.

Il se figea, alors que ses compagnons avaient un regard halluciné. Anfauglir ? Des enfants ? Était-ce vrai ? La Dame de Lórien ne pouvait mentir mais alors, le semi-elfe était réellement père ? Où donc se trouvaient ses enfants ? Les avait-il abandonnés ?

Anfauglir, lui, se posait d'autres questions. Comment était-elle au courant, entre autres. Peut-être avait-elle pu glaner quelques informations lors de son incursion dans son esprit... Il soupira et laissa ses bras pendre le long de son corps crispé. Ses yeux dorés se remplirent de peine et de douleur.

-Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Fit-il amèrement. Les ténèbres s'étendent. La mort frappe partout et n'attend pas votre bon vouloir. Ils sont en danger, peu importe l'endroit où ils se trouvent.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute. Cela y ressemble peut-être mais...

Le semi-elfe grinça des dents. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

-C'est de ma faute. Ils sont mes enfants. J'ai été suffisamment idiot pour croire que je pouvais les soustraire au regard de mon père sans qu'il ne cherche la vengeance.

Il y eut un silence. Galadriel pencha doucement la tête sur le côte, le scrutant attentivement.

-Vous savez ce qui vous attend si vous franchissez les frontières du Mordor.

Ce n'était pas une question. Anfauglir répondit quand même.

-La mort.

Les hobbits eurent un hoquet choqué.

-Et la torture, souligna l'elfe.

-Sans doute, fit Anfauglir en haussant les épaules. Il sera en colère alors je suppose que oui, il me fera torturer pour me punir. Peut-être même me torturera-t-il lui-même qui sait. Mais je ne crains pas la souffrance physique. Et je suis suffisamment fou pour que la torture psychologique ne m'atteigne plus.

-Mais vous craignez la mort.

-Je la perçois comme une grande aventure, un nouveau départ. Mais je ne puis me résoudre à laisser ma dernière famille. Et j'ai peur de l'inconnu. Comme nous tous, je suppose.

Anfauglir gloussa soudain, faisant sursauter ses compagnons.

-Mais vous savez... Il lui faudra du temps pour parvenir à me tuer. Même s'il est Sauron. Il ne faut pas oublier _ce qu'il a fait de moi_.

Sur ces étranges paroles, il se recula dans un coin, le visage fermé, annonçant clairement que le sujet était clos et que si quelqu'un avait le malheur de le questionner davantage, il disparaîtrait dans la forêt les entourant en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Celeborn, reprenant ses esprits, posa alors une question qui lui tenait à cœur :

-Que va-t-il advenir de cette Communauté ? Sans Gandalf, tout espoir est perdu.

Aragorn eut un air las, triste, et baissa de nouveau les yeux.

-Votre Quête ne tient qu'à un fil, dit Galadriel, ses yeux bleus étudiant chaque membre de la Communauté. Écartez-vous à peine de sa route, et ce sera la ruine de tous.

Les hobbits, pâles, hésitaient visiblement à faire demi-tour. Mais leur loyauté envers Frodon était telle qu'ils restèrent à ses côtés. Ils donneraient tout pour lui venir en aide, sans aucune concession.

-Mais il reste de l'espoir, reprit la Dame, tant que la compagnie est soudée. Ne laissez pas vos cœurs se troubler. Soyez serein, ce soir vous dormirez en paix.

Ils soupirèrent alors et se sentirent tous las. La Dame Galadriel leur sourit.

-Allez vous reposer maintenant, car vous êtes accablés par le chagrin et le labeur, fit-elle doucement.

-Même si votre Quête ne nous implique pas, dit Celeborn, vous aurez un refuge en nos murs jusqu'à ce que vous soyez guéris et rafraîchis. Allez maintenant, nous ne parlerons pas de votre futur avant un long moment.

La voix de Galadriel résonna soudain directement dans l'esprit d'Anfauglir, le faisait sursauter. Il croyait pourtant avoir correctement fermé ses sens... Fort heureusement, elle semblait avoir compris qu'il ne souhaitait pas partager ses pensées, car elle resta en bordure et se contenta de lui murmurer doucement:

_« Soyez le bienvenu, Anfauglir. Je suis désolée de vous avoir blessé par mes actes mais sachez que je suis heureuse de vous voir ici, à Caras Galadhorn. Puissiez-vous, durant votre séjour parmi nous, trouver la paix de l'âme. »_

Il grimaça mais finit par incliner la tête en signe de respect. Il ne l'aimait pas et sans doute que cela ne changerait pas au fil du temps, mais elle faisait, à un certain degré, partie de sa famille. Et la famille, connue ou non, était importante.

_« Ai-je encore une âme, Dame de Lórien? Me reste-t-il encore un bout de cette chose sensée être pureté et bonheur, enfouie sous des millénaires de haine et de souffrance? En ai-je seulement déjà eut une? »_, fit-il, d'un simple murmure dans l'esprit de sa grand-mère.

Oui, là était toute la question. Avait-il une âme?

* * *

Alors qu'ils descendaient de l'imposant arbre, il se produisit un accident. Pippin, dont on ne mettait plus en cause, ni l'imbécillité, ni la maladresse, tomba de l'échelle. Oui, il tomba d'une échelle vieille de plusieurs siècles, peut-être même plus, et réalisa ainsi un exploit qui ne s'était jamais produit.

Perché sur une branche pour atteindre plus rapidement le bas de l'arbre, Anfauglir vit nettement le hobbit basculer dans le vide après avoir raté une marche. Il n'était pas le seul à assister à la scène, mais nul ne pouvait intervenir, trop loin pour le saisir et le retenir. Déjà, ses pieds avaient quitté la plate-forme, malgré ses gestes désespérés pour se retenir, tandis que son corps tout entier se retrouvait attiré par le sol qui se trouvait plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas. Il cria.

Le semi-elfe fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit: se laissant glisser de sa branche, il se propulsa et se jeta lui-aussi dans le vide la tête la première. Il fendit les airs et alors que Pippin, paniqué, atteignait les premières branches de l'arbre sans parvenir à les saisir, il lui saisit le bras d'une main et attrapa de l'autre la dernière branche à sa portée, stoppant net leur chute.

Il y eut un craquement sinistre et Anfauglir gronda sous la douleur tandis qu'il se retrouvait suspendu dans le vide, écartelé entre son poids combiné à celui du hobbit, son épaule droite, désormais déboîtée, devant les soutenir. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il pense à renforcer son corps. Il n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable que durant cette Quête, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer, loin de là.

-J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, grogna-t-il en serra fermement ses doigts autour de la branche de toutes ses forces, sans parvenir à remonter, maintenant toujours Pippin dans le vide.

-Anfauglir, souffla d'ailleurs ce-dernier, les yeux écarquillés, le teint blême.

-Ne bougez surtout pas, Peregrin Touque, ou je vous assure que la prochaine fois qu'une telle situation se présentera, je lancerai quelqu'un par-dessus bord pour vous rattraper à ma place, siffla le semi-elfe entre ses dents.

Le hobbit se tut alors, et fit un léger signe de la tête, comme si acquiescer trop brusquement pourrait causer leur chute.

Des exclamations paniquées se faisaient entendre plus haut.

-Anfauglir! Pippin! Appela Gimli alors que plusieurs Elfes, Aragorn et Legolas tâchaient de les rejoindre. Tenez bon!

Il en avait de belles, le Nain! On l'aurait écartelé que le résultat n'aurait pas été bien différent.

-Tenez bon, Anfauglir! Firent Frodon et Merry d'une même voix, alors que Sam, angoissé, se tordait les mains.

-J'aimerai vous y voir, grinça le semi-elfe.

La douleur était atroce. Il avait l'impression que son épaule était en feu et que ses muscles et ses tendons se rompaient les uns après les autres. Elle se disloquait. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout même. Mais il tint bon. Il le devait.

-Anfauglir, je... commença Pippin.

-Si vous me dîtes quelque chose comme: "Je refuse de vous entraîner dans ma chute", je vous promets que je vais me mettre en colère. Et je vous battrai à mort avec... une feuille de cet arbre.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais!

-Est-ce seulement _possible_ de battre quelqu'un à mort avec une feuille d'arbre? Insista tout de même le hobbit, pour le moins sceptique.

Eh bien, au moins ne pensait-il pas à la chute qui l'attendait très probablement si les renforts ne venaient pas rapidement.

-Ça m'amusera d'essayer, rétorqua le semi-elfe, très sérieux.

-Anfauglir!

Levant les yeux, il vit Aragorn et Legolas, perchés de façon précaire sur la branche à laquelle il se tenait.

-Grands-Pas! Legolas! Laissa échapper Pippin, visiblement soulagé.

-Faîtes attention tous les deux, je ne tiens pas à devoir vous rattraper si vous tombez à votre tour, fit Anfauglir d'un ton moqueur – un peu d'humour ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

-Legolas, attrapez-les, je vous tiens, dit Aragorn.

L'Elfe acquiesça, tandis qu'Aragorn le saisissait à la ceinture, et se pencha en avant. Précautionneusement, il passa ses bras autour d'Anfauglir.

-Je vais vous remonter.

-Attendez, fit Anfauglir.

Bénissant sa force surhumaine et son adresse naturelle, il parvint à hisser Pippin contre lui et enserra sa taille de son bras.

-Allez-y.

Contractant chacun de ses muscles, Legolas commença à les tirer vers le haut. Fort heureusement, ils ne pesaient pas bien lourd. Une fois l'opération délicate réalisée avec succès, Anfauglir se dégagea de l'emprise de l'Elfe – qu'il remercia abondamment –, lâcha Pippin et remit son épaule en place avec un craquement sec. Une fois qu'il eut rassuré les trois autres hobbits et le Nain sur son état de santé, il tourna ses yeux d'or vers celui qu'il venait de sauver. Encore.

-Peregrin Touque.

-Je... euh, oui?

-Ne vous approchez plus jamais – _plus jamais_, vous m'entendez ? – d'un rebord quelconque. Si d'aventure, il vous arrivait de faire une nouvelle chute, je vous encorderai et vous attacherai à moi jusqu'à ce que cette Quête soit finie. Peut-être qu'ainsi je serais sûr que mon épaule restera intacte. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Il commençait honnêtement à en avoir marre de remettre son épaule en place. Et puis, ça faisait mal !

-Oui, murmura Pippin, tremblant.

-Bien. Allons-y maintenant, je ne suis pas contre une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, la Communauté dormit à terre, à la grande satisfaction des hobbits. Les elfes dressèrent pour eux un camp agréable à la lueur des étoiles, et ils y mirent des lits de feuilles moelleux. Puis, ils les quittèrent sur quelques paroles de paix. Pendant un moment, les voyageurs ne dirent rien, car ils n'avaient pas envie de regarder loin en arrière.

Finalement, rendu mal à l'aise par l'ambiance pesante et ressentant le besoin de s'éloigner pour se ressourcer, Anfauglir se leva, adressa un signe de tête à ses compagnons, et s'en fut sous le couvert des arbres. Il n'alla pas loin et se contenta de grimper avec agilité dans les branches pour s'appuyer contre l'écorce d'argent, écoutant la vie qui fourmillait à l'intérieur.

Il était si absorbé par cette écoute qu'il faillit manquer la conversation qu'amorçaient les autres membres de la Communauté. Aidé de son ouïe elfique, il écouta ce qu'ils disaient.

-Vous avez baissé les yeux sous le regard de la Dame, Sam. Pourquoi ? Demanda Pippin. Auriez-vous la conscience coupable ? J'espère qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de pire qu'un projet de me voler une de mes couvertures !

Le hobbit semblait s'être très rapidement remit de sa chute.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé à pareille chose ! S'offusqua Sam, peu enclin à la plaisanterie. J'avais l'impression de ne rien avoir sur moi. C'est comme si la Dame regardait directement à l'intérieur de moi.

-C'est drôle, dit Merry, mais j'ai ressenti exactement la même chose. Enfin... je ne crois pas que j'en dirais davantage, acheva-t-il d'une voix faible.

Il en avait été de même pour chacun d'entre eux, semblait-il. Anfauglir comprit, en les écoutant parler du Seigneur et de la Dame, qu'ils avaient eu le choix entre une ombre redoutable qui leur faisait face, et quelque chose qu'ils désiraient ardemment. Nul ne précisa ce qu'était cette chose, bien qu'elle eut été, sans nul doute, clairement représentée dans chaque esprit. Mais ce qu'ils affirmèrent, c'est que personne n'avait décidé de se détourner de sa route et de laisser à d'autres la Quête et la guerre contre Sauron.

Il y eut un silence puis Boromir fit :

-Elle a longuement tenu Anfauglir sous son regard. Que pensez-vous qu'il lui est alors venu à la pensée ?

-Je suppose qu'il se gardera bien de nous le dire, dit Frodon. Mais on aurait dit qu'ils s'affrontaient.

-Eh bien ! S'exclama Boromir. Prenez garde ! Je ne suis pas trop sûr, ni de cette Dame elfique, ni d'Anfauglir, et de leurs desseins.

-Ne dîtes pas de mal de la Dame Galadriel ! Gronda Aragorn avec sévérité. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Il n'y a en elle et dans ce pays nul autre mal que celui qu'un étranger apporterait. Et alors, qu'il prenne garde !

Il hésita un instant puis poursuivit à voix basse, comme s'il avait craint que quelqu'un d'autre l'entendit :

-Cependant, je suis d'accord avec vous en ce qui concerne Anfauglir. Tout devient de plus en plus flou autour de son passé. Et le fait qu'il ait été capable d'attaquer la Dame de son esprit prouve qu'il nous cache encore de nombreuses choses.

Ledit Anfauglir se sentit comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing à l'estomac. Ainsi, lui qui pensait avoir gagné, non l'amitié, mais au moins la reconnaissance, du Rôdeur, s'était royalement trompé. Le Dunedain ne l'appréciait pas. En fait, il semblait même le haïr autant qu'au jour des révélations sur ses origines. Le semi-elfe grimaça. Son passé était de plus en plus exposé. Il ne voulait pas spécialement en parler mais il était visible qu'un jour ou l'autre, s'il voulait gagner la confiance de ses compagnons, il devrait s'y résoudre.

Il s'apprêtait à descendre de son arbre et à les rejoindre – il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur dire – quand Frodon intervint, réchauffant son cœur sans le savoir.

-Peut-être est-ce normal, dit le hobbit d'un air hésitant. Je n'ai pas la prétention de le connaître plus qu'un autre membre de cette compagnie, mais je ne doute pas qu'il n'ait pas véritablement confiance en nous. Après tout, lui avons-nous offert notre confiance ? A aucun moment ! Je pense qu'il a le droit de garder ses secrets. Chacun a quelque chose à cacher après tout, et parfois, il vaut mieux que cela n'émerge pas à la lumière.

-Il est des choses que des compagnons doivent partager, au risque que l'unité éclate, fit Aragorn. Mais cessons de parler de cela ! Je me sens las de corps et de cœur ! Cette nuit je dormirai sans crainte pour la première fois depuis que nous avons quitté Fondcombe. Puissions-nous nous reposer assez profondément pour oublier un moment notre affliction !

Sur ces paroles, il se jeta sur son lit et sombra presque aussitôt dans un long et profond sommeil.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter, et aucun bruit ni rêve ne vint troubler leur repos. C'est en silence et sur la pointe des pieds qu'Anfauglir regagna sa couche.

* * *

À son réveil, la première chose que vit Anfauglir fut la lumière du jour qui se répandait à flots sur la pelouse devant son lit, et la source qui jaillissait et retombait scintillante non loin. La beauté des lieux n'effaça pourtant pas sa peine.

Il se leva, décidé à profiter de la journée qui s'annonçait pour explorer les environs et trouver un endroit propice au recueillement, où il pourrait faire ses adieux à Gandalf et lui dire à quel point il lui manquait. Peut-être commencerait-il alors à se sentir un peu mieux ou peut-être pas.

Il avait encore le temps de trouver le moyen de faire son deuil. Il avait en effet été décidé qu'ils resteraient plusieurs jours en Lórien, afin de prendre du repos, de se soigner, et de guérir la douleur due à la disparition du Magicien.

* * *

Durant tout le temps qu'ils passèrent là, le soleil brilla, haut dans le ciel, et les petites pluies occasionnelles laissaient toute chose fraîche et nette. L'air était doux et frais, comme au printemps, et ils se sentaient environnés d'un calme profond et méditatif. Ils n'avaient guère d'autres occupations que manger pouvoir dormir et se reposer parmi les arbres, ce qui leur suffisait amplement.

Anfauglir s'était rapidement éloigné de la Communauté. Il n'avait pas revu le Seigneur et la Dame, et il ne parlait guère, que ce fut à ses compagnons ou aux Elfes. Les premiers manifestaient pour la plupart une vive hostilité et une peur certaine à son encontre, tandis que les seconds ne connaissaient ou ne voulaient employer que la langue ouistrienne, ce qui le gênait.

Haldir leur avait fait ses adieux, et il était reparti pour les défenses de la forêt au nord, où se tenait maintenant une surveillance particulière depuis qu'étaient connus les renseignements apportés par la Compagnie. Legolas passait la plupart de son temps avec les siens, et, après les deux premières nuits, il ne dormait plus avec les autres compagnons, bien qu'il revînt manger et bavarder avec eux. Il emmenait souvent Gimli au cours de ses promenades dans le pays, et beaucoup s'en étonnait.

À présent, quand les membres de la Communauté – bien qu'il y eut presque exclusivement les hobbits, Aragorn et Boromir – étaient assis ou marchaient ensemble, ils parlaient de Gandalf. Anfauglir, bien qu'à l'écart, écoutait leurs conversations. Il fut parfois appelé à participer, comme lorsque Pippin s'interrogea au sujet de sa relation avec Gandalf.

-Anfauglir... Où avez-vous rencontré Gandalf? Demanda le hobbit avec curiosité, se penchant vers son vis-à-vis.

Le semi-elfe tourna son regard doré vers Pippin, le rendant mal à l'aise.

-Excusez mon cousin, il est trop curieux pour son bien! Fit vivement Merry.

Il n'était cependant pas le seul à être curieux, se dit Anfauglir, en remarquant les airs intrigués des autres membres de la Communauté.

-Il n'y a pas de mal à cela, maître Meriadoc, sourit-il finalement. Pour répondre à votre question, Pippin, Gandalf et moi nous sommes rencontrés dans les galeries souterraines du Mordor.

Il hésita puis poursuivit d'une voix basse:

-J'étais plongé dans les abîmes de mon désespoir et de ma folie quand il est venu à moi. Il m'a offert une chance, aussi fine qu'une toile d'araignée, de choisir de sortir de ce gouffre. J'ai décidé de ne jamais abandonner et de la saisir. Nous avons tous cette force en nous, que nous soyons Elfe, Nain, Homme ou que sais-je encore. Bien sûr, l'attraper ou non est une décision qui appartient à chacun.

Suite à cela, on ne lui avait plus posé de questions, comprenant que le sujet était encore douloureux, même des années plus tard. Cependant, il savait bien qu'ils étaient encore curieux.

* * *

À mesure qu'il se remettait de ses blessures et de sa fatigue, le chagrin de la perte qu'il venait d'expérimenter augmentait d'intensité. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus loin et se mettait à chanter. Car même si c'était un sujet de larmes et non encore de chansons, ses yeux restaient impitoyablement secs. Alors il chantait. C'était des lamentations sur sa chute, et son nom revenait parmi les doux et tristes mots qu'il fredonnait, tel un leitmotiv.

Il chantait pour Gandalf, ce vieux seigneur de sagesse à l'épée mortelle et à la main guérisseuse, le dos courbé par son fardeau. Il chantait pour ce vieillard au chapeau tordu, ce pèlerin las qui s'appuyait sur un bâton épineux pour poursuivre sa route. Il chantait pour ce Magicien qui avait défié le Feu et l'Ombre, seul sur un pont, dans l'étouffante obscurité de Khazad-dûm. Il chantait pour ce vieil ami bougon, à la colère brûlante mais si prompt au rire. Il chantait pour celui qui s'en était allé pour un long voyage sans dire mot ni rien laisser derrière lui.

_Mithrandir_,_ Mithrandir,_ murmurait-il, _Ô Mithrandir, sage et grand, Ô Gris Pèlerin, _car c'était ainsi que beaucoup se plaisaient à le nommer.

Et les jours, ou peut-être les semaines, pour autant qu'il put le déterminer et se le rappeler, passaient. Et, toujours, il ne parvenait à exprimer son affliction en mots hésitants ou en larmes. Il le pouvait que composer chansons et vers. Seuls quelques fragments épars restèrent, telle une poignée de feuilles flétries résistant au vent du chagrin qui soufflait dans son cœur.

* * *

Lors de ses pérégrinations, Anfauglir put rencontrer maints Elfes. La plupart se tenaient loin de lui, se contentant de le regarder avec curiosité et un soupçon d'inquiétude. D'autres, plus rares, le saluaient, d'un geste de la main ou d'un signe de tête, parfois même d'un sourire. Mais il y en avait qui ne toléraient pas sa présence parmi eux, et cherchaient ardemment à le lui faire comprendre. Haldir en était un parfait exemple.

Le semi-elfe l'avait rencontré au détour d'un sentier bordé de fleurs pâles, à l'ombre des mallornes, un soir, et son vis-à-vis avait aussitôt engagé la conversation en exprimant clairement son point de vue sur sa personne: il était une des hideuses créations du Mordor et, par conséquent, il n'avait rien à faire ici et devrait se hâter de rentrer chez lui.

-Vous pourriez tout aussi bien dire de moi que je suis un Nazgûl ou un Orque, gronda Anfauglir en croisant les bras et plissant les yeux.

Haldir posa une main sur son épée et le semi-elfe dut faire un effort certain pour rester calme et ne pas sortir ses propres armes. Être menacé et ne pas réagir était quelque chose de déconcertant pour lui. Autrefois, il aurait réagit en châtiant l'impudent de la plus violente des façons – en le torturant par exemple, ou alors en l'exécutant rapidement, selon son humeur du moment.

-Vous êtes bien pire que cela. Malgré votre appartenance à la famille de la Dame, vous restez une engeance de la pire espèce, le fils de Sauron, lui fit remarquer l'Elfe, comme si cela prouvait qu'il était responsable de tous les maux de la Terre du Milieu.

Les yeux emplis d'animosité d'Haldir lui rappelèrent tous ceux qu'il avait un jour rencontré en tant que fils de Sauron. Il ne savait rien de lui, ne le connaissait pas, et se permettait pourtant d'émettre un jugement. À bien des égards, il était semblable à Aragorn, qui le rejetait et le méprisait pour sa différence et le sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

Avec un sourire douloureux, il dit d'une voix atone:

-Il y a longtemps que les mots ont cessé de m'atteindre. Vous dîtes tous la même chose et vous demandez tous le droit de m'occire mais... est-ce qu'un seul d'entre vous peut prétendre comprendre ce que j'ai vécu?

Il darda sur l'Elfe le même regard fier et indomptable qu'il lui arrivait d'adresser à ceux qui l'abominaient et puisa au fond de lui tout ce qu'il possédait en patience. Il était usé, fatigué, accablé par le chagrin, tiraillé par un sentiment de culpabilité qui refusait de le quitter ne fusse qu'une seconde, mais il saurait rester calme.

-Ce que vous pensez de moi m'importe peu. Jugez moi tant que vous le voudrez si cela vous plaît, mais sachez que c'est aussi pour vous que je brave, depuis des semaines, maints danger pour défaire Sauron.

Puis, agacé par le regard méprisant que lui portait Haldir, il se détourna et s'en fut. Au vu ce ce qui l'attendait peu après, il aurait peut-être dut rester en sa compagnie. Il aurait certainement moins souffert.

Après avoir fuit la compagnie de l'Elfe médisant, il avait voulu regagner le campement de la Communauté et c'est à l'ombre d'un mallorne, alors qu'il allait signaler sa présence, qu'il comprit que la conversation animée entre Frodon et Aragorn portait sur lui. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour.

-Il est comme nous, Grands-Pas, dit fermement Frodon en fronçant les sourcils, sans se douter que, dans la pénombre, Anfauglir les observait.

-Il n'est pas comme nous! Riposta le Rôdeur avec virulence tandis qu'Anfauglir sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il a été élevé en Mordor, il y a vécu durant des siècles, si ce n'est des millénaires! Il a apprit chacune de leurs doctrines. Il est comme son père. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il puisse renier ce qu'il est? Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il soit différent de Sauron?

Frodon se redressa brusquement, les yeux brûlants d'une détermination soudaine.

-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte! Il se bat à nos côtés! Pour nous! Il fait tout pour se faire accepter. À combien de reprises nous a-t-il sauvé la vie? Chacun d'entre nous a une dette envers lui.

-Cela n'est pas...

-Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le droit de le juger, Aragorn, l'interrompit le hobbit. Aucun d'entre nous... Aucun d'entre nous n'a grandit en Mordor, ni vu les atrocités qu'il a vu. Nous ne savons rien de sa vie. Comment pourrions-nous décider de ce qu'il est ou peut être?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître ses moindres secrets pour me forger une opinion. Il est le fils de Sauron! Il appartient au Mordor. Et il nous trahira dès que la bonne occasion se présentera. Il a déjà tué, il a déjà torturé, il est indifférent à la souffrance, aussi bien la sienne que celle d'autrui.

-Gandalf lui faisait confiance!

-Frodon, soupira le Rôdeur, comme un père qui faisait la leçon à un petit enfant. Nul ne peut ôter le mal qui coule dans ses veines. Nul ne peut l'empêcher d'être celui qu'il est destiné à être. Un monstre à l'âme aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles. Le fils de l'Ennemi. L'engeance du Mordor. Le plus fidèle vassal de Sauron.

Ces derniers mots brisèrent presque le cœur déjà bien meurtri d'Anfauglir. Lui qui, malgré sa haine et sa rancœur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer son père, d'un amour malsain et torturé, parce que, eh bien, c'était son père. Lui qui tentait envers et contre tout de payer ses dettes et de devenir meilleur. Lui qui essayait tant d'accorder sa confiance aux gens qui l'entouraient et la méritaient, passant outre sa méfiance exacerbée. Ces simples mots lui faisaient bien plus mal que tous les coups qu'il avait essuyés, que toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues.

Bien malgré lui, il sortit de l'ombre du mallorne et s'avança dans la lumière orangée que projetait le feu, dévoilant sa présence au reste de la Communauté.

Si telle était la vision que le Rôdeur avait de lui, à quoi cela servirait-il de tenter de l'en détourner? Il n'en avait plus ni l'envie, ni la force.

-Oh non... souffla Frodon. Anfauglir, dîtes-moi que vous n'avez pas entendu ce que nous venons de dire.

Mais les yeux du semi-elfe parlaient pour lui. Frodon sentit son visage se décomposer. Il se tourna brusquement vers Aragorn, lui lançant un regard noir. À ses côtés, les trois autres hobbits, visiblement du même avis que lui en ce qui concernait l'opinion du Rôdeur. Legolas brillait par son absence et Gimli et Boromir restaient neutre, observant le déroulement des événements d'un œil sombre – s'ils ne partageaient pas l'avis de l'Homme, ils se posaient encore des questions sur Anfauglir.

-Vous qui êtes si sage et avisé, comment pouvez-vous porter un tel jugement sans même tenter d'établir un lien avec lui? Demanda Frodon avec colère.

-Je n'ai nul besoin d'établir un lien avec la progéniture de Sauron!

Et ce fut à cet instant précis qu'Anfauglir se mit à pleurer. Son masque habituel, mélange d'impassibilité et de moquerie, s'effondra définitivement : il se mordit les lèvres, ses yeux se plissèrent et s'embuèrent sous le poids des larmes qui souillaient ses joues, son teint gris pâlit. Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Encore.

Il était dégoûtant. Il était un monstre.

Lui et son passé, ses actes et sa famille.

Tout ça, c'était monstrueux.

Il était sale et hideux.

Il était un monstre.

Et cette idée le remplit d'horreur et de dégoût envers lui-même, pour ce qu'il avait été, pour ce qu'il était... pour ce qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être. Il n'avait pas changé. Qui croyait-il tromper? Les monstres ne changeaient pas. Aragorn le haïssait. Que pensait-il de lui? Ah oui. Il n'était qu'une aberration de la nature qui tuait et détruisait pour trouver son plaisir.

Quelque chose se tordit en lui. Encore.

Il aurait voulu implorer leur pardon, se mettre à genoux, ramper à leurs pieds, leur faire comprendre qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait fait, que la culpabilité le rongeait, qu'il ne voulait pas de ça... Que oui, ils avaient raison, c'était lui le pire, mais qu'il pouvait changer.

Mais les mots étaient encore trop vivaces dans son esprit. Alors le ventre douloureux et le cœur en lambeaux, il fit volte-face et se s'empressa de se laisser engloutir par les ombres, ignorant les appels de Frodon et Pippin. Nul ne devait le voir ainsi. Nul ne devait le voir pleurer.

* * *

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard qu'Anfauglir rejoignit les membres de la Communauté. Silencieusement, il se faufila à sa place et s'étendit de tout son long. Il avait mal. Mal, il ne savait pas si c'était le bon mot. Physiquement, elle ne sentait rien, sauf peut-être ce mal-être qui lui serrait le ventre et lui broyait le cœur, et cette boule dans sa gorge. Ce qui le faisait réellement souffrir, c'était son mental. Ce sentiment qui avait toujours été difficile, sinon impossible, à décrire. Il aurait voulu disparaître, se laisser mourir – ce qui lui était pourtant impossible –, et, présentement, il se cacherait bien sous terre.

-Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de vous joindre à nous? Demanda soudain Frodon à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller leurs compagnons.

Le semi-elfe tressaillit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce quelqu'un fut encore éveillé.

-Dormez, Frodon. Maints dangers nous attendent et il vous faudra être en forme pour les affronter.

-Répondez-moi. Je vous en prie.

Anfauglir se mit sur le flanc et observa le semi-homme. Malgré l'obscurité, il le voyait aussi clairement qu'en plein jour.

Il hésita.

-J'ai une dette à payer et une vengeance à mener. Je ne trouverai jamais le repos autrement qu'en participant à votre Quête.

-Sont-ce là vraiment les uniques raisons? Je les trouve bien tristes et vous paraissez bien seul.

Un silence.

-Ne vous méprenez pas Frodon. Je ne suis pas un héros et je ne suis certainement pas généreux. Au contraire, je suis extrêmement égoïste et je suis avec vous car vos buts rejoignent les miens. C'est tout. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil.

Frodon cligna des yeux.

-Je crois que si.

Anfauglir sentit nettement ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il se redressa lentement sur son lit de feuilles.

-Je crois que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Anfauglir. Je crois que vous avez un cœur et que vous l'avez seulement dissimulé pour vous préserver du monde et de sa cruauté. Vous avez bon fond sinon vous ne nous auriez pas tous sauvés au moins une fois. Je pense... je pense que Gandalf vous faisait confiance et vous appréciait réellement. Et je vous apprécie aussi. Il me faut encore un peu de temps pour vous accorder ma confiance mais... vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, n'en doutez jamais, et j'aimerai devenir votre ami.

S'il ne s'était pas contenu, Anfauglir en aurait pleuré. Tous ne le jugeaient pas comme un monstre. Frodon l'appréciait.

* * *

Un soir, Anfauglir se promenait au frais crépuscule. Il se sentait inquiet. L'ombre étendait son emprise, mais tout restait merveilleusement tranquille en Lórien la Belle. On aurait dit qu'il ne se passait rien, et que personne ne paraissait vouloir qu'il se passe quelque chose. La magie était présente, on pouvait la voir et la sentir partout. Mais c'était une magie différente de celle de Gandalf. Les hobbits avait déjà manifesté leur envie de voir cette même magie mise à l'œuvre. Celle de Gandalf leur manquait. Mais pour Anfauglir, bien plus que ses feux d'artifices et ses tours de passe-passe, c'était ses sourcils broussailleux, son irascibilité et sa voix bourrue qui lui manquaient. Ses histoires aussi.

_Flash-back :_

_-… Et c'est ainsi que Radagast le Brun se découvrit une passion pour les animaux en tous genres ! Conclut Gandalf avec un grand sourire._

_ Anfauglir, allongé sous ses couvertures, adressa un regard fatigué au Magicien. Honnêtement, que Radagast le Brun ait consacré sa vie aux animaux ne l'intéressait pas. Pas plus que la raison de son amour pour les bêtes petites et grandes._

_-Je vais vous en raconter une autre, dit le vieil homme en portant sa pipe à la bouche. Que diriez-vous de l'histoire de la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield?_

_-Je suis fatigué, Gandalf. Laissez-moi seulement me reposer._

_-Rien de telle qu'une bonne histoire pour aider à s'endormir._

_-Vous n'avez pas une cause perdue à aller soutenir ?_

_-Vous êtes ma cause perdue._

_-Je vous hais, dit très sérieusement le semi-elfe._

_-J'en suis flatté._

_ Le vieil homme se cala dans son siège et porta un regard rêveur au plafond. Il prit une bouffée d'herbe à pipe, et éructa la fumée. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il commença :_

_-C'est donc un beau matin d'automne que j'appris que les Nains voulaient partir à la reconquête d'Erebor. Je possédais la clé, elle m'avait été offerte par le roi sous la Montagne lui-même. J'ai donc décidé d'aller voir si…_

_ Poussant un soupir agacé, Anfauglir se renfonça dans son oreiller, prêt à écouter la troisième histoire consécutive de la journée. Entendre les récits épiques de la vie de l'Istari commençait à l'agacer. Mais il ne remercierait jamais assez Gandalf de l'avoir sorti du Mordor, alors si écouter ses histoires faisait plaisir au vieil homme, c'était la moindre des choses._

Il eut un rire. Ces histoires avaient bercé les années qu'avait duré sa convalescence, et même celles qui avaient suivi. Gandalf insistait toujours pour lui en raconter une nouvelle et lui se laissait aisément convaincre parce qu'au fond, malgré ses protestations, il les aimait bien, ces récits.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux dans le vague, prit de nostalgie. Il se rappelait de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et tout particulièrement de leur séparation, de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avant qu'il ne vienne le chercher pour la Quête.

_Flash-back :_

_ Anfauglir et Gandalf avançaient en silence sous le doux ciel de ce matin de printemps. Ils profitaient du calme des lieux, écoutant les oiseaux qui chantaient dans les bois et la rivière qui dansait sur son lit de galets. L'atmosphère apaisante était comme un baume sur le cœur du semi-elfe, encore meurtri._

_-Je vais partir, dit soudain Gandalf._

_ Et ce fut comme si le rêve se brisait en mille éclat. Anfauglir eut la douloureuse impression que l'air qu'il respirait devenait vicié, que l'atmosphère se faisait oppressante, comme s'il était de retour en Mordor._

_-Vous allez bientôt devoir avancer seul, mon ami._

_-Je sais._

_ C'était douloureux, tellement douloureux._

_-Vous n'aurez plus d'épaule sur laquelle vous appuyer._

_-Je sais._

_ Anfauglir sentit sa gorge se serrer, ses muscles se tendre et ses paupières se fermer sur ses yeux embués de larmes qui ne coulaient pas._

_-Non... fit doucement Gandalf, compatissant. Vous ne savez pas._

_-Je ne suis plus un enfant!_

_ Cri du cœur. Instant d'égarement. Il s'insurgeait devant l'injustice de la situation._

_-C'est vrai. Vous n'êtes plus un enfant._

_ Ils se regardaient, immobiles sous le toit de feuilles vertes. Le Magicien reprit:_

_-Mais il est temps pour vous de réapprendre à marcher en solitaire. Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes, Anfauglir... un solitaire. Rester à mes côtés ne vous sera guère plus bénéfique._

_-Vous ne pouvez décider à ma place, gronda le semi-elfe._

_ Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas le comprendre. Non, il ne voulait pas._

_-Si, je le peux. Et si cela s'avérait nécessaire, je le ferais. Cette situation ne peut durer indéfiniment._

_-Je..._

_-Vous devez vous battre, Anfauglir. Pour vous. Pas pour moi, ni pour vos enfants, mais pour vous._

_-..._

_ Gandalf posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur le bras du semi-elfe, qui se crispa inconsciemment – la paranoïa n'était pas chose à disparaître aisément._

_-Ne vous en faîtes pas, Anfauglir. Tout ira bien._

_-Je n'y arriverai pas._

_ Le semi-elfe gémit en dissimulant son visage dans ses mains ouvertes. Il avait honte de se comporter ainsi, comme un enfant capricieux, mais il avait peur et il souffrait. Et il ne voulait pas que Gandalf l'abandonne._

_-Je vous apprendrai, dit le vieil homme. À deux, nous y arriverons._

Il secoua la tête et continua à avancer. Ses pieds nus foulaient avec délice l'herbe humide de la forêt. Il errait sous les arbres tel une âme en peine et un doux fredonnement, à peine un murmure, lui échappait parfois.

Il allait là où ses pas le menaient, l'esprit à la dérive, sans réellement se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. Il ne voyait ni la beauté des choses qui l'entouraient, ni la magie qui frémissait dans l'air. Il souffrait trop pour cela.

La mort de son ami avait douloureusement ravivé sa peine, une peine qui était constamment tapie en lui, enserrant son cœur de ses sombres tentacules. Le vieil homme lui manquait terriblement, et il avait l'impression de sombrer dans un océan de douleur.

C'était de sa faute. Il aurait pu l'aider. Il aurait pu le sauver. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Mais rien ne servait de se préoccuper de cela, de se faire plus de mal que nécessaire. Pour l'heure, seule la Quête importait. Il devrait faire son deuil et apaiser sa culpabilité plus tard. Sinon, ses enfants pourraient bien subir le même sort que celui qui fut son ami le plus cher.

Le chagrin était toujours là, bien présent et pourtant enfoui, comme recouvert d'une couverture. Il savait que c'était lorsqu'il quitterait ce pays que Gandalf le manquerait le plus. Il commençait à sentir que s'ils devaient poursuivre leur route, cela serait pour bientôt.

Mais pour l'instant, il voulait encore profiter un peu de ces bois qui apaisaient son cœur tourmenté et son esprit torturé. Alors il s'élança, grimpant dans les arbres avec une aisance déconcertante, ses griffes lui permettant de s'assurer une prise confortable. Il déambula de branche en branche, sans se soucier des regards ni de la fraîcheur de la nuit qui tombait. Il finit par s'immobiliser.

Accroupi sur une branche, aussi immobile et silencieux qu'une statue, Anfauglir scrutait la forêt qui s'étendait autour de lui, mer d'arbres respirant le calme. Il ne tressaillit pourtant pas lorsque la Dame Galadriel s'avança sous lui, grande, blanche et belle. Il l'avait sentie arriver de loin.

-Les ténèbres n'ont pas encore étendu leur emprise sur la Lórien, dit-elle doucement.

Elle posa une main sur l'écorce de l'arbre, et tourna son regard sur les pentes sud de la colline de Caras Galadhorn.

-Mais elles avancent chaque jour davantage, fit le semi-elfe d'un ton neutre, ses yeux d'or caressant le ciel d'un regard absent. Et vos pouvoirs ne pourront bientôt plus préserver votre monde.

-Vous avez vu l'anneau que je porte, dit-elle en levant main blanche, à laquelle brillait une bague, qui étincelait comme de l'or poli recouvert de lumière argentée et sur laquelle scintillait une pierre blanche, si lumineuse qu'on eut dit que l'Étoile de Soir, Eärendil, la plus aimée des Elfes, était venue se poser sur la main de la Dame.

Un silence.

Anfauglir sourit. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait vu. Et il avait immédiatement compris ce dont il s'agissait réellement. Il était le fils de leur concepteur, après tout.

C'était dans le pays de Lórien, au doigt de Galadriel, sa grand-mère, que restait l'un des Trois: Nenya, l'Anneau de Diamant.

-A-t-elle souffert?

Anfauglir baissa un regard indéchiffrable sur celle qui était sa grand-mère, mince elfe vêtue d'elfe, au visage doux et triste. Elle le détaillait, visiblement calme, mais il put discerner le léger tremblement de ses mains et l'étrange lueur dans ses yeux. De la peur peut-être? Ou bien de l'espoir? Il ne saurait le dire.

-Oui.

Rien ne servait de mentir. Surtout sur un sujet pareil. Il ne voulait pas adoucir la mort de sa mère, celle qui fut son univers durant ses premières années d'existence.

-Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Il ne voulait pas la torturer.

Non, il ne voulait pas la torturer... il voulait juste traumatiser son unique fils pour le rendre plus malléable et punir Ithil Celebrindal de ses actes. Mais ça, Anfauglir le garda pour lui. Tout comme le fait qu'il pensait que Sauron avait aimé sa mère, à sa façon.

Il ferma les yeux.

_Flash-back :_

_ La belle et gracieuse Ithil Celebrindal avait été privée de sa robe de soie déchirée, de son linge de corps en lin abîmé, de ses bas troués, de ses bottes souillées de cendres et de sang, et du reste de ses affaires, qui avaient elles-aussi subi les affres du temps et de la vie ardue en Mordor. Sauron lui avait ôté toute sa dignité et l'avait laissée nue au pied de son trône noir, comme un fruit mûr extrait de sa cosse. L'immobilité presque parfaite que lui conférait sa terreur et son inquiétude pour son fils, et la blancheur extrême de sa peau elfique lui donnaient ainsi l'apparence d'une statue mise à bas de son piédestal._

_ Sous son omoplate gauche, une plaie béante répandait des flots de sang rouge et chaud, la vidant peu à peu de ses forces, son bras était tordu en un angle improbable et une côte saillait étrangement de son flanc, résultats de sa désobéissance aux ordres de Sauron. Essayer de faire sortir son fils du Mordor avait été une brillante idée. Mais cela avait échoué et désormais, elle en payait le prix._

_ Sauron l'empoigna soudain par les pieds et la tira à lui, la faisant glisser de tout son long sur le sol de pierres noires et irrégulières, entaillant sa chair tendre en maints endroits. Il la retourna brutalement, la laissant reposer la tête enfouie dans ses bras, le dos à découvert. Il était temps de montrer qui gouvernait. Se tournant vers un coin sombre de la salle, il planta ses yeux glacés, dépourvus de sentiments, dans ceux, dorés et figés par l'incompréhension et la douleur, de son unique fils. Lentement, tendant la main dans sa direction et pliant le doigt à deux reprises, il lui fit signe de venir._

_ Les yeux toujours fixés sur le corps tremblant et tordu dans une position grotesque de celle qui autrefois illuminait ses journées et ses nuits de ses tendres sourires et douces étreintes, le berçait de ses chansons magnifiques et lui racontait comment était le monde, Anfauglir avança. Ses pas lents et hésitants frottaient le sol en un doux bruissement troublant à peine le silence oppressant. Son père s'empara soudain de l'un des poignards dont il lui avait fait cadeau, Ûr, et le pointa vers l'Elfe._

_-Il est temps, dit-il de sa voix à la fois caverneuse et sifflante qui roulait sur les murs de pierre, résonnant sinistrement dans la salle du trône._

_ Anfauglir, mû d'une brusque poussée d'adrénaline, tenta de lui arracher l'arme des mains. De longs doigts pâles, pour une fois sortis de leurs gantelets de métal noir, se refermèrent sur son poignet._

_ Une plainte suppliante. Un craquement sourd. Des sanglots irrépressibles._

_ Sauron venait de briser le poignet de son fils._

_-Il est temps, répéta-t-il simplement, sans s'émouvoir de la blessure qu'il avait infligé à l'enfant – ce n'était pas la première, et ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière._

_ En une suite de gestes rapides et précis, sans laisser le temps à sa proie de se débattre ou à son fils d'intervenir à nouveau, il brisa méthodiquement les jambes et le bassin puis incisa les côtés du buste, gravant dans la chair pâle deux lignes de sang entrecroisées, reproduisant le dessin d'une rune. Puis, sous les hurlements de la pauvre condamnée, il rabattit largement les lambeaux de chair du dos et, délaissant son arme, enfouit ses mains dans les entrailles de celle qui avait porté son enfant, pour extirper les poumons du thorax et les déployer ensuite à l'extérieur du torse comme deux ailes rouges. Enfin, laissant là son œuvre macabre, il partit. Anfauglir était seul avec sa mère, encore consciente malgré ses blessures mortelles, grâce à la rune précédemment gravée dans sa chair._

_ Le jeune semi-elfe, complètement paniqué et presque déconnecté de la réalité, regarda d'un air hagard autour de lui, en quête d'une aide, d'un soutien._

_ Mais il n'y avait personne. Il était seul dans la salle du trône. Seul avec une femme presque morte qui se trouvait être sa mère. Et il souffrait. Il souffrait à en hurler, mais aucun son ne franchissait le seuil de ses lèvres pâles. Il souffrait à en mourir mais il se savait immortel. Il souffrait et, à cette sourde douleur physique, s'ajoutait une angoisse intenable qui lui serrait la gorge._

_ Anfauglir se laissa alors tomber aux côtés de sa mère agonisante et souleva sa main pâle pour la baiser et voilà qu'elle ouvrit les yeux! Ils étaient limpides et elle parla d'une voix forte et claire, quoique avec difficulté:_

_-Anfauglir? Suis-je encore en train de rêver? Mais les autres rêves étaient horribles._

_-Maman! Maman bien-aimée! Cria l'enfant, presque aveuglé par les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux mais ne coulaient pas. C'est moi, c'est votre fils! Je suis là!_

_ Il souleva à demi sa mère et, évitant précautionneusement ses blessures, la serra contre lui._

_-J'ai peine à le croire, dit Ithil Celebrindal, lui rendant péniblement son étreinte d'un seul bras. Il y avait ton père avec un poignard, un de ceux qu'il t'a offert pour ton cinquième anniversaire, et puis te voilà, devant moi. Es-tu blessé?_

_ Inquiète, elle fit courir son regard clair sur lui, prête à soulever des montagnes s'il le fallait pour le garder en vie et en bonne santé._

_-Non, maman, je vais bien, fit-il d'une voix hachée. Je vous pensais déjà partie, me laissant seul._

_-Eh bien, je suis encore là, mon fils, le calma-t-elle en se laissant aller dans les bras d'Anfauglir comme une enfant rassurée, quand les peurs nocturnes ont été chassées par une main ou une voix aimée._

_-Ne dormez pas maman! Réveillez-vous! S'exclama l'enfant en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi gai qu'en ouvrant les rideaux de sa mère pour la réveiller autrefois, quand Sauron était moins prompt à l'emportement._

_ Il sentait qu'il aurait pu rester ainsi dans un bonheur sans fin, mais ça ne lui était pas permis._

_-Maman, réveillez-vous! Insista-t-il. Pouvez-vous marcher?_

_ L'Elfe soupira et posa doucement une main sur celle de son fils._

_-Tu sais bien que non._

_ Anfauglir lâcha doucement sa mère et se tapit sur le sol, la tête baissée, comme s'il saisissait enfin la plénitude du désastre et que le désespoir l'accablait. Il resta un moment assit et il frissonna, tandis que d'horribles peurs se succédaient dans sa tête. Puis il se redressa et se pencha de nouveau sur sa mère, lui prenant la main avec anxiété. Aucune larme ne perla de ses yeux brûlants et brouillés._

_-Adieu, mon bien-aimé fils! Dit-elle. Mon corps est déchiré et brisé. Je rejoins mes ancêtres et les Valars. Ce fut une sinistre journée et nul doute que les jours qui s'annoncent seront bien sombres et douloureux pour toi, mais tu atteindras le bonheur. Ta vie finira heureuse, et ta mort sera dorée!_

_ Anfauglir fut incapable de parler et se laissa enfin aller aux larmes. Il finit cependant par dire faiblement:_

_-Je ne veux pas que vous partiez._

_ L'Elfe sourit tristement, le sang maculant ses lèvres._

_-Ne t'afflige pas de ma mort, mon fils, et quand tu seras en paix, avec ta famille et tes amis, pense à moi! Car jamais plus maintenant je ne m'assiérai à tes côtés pour te faire la lecture ou regarder le ciel comme je te l'avais promis, ni ne profiterai-je de tes récits et de tes facéties. Tu devras découvrir tes pouvoirs et le monde seul, mais je t'en sais capable._

_ Elle ferma les yeux et Anfauglir se pencha vers elle, mais bientôt, elle reprit, d'une voix plus faible mais toujours claire:_

_-Sois fort mon fils._

_-Non... ne partez pas, ne me laissez pas seul..._

_-Tu ne veux pas me laisser partir mais nous ne pouvons reculer davantage cet instant. Nous ne nous reverrons pas, et tu me manqueras, toi qui m'es plus cher que tout ce qui existe dans ce monde._

_-Maman, maman, je suis... commença à dire l'enfant d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots._

_-Souris-moi une dernière fois, bien-aimé Anfauglir, car mes yeux se voilent, et je voudrais te voir avec le visage de l'enfance et non celui de la peine avant de partir._

_ Ses yeux étaient troubles et humides, et son visage baigné de larmes, quand ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un dernier sourire pour celle qui fut le centre de son monde._

_-N'oublie pas, un jour, tu seras heureux. Il ne tient qu'à toi de tout faire pour que ce bonheur persiste._

_ Et elle mourut ainsi, une ombre de sourire à ses lèvres ensanglantées, les yeux clos sur l'image de son fils bien-aimé._

_-Maman?_

_ Anfauglir devint terriblement pâle en comprenant qu'elle n'était plus. Il fut saisit d'une humeur de folie._

_-Maman! Maman! Cria-t-il. Pourquoi? Pourquoi vous trouvez-vous ainsi, maman? La mort, la mort, la mort! La mort nous prend tous!_

_ Alors, comptant sur la force exceptionnelle que lui conférait son étrange corps, Anfauglir souleva le cadavre de sa mère et se redressa péniblement. Il avait un instant craint de ne pouvoir supporter son poids mais il n'en était pas ainsi. Que ce fût du fait que sa mère était tellement épuisée par ses longues années de vie en Mordor, par ses souffrances, par ses blessures, ainsi que par le chagrin, la peur, ou que la mort lui ait ôté toute sa substance, Anfauglir la souleva sans difficulté. Il inspira profondément et démarra._

_ Il se demanda un instant où il devait aller, et puis toute la tristesse et tout le désespoir l'envahirent à nouveau. Il était dans l'obscurité profonde de la forteresse de Sauron, son père, au pied du trône, et il devait en sortir. Quitter les lieux pour déposer le corps ailleurs, là où il pourrait reposer en paix._

_ Il commença à marcher, sans se préoccuper des clameurs des Orques qu'il percevait, loin à l'extérieur. Elles cessèrent bientôt et tout redevint silencieux. Tout était d'un calme menaçant alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Il descendit, descendit toujours. Il allait cahin-caha du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans autre directive que sa volonté de s'éloigner le plus possible de la tour pour offrir les derniers hommages à sa mère. Il peinait, descendant, tournant de-ci, de-là pour diminuer la pente raide des escaliers. Il faisait noir, même à ses yeux perçants, sauf en de rares endroits où une torche jetait sa lumière vacillante sur les murs. Tout à coup, alors qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir pomper un seul souffle ni contraindre ses genoux à plier encore, l'escalier arriva à sa fin._

_ La lumière ne dépassait pas celle du crépuscule d'un jour sombre. Il se sentait les genoux faibles et il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. Il grinça des dents et se remit droit, quittant enfin la tour. Il contraignit ses pieds à lui obéir et, lentement, le regard dans le vide, ses pieds esquivant par la force de l'habitude les rochers au bord du chemin, il poursuivit sa route en montant jusqu'à une crevasse sombre et déserte. Il continua jusqu'à ramper comme un escargot chargé d'un lourd fardeau, jusqu'à ce que sa volonté ne put le porter plus loin et que ses membres cèdent. Là, il s'arrêta, déposa doucement le corps de sa mère sur le sol et s'assit. Il ne pouvait pas continuer plus avant. Il leva les yeux et regarda en arrière, puis en l'air, étonné de voir que son dernier effort l'avait considérablement éloigné de la tour._

_ Dur, cruel et âpre. Tel était le Mordor qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Loin devant lui, la plus haute croupe de l'Ephel Duath descendait à pic en grands escarpements; de l'autre côté, s'élevait une autre croupe, plus basse, au bord dentelé et haché de rochers sombres qui se détachaient comme des crocs dans la lumière rouge: c'était le sinistre Morgai, cercle intérieur des défenses du pays. Dans le lointain, par-delà un immense lac noir pointillé de petits feux, s'élevait l'Ordodurin, la Montagne du Destin, d'où jaillissaient parfois d'immenses colonnes de fumée tournoyantes, d'un rouge poussiéreux au pied, noire au-dessus, où elle se fondait dans la voûte ondulante de nuages qui couvrait tout ce pays. Cela lui donna une idée._

_ Se tournant vers sa mère, il tressaillit et blêmit et fit de grands gestes désordonnés accompagnés de cris perçants pour chasser la nuée de corbeaux affamés se disputant les lambeaux de chair qu'ils arrachaient au corps encore chaud. Une fois les charognards éloignés, Anfauglir se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue encore intacte de sa mère._

_-Eh bien, c'est la fin, maman, dit-il d'une voix brisée par le chagrin._

_ Il observa le visage pâle et usé, mais pourtant toujours aussi beau et en paix, comme si la mort avait fait fuir la tension de la volonté, la folie, la souffrance et la peur. Son fardeau lui avait été retiré. C'était sa mère, du doux temps de ses premières années._

_-Maman, fit-il, vous me manquerez. Mais je sais que désormais vous êtes libre. Le fardeau est parti. Vous êtes de nouveau vous-même, en paix. Votre voyage est achevé, ou peut-être ne fait-il que commencer... Vous serez toujours dans mon cœur et je vous promets de toujours chercher ce bonheur dont vous m'avez parlé. Je ne veux pas renoncer. Pas encore._

_ Puis il chercha la source de son pouvoir et laissa la magie l'envahir, incontrôlée, comme c'était déjà arrivée quelques fois. Mais aujourd'hui, au lieu de se laisser submerger, il guida la brusque montée d'énergie et lui donna la forme qu'il convoitait. Alors, sous ses yeux embués de larmes, le sol se déchira et se souleva dans un grondement ronflant, déversant par les fissures des flots de roc fondu et de feu liquide qui se dirigèrent vers le corps sans vie d'Ithil Celebrindal. Après un grand embrasement rouge, il ne reste plus qu'un morceau de terre tourmentée, les rochers alentours ayant pris des formes de dragons tordus. La lumière des feux encore vivants qui brûlaient tout autour jetait un éclat éblouissant sur les lieux, de sorte qu'ils paraissaient trempés de sang._

_ Anfauglir resta immobile dans cette terrible lumière, tassé sur lui-même. Puis, il eut un cri déchirant qui ressemblait à une imprécation. Sa mère était morte. Sa tendre mère, la seule à être à ses côtés en ce monde de ténèbres, la seule qui l'aimait sincèrement et sans conditions, était morte._

_ Anfauglir venait d'apprendre qu'ainsi allaient les choses, que l'espoir n'aboutissait pas, que la fin venait inéluctablement et que la vie n'était que la succession des pertes de tout ce que l'on aimait. Il était perdu dans la ruine et dans l'effondrement et il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en échapper._

Tressaillant, il se redressa et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ses souvenirs. La souffrance n'en serait que plus grande.

-Merci, souffla finalement Galadriel en détournant les yeux.

Il resta silencieux et leva le regard sur les nuages blancs et cotonneux qui semblaient paresser dans l'océan du ciel.

Il n'y avait rien à dire.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, pourtant, Anfauglir et Frodon avançaient en silence sous les étoiles. Le hobbit, qui s'était éloigné du campement, à la recherche de paix, avait été rejoint par le semi-elfe, qui s'était, lentement mais sûrement, attaché à lui.

-J'espère beaucoup qu'avant de partir nous reverrons la Dame des Elfes, dit soudain Frodon.

Au moment même, comme en réponse à ce qu'il disait, ils virent s'avancer la Dame Galadriel qui se promenait sous les arbres, ses pieds nus foulant l'herbe fraîche. Elle ne dit rien mais leur fit signe d'approcher. Bien que réticent, Anfauglir suivit son compagnon.

Elle les mena vers les pentes sud de la colline de Caras Galadhorn, les fit descendre un long escalier qui semblait sortir directement de la terre, et, passant entre deux imposantes statues d'Elfe tenant entre leurs mains une vasque enflammée, ils arrivèrent dans un jardin clos. Il n'y poussait aucun arbre, et il était à ciel ouvert. Un ruisseau d'argent issu de la source de la colline y coulait en murmurant. Au fond, sur un socle sculpté en forme d'arbre rameux, se trouvait une vasque d'argent, large et peu profonde et, à côté, une aiguière de même métal. Galadriel s'en servit pour remplir la vasque jusqu'au bord de l'eau du ruisseau et souffla dessus. Une fois que l'eau eut retrouvé son immobilité, elle parla:

-Regarderez-vous dans le miroir?

L'air était comme immobile et le vallon très sombre. La Dame-Elfe n'en paraissait que plus grande et plus pâle.

-Qu'y chercherons-nous et qu'y verrons-nous? Demanda Frodon, empli d'une crainte respectueuse.

-Même le plus sage ne peut le dire. Car le Miroir de Galadriel montre bien des choses, bien souvent plus étranges et plus profitables que ce que nous désirons contempler. Choses qui furent, choses qui sont, et des choses... qui ne sont pas encore arrivées et pourront être. Désirez-vous regarder?

Frodon ne répondit pas.

-Et vous? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Anfauglir.

-Non. Je ne regarderai pas. Ce que montre ce miroir, je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir.

Elle inclina la tête.

-Que me conseillez-vous? Dit Frodon en se tournant vers le semi-elfe.

-Je ne vous donnerai de conseil dans aucun sens, répondit-il. Je ne suis pas un conseiller. Vous verrez quelque chose, et, ce que vous verrez, pourra vous être profitable ou non, comme ce pourra être bon ou mauvais. Voir est en même temps bon et dangereux. Faîtes comme vous l'entendrez.

-Je vais regarder.

Frodon grimpa sur le pied du socle et se pencha sur la vasque. L'eau avait un aspect dur et sombre. Les étoiles s'y reflétaient.

Et puis, quelques instants plus tard, il poussa soudain un cri et se rejeta en arrière.

-Frodon! S'inquiéta Anfauglir en se précipitant pour l'aider à se relever.

-Je sais ce que vous avez vu, car c'était aussi dans mon esprit, dit Galadriel.

Tremblant, le semi-homme l'observa avec horreur.

-C'est ce qui arrivera si vous échouez.

Puis elle se tut et se contenta de le regarder, et Anfauglir sut qu'elle lui parlait dans son esprit. Que savait-elle qu'elle désirait transmettre à Frodon mais que lui ne devait pas connaître? Frustré, il battit l'air de sa queue.

-Si vous me le demandez, fit soudain Frodon, je vous donnerai l'Anneau Unique.

Elle eut alors un rire clair et le semi-elfe fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais donner l'Anneau de Pouvoir à l'Elfe lui semblait être une très mauvaise idée.

-Vous me l'offrez librement? La Dame Galadriel est peut-être sage mais elle a trouvé son maître en fait de courtoisie. Vous vous êtes gentiment vengé de ma façon de sonder votre cœur à votre arrivée. Vous commencez à voir les choses d'un œil pénétrant. Je ne nie pas l'avoir désiré de tout mon cœur. À la place d'un Seigneur Ténébreux, vous aurez une Reine.

Soudain, de l'anneau qu'elle portait jaillit une lumière terrible, qui l'illumina et laissa le reste dans l'obscurité. Anfauglir sentit tous ses poils se hérisser et la peur faire son chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Son unique envie fut de fuir loin et vite, mais il se contenta de se placer devant Frodon pour le protéger de l'Elfe qui se dressait devant eux, paraissant à présent d'une taille démesurée et d'une beauté insoutenable, terrible et digne d'adoration.

-Non pas ténébreuse, mais aussi belle et terrible que l'aurore! Traître comme la mer! Plus solide que les fondations de la Terre! Tous m'aimeront et se désespéreront!

Puis elle baissa la main et la lumière s'éteignit, la laissant essoufflée et toute rapetissée. Elle était redevenue une mince femme elfe, toute de blanc vêtue, à la voix douce mais triste.

-J'ai soutenu l'épreuve, dit-elle. Je vais m'affaiblir et aller vers l'ouest et je resterai Galadriel.

Apaisé mais toujours méfiant, Anfauglir eut un grognement quand Frodon passa devant lui pour faire face à la Dame.

-Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul, murmura-t-il, le regard suppliant.

Le semi-elfe, touché par la vulnérabilité qui émanait du hobbit, tendit une main et la posa doucement sur son épaule. Rendu presque malade d'être celui qui le disait, il se pencha vers le jeune Frodon:

-Vous êtes le porteur de l'Unique, dit-il. Et porter l'Anneau de Pouvoir, c'est être seul.

Dans le même temps, il effleura du bout des doigts l'un de ses propres anneaux. Les Anneaux Jumeaux possédaient certes de moindres pouvoirs que ceux de l'Unique, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins qu'Anfauglir était le seul à pouvoir correctement les canaliser.

-On vous a désigné pour cette tâche, intervint Galadriel, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Si vous ne trouvez pas le moyen, personne ne le pourra.

Honnêtement, Anfauglir ne trouvait pas cela très encourageant. Mais apparemment, Frodon avait eut une idée, s'il devait en juger par son regard hésitant entre espoir et peur.

-Je sais ce que je dois faire. Seulement... j'ai peur de le faire.

Galadriel s'abaissa alors pour être à son niveau et, doucement, elle lui dit:

-Même la plus petite personne peut changer le cours de l'avenir.

Frodon referma alors sa main sur l'Anneau, comme investi d'une nouvelle détermination.

Ils demeurèrent alors un long moment silencieux, chacun réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se dérouler. Enfin, la Dame reprit la parole:

-Rentrons. Il vous faut partir dans la matinée, car maintenant nous avons choisi, et les marées du destin montent. Mais nous n'en parlerons pas davantage. Ne vous troublez pas le cœur outre mesure en pensant à la route cette nuit. Peut-être les chemins que foulera chacun d'entre vous sont-ils déjà tracés devant vos pieds, bien que nul ne puisse les voir. Mais allons! Partons! Vous devez dormir en paix et avoir un sommeil paisible.

* * *

Le lendemain, dès l'aube, la Communauté fut de nouveau convoquée par le Seigneur et sa Dame, qui les accueillirent avec des mots courtois. Enfin, Celeborn parla de leur départ:

-Le moment est venu, où ceux qui désirent poursuivre la Quête doivent endurcir leur cœur pour quitter ce pays. Ceux qui ne veulent pas aller plus loin peuvent rester quelques temps ici. Mais qu'il demeure ou qu'il part, nul ne peut être assuré de la paix. Car nous sommes arrivés maintenant au bord du destin.

Il y eut un silence.

-Ils ont tous décidé d'aller de l'avant, dit Galadriel, scrutant leurs yeux.

-Quant à moi, dit Boromir, le chemin de chez moi est en avant et non en arrière.

-C'est vrai, lui accorda Celeborn en hochant la tête, mais toute la compagnie doit-elle vous accompagner à Minas Tirith?

-Nous n'avons pas encore décidé de notre itinéraire, intervint alors Aragorn.

Et Anfauglir se dit que même Gandalf devait ignorer quoi faire au-delà de la Lothlórien. Son dessein ne devait pas lui apparaître très clair.

-En quittant ce pays, vous ne pourrez pas oublier le Grand Fleuve. Il n'est franchissable que par bateau. Les ponts d'Osgiliath ne sont-ils pas rompus et l'Ennemi ne tient-il pas tous les points de débarquement? Demanda Celeborn. Sur quelle rive voyagerez-vous? Le chemin de Minas Tirith se trouve à l'ouest mais la route directe de la Quête est à l'est du Fleuve, sur le bord le plus sombre. Quel bord allez-vous prendre maintenant?

-Si l'on tient compte de mon avis, ce sera ce bord-ci, à l'ouest, et le chemin de Minas Tirith, fit alors Boromir. Mais je ne suis pas le chef de la Communauté.

Anfauglir inclina la tête. Boromir commençait-il à accepter le but de leur Quête? Rien n'était moins sûr. Aragorn devait penser la même chose, du moins, c'était ce que disait son visage indécis et troublé.

-Je vois que vous ne savez que faire, dit Celeborn. Il ne m'appartient pas de choisir pour vous mais je vous aiderai comme je pourrai. Il en est parmi vous qui savent manier une embarcation. Legolas, qui connaît la rapide Rivière de la Forêt, Boromir de Gondor et Aragorn.

-Et un Hobbit! S'exclama Merry. Les miens vivent sur les rives du Brandevin. Je ne considère pas les bateaux comme des chevaux sauvages.

-Voilà qui est bien. Dans ce cas, je vais pouvoir la Communauté de l'Anneau d'embarcations petites et légères, pour que vous puissiez les porter. Des embarcations rendront peut-être votre voyage moins laborieux durant un temps mais elles ne vous offriront pas de conseil et, en fin de compte, il vous faudra les abandonner pour vous tourner vers l'ouest, ou l'est.

Aragorn remercia mille fois Celeborn. Anfauglir, quant à lui, se posait des questions. Il avait rarement mit pied à bord d'un bateau, et les quelques fois où il en avait eu l'occasion, ça avait été à bord des imposants navires de guerre noir des pirates qui avaient offert leur allégeance à Sauron. Il n'était jamais monté sur une petite embarcation... Eh bien, il y avait un début à tout! D'autant plus que, comme tous les autres, il était conscient que quels que fussent les périls à venir, il semblait plus sûr de descendre le large cours de l'Anduin à leur rencontre, plutôt que de cheminer péniblement, le dos courbé.

-Tout sera préparé pour vous et vous attendra au havre avant midi.

La Communauté prit alors congé et tous regagnèrent leur tente. Legolas les accompagna car ce devait être leurs dernières heures en Lórien. Alors qu'ils préparaient leurs affaires, ils débattirent longuement de la conduite à suivre et de la meilleure façon d'accomplir leur dessein concernant l'Anneau, mais ils ne parvinrent à aucune décision – même si Anfauglir était sûr que Frodon avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il allait faire, mais il respecta son désir de garder cela secret. Il était cependant évident que la majorité d'entre eux tenait à se rendre à Minas Tirith et ainsi échapper pour quelques temps à la terreur de l'Ennemi. Mais Aragorn ne dit rien et garda un air indécis. Il s'éloigna.

-Vous voulez vous rendre à Minas Tirith.

Tressaillant, Aragorn se tourna pour faire face à Anfauglir, qui l'avait rejoint sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Pour une fois, il ne l'abreuva pas de sa méfiance.

Le semi-elfe, bien que toujours tourmenté par les propos qu'avait tenu le Rôdeur à son égard, savait faire la part des choses. Pour l'heure, le guide de cette Communauté avait besoin d'une oreille pour l'écouter. Il pouvait tenir ce rôle.

-Mon propre plan, alors que Gandalf demeurait avec nous, était d'accompagner Boromir et, avec mon épée, de contribuer à la délivrance du Gondor.

Anfauglir inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Vous pensez que l'heure est enfin venue où l'héritier d'Elendil doit paraître pour disputer la domination à Sauron.

-N'en pensez-vous pas de même?

-Je ne pense rien, dit Anfauglir en haussant les épaules. Le destin des Hommes m'apparaît trouble et nébuleux. Je ne sais rien de ce qui les attend ni de ce qui est bon pour vous. Vous devez suivre votre cœur. Écoutez ce que vous dicte votre instinct.

-Mais dans la Moria, le fardeau de Gandalf m'a été transféré. Je ne peux à présent abandonner l'Anneau et je ne sais si Frodon voudra venir en Gondor à nos côtés. Et pourtant, quelle aide puis-je lui apporter, hormis celle de l'accompagner aveuglément dans les ténèbres?

-Boromir ira à Minas Tirith, seul s'il le faut. Vous le savez.

-Mais suffira-t-il à délivrer le Gondor?

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Nul ne peut le dire. Mais s'il est une chose que vous devez garder à l'esprit, Aragorn, c'est que nos chemins à tous sont probablement déjà tracés. Vous pensez peut-être mener le destin, mais c'est lui qui nous mène. S'il faut que vous alliez à Minas Tirith, alors vous irez, mais de cela vous ne pourrez être sûr que lorsque votre propre chemin vous apparaîtra clairement. Sachez cependant que vous ne serez pas seul. Qu'il s'agisse de protéger une place forte ou de marcher ouvertement dans les bras de la mort.

Et ainsi s'acheva la conversation – civilisée pour une fois. Anfauglir se redressa et s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille, laissant Aragorn réfléchir seul.

* * *

Peu avant midi, la Communauté fit alors ses adieux à leur campement, et tous avaient le cœur lourd car c'était un bel endroit et il leur était devenu comme leur propre pays, bien qu'ils ne pussent faire le compte des jours et des nuits qu'ils y avaient passés.

Pendant leur traversée de Caras Galaad, les chemins verts étaient déserts, mais dans les arbres au-dessus de leur tête, de nombreuses voix murmuraient et chantaient. Eux-mêmes marchaient en silence. Enfin, ils descendirent les pentes méridionales de la colline, et ils arrivèrent à la grande porte éclairée de lanternes et au pont blanc. Ils quittèrent la Cité des Elfes et abandonnèrent la route pavée pour prendre un chemin qui s'en allait dans un épais bosquet de mallornes et serpentait au travers de bois onduleux à l'ombre argentée. Ils descendaient au sud et à l'ouest vers les rives du Fleuve.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent et sortirent des arbres. Devant eux, s'étendait une longue pelouse d'herbe luisante, émaillée de fleurs dorées qui scintillaient au soleil. Elle se terminait par une langue étroite entre des lisières brillantes. Sur la droite et à l'ouest coulait le Cours d'Argent. Sur la gauche et à l'est, le Grand Fleuve roulait ses larges eaux, profondes et sombres. Sur les rives opposées, les bois se poursuivaient à perte de vue mais les bords mêmes étaient déserts et nus, et nul mallorne n'élevait ses rameaux couverts d'or en dehors de la Lórien.

Ils rejoignirent un petit appontement blanc en pierre et en bois, avec dans leurs paquets, leurs minces effets et les nombreux présents en nourriture et en vêtements que leur avaient fait les Elfes. La nourriture était principalement sous forme de galettes, faites d'une farine légèrement dorée d'un côté et couleur de crème à l'intérieur. C'était du _lembas_, ou pain de route, et c'était plus fortifiant que toute nourriture faite par les Hommes.

-Combien en as-tu mangé? Murmura soudain Merry à son cousin.

-Quatre, répondit Pippin.

Ils avaient parlé suffisamment bas pour que seul Anfauglir, qui les suivait avec Frodon et Sam, puisse les entendre. Il retint de justesse un rire. Ah, les hobbits...

Les Elfes leur avait fait présent à chacun d'un manteau et d'un capuchon, fait d'une étoffe soyeuse, légère mais chaude. La couleur était difficile à définir. Ils semblaient gris, avec un reflet du crépuscule sous les arbres; mais bougés ou placés sous une autre lumière, ils devenaient du vert des feuilles dans l'ombre, du brun des champs en friche la nuit, ou de l'argent sombre de l'eau sous les étoiles. Chaque manteau s'agrafait autour du cou par une broche semblable à une feuille verte veinée d'argent.

-Sont-ce là des manteaux magiques? Demanda Pippin.

-Je ne sais ce que vous entendez pas là, répondit un Elfe. Ce sont de beaux vêtements, et le tissu en est bon, car il a été fabriqué en ce pays. Feuille et branche, eau et pierre, ils ont la couleur et la beauté de toutes ces choses. Ce sont toutefois des vêtements et non des armures, et ils ne détourneront ni flèche ni lame. Mais ils devraient vous être utile car ils sont légers à porter et assez chauds ou frais selon les besoins. Et ils vous cacheront à la vue des yeux hostiles, que vous marchiez parmi les pierres ou les arbres. C'est la Dame elle-même et ses suivantes qui ont tissé cette étoffe et jamais auparavant nous n'avons vêtu des étrangers du costume des nôtres.

Les membres de la Communauté se tournèrent alors vers les nombreux barques et embarcations diverses, amarrées au petit appontement. Trois petits bateaux gris avaient été préparés pour eux, et les Elfes y installèrent pour eux leurs paquets. Ils y ajoutèrent des rouleaux de cordes minces, longues mais solides et soyeuses au toucher, trois par embarcation. Sam en fut très heureux, lui qui regrettait depuis un moment de ne pas avoir pris de corde dans son paquetage et qui en savait beaucoup sur leur confection – il conversa d'ailleurs un peu à ce sujet avec les Elfes, qui furent heureux de l'instruire un peu sur l'art de leur fabrication.

Soudain ils virent, descendant majestueusement le Cours d'Argent, un cygne de grande taille. L'eau ondulait de part et d'autre de son poitrail blanc sous le cou recourbé. Son bec brillait comme de l'or bruni et ses yeux étincelaient comme du jais serti de pierres jaunes. Ses immenses ailes blanches étaient à demi levées. Et alors ils s'aperçurent que c'était un navire construit et sculpté avec tout l'art elfique à l'image d'un oiseau. Au milieu du vaisseau était assit Celeborn et derrière lui était Galadriel.

Le cygne s'arrêta à l'appontement et ils en descendirent pour faire face à la Communauté.

-Nous sommes venus vous faire d'ultimes adieux, dit la Dame, et accompagner de nos bénédictions votre départ de notre pays.

-Chaque lieue vers le sud augmentera le danger, dit alors Celeborn. En descendant le fil de l'eau, vous verrez les arbres se raréfier et vous arriverez dans un pays aride. Les Orques tiennent la rive est de l'Anduin. La rive ouest n'est guère plus sûre. D'étranges créatures marquées de la Main Blanche rôdent. Il est rare que les Orques s'aventurent en plein jour. Ces créatures-là, si.

-Ce sont des Uruk-hai, dit alors Anfauglir, en fronçant les sourcils. J'ignorais que Saroumane avait la main mise sur eux. Habituellement, ils ne quittent pas le Mordor. Père les considère comme une race évoluée, supérieure aux Orques. Il pensait les dévoiler uniquement en dernier recours. Ils sont peu nombreux mais extrêmement dangereux.

Galadriel prit la parole, sans laisser le temps au reste de la compagnie de réagir aux propos du semi-elfe:

-Avant votre départ, j'ai apporté de mon navire des présents que le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrim vous offrent maintenant en souvenir de la Lothlórien.

Puis elle les appela les uns après les autres.

-Voici le cadeau de Celeborn et Galadriel au guide de votre compagnie, dit-elle à Aragorn.

Et Celeborn lui remit un poignard et son fourreau spécialement conçu. Il était recouvert d'un entrelacs de fleurs et de feuilles en argent et en or, et dessus étaient incrustées de nombreuses gemmes formant en runes elfiques le nom de l'arme et son lignage. Lorsqu'Aragorn en tira le poignard, la lame étincela sous le soleil.

-_Le aphadar aen_. [ Vous avez été suivis. ], dit Celeborn en elfique avant de poursuivre en langage commun. Par le Fleuve, vous pourrez distancer l'ennemi aux chutes de Rauros.

-La lame tirée de ce fourreau ne sera ni souillée ni brisée, même dans la défaite, dit Galadriel. Je n'ai rien de mieux à vous offrir mais y a-t-il autre chose que vous désiriez de moi en ce moment de notre séparation?

-Ma Dame, vous connaissez mon désir, et vous avez longtemps eu en garde le seul trésor que je convoite. Mais il n'est pas à vous de me le remettre, quand bien même vous le voudriez. Ce n'est que par les ténèbres que je l'atteindrai.

-Mais peut-être ceci rendra-t-il votre cœur plus léger, dit Galadriel, car il m'a été confié pour vous être remis si vous passiez par ce pays.

Elle lui tendit alors une grande pierre vert clair, montée dans une broche d'argent en forme d'aigle aux ailes déployées.

-Cette pierre, je l'avais donnée à ma fille, Celebrian, et elle l'avait transmise à la sienne. Maintenant, elle vous échoit en signe d'espoir. En cette heure, prends le nom qui a été prévu pour toi, Elessar, pierre elfique de la maison d'Elendil!

Aragorn prit la pierre et il l'agrafa sur sa poitrine.

-Je vous remercie de vos dons, Ô Dame de Lórien, de qui naquirent Celebrian et Arwen, l'Étoile du Soir. Quelle louange pourrait être plus grande?

Elle tendit la main et effleura le pendentif que portait Aragorn, présent d'Arwen symbolisant son amour.

-_Am meleth dîn. I ant e guil Arwen Undomiel pigatha. _[ Pour son amour. Je redoute que la grâce d'Arwen Undomiel diminue. ]

-_Aniron i e broniatha, ad ae periatham athar i methid en-amar hen. Aniron i e ciratha na Valannor. _[ Je voudrais qu'elle quitte ces côtes et soit avec son peuple. Je voudrais qu'elle prenne le bateau vers Valinor. ]

-Le choix lui appartient, dit-elle, de nouveau en langage commun. Vous avez votre choix à faire, Aragorn. Vous élever au-dessus de tous vos pères depuis les jours d'Elendil, ou sombrer dans les ténèbres avec ce qui reste des vôtres.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel ils se regardèrent, puis la Dame parla à nouveau:

_-Namarie. _[ Adieu. ]

Aragorn inclina la tête, mais elle la lui releva d'un doigt.

-_Nadath na e moe cerich. Dn, u-'eveditham, Elessar._ [ Il y a plus que vous devez faire. Nous ne nous rencontrerons plus à nouveau, Elessar. ]

La Dame inclina la tête puis elle se tourna vers Legolas.

-A vous, Legolas, je donne un arc des Galadhrim, digne de l'habileté de nos parents des Bois, dit-elle en lui tendant l'arme magnifique, plus long et plus fort que ceux de la Forêt Noire, accompagnée d'un carquois de flèches.

À Merry et Pippin, elle offrit de petites ceintures d'argent, dont la boucle était une fleur d'or, et, à chacun, une dague de Noldorin qui avait déjà connue la guerre.

-N'ayez crainte, jeune Peregrin Touque, vous trouverez le courage en vous, le rassura-t-elle en voyant son regard angoissé.

Elle se pencha vers Sam et lui sourit en lui mettant dans la main une petite boîte de simple bois gris, sans autre ornement qu'une seule rune en argent sur le couvercle.

-Pour vous, Sam Gamegie, cette boîte qui contient de la terre de mon verger et qui est sous l'influence que Galadriel peut encore conférer. Cela ne vous gardera pas sur votre route et ne vous défendra contre aucun danger, mais si vous la conservez et que vous revoyez un jour votre pays, en fin de compte, peut-être y trouverez vous votre récompense.

-Merci ma Dame, dit le hobbit, avant de se tourner vers Frodon et de demander: n'avez-vous plus de ces belles et étincelantes dagues?

La Dame-Elfe se contenta de lui sourire et de s'éloigner, pour offrir son présent à Boromir.

-Voici pour vous, Boromir du Gondor.

Elle lui remit une ceinture d'or, dont la boucle était une feuille rouge veinée d'or.

-Ce qui sera attaché à cette ceinture ne sera jamais ni souillé ni ôté par une autre main que la vôtre.

L'Homme la remercia en s'inclinant.

-Quel cadeau demanderait un Nain aux Elfes? Demanda-t-elle ensuite à Gimli.

-Rien, grommela ledit Nain, bénissant probablement sa barbe, qui dissimulait son rougissement. Il me suffit d'admirer la Dame des Galadhrim une dernière fois, car elle est le plus beau joyau qu'abrite la terre.

Heureusement que Celeborn n'était pas jaloux, pensa Anfauglir en son fort intérieur, à la fois amusé et ému de l'adoration du Nain.

La belle Elfe eut un rire clair, visiblement elle-aussi touchée. Gêné, le Nain voulut partir, puis se figea et fit de nouveau face à la Dame.

-A vrai dire... il y a bien une chose. Non, se reprit-il, je ne puis. C'est tout à fait impossible. C'est idiot.

-Oyez, vous tous, Elfes! S'écria alors Galadriel. Que personne ne dise plus que les Nains sont cupides et malgracieux! Mais Gimli, fils de Gloïn, nommez cette chose que vous désirez ardemment et que je puis vous donner, je vous prie. Vous ne serez pas le seul invité à partir sans présent.

-Je ne désire rien, Dame Galadriel, balbutia le Nain en s'inclinant profondément. Rien, sauf peut-être – s'il m'est permis de demander, que dis-je, de nommer – un seul fil de vos cheveux, qui surpassent l'or de la terre comme les étoiles surpassent les gemmes de la mine. Je ne demande pas un tel don mais vous m'avez ordonné de nommer mon désir.

Il y eut un mouvement et des murmures d'étonnement, et Celeborn regarda le Nain avec surprise, mais la Dame sourit.

-On prétend que l'art des Nains réside plutôt dans leurs mains que dans leur langue, dit-elle, mais ce n'est pas vrai pour Gimli. Car nul ne m'a jamais présenté requête aussi hardie et pourtant aussi courtoise. Et comment refuserai-je, puisque je lui ai ordonné de parler? Mais dites-moi, que feriez-vous de pareil don?

-Je le chérirais, ma Dame, répondit-il. Et si jamais je retrouve les forges de mon pays, il sera monté dans un cristal impérissable pour demeurer un bien de ma maison et un gage de bonne volonté entre la Montagne et la Forêt jusqu'à la fin des temps.

La Dame dénoua alors une de ses longues boucles et en coupa, non un, mais trois cheveux d'or, qu'elle mit dans la main de Gimli.

-Le don sera accompagné de ces mots: je ne prédis rien car toute prédiction serait à présent vaine mais, d'une part il y a les ténèbres, et de l'autre, seulement de l'espoir; mais si l'espoir n'avorte pas, je vous le dis, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, vos mains déborderont d'or, et pourtant l'or n'aura aucune prise sur vous.

Il s'inclina à nouveau et balbutia quelques mots de remerciement sous son doux sourire.

-Pour vous, Anfauglir... dit doucement la Dame en se tournant vers son petit-fils.

Elle tira d'une de ses manches une longue chaîne d'argent et la lui tendit.

-Voici le _Joyau du Monde_, l'Ardamirë. Il fut façonné par les Elfes il y a de cela bien longtemps, sous la splendeur du ciel septentrional, à la lueur du soleil oriental, aux abords de la mer. Il échut à ma fille aînée, Ithil Celebrindal. Suite à sa disparition, il fut l'un des rares souvenirs matériels que vous ayons pu garder d'elle. Aujourd'hui, il vous revient.

Le semi-elfe ouvrit une main et la Dame y déposa le bijou. La chaîne portait une pierre scintillante, plate et lisse comme un miroir, enchâssée dans une armature d'argent brillant gravée de caractères elfiques. Alors qu'il se penchait sur la pierre, elle était tantôt sombre comme l'insondable océan, tantôt étincelante comme un joyau arraché à la terre par les meilleurs nains, tantôt aussi claire que l'azur un matin d'été.

-C'est magnifique, souffla Anfauglir.

Les mots lui paraissaient dénués de sens, incapables de rendre sa juste valeur au bijou.

-Lorsque tout vous paraîtra sombre et que l'espoir vous quittera, il vous guidera.

Et, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée en Lórien, Anfauglir sourit à sa grand-mère, d'un sourire véritable et non d'un rictus moqueur.

-Merci, dit-il avec sincérité tout en serrant le précieux présent contre son cœur et en inclinant la tête.

Elle lui sourit gracieusement puis se tourna vers le Porteur de l'Anneau Unique.

-Adieu, Frodon Sacquet. J'en viens en dernier à vous, qui n'êtes pas le dernier dans ma pensée. Pour vous, j'ai préparé ceci.

Elle éleva une petite fiole de cristal: celle-ci étincela comme elle la déplaçait, et des rayons de lumière blanche jaillirent de sa main.

-Je vous offre la lumière d'Eärendil, notre étoile de prédilection. Elle brillera d'une lumière encore plus vive quand la nuit vous environnera. Qu'elle vous soit une lumière dans les endroits ténébreux, quand toutes les autres seront éteintes. Souvenez-vous de Galadriel et de son Miroir!

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front, comme on le faisait à un enfant. Frodon prit le flocon et, comme celui-ci scintillait entre eux, il la revit avec son port de rein, grande et belle, mais non plus terrible. Il s'inclina.

La Communauté prit enfin place dans les embarcations. Mais, avant qu'ils ne puissent partir, Anfauglir fit volte-face et revint se placer devant le Seigneur et sa Dame. Il hésita longuement avant de parler.

-Je ne vous déteste pas.

Anfauglir se maudit à peine les mots eurent-ils franchis le barrage de ses lèvres.

Sans prêter attention aux regards étonnés – et peut-être même soulagés – du Seigneur et de sa Dame, il pinça les lèvres et se décida à poursuivre. Il était déjà lancé après tout.

-Je ne vous déteste pas, répéta-t-il. Mais je ne vous connais pas et je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre à vous connaître. Pas pour le moment du moins. Peut-être que lorsque l'ombre aura reculé, je reviendrai vous parler de Mère et de notre vie en Mordor.

Il inclina la tête.

-Je vous suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

Puis, sans un regard en arrière, il regagna les barques.

La Communauté était ainsi répartie: Aragorn, Frodon et Sam étaient dans un bateau; Boromir, Merry et Pippin dans un autre; et dans le troisième se trouvaient Legolas et Gimli – maintenant grands amis – mais aussi Anfauglir. Chaque barque était dirigée au moyen de courtes pagaies à large palette en forme de feuille.

Lançant des cris d'adieu, les Elfes de la Lórien les poussèrent avec de longues perches dans le courant, et les eaux ondulantes les emportèrent rapidement. Les voyageurs étaient assis sans bouger ni parler. Sur la rive verte à la pointe même de la Langue, la Dame Galadriel se tenait droite, seule et silencieuse. Comme ils passaient devant elle, ils se tournèrent pour la regarder s'éloigner lentement.

_« Adieu, Anfauglir, petit-fils bien-aimé. Notre rencontre fortuite n'a pas été placée sous la bonne étoile, puissions-nous un jour nous retrouver sous de meilleurs auspices. Puissiez-vous trouver les réponses à vos questions et échapper aux ombres. Nos pensées soient avec vous. »_, murmura-t-elle dans l'esprit du semi-elfe, qui hocha la tête.

Le courant était rapide et ils progressaient vivement en direction du sud. Anfauglir, assit à l'avant, les mains agrippées à une pagaie, regardait les arbres de la Lórien s'éloigner d'un air nostalgique. Il avait apprécié les lieux.

La forme blanche de la Dame ne tarda pas à devenir petite et lointaine. Elle brillait comme une étoile dans le velours de la nuit, comme un cristal tombé au creux de la terre. Puis il parut à la Communauté qu'elle levait les bras en un ultime adieu et, lointain mais d'une netteté perçante, vint le son de sa voix qui chantait. Mais à présent, c'était en elfique, dans l'ancienne langue des Elfes d'Outre-Mer, et si les paroles étaient belles et la musique apaisante, elles ne les réconfortèrent pas.

Soudain, les embarcations décrivirent une courbe, suivant le cours de l'eau, les rives s'élevèrent de part et d'autre, et la lumière de la Lórien fut cachée. En ce beau pays, Anfauglir ne devait pas revenir avant un long moment.

Les compagnons se tournèrent alors vers leur voyage. Le soleil était devant eux et les éblouissait, et l'on pouvait voir, de-ci, de-là, des feuilles dorées qui dansaient sur les rides de l'eau, triste rappel de la Lórien. L'air était très lumineux et immobile, et tout était silencieux, hormis le chant grêle et lointain des alouettes.

-Mon dernier regard s'est porté ce qu'il y a de plus beau, dit soudain Gimli. Je ne qualifierai plus rien de beau, hormis son cadeau.

Legolas et Anfauglir échangèrent un regard, à la fois attendri et amusé.

-J'ai osé lui demander un fil d'or de sa chevelure, murmura le Nain en portant la main à sa poitrine. Elle m'en a donné trois.

L'Elfe sourit.

-Dîtes-moi, Legolas, Anfauglir, pourquoi me suis-je joint à cette Quête? Je ne savais guère où gisait le principal danger! Elrond disait vrai quand il déclarait que nous ne pouvions prévoir ce que nous trouverions sur notre route. Le danger que je redoutais était le tourment dans les ténèbres, et il m'a retenu. Mais je ne serais pas venu si j'avais connu celui de la lumière et de la joie. J'ai maintenant reçu ma pire blessure dans ce départ, dussé-je même aller cette nuit droit au Seigneur Ténébreux. Hélas pour Gimli fils de Gloïn!

-Non, fit Anfauglir. Hélas pour nous tous! Et pour tous ceux qui courent le monde dans les jours à venir. Car ainsi va-t-il: on trouve et l'on perd.

-Je vous considère comme heureux, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, car votre perte, vous la subissez de votre propre grès et vous auriez pu faire un autre choix, déclara Legolas. Mais vous n'avez pas abandonné vos compagnons, et la moindre récompense que vous en aurez sera que le souvenir de la Lothlórien demeurera à jamais clair et sans tâche dans votre cœur, et il ne s'estompera ni ne vieillira jamais.

-Peut-être, dit Gimli, et je vous remercie de ces paroles. Des paroles vraies, sans doute; mais un tel réconfort est froid. Le souvenir n'est pas ce que le cœur désire. Ce n'est qu'un miroir, fût-il aussi clair que le Kheled-zâram. Tout au moins est-ce ce que dit le cœur de Gimli le Nain. Les Elfes peuvent voir les choses autrement. En vérité, j'ai entendu dire que pour eux le souvenir ressemblait davantage au monde qui s'éveille qu'au rêve. Il n'en est pas de même pour les Nains. Mais ne parlons plus de cela. Il faut s'occuper du bateau! Il s'enfonce trop avec tous nos bagages, et le Grand Fleuve est rapide. Je n'ai aucune envie de noyer mon chagrin dans l'eau froide.

Il saisit une pagaie et gouverna en direction de la rive occidentale, suivant la barque d'Aragorn, qui était en tête et avait déjà quitté le milieu du Fleuve.

Ainsi la compagnie suivit sa longue navigation le long des larges et rapides eaux, toujours portée vers le sud. Des bois dénudés défilaient de part et d'autre, et ils ne pouvaient rien apercevoir des terres qui s'étendaient par-derrière.

Le vent tomba et le Fleuve coulait calmement. Tout était silencieux. On n'entendait plus aucun chant d'oiseau et nul ne parlait. Le soleil se voilait à mesure que la journée avançait et il finit par luire dans un ciel pâle comme une perle blanche. Puis il s'effaça à l'ouest et le crépuscule tomba de bonne heure, suivie d'une nuit grise et sans étoiles. Ils continuèrent longtemps à naviguer dans les heures noires et silencieuses, écoutant le faible clapotis et les glouglous du Fleuve bouillonnant parmi les bois flottants près de la rive.

Ignorant les grands arbres qui passaient comme des spectres, jetant à l'eau leurs racines tordues et assoiffées, Anfauglir leva les yeux sur le ciel lugubre et eut un sourire triste avant de murmurer:

-Nous allons réussir mon vieil ami. Dussé-je porter moi-même Frodon jusqu'en Mordor, nous réussirons et lèverons les ténèbres, je vous en fait la promesse.


	13. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. TOLKIEN. Seuls Anfauglir et quelques personnages sont mes créations. Si vous voulez les emprunter, merci de me le signaler. Je tiens à préciser que je me suis également inspirée d'Avatar (dont je ne connais pas le propriétaire), quelque peu de Bleach (pour l'incantation d'Anfauglir) et de Final Fantasy. Autrement, tout le reste vient de mon cerveau embrumé.

Voilà, comme promis, le chapitre 8, fraîchement corrigé et relu! Il n'est pas aussi long que le précédent mais reste plutôt consistant, je vous rassure :P. Bonne lecture!

Oh! Comme le site ne semble pas vouloir sauter de lignes quand je lui demande, je tiens à préciser que la chanson - que vous lirez plus bas - se compose de six strophes, chacune formée de quatre vers. Je me doute que vous le comprendrez en lisant mais je préfère prévenir :).

En espérant que ça vous plaise et que vous laissiez quelques reviews :).

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'ils voguaient sur les eaux du Grand Fleuve. Pour l'heure, le soleil avait entamé sa lente descente vers l'horizon, mais ses rayons réchauffaient encore agréablement le ciel, parant la rivière d'étincelants reflets.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient paisiblement écoulés au rythme des flots de l'Anduin. Ils avaient navigué du lever au coucher du soleil, et ne se hâtaient pas sans considération. Merry et Pippin, afin d'accélérer le temps, avaient longuement raconté des histoires de la Comté – notamment à Anfauglir, qui, égayé par leurs dons de conteurs, était ravi. Ils lui avaient également demandé de raconter ses propres histoires et, à force de supplications, étaient parvenus à leurs fins. Le semi-elfe avait évoqué les longues heures de marches et de veillées en compagnie de Gandalf. Il avait aussi parlé de ses nombreux voyages et des sublimes contrées qu'il avait eu la chance de pouvoir traverser.

Néanmoins, depuis le matin, Anfauglir n'était plus aussi serein. Il avait perçu dans l'air un parfum d'angoisse et d'insécurité, l'ambiance était de nouveau oppressante et son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et chacun de ses pressentiments se révélait être exact. Et les conséquences douloureuses pour lui.

Il avait tout d'abord tenté de l'ignorer, se disant que c'était sa paranoïa qui lui jouait des tours, mais ça ne s'était pas estompé. Alors il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter le fait que quelque chose de malsain s'approchait d'eux – et il ne doutait pas que ce fussent les Uruk-hai – et en avait fait part à Legolas, qui lui avait confirmé l'avoir ressenti lui aussi. L'Elfe était celui qui avait prévenu Aragorn, qui avait tout de suite prit cela au sérieux. Et même si cette information n'avait pas été révélée aux Hobbits, l'atmosphère du groupe s'en était retrouvée très affectée. L'émerveillement et la quiétude laissée par leur séjour en Lórien la Belle avaient cédé la place à une inquiétude dissimulée. Et, plus qu'à la peur, c'était face aux vices et aux meurtrissures de l'âme qu'ils s'étaient effacés.

Anfauglir n'était pas aveugle. Il voyait bien le voile qui s'étendait de nouveau sur les yeux de Boromir. L'Anneau le hantait et ses regards lourds de convoitise en étaient la preuve. Cela inquiétait de plus en plus le semi-elfe. Il connaissait les ravages de cette envie et craignait ce que pourrait faire l'Homme sous l'influence maléfique de l'Unique. Déjà, il changeait, et la personne qu'il avait apprit à apprécier devenait, peu à peu, un être assujetti par le pouvoir de l'Anneau.

* * *

Alors que la compagnie luttait contre le courant, qui manquait de les envoyer échouer sur de hauts et sombres rochers, Anfauglir perçut le bruit sec de cordes d'arcs.

-Couchez-vous ! Cria-t-il.

Et tous l'écoutèrent, à son plus grand étonnement - et soulagement -, évitant ainsi plusieurs flèches qui sifflèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes. L'une d'elles aurait atteint Gimli, si Legolas ne l'avait pas écarté en le tirant par le poignet. Une autre transperça le capuchon d'Aragorn et une dernière se ficha dans le plat-bord, tout près de la main de Pippin, qui lâcha un cri.

Se redressant avec précaution, Anfauglir vit des formes noires qui couraient de-ci, de-là, le long des bancs de galets sur la rive orientale. Elles paraissaient trop proches à son goût.

-Des _Yrch _! S'exclama Legolas, usant involontairement de sa propre langue.

-Des Orques ! S'écria Gimli.

-Un agissement de Gollum ? Demanda Anfauglir en se tournant vers Aragorn.

-Je parie que oui, dit Sam à la place du Rôdeur en hochant la tête. Et il a choisi le bon endroit : le Fleuve semble déterminé à nous mener tout droit dans ses bras.

-Pagayons, déclara alors Aragorn. Nous devons nous éloigner de la rive orientale.

Ils se penchèrent tous en avant, forçant sur les pagaies – même les hobbits apportèrent leur concours. Ils s'attendaient à tout moment à sentir la morsure de flèches empennées de noir. Elles sifflaient, nombreuses, au-dessus de leurs têtes ou frappaient l'eau, tout près, mais aucune ne les atteignit plus. Il ne faisait pas assez sombre pour déjouer les yeux des Orques, habitués à la nuit, et seuls leurs manteaux gris et les bateaux construits par les Elfes leur permettaient de se dérober aux attaques.

Lentement ils s'éloignèrent de la rive orientale et les remous de l'eau s'atténuèrent. Ils poussèrent de toutes leurs forces en direction de l'ouest et ils s'arrêtèrent sous l'ombre des buissons qui surplombaient l'eau pour reprendre leur souffle.

Legolas et Anfauglir posèrent leurs pagaies et ramassèrent leurs arcs. Sautant à terre d'un même mouvement et faisant ainsi tanguer la barque sous les grommellements de Gimli, ils grimpèrent de quelques pas sur la rive. Ayant bandé les cordes et encoché chacun une flèche, ils se retournèrent pour scruter l'obscurité par-dessus le Fleuve.

-On peut entendre des cris stridents mais rien n'est visible, dit finalement Anfauglir.

-Loués soient vos yeux perçants ! Fit alors Merry, le soulagement nettement audible dans sa voix.

La peur quitta pour un moment la Communauté et Aragorn décida de repartir sous le ciel pur et étoilé. Aucune flèche ne vint plus de l'est cette nuit-là.

* * *

Un soir, alors que tous dormaient, ou tout du moins auraient dû le faire, Anfauglir revint d'un détour dans les bois, à la recherche de ce qui perturbait ainsi ses sens – il avait d'ailleurs aperçut Gollum, qui les suivait depuis la Moria et qu'Aragorn avait essayé de perdre sur le fleuve sans y parvenir : il était bien trop malin. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre sa couche, non loin de Gimli, qui se trouvait à côté du petit feu, il entendit une conversation entre Boromir et Aragorn, qui s'étaient retirés à l'écart, derrière un pan de roche. Tendant l'oreille, il suivit leur discussion houleuse.

-La route de Minas Tirith est plus sûre. De là, nous pourrons nous regrouper et nous préparer à combattre le Mordor.

C'était ce que craignait Anfauglir : Boromir n'avait toujours que faire de la décision de détruire l'Anneau, il gardait la volonté de l'apporter à sa cité, et à son père, l'Intendant.

-Aucune force en Gondor ne peut nous être utile, rétorqua Aragorn.

Mais le semi-elfe se doutait que rien ne saurait convaincre l'Homme de l'importance de la Quête.

-Les Elfes vous ont aisément convaincu, dit lentement Boromir, visiblement frustré du peu de soutien qu'il recevait de la part du Rôdeur. Ne croyez-vous pas en votre peuple ? Oui, il y a de la faiblesse, et de la fragilité, mais aussi du courage chez les Hommes. Mais vous ne le voyez pas. Vous avez peur ! Vous avez passé votre vie caché dans l'ombre. Effrayé par qui vous êtes, et ce que vous êtes.

L'Anneau transformait sa peur et sa dévotion pour son royaume en faiblesse, le soumettant lentement à sa volonté, constata Anfauglir. C'était mauvais, très mauvais.

-Je n'emmènerai pas l'Anneau à moins de cent lieues de votre cité, gronda Aragorn.

Et ce fut tout. Anfauglir comprit que, très bientôt, Boromir poserait problème. L'Anneau le pousserait à les trahir, à les poignarder bassement dans le dos. Et peut-être n'y aurait-il alors pas d'autre solution que de l'abandonner en route ou de l'éliminer.

* * *

Le gris du matin était terne parmi les branches dénudées lorsqu'ils partirent. Devant les voyageurs s'étendaient un large ravin, aux grands côtés rocheux. Le lit se resserra et le courant devint plus rapide. Ils filaient à présent sans grand espoir de s'arrêter ou de se détourner, quoi qu'ils pussent trouver devant eux. Ils avaient au-dessus de la tête une étroite bande de ciel, autour d'eux le fleuve tout obscurci, et devant eux, noires, bouchant le soleil, les collines d'Emyn Muil, dans lesquelles nulle ouverture n'était visible.

Anfauglir, les yeux fixés devant lui alors qu'il pagayait, vit s'avancer au loin deux grands rochers.

-L'Argonath... souffla-t-il.

On eût dit de grandes colonnes de pierre. Hauts et menaçants, ils se dressaient de part et d'autre du fleuve. Une trouée étroite apparaissait entre eux, et le courant emportait les bateaux vers celle-ci. Il leur faudrait faire preuve de beaucoup d'habileté pour parvenir à passer sans encombre.

-Voyez l'Argonath, les Piliers des Rois ! S'écria Aragorn. J'ai longtemps rêvé de voir les anciens grands rois, Isildur et Anarion, mes pères du temps jadis. Chassez l'inquiétude de votre cœur ! À leur ombre, Elessar, le fils Elfstone d'Arathorn de la Maison de Valandil, fils d'Isildur, héritier d'Elendil, n'a rien à craindre ! Nous n'allons pas tarder à les passer. Maintenez les barques en file et aussi espacées que possible ! Tenez le milieu du lit !

À mesure que les compagnons étaient emportés vers eux, les grands piliers s'élevaient comme des tours à leur rencontre. C'était de grandes et vastes formes, menaçantes dans leur mutisme. Elles étaient taillées et façonnées, et elles conservaient encore, en dépit des soleils et des pluies d'années oubliées, les puissantes images qui leur avaient été données.

Sur de grands socles disparaissant dans les profondeurs des eaux, se dressaient ainsi deux grands rois de pierre. Hiératiques, ils contemplaient sévèrement le nord de leurs yeux sombres, sous des sourcils crevassés. Leur main gauche était levée, paume dehors, en signe d'avertissement leur main droite tenait, pour l'un une épée, pour l'autre une hache. Sur leur tête étaient un heaume et une couronne effritée. Gardiens silencieux d'un royaume depuis longtemps disparus, ils étaient encore empreints d'une grande puissance et d'une impressionnante majesté. Une crainte respectueuse envahit Anfauglir, qui baissa la tête comme les embarcations passaient à vive allure, frêles comme de petites feuilles sous l'ombre permanente des sentinelles de Numenor.

Ils virent bientôt devant eux une haute brèche lumineuse, qui grandissait rapidement, et les bateaux arrivèrent à vive allure dans une vaste et claire lumière. Les eaux resserrées s'étalaient à présent en un long lac ovale, le pâle Nen Hithoel, bordé par des collines grises escarpées aux pentes couvertes d'arbres, mais dont le sommet dénudé brillait d'un éclat froid. À l'extrémité sud, s'élevaient trois cimes. Celle du centre se dressait un peu en avant et à l'écart des deux autres, île au milieu des eaux, autour de laquelle le fleuve s'avançait en longs bras pâles et miroitants.

-Voyez le Tol Brandir ! Dit Aragorn en désignant au sud le haut pic. Sur la gauche se dresse l'Amon Lhaw et, à droite, c'est l'Amon Hen, les collines de l'Ouïe et de la Vue.

-On dit qu'aucun pied d'Homme ni de bête n'a jamais foulé Tol Brandir, fit Anfauglir en fixant le haut pic.

Le Rôdeur acquiesça.

-Allons-y.

La Communauté se laissa un temps porter par le courant qui coulait au milieu du lac. Ils se restaurèrent un peu, pour retrouver leurs forces, puis reprirent leurs pagaies pour forcer l'allure. Malgré leurs efforts, la nuit s'étendait déjà sur les eaux courantes quand ils parvinrent enfin sous l'ombre des collines.

Anfauglir observa les trois sommets qui se dressaient, sombres dans le crépuscule. La Terre Sauvage se trouvait derrière eux. Désormais, il leur fallait choisir. Prendraient-ils la voie orientale ou bien la voie occidentale ? Ils se trouvaient devant la dernière étape de la Quête et le pressentiment du semi-elfe était de plus en plus pressant. Quelque chose allait arriver très bientôt. Il ne savait pas quoi. Il ne savait pas quand. Mais ça allait arriver.

* * *

Aragorn les avait menés au bras droit du Fleuve. Là, sur la rive occidentale, sous l'ombre de Tol Brandir, une pelouse verte descendait jusqu'à l'eau, du pied de l'Amon Hen. Derrière, s'élevaient les premières pentes douces de la colline revêtue de son manteau d'arbres.

-Nous nous reposerons ici cette nuit et nous traverserons le lac demain, au crépuscule. Nous atteindrons le Mordor par le Nord.

Alors ils prendraient la voie orientale, comprit Anfauglir. Leur choix était arrêté. Eh bien, il serait intéressant de voir à quel point le Mordor avait changé depuis sa dernière visite... même si, au fond, il était absolument terrifié à l'idée de remettre un pied dans le royaume noir. Quel accueil lui réserverait son père ? Probablement pas très chaleureux, en tous cas. Il craignait ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas, au cœur d'un monde qu'il avait abandonné voilà des millénaires, et avec lequel il allait devoir renouer pour le bien de la Quête. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi s'était-il ainsi engagé alors qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait au bout du chemin ? La mort, et, très certainement, la souffrance de toute une vie. Il n'échapperait pas au courroux de Sauron. Pas cette fois.

-Oh oui ? Fit Gimli. Il suffit de trouver notre chemin à travers Emyn Muil, infernal labyrinthe de rochers coupants. Et après, ce sera encore mieux !

Le semi-elfe sourit avec amusement, tiré de ses sombres pensées, et tourna ses yeux d'or vers le Nain, qui tournait en dérision le chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter.

-Des marais gluants et nauséabonds à perte de vue.

-Vous avez de bonnes connaissances en géographie, Maître Nain, rit le semi-elfe.

-C'est notre route, dit Aragorn d'un ton ferme. Reposez-vous et reprenez des forces.

-Reprendre des f... gronda Gimli, avant de se détourner, offusqué.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe, avant d'accepter avec reconnaissance l'un des derniers morceaux de viande séchée d'Anfauglir – même si c'était extrêmement goûteux, le _lembas_ commençait à le lasser.

-Partons maintenant, murmura Legolas en se rapprochant d'Aragorn.

Anfauglir se redressa, inquiet.

-Non, répondit le Rôdeur. Des Orques patrouillent sur la rive est et nous avons besoin de nous reposer. Nous attendrons la nuit prochaine.

-Ce ne sont pas eux qui m'inquiètent, dit l'Elfe, tournant son regard clair vers les bois qui se dressaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Une ombre et une menace grandissent dans mon esprit.

-Quelque chose approche, approuva Anfauglir en se glissant à leurs côtés.

-Je le sens aussi, acquiesça Legolas.

-Un Nain n'a pas de force à prendre, grommela Gimli derrière eux. N'écoutez pas ce qu'il a dit.

-Cachez les bateaux, décida finalement Aragorn. Nous attendons.

Ils remontèrent les bateaux sur les rives vertes et dressèrent leur campement à côté. Anfauglir, comme souvent, s'était éloigné pour se réfugier en hauteur – cette fois-ci sur un rocher. Ils établirent une garde mais ne virent ni n'entendirent aucun signe de l'ennemi. Si Gollum avait trouvé moyen de les suivre, il restait invisible et silencieux. Cependant, Aragorn était inquiet. Il ne cessait de se réveiller à mesure que la nuit avançait. Aux premières heures, il se leva et, apercevant Anfauglir au loin, le rejoignit en silence. S'il fut surpris de sa présence, le semi-elfe n'en montra rien. Ils gardèrent un moment le silence, observant les étoiles qui s'estompaient peu à peu, comme l'aube approchait.

-Vous me haïssez, dit soudain Anfauglir.

Il sourit amèrement au ciel, alors que les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche, comblant le silence oppressant. Il était toujours étendu sur son rocher, non loin de la rivière, en bordure de la forêt, un bras sous la tête, l'autre pendant librement dans le vide, ses doigts jouant avec les petits cailloux qu'ils trouvaient. Aragorn se tenait à côté de lui, stoïque.

-Je...

-Non. Ne dîtes rien. C'est votre droit. Vous pouvez me haïr si vous le souhaitez. Je vous demanderai juste d'avoir une bonne raison. Bien trop de personnes m'en veulent pour une chose dont je ne suis pas responsable. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour l'assimiler, et ça m'a demandé un gros travail sur moi-même mais...

Le semi-elfe se leva et riva ses impitoyables yeux d'or dans ceux du Rôdeur.

-Je ne suis pas mon père.

Et avant que le Rôdeur ne puisse dire quelque chose, il grogna en se tournant vers les bois qui se dressaient devant eux.

-Les Uruk-hai sont là. Ils nous traquent.

-Vous les sentez ? Se mit aussitôt en garde Aragorn, inquiet.

Il avait beau rester très méfiant envers Anfauglir, il appréciait ses sens sur-développés à leur juste valeur.

-Pas encore, le détromper le semi-elfe en secouant la tête. Ils sont loin. Mais ils se rapprochent, inéluctablement. Je crains que nous n'ayons à les affronter bientôt.

-Il nous faudra avancer avec circonspection.

Anfauglir acquiesça. Oui, la prudence serait de mise, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

* * *

Le jour vint. Bas dans l'est, il y avait des nuages noirs semblables aux fumées d'un grand incendie. Le soleil levant les éclairait par en-dessous de flammes d'un rouge ardent.

-Cela me rappelle le Mordor, dit Anfauglir.

Il n'était pas nostalgique, plutôt angoissé en réalité. Se rappeler sa vie dans le pays sombre n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait. Et il était presque certain qu'un tel ciel était un mauvais présage.

-Vraiment ? Fit Pippin, curieux, sans parvenir à totalement dissimuler l'inquiétude qu'avait allumé les propos de Gimli la veille sur la route qu'ils allaient prendre.

Le semi-elfe haussa les épaules, passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux.

-Le ciel était identique. De jour comme de nuit. D'été comme hiver. Toujours noir et rouge, ténébreux et sanglant. À l'image de son Seigneur j'imagine.

Il posa un regard sombre sur l'horizon. Fort heureusement, le soleil monta bientôt dans le ciel clair, lui ôtant cette désagréable sensation d'être revenu dans son pays natal. Il comptait bien profiter du peu de temps qui lui restait avant leur arrivée en Mordor.

-Vous nous avez déjà parlé de votre... maison, dit Merry, hésitant, mais vous ne nous avez pas dit où cela se trouve.

Anfauglir, prit au dépourvu, cligna des yeux.

-Vous voulez savoir... où j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent?

Le hobbit acquiesça.

-Hm... Eh bien, c'est une forêt, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, qui se situe dans une vallée, très profonde et étroite, au pied de l'Ered Lithui, les Monts Cendrés en langage commun, l'une des deux chaînes de montagnes bordant le Mordor, dont elle ferme la frontière Nord. Ce ne sont que des cimes déchiquetées et des crêtes désolées. Si les Monts Cendrés sont connus pour leurs bois maléfiques, on y trouve également des endroits déserts et stériles, couverts de poussière et de cendres, où l'air est empuanti de vapeurs nauséabondes. Il y a également plusieurs marécages éternellement plongé dans l'ombre et des étendues de fleurs nauséabondes, lumineuses, belles, et pourtant terribles d'aspect. Tout ceci a fait que ma "maison" n'est pas des plus accueillantes. En fait, elle est même totalement inhospitalière. Peu de visiteurs y entrent, et s'ils parviennent à en franchir les limites... ils ne ressortent jamais.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit? Demanda alors Sam, curieux.

-C'est sur l'une des avancées de l'Ered Lithui, le plateau de Gorgoroth, qu'est bâtie Barad-dûr, la forteresse de Sauron. J'ai toujours trouvé ironique que ce soit là, aux abords de l'endroit que j'abhorre le plus, que j'ai longtemps cherché à fuir, au point même d'envisager de traverser la mer sans espoir de retour, que je me sente le plus en sécurité. Après tout... qui serait assez fou pour s'installer au cœur d'un lieu si hostile que même les Orques n'osent pas s'y aventurer? L'eau est amère et à peine potable, et les ronces mêmes sont aussi longues qu'un pied et plus effilées que des dagues.

Souriant aux visages blêmes qui étaient tournés vers lui, le semi-elfe poursuivit:

-Ce n'est certainement pas l'endroit où l'on choisirait de vivre une vie paisible, mais j'y ai été heureux, en paix. Seul, surtout. La forêt n'a pas de nom, et je ne pense pas que ça soit à moi de lui en donner un, mais souvent, je l'ai appelée "Naethburz", que l'on pourrait grossièrement traduire par "la Peine Sombre", de "naeth" qui vient du sindarin, et de "burz", sombre, en Parler Noir.

-Vous n'avez pas dû avoir une existence très agréable là-bas, dit Merry.

-La solitude est probablement une de mes plus proches amies. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours, mais vivre loin des conflits de ce monde m'a été très profitable.

-Et comment faisiez-vous pour la nourriture? Demanda un Sam très inquiet.

Anfauglir laissa échapper un gloussement.

-Ah, vous les Hobbits... rien n'est plus important que la nourriture, n'est-ce pas?

Au vu des regards offusqués qu'il reçut, disant clairement que les repas qui rythmaient la journée étaient les moments les plus agréables, il comprit que oui, la nourriture était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Il sourit.

-J'ai chassé, et je me suis également servi de mes récoltes. Naethburz est peut-être un endroit hostile et dangereux, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de quoi survivre. Il faut juste savoir regarder, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Tout de même, protesta Sam, un jour je vous ferrais goûter mon omelette de champignons et vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer!

-J'ai hâte, Maître Gamegie, se contenta de répondre le semi-elfe, toujours souriant. Surtout que Pippin m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vos qualités de cuisinier.

Le hobbit rougit sous le compliment et balbutia quelques mots avant de se détourner et de fourrager dans les paquets. Anfauglir se détourna de ses petits compagnons en entendant Frodon prendre soudain la parole.

-Puis-je rester seul un moment ? Demanda-t-il à Aragorn. Je sais que la hâte est nécessaire, mais le fardeau est lourd sur mes épaules et j'ai besoin d'une heure encore. Ensuite, j'irai à l'est avec vous.

Aragorn le regarda avec compassion.

-C'est entendu, Frodon, fils de Drogon, dit-il. Vous avez une heure et vous serez seul. Nous demeurerons ici un moment. Mais ne vous éloignez pas hors de portée de voix.

Le hobbit se leva alors et s'éloigna. Anfauglir, inquiet, vit nettement que Boromir le suivait des yeux avec une attention soutenue jusqu'à ce qu'il eût disparu dans les arbres. Il pensa alors que laisser le semi-homme s'éloigner seul de ses compagnons n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une bonne idée.

-C'est dangereux, souffla soudain une voix à ses côtés, comme en réponse à ses pensées.

Le semi-elfe se tourna en direction de celui qui avait parlé et fut surprit de découvrir Pippin, le visage décomposé, clairement inquiet pour son ami – et pour sa propre vie, accessoirement. Il hésita, il ne savait pas réconforter les gens. Puis, doucement, il posa une main sur l'épaule tremblante de Pippin. Le pauvre hobbit était complètement terrifié.

-Maître Peregrin.

-Anfauglir? Fit le semi-homme, intrigué, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son angoisse et se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait de mal – il fallait dire qu'il avait été la cause de l'épaule déboîtée de son compagnon de route à _deux reprises_.

Anfauglir eut un pauvre sourire et recula. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les laissant s'embraser à son contact, et esquissa quelques entrechats. Il plissa les yeux et chercha à se rappeler de cette chanson qu'il avait autrefois composée pour Gandalf, alors qu'ils se promenaient tous deux dans les bois. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'en souvenir parfaitement, et encore quelques minutes de plus pour traduire les paroles en langage commun. Enfin, d'une voix douce qui dominait à peine le bruissement des feuilles et les clapotis de l'eau, il commença :

- _Loin au-delà des lieux profonds où dort le soutien de la Terre,_

_Là où résonnent les pas lourds du Destin,_

_Il faut fuir pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la brume grise,_

_Et la Lumière attraper pour l'accrocher à une couronne._

_Loin au-delà des marais et des prés où croît l'herbe,_

_Vers les étoiles froides et la Lune qui éclaire nos chemins,_

_Il nous faut aller avant la fin du jour,_

_En quête du Soir-Éternel et enchanté._

_Loin au-delà des montagnes dures et embrumées,_

_Le Vent d'Ouest se promène et parcourt les Bouches de la Mer,_

_Et il nous faut chanter de puissants charmes,_

_Pour appeler l'Automne, le Jour nu aux feuilles d'or._

_Loin au-delà du Rivage évanescent de ce monde,_

_Par-delà encore les vagues gonflées aux aveuglants panaches d'écume,_

_Il nous faut danser comme l'oiseau dans les airs et la bête dans sa tanière,_

_Pour ne pas laisser la Pierre du Temps être brisée._

_Loin au-delà de l'Océan bleu et vert dans l'aube claire,_

_Là où le Vent du Nord rugit dans les cimes et agite les mares brillantes,_

_Il nous faut allumer le Grand Feu rougeoyant,_

_Pour éclairer le monde d'averses d'or._

_Loin au-delà de la Vallée sans Fin,_

_Où sonnent les cloches et brûle le feu,_

_Du désert nordique à la colline méridionale,_

_Longtemps maintes chansons furent chantées et inentendues._

Dans le silence respectueux qui suivit, il exhala de sa bouche un souffle qui, au contact de l'air, s'enflamma aussitôt, de sorte qu'on aurait dit qu'il crachait du feu comme faisaient les dragons. Il s'inclina bien bas sous les regards stupéfaits de ses compagnons. Sans s'en préoccuper, il se concentra sur la lueur fascinée qui dansait dans les yeux de Pippin. Il ne savait peut-être pas réconforter les gens, mais il était capable de les faire rire. Gandalf ne s'amusait-il pas toujours de ses pitreries dignes d'un enfant espiègle ?

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Maître Hobbit?

Sans attendre de réponse, Anfauglir s'empara des mains du petit semi-homme et le fit tourbillonner et vire-volter à ses cotés, rythmant leurs pas d'un rire clair et frais, comme le chant de mille oiseaux, et de gerbes de flammes.

Alors qu'ils se déplaçaient sur le sol terreux, des étincelles jaillissaient des mèches enflammées d'Anfauglir. Une multitude d'animaux de toutes sortes et de toutes formes en naissaient et venaient courir joyeusement autour des danseurs, produisant un grésillement chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux s'écrasait sur le corps incandescent d'Anfauglir – bien que le hobbit ne s'y brûla pas – pour s'y dissiper en buée.

Ce moment de félicité ne dura guère plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Le semi-elfe finit par relâcher Pippin, étirant un sourire satisfait à la vue de son air joyeux. Au moins était-il parvenu à calmer quelque peu son inquiétude.

Il fit de nouveau la révérence, les flammes dans ses cheveux déroulant leurs volutes rougeoyantes autour de lui avant de se dissoudre en fumée. Environné des dernières fumerolles, il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Cela vous a-t-il plut, maître Peregrin?

-Beaucoup! Rit le hobbit. Merci. Mais comment parvenez-vous à créer de telles choses? C'est magnifique!

Anfauglir haussa les épaules, touché par le compliment. Bien peu de personnes qualifiaient sa magie de « magnifique ».

-Tout est affaire d'imagination.

-Monstre !

Anfauglir se figea, blême, et se tourna lentement en direction d'Aragorn. La magie du moment était définitivement brisée.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Articula-t-il.

Il le savait... Tout ça était trop beau pour être vrai. Évidemment que le Rôdeur ne l'appréciait pas ! Mais il avait juste cru que...

-Vous êtes un lâche, siffla Aragorn.

-Je...

Partout. Les mêmes yeux partout, fixés sur lui. Des yeux emplis de dégoûts. Comme s'ils hurlaient : « Dégage d'ici ! ».

-Un tel lâche... Je vous méprise !

C'était toujours les mêmes yeux. Peu importe qui lui faisait face, une fois qu'il savait pour son père, il avait le même regard que tous les autres.

-Votre conscience est aussi pourrie que votre sang ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Tel père, tel fils, n'est-ce pas ?

Anfauglir geignit en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Tous... tous avaient les mêmes yeux. Exactement les mêmes. Des yeux qui le regardaient comme s'il ne devait pas exister.

-Comment pouvez-vous croire que vous valez mieux que Sauron ?

C'était ces yeux ! Ces yeux qui le disséquaient et le jugeaient comme un monstre ! Ces yeux qui le faisaient se sentir seul, sale et inhumain.

-Aragorn...

-Taisez-vous ! Vous êtes... C'est... Vos actes sont abominables ! Abandonner ainsi ses enfants et rire et danser avec gaieté alors qu'ils sont peut-être en danger de mort ! Lâche !

Quoi ?

-Pitoyable. J'aurais pourtant cru que vous étiez le genre de personne à se soucier de sa famille. Visiblement, je me suis trompé.

Il n'avait jamais abandonné ses enfants. Jamais. Alors pourquoi le Rôdeur le regardait-il comme s'il l'avait fait ? Ne le haïssait-il parce qu'il était le fils de Sauron ? Il ne comprenait pas.

-Que... De quoi parlez-vous ?

Aragorn tressaillit en voyant briller une lueur de désespoir confinant la folie dans les yeux d'ordinaire impassibles ou amusés du semi-elfe. Il y avait aussi une étincelle de souffrance nettement visible, et il se doutait qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec des blessures physiques. Mais pire que cette tristesse et cette douleur, était l'insoutenable acceptation, la résignation, et peut-être même la compréhension que personne ne pourrait vouloir de lui. Ne pourrait l'aimer.

Aragorn secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir. Ce n'était qu'une ruse ! Ce qu'avait fait Anfauglir était impardonnable ! Il voulait lui faire confiance, il avait même envisagé de laisser de côté son ascendance - parce que nul n'était pas responsable des actes de son père, n'est-ce pas ? - mais lorsqu'il avait appris pour les enfants... Comment le semi-elfe pouvait-il encore se regarder en face ? Il ne pouvait pas accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un qui avait abandonné ses propres enfants alors qu'ils avaient besoin de lui.

-Ne faîtes pas l'innocent ! Ce que vous avez fait est infiniment lâche et méprisable !

-Vous ne savez rien ! Ne me jugez pas !

-Vous les avez abandonnés !

-Jamais !

Un silence. Aragorn se figea en fixant le semi-elfe, certain d'avoir mal entendu.

-La Dame a dit qu'ils étaient en danger. Et vous êtes ici plutôt que d'être avec eux ! N'est-ce pas un acte de lâcheté que de laisser ses propres enfants se débrouiller seuls face au danger ?

-J'ignore où ils se trouvent actuellement !

L'agressivité soudain contenue dans le ton du semi-elfe fit se raidir le Rôdeur, particulièrement lorsqu'il vit que ses yeux dorés étaient étrécis, comme ceux d'un chat en colère. Anfauglir ne laisserait personne contester ses choix ! Il les avait sauvés, il avait sauvé ses enfants. Nul n'avait le droit de le juger pour ça.

-... Quoi ?

-Je suis un père comme les autres ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas admettre que vous vous cachez derrière vos préjugés et votre haine ? J'ai essayé de les protéger. Du mieux que je le pouvais à cette époque.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Père voulait les tuer, gémit Anfauglir. Comme il avait tué ma tendre Nïenor et notre trésor, notre petite Niniel. Comme il m'avait pris Dêvi, avant même qu'il ne puisse voir la lumière du jour. Comme il allait me prendre Hiswë et Lárë. Je ne pouvais pas... Il fallait... Je... Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit, pas le droit, pas le droit...

Le semi-elfe enroula ses propres bras autour de lui, et se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, le visage ravagé par la douleur. Aragorn et les autres membres de la Communauté présents autour d'eux le regardaient, choqués, l'horreur se frayant lentement un passage vers leur esprit.

-C'est affreux, souffla Legolas. Une telle souffrance... Le fait qu'il soit encore sain d'esprit est un miracle.

Mais nul ne savait mieux qu'Anfauglir qu'il n'était pas sain d'esprit. Il ne l'avait jamais été et il ne le serait jamais. Il était bien trop brisé, bien trop endommagé pour ça. La folie était une des rares choses qui lui permettaient d'avancer, de se tenir droit face à l'horreur du monde.

-Je devais les protéger, insista le semi-elfe, rivant ses yeux d'or dans ceux d'Aragorn. Ils devaient avoir une chance, vous comprenez ? Ils ne devaient pas souffrir de mes choix, de notre ascendance. Ils devaient pouvoir... vivre et non survivre.

Le Rôdeur hésita puis demanda doucement :

-Où sont-ils aujourd'hui ?

Le semi-elfe haussa les épaules. Il arrêta de se balancer sur ses pieds et tourna son regard vers le ciel. Il soupira puis fit de nouveau face à Aragorn.

-Je l'ignore. Ils sont allés à l'Est, par-delà les Terres Sauvages. Ils ont passé les frontières des pays que l'on connaît.

-Pourquoi... ne sont-ils pas restés à vos côtés ? Vous êtes suffisamment fort pour les protéger.

-Pas contre Sauron. Je ne serais jamais assez fort pour me battre contre lui et vaincre. Il l'a toujours été davantage. Il m'a entraîné, a fait de moi une arme perfectionnée, mais il n'était pas fou au point de me rendre plus puissant que lui, assez pour le détrôner et lui ravir la place de Seigneur du Mordor. Alors je leur ai demandé de partir, de quitter le Mordor à jamais, sans se retourner. C'était leur unique chance.

-Mais... balbutia Pippin, n'osant pas vraiment s'immiscer dans la conversation.

-J'aime mes enfants, maître Peregrin. Ils sont mon plus précieux trésor, mon unique richesse, la raison pour laquelle je survis jour après jour. Je _devais_ les protéger, dussé-je pour cela les éloigner de moi et mourir à petit feu.

-Le regrettez-vous, parfois ? Demanda Gimli de sa voix bourrue.

-Jamais. Ils sont en vie et, je l'espère, heureux. C'est tout ce qui m'importe désormais.

-Ils ne vous manquent pas ?

-Bien sûr que si, maître Meriadoc. Chaque seconde, de chaque minute, de chaque heure, de chaque jour. Je rêve de serrer Darkhâm dans mes bras, d'embrasser Azrubêl, de les voir me sourire, de les entendre me parler, de sentir leur parfum. Mais je préfère les savoir ailleurs, en sécurité, qu'ici, au cœur du danger.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Aragorn s'approcha du semi-elfe, et s'inclina profondément devant lui, la honte embrasant son visage. Une peine vive put se lire dans ses yeux avant que de longues mèches sombres ne les dissimulent.

Stupéfait, Anfauglir voulut lui dire de se relever mais n'en eut pas le temps. Déjà, Aragorn parlait.

-Oh ! Qu'ai-je dit ? S'écria le Rôdeur. Qu'ai-je fait ? Anfauglir, Anfauglir ! Dit-il, des larmes plein les yeux. Je suis désolé ! J'ai été pris de folie. Je suis navré. C'est passé maintenant. J'étais tellement obnubilé par ce que je pensais de vous, mes préjugés et ce que je croyais avoir compris de vos échanges avec la Dame que j'en ai oublié que vous n'êtes pas votre père et que vous méritez que l'on vous laisse une chance. Oh, qu'ai-je dit ?

Il se lamenta quelques instants puis se reprit et tâcha de présenter des excuses correctes à celui qu'il avait si mal jugé. C'était comme si le voile sombre qui couvrait ses yeux et embrumait son jugement s'était soudain levé, lui révélant toute l'ampleur de ses erreurs.

-J'aurais dû venir vous voir, dit-il avec désespoir, vous faire part de mes sentiments, des questions qui me tourmentaient. Nous aurions sans nul doute put trouver un terrain d'entente. J'aurai compris bien avant de vous faire autant souffrir que vous êtes quelqu'un qui chérit sa famille plus que n'importe quel trésor. Je ne saurais jamais assez m'excuser pour les tourments que je vous ai infligé. Puissiez-vous un jour me pardonner, et voir en moi, non pas votre ennemi, mais un allié de confiance et peut-être même, un jour qui sait, un ami.

Anfauglir, les yeux écarquillés, ne savait que faire. Oh, il savait très bien que la haine du Rôdeur à son égard était en partie motivée par l'influence néfaste de l'Anneau Unique, qui exacerbait les passions, surtout les plus mauvaises. Et il savait également que l'Homme était loyal, droit et intègre, prêt à tout pour protéger les siens. Mais il ne pouvait pas juste tout effacer comme ça.

Il ne le haïssait pas. Il n'en était pas capable. A croire que toute sa haine allait à Sauron... Mais il ne pouvait le voir pour un ami à l'heure actuelle. Un guide et un chef, oui, sans problème. Une connaissance, bien sûr, les semaines de marche et les combats livrés côte à côte avaient créé un lien. Mais un ami ? Il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable.

Il devait déjà commencer par le relever. Ensuite, il aviserait.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous incliner devant moi, dit-il doucement en redressant l'Homme, qui le regardait avec stupéfaction.

Le semi-elfe s'était promis que jamais personne ne s'inclinerait devant lui, comme le sous-fifres de son père qui baisaient presque le sol foulé par les pieds du Grand Sauron. Il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de supérieur et il ne voulait jamais le devenir.

Mais maintenant, que lui fallait-il dire?

-Je ne sais quand je pourrais vous pardonner, Aragorn. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon, je le sais, et je voudrais pouvoir effacer les mots, les actes... que nous avons tous deux eu. Mais ça m'est impossible, malgré tous les pouvoirs que je détiens.

Il hésita un instant mais poursuivit, voulant à tout prix enterrer la hache de guerre:

-Je peux seulement vous dire qu'un jour, j'ignore lequel, je serais capable de vous regarder dans les yeux sans craindre votre jugement ni me rappeler ce dont vous m'avez accusé.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et riva son regard d'or dans celui, troublé du Rôdeur.

-Mais en attendant, je ne me comporterai pas comme une quelconque brute dénuée de tout sens du respect. Je suis rancunier, il est vrai, mais Gandalf m'a appris à voir au-delà des mots, à reconnaître mes torts. J'aurai moi aussi dû venir vous voir, pour mettre les choses au clair. J'aurai également dû vous parler de mon passé, car nul ne peut faire confiance au fils de son ennemi sans en savoir un peu sur sa vie. Je sais désormais que votre haine à mon égard vous a aveuglé et qu'elle était portée, non pas sur mon ascendance, mais ma descendance, et mon hypothétique manque de protection à son égard. Soyez assuré que j'aime mes enfants, Aragorn, et si d'aventure le destin le permettait, je serais très heureux de vous les présenter. Je serai ravi de pouvoir, un jour, vous appeler mon ami et sachez que, si je n'accorde pas facilement ma confiance, celle-ci vous est déjà toute entière dévouée, en tant que guide de cette compagnie. Il me faudra plus de temps pour avoir la même confiance en terme d'amitié mais je suis prêt à essayer. Mais avez-vous encore quelques questions à mon sujet, auxquelles je puisse répondre ?

-Non... Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire.

Mais son visage et son regard disaient le contraire.

-Je vois que quelque chose vous tourmente. Parlez, Aragorn ! Parlez sans crainte car je répondrais ! Vous aussi, compagnons, n'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions. Parlez !

Ce fut finalement Legolas qui parla le premier.

-Ce chant m'est familier mais je me souviens pas l'avoir déjà entendu.

Anfauglir sourit.

-Je l'ai écrit et chanté pour Gandalf, il y a de cela très longtemps. Il est probable qu'il l'ait retranscrit dans les bibliothèques de Fondcombe, ou du moins, qu'il en ait retranscrit un extrait, que vous avez dû lire.

L'Elfe se contenta de cette explication, et inclina la tête.

-Elle est belle et triste et mon cœur s'est serré en l'entendant, mais je ne sais si c'était de joie, ou de peine.

-Là réside le mystère de l'Art, Legolas, répondit le semi-elfe. Chacun a sa propre interprétation de ce qu'il voit ou entend. Lorsque je l'ai chanté pour la première fois, la joie se mêlait aux larmes, et une lueur d'espoir subsistait sous l'ombre de la mort.

-Pourquoi Sauron a-t-il décidé de faire prisonnière votre mère ? Demanda soudain Merry, sa question sérieuse faisant aussitôt s'enfuir la douceur de la chanson évoquée.

Anfauglir grinça des dents mais répondit tout de même :

-Ma mère était réputée pour ses dons de voyance extrêmement puissants. Beaucoup convoitaient ses pouvoirs. Cela n'est pas passé inaperçu de Père, qui a voulu soumettre ce fabuleux don et se l'octroyer. Il lui a été facile de commanditer son enlèvement par des Orques, lors d'un de ses déplacements.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi Sauron a-t-il tué votre mère s'il tenait tant à ses pouvoirs ? Continua le hobbit, clairement gêné mais voulant à tous prix des réponses.

Le semi-elfe se figea. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, ce serait faux. Mais il aurait tout de même préféré que cette question fut oubliée. Même des millénaires plus tard, la mort de sa mère restait douloureuse.

-Elle a tenté de me faire sortir du Mordor, peu après mes cinq ans. Elle avait presque réussi, quand Père s'en est rendu compte. Nous avons été rattrapés par une patrouille et ramenés de force à Barad-dûr.

Il frissonna et ferma les yeux.

-Là, il l'a torturée. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que c'était lui le Seigneur du Mordor, que personne ne pouvait contester ses ordres, pas même celle qui était la mère de son unique fils. Que personne n'avait le droit d'emporter son héritier loin de lui. Qu'il était le seul à disposer d'un quelconque droit sur moi. Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle a toujours été très déterminée. Elle voulait juste me faire quitter ce royaume aride et rongé par la mort et la souffrance.

Il eut un pauvre sourire.

-Elle voulait le meilleur pour moi, et elle savait que ce n'était pas en Mordor que je serais heureux. Nul besoin du don de voyance pour se douter de cela. Père était furieux. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi, aussi froid et... je ne sais pas, vide peut-être. Il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux, rien du tout. Habituellement, lorsqu'il est en colère, il hurle et abat son courroux sur tout ce qui l'entoure. Là, il était encore plus terrifiant. Il a juste dit qu'il était temps. Temps de quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas précisé sa pensée. Mais il a finit par la tuer. Sans aucune hésitation. Je suis celui qui lui a offert de dignes funérailles.

-A cinq ans ? Ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper Gimli.

-Si je n'avais rien fait, son corps aurait été la proie des corbeaux, des Ouargues et autres créatures du Mal. Elle méritait mieux. Bien mieux.

Il y eut un long silence, chacun étant mal à l'aise suite à ces révélations. Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta sur la peur d'en savoir plus :

-Vous avez dit avoir rencontré Gandalf en Mordor et je crois me souvenir que vous aviez évoqué le fait qu'il vous avait sauvé. Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Pippin.

Anfauglir eut une grimace mais consentit à répondre :

-En l'an 3345 du Deuxième Âge, j'ai refusé de participer à la bataille de Dagorlad. Depuis un long moment déjà, je tentai de me rebeller contre l'autorité de mon père, dans la mesure de mes moyens. Je n'avais cependant toujours pas trouvé la force de le quitter, car il surveillait mon plus jeune fils, Larë, de très prêt. Il faut comprendre que mes derniers nés possédaient des capacités magiques extraordinaires, dépassant de loin les miennes, et que Sauron aurait tout fait pour les garder à portée de main, pour en faire ses armes les plus perfectionnées.

Le semi-elfe ferma les yeux et déglutit. Même des millénaires plus tard, la douleur était toujours là, enfouie sous une couche de moquerie et d'indifférence.

-Il a décidé de me punir, dit-il d'une voix sans timbre. La guerre en cours, ses défaites répétées, tout cela l'avait rendu encore plus fou que ce qu'il était déjà. Il avait perdu toute notion de ce qui l'entourait. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de faire souffrir la personne qu'il considérait comme responsable de sa défaite.

Il rouvrit les yeux, perdant son regard doré et embrumé par les souvenirs dans le ciel.

-Il a lui-même mit fin aux jours de Larë. J'ai alors perdu toute raison et désespérément tenté de le tuer. Mais au terme du combat, qui a duré deux jours et une nuit, il a réussit à me maîtriser, malgré que je lui ai crevé un œil et arraché un bras. Il m'a alors jeté dans les sombres galeries souterraines du Mordor et m'y a fait enchaîner et garder par toute une compagnie d'Uruk-hai. Je me suis lentement enfoncé dans mon désespoir et ma folie, perdant la notion du temps, mais aussi du Bien et du Mal, qu'il m'avait fallut apprendre moi-même, au cours de mes trop nombreuses missions. Je pense qu'il avait pour but de me laisser enfermer là quelques siècles, avant de m'autoriser à en sortir et me manipuler pour me garder sous contrôle. Mais en 3441, lorsqu'il a quitté en personne Barad-dûr pour briser le siège, il a été vaincu, et nul ne se souvenait de moi. Oh, bien sûr, mes enfants se rappelaient de mon existence, mais ils ignoraient ma localisation et ne pouvaient se rendre en Mordor, au risque d'attirer l'attention sur eux. C'est bien plus tard, plus d'un millénaire après, que Gandalf m'a retrouvé et sauvé. J'étais maintenu en vie par ma magie uniquement et je n'étais plus qu'une loque, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Il m'a alors aidé à me reconstruire.

Le silence persista quelques minutes. Pippin voulut dire quelque chose mais Sam lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi dîtes-vous vouloir vous venger de votre père ? Je comprends qu'il ne fut guère un bon modèle ni même un père aimant - c'est Sauron après tout ! -, et qu'il vous a arraché vos enfants mais... il reste votre père... dit Sam d'une toute petite voix.

Anfauglir sourit, d'un sourire triste et amer. Oui, il aimait encore son père. Mais c'était d'un amour tordu, malsain, et bien trop proche de la haine pour qu'il puisse lui pardonner un jour. Il ne vivait plus que pour le voir disparaître désormais.

-Et c'est justement parce qu'il est mon père que je ne peux lui pardonner ses actes. Il a fait des choses terribles, pas seulement à la Terre du Milieu, mais aussi à sa propre famille. Il est des blessures que le temps ne guérit pas. Elles finissent par s'emparer de vous et vous empoisonner l'existence. La seule façon que j'ai trouvé de lutter contre cette insidieuse souffrance est de me battre pour ce que je crois juste, pour que le Bien triomphe, mais aussi pour que ma conscience et mon cœur soient en paix. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais j'en veux plus à Sauron pour le mal qu'il m'a fait, que pour tout ce qu'il a infligé à vos royaumes.

-Vous vous êtes pourtant battu pour lui durant de longues années, fit Legolas.

-Je ne le nie pas.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Aragorn, lui aussi curieux.

-Comment pourriez-vous comprendre ? Fit Anfauglir en secouant la tête. Savez-vous à quel point il est terrifiant, vraiment terrifiant, de se réveiller chaque matin pour constater que vous avez encore tué ? Que vos mains sont tâchées de sang mais que c'est devenu si habituel que vous ne vous rappelez même plus de comment cela est arrivé? Que vous ne vous souvenez même pas des yeux de vos victimes lorsque vos propres mains leur ont arraché les entrailles, ou de leurs cris lorsqu'elles leur ont ôté un membre ?

Il attrapa nerveusement sa tresse et tira doucement dessus. Les yeux clos, il poursuivit :

-Savez-vous à quel point il est paralysant de se dire qu'un jour, vous aurez peut-être tué toutes les personnes qui vous sont chères, que la dernière chose qu'elles auront vu, sera votre visage, tout ça parce que vous avez fait une faute et que l'on devait vous punir ? Que lorsque vous marchez, que lorsque vous décidez enfin d'avancer, ce n'est pas parce que vous le voulez, mais uniquement parce qu'on vous a ordonné d'aller rayer un village entier de la carte et que c'est votre propre père qui l'a fait ?

Il soupira et riva ses yeux d'or dans ceux de chaque membre de la Communauté, notant vaguement qu'outre Frodon, il manquait Boromir.

-Savez-vous ce que c'est de ne plus pouvoir vous regarder dans un miroir sans craindre de voir votre reflet porter une main tâchée de sang à son visage et vous sourire ? Ne plus être capable de se voir en face sans être pris de nausées ? Comprendre que vous n'êtes qu'un monstre, un monstre sans aucun autre talent que celui de tuer ?

Il plissa les yeux, cherchant désespérément à leur faire comprendre son point de vue, pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi il était devenu un monstre et l'avait accepté, envers et contre tout.

-Avez-vous déjà pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que vous mourriez ? L'avez-vous déjà sincèrement pensé ? Et vous est-il alors venu à l'esprit que vous étiez la dernière chose qui se dressait entre ceux que vous aimez et un être qui n'aurait jamais dû voir la lumière du jour ? Avez-vous un jour compris que même si on ne vous avait jamais laissé le choix, même si c'était injuste, vous ne prendriez jamais le risque de vous retourner pour combattre contre votre cauchemar, mais qu'au contraire, non seulement vous accepteriez votre rôle mais que vous vous battriez pour le garder, parce que vous savez que cela doit être fait et que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le faire ? Avez-vous un jour choisi de tourner le dos à vos enfants parce que vous étiez le fils d'un Seigneur Ténébreux et que vous vous étiez juré que jamais, plus jamais, il ne pourrait les atteindre ? Vous êtes nombreux à demander pourquoi... mais y en a-t-il un seul parmi vous qui puisse prétendre comprendre pleinement la réponse à cette question ?

Il secoua à nouveau la tête et leur offrit un pâle sourire.

-J'ai été élevé pour être un monstre. Mes actes... mon passé... Tout cela a contribué à faire de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. J'ai des regrets, beaucoup de regrets, bien plus que vous ne pourriez jamais en supporter. J'ai porté le monde sur mes épaules et j'ai continué à avancer. J'ai sauvé ma vie et celle de mes enfants. Du moins... j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour essayer.

Il grimaça avant de détourner à nouveau son regard, incapable de plonger dans leurs yeux, d'affronter leur jugement. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait mais il ne pouvait rien y changer. Nul ne le pouvait.

-Il était naturel pour moi d'obéir aux ordres de Père, expliqua-t-il doucement. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, puisque je ne connaissais que ça. Il est mon père, mais il est aussi l'étoile qui m'a guidé durant de longues années. Et lorsque j'ai enfin pu me détourner de ses enseignements, il y avait mes enfants.

Il se tut, ravalant les sanglots qui menaçaient de jaillir, puis reprit, la voix tremblante.

-Comment aurais-je pu les laisser à sa merci ? Comment aurais-je pu les exposer à un tel danger ? Cela m'était impossible. Ils méritaient de vivre, et si la seule façon de leur assurer une longue existence était de m'enchaîner moi-même à mon père et à ma folie, de renier tout ce que je voulais réellement être, alors comment aurais-je pu me détourner de cette voie ? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mes enfants. Je décrocherai la lune et filerai ses rayons pour leur en faire des capes, les préservant à jamais de la noirceur de la nuit. Je détruirai ce monde dans les flammes et en bâtirai un nouveau sur ses cendres. Je me dresserai contre Père ou me battrai à ses côtés.

Il riva son regard d'or brûlant dans celui d'Aragorn et dit, d'une voix froide et pourtant déterminée:

-Je ferais _tout_, parce qu'ils sont mon unique trésor.

Alors que Legolas, ou peut-être Aragorn, allait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour dissiper le malaise ambiant, Merry demanda :

-Où est Frodon ?

-Cela fait longtemps qu'il aurait dû revenir, ajouta Sam, inquiet.

-Boromir a lui aussi disparu, fit finalement savoir Anfauglir, réalisant que la disparition de l'Homme n'avait rien de normal.

* * *

Ils s'étaient séparés pour optimiser leurs chances de retrouver Frodon et Boromir. Anfauglir, aidé par sa constitution et son habitude des forêts, se déplaçait rapidement d'arbre en arbre, de branche en branche. Il grimpa le plus haut possible et, à la cime d'un imposant arbre, regarda autour de lui. Après un rapide sacrifice – il n'offrit que son sang, entaillant profondément son avant-bras –, il concentra sa magie dans ses yeux et, bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun son ni odeur, seulement de brillantes images animées.

À l'est, il contempla de vastes terres non répertoriées sur les cartes, sur des plaines inexplorées et des forêts sans nom. Il regarda au nord, et le Grand Fleuve s'étira sous lui comme un ruban, et les Monts Brumeux s'élevèrent, petits et durs comme des dents brisées. À l'ouest, il vit les vastes pâturages du Rohan et Orthanc, la Tour de Saroumane, la cime de l'Isengard, semblable à une pointe noire. Il regarda au sud et, presque à ses pieds, le Grand Fleuve roulait comme une vague déferlante et plongeait par-dessus les chutes de Rauros dans un abîme écumant. Et il vit l'Ethir Anduin, le puissant delta du Fleuve et des myriades d'oiseaux de mer qui tournoyaient comme une poussière blanche sous le soleil, et, en-dessous, une mer verte et argent, ridée de lignes sans fin.

Et partout où il regardait, il voyait des signes de guerre : les Monts Brumeux grouillaient comme des fourmilières car les Orques sortaient de mille trous sous les branches de la Forêt Noire se déroulait une lutte mortelle entre Elfes, Hommes et bêtes féroces. Le pays des Beornides était en flamme un nuage s'étendait sur la Moria la fumée s'élevait aux frontières de la Lórien des cavaliers galopaient sur l'herbe du Rohan des loups se déversaient en Isengard des havres de Harad, des bateaux de guerre prenaient la mer et de l'Est, des Hommes venaient sans fin, porteurs d'épées, de lances, d'arcs sur des chevaux, chars de chefs et fourgons chargés. Toute la puissance du Seigneur Ténébreux était en mouvement, et Anfauglir pouvait la voir. Mais qu'importe où il posait son regard, il n'y avait nulle trace de Frodon.

Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : il avait passé l'Anneau Unique à son doigt. Insensé, eut-il envie de hurler. Retire-le, retire-le ! Mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors il affûta à nouveau son regard et observa les alentours. Enfin, il trouva Boromir et, soulagé d'avoir au moins mit la main sur l'Homme, descendit de son perchoir pour se précipiter à sa rencontre.

À peine s'était-il élancé que résonnait l'appel profond et guttural d'un grand cor, dont les échos frappèrent les collines, se répercutant dans les creux et dominant de sa clameur puissante le rugissement des chutes.

-Le cor de Boromir ! Comprit-il. Il est en difficulté !

Il accéléra et gravit rapidement les collines. Son ouïe fine perçut des sons inquiétants. Il y avait des cris et, entre autres, à son horreur grandissante, il distinguait la voix rauque des Uruk-hai et le martèlement de pieds immenses faisait trembler le sol. Il planait également une odeur fétide, l'odeur de chairs putrides en mouvement. Tout à sa recherche des deux disparus, il n'avait pas prêté attention aux ennemis qui se pourraient se trouver dans les environs. La chose qui approchait les avait finalement rattrapés. Un groupe d'Orques. Non, pas des Orques. Quelque chose de bien plus terrible : des Uruk-hai.

Anfauglir cessa sa course et leva le nez au vent, tâchant de passer outre la pestilence qui gagnait l'air. Il capta enfin le parfum fort et musqué du Gondorien. Il dévala la dernière pente, glissant presque jusqu'en bas, tourna sur la gauche et suivit les appels de cor, qui se faisaient plus faibles, et l'odeur familière pour rejoindre enfin Boromir et, à sa grande surprise, Merry et Pippin. Tous trois couraient pour échapper à un groupe entier d'Uruk-hai.

-Anfauglir ! S'exclama Pippin.

-Baissez-vous !

Et le semi-elfe bondit littéralement par-dessus le hobbit, fauchant au passage l'ennemi qui tentait de l'attraper. Il lui tordit sans pitié le cou, brisant net ses cervicales et sa colonne vertébrale. Il retomba accroupit, aux aguets, dans une posture animale. Il fronça le nez, tendit les oreilles et, une fois qu'il eut situé chaque adversaire, retroussa ses lèvres sur ses crocs étincelants, une lueur fauve s'allumant au fond de ses pupilles dilatées.

-Que le sang que vous avez versé vous retombe sur la tête, gronda-t-il en se jetant sur le premier Uruk-hai qui passait, enfonçant avec délectation sa main dans sa gorge pour y arracher tout ce qui lui passait à portée de doigts, écartant les chairs de ses griffes, arrachant à sa victime des gargouillements étranglés.

Autour de lui, de nouveaux ennemis surgirent des fourrés. Armés de haches et d'épées, cuirassés de broignes de cuir ou de fer, coiffés de casque ou de cagoule de cuir, ils avançaient sur plusieurs rangs, sans véritable organisation.

-Je suggère que nous courions, fit Anfauglir en saisissant Pippin pour le jeter sur son épaule comme s'il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre - ou de plumes, au vu de la facilité qu'il avait à le porter.

Boromir souleva Merry et ils détalèrent, suivis des Uruk-hai qui avançaient vite et gagnaient du terrain, leurs pas rythmés par le cliquetis des armes et leurs vociférations rauques. Les dents serrées pour s'empêcher de se répandre en jurons, les yeux durs et froids rivés devant lui, Anfauglir n'accordait nulle attention aux ronces et aux branches qui lui giflaient le visage. Insensible à la souffrance physique, serrant la bride à la douleur qui menaçait de lui dévaster le cœur – il savait qu'ils n'en réchapperaient pas indemnes, que l'un d'entre eux au moins rendrait l'âme –, il s'élançait pour épargner aux hobbits un destin cruel.

Il finit par s'immobiliser, lâchant Pippin dans le mouvement, Uial levé très haut pour parer un coup d'épée. Il retroussa les lèvres en grognant et pivota sur ses hanches, laissant Ûr trouver la gorge de sa proie.

-Ils sont trop nombreux, siffla-t-il en égorgeant et mutilant tous ceux qui venaient vers lui.

Il fonça dans le tas, grognant comme un fauve enragé, déchiquetant de ses griffes et de ses lames les Uruk-hai. Il tranchait les membres comme on tranche du beurre, décapitait avec l'aisance que conférait l'habitude. Parfois il utilisait ses poignards comme armes de jet et se servait de ses mains pour achever ses adversaires.

Lui et Boromir faisaient rempart de leurs corps devant les deux hobbits. Leurs ennemis avaient toutefois l'avantage du nombre et Anfauglir savait qu'ils avaient beau se battre avec violence, ils finiraient pas s'épuiser devant les assauts incessants. Le cor sonnait désespérément mais Boromir faiblissait et les appels s'en ressentaient. En l'absence de renforts, ils étaient perdus.

Levant ses lames en direction du ciel dans lequel de noirs nuages s'étaient amoncelés, il tonna d'une voix puissante :

-**Ô souverain ! Tonnerre grondant au loin et soir tombant, pluie drue et mer de nuages. Les lances résonnent dans la forteresse vide. Les yeux au nord... Le cœur au sud... Le bout des doigts à l'est... Le talon à l'ouest... L'arrogante lumière de la folie ! Attends dans le ciel l'abysse de l'incendie. A l'horizon de l'arc qui se tend... Déchaîne-toi !**

Un vent de tempête se déchaîna soudain, tandis que le tonnerre grondait et que les éclairs faisaient rage. Il abaissa ses poignards et les pointa sur leurs ennemis. Une dizaine d'Uruk-hai s'effondrèrent, foudroyés.

Anfauglir vacilla, sonné par la perte d'énergie, mais se redressa presque aussitôt. Sans se laisser de le temps de faiblir, il plongea ses lames dans le cou de deux autres ennemis, les transperçant de part en part, avant de les trancher d'un ample mouvement de bras. Les deux têtes volèrent et, avant même qu'elles ne touchent le sol, un troisième Uruk-hai se retrouva empalé, ses tripes tâchant le sol de sang noir et poisseux. Puis il perdit compte, se concentrant uniquement sur sa danse mortelle pour ne pas être submergé par le nombre impressionnant de monstres qui les encerclaient.

Une tête vola soudain au-dessus de lui, l'éclaboussant de sang noirâtre au passage. Se retournant vivement, il découvrit le corps d'un Uruk-hai décapité, qui vacilla avant de s'effondrer, révélant Boromir, l'épée tendue devant lui.

-Louée soit votre habilité, fils du Gondor ! S'exclama le semi-elfe avec un sourire sauvage.

Ils furent cependant vite rappelés à l'ordre par une nouvelle vague d'assaillants.

-Ça n'en finit pas, grogna Anfauglir, se baissant pour laisser passer les pierres que lançaient les hobbits et qui touchèrent juste, aveuglant temporairement certains de leurs ennemis. Bien visé, Merry, Pippin !

Il s'abaissa pour éviter le cimeterre d'un adversaire particulièrement hideux, nota brièvement que son visage portait la Main Blanche de Saroumane, et remonta son poing en un uppercut du droit imparable, enfonçant dans le même mouvement sa lame dans le menton et le palais de la créature. Puis, pirouettant sur lui-même, ses lames tendues devant lui, il trancha la chair de plusieurs Uruk-hai qui l'encerclaient.

Avisant un autre de ces monstres qui approchait dangereusement des hobbits, il se tailla un passage dans la mêlée, ignorant les bruits de bataille, les lames qui cognaient avec violence, les armures qui grinçaient, l'odeur du sang et de la mort. Il se rua sur la créature qui allait s'emparer de Pippin et lui trancha la tête dans un grognement rauque.

-Fuyez ! Cria Boromir aux hobbits. Fuyez ! Fuy...

Un bruit sec coupa net la voix de l'Homme, qui s'éteignit dans un soupir douloureux et surpris.

-Non ! Hurla Anfauglir en se précipitant vers l'Homme, qui tremblait, une longue flèche noire à la tige épaisse et à l'empennage grossier fichée dans sa poitrine.

Sans s'attarder sur cette flèche qui le transperçait, Boromir se remit droit et, dans un cri de rage, fit volte-face, tailladant l'Uruk-hai qui s'approchait dans un grondement de pas lourds. Le semi-elfe aperçut alors un de leurs ennemis, le visage peint en rouge sous la Main Blanche, lever à nouveau son arc, y encocher une flèche et viser Boromir. Comme dans un rêve, il vit le second trait cueillir le Gondorien en plein ventre, le faisant reculer et ployer, s'effondrer à genoux, alors qu'un coup d'épée brisait le cor qui pendait à sa ceinture. Mais, sous les yeux stupéfaits et horrifiés de ses alliés, il se releva et, dans un rugissement, il se redressa et se jeta sur leurs assaillants. Et il vit, nettement, l'archer ennemi le viser à nouveau. Mais il ne sentit rien, nulle douleur ne vint déchirer ses chairs.

Un éclair gris s'imposa devant ses yeux troublés et un glapissement retentit. Boromir vit, ahuri, Anfauglir se dresser devant lui, la flèche noire fichée dans son cou, le traversant de part en part, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Un flot rouge teinta sa peau cendrée dans un bouillonnement sanglant. Mais malgré ce coup qui aurait dû l'achever, il se redressa et fit face aux Uruk-hai, tel un bouclier pour ses compagnons. Lèvres retroussées, crocs gorgés de sang, queue hérissée et fouettant l'air, il se jeta à nouveau dans la mêlée, sans jamais cesser de protéger les siens. Il se devait de le faire. Il n'avait pas le droit de les laisser tomber. Il se battrait pour eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de danger, jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn et les autres ne viennent lui prêter main forte. Jusqu'à son effondrement.

Il planta brutalement ses lames dans le dos d'un Uruk envoyé à terre, les arracha des chairs, repoussa un cimeterre surgit de derrière lui, lui lacérant le flanc gauche, et trancha la tête de son manieur. Un autre ennemi se jeta sur lui, levant haut son arme pour l'abattre en plein cœur, mais, usant de ses extraordinaires réflexes, Anfauglir leva son avant-bras, arrêtant la course de la lame, qui se teinta de rouge en déchirant la chair. Le semi-elfe gronda sourdement, arracha la main coupable de sa blessure, et décapita la créature, s'aspergeant par la même occasion d'un flot de sang sombre.

Brusquement, il fut repoussé sur le côté, et put voir Boromir prendre une troisième flèche, qui lui était pourtant destinée.

-Non ! Hurla le semi-elfe avec effroi, le sang bouillonnant dans sa bouche et maculant ses lèvres.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Cette flèche aurait pu le transpercer, traverser son cœur, déchirer ses chairs, briser ses os, arracher un de ses membres, qu'il aurait tout de même pu continuer à se battre. Il était immortel. Boromir ne l'avait-il pas compris ? Il ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était _impossible_.

L'Homme s'effondra, la vision trouble. Il ne parvenait visiblement plus à reprendre son souffle. Son sang roulait, flot ininterrompu, sur sa peau, chaud et poisseux. Il toussait et recrachait violemment une bile écarlate.

Anfauglir voulut se rapprocher, le remettre sur pieds, lui dire que tout n'était pas fini, qu'ils pouvaient encore vaincre. Il n'en eut pas le temps.

Boromir le vit se cambrer à l'extrême quand une flèche se ficha dans son dos, entre ses omoplates. Incapable de se mouvoir, l'Homme ne put que regarder, impuissant, le semi-elfe se jeter sur les créatures répugnantes qui les entouraient dans un rugissement haineux. Il en renversa plusieurs, les déchirant de ses griffes sans pitié, les lacérant de ses lames avant qu'ils n'aient pu se relever. Dans un claquement de mâchoire, il broya la nuque d'un Uruk qui passait à côté de lui, le sang roulant de ses lèvres telle une écume noire. Une troisième puis une quatrième flèche le percutèrent, transperçant sa cuisse et se fichant dans son ventre. Il eut un moment de flottement, un voile sombre couvrant son esprit et son regard, et s'effondra à genoux.

Il put voir, sans rien faire pour l'empêcher, Merry et Pippin se jeter sur les monstres et être arrachés de terre sans difficulté, enlevés dans de repoussants bras. Il put sentir, sans pouvoir bouger pour les arrêter, les pas lourds des Uruk-hai qui quittaient les lieux, faisant gronder le sol.

L'Uruk-hai qui les avait déchirés de ses flèches s'arrêta devant Boromir. Lentement, péniblement, Anfauglir se remit sur pieds, et se jeta sur le monstre, l'envoyant, lui et son arc, rouler à terre. Le semi-elfe fit ensuite barrage de son corps entre le Gondorien et leur ennemi qui s'était relevé et avait déjà encoché une flèche. Il ne le laisserait pas l'achever. Il protégerait l'Homme sans faillir.

-Tu ne peux me tuer, gronda Anfauglir, la rage au cœur et la douleur dans les yeux. Essaie donc. Je ne peux mourir.

Sans l'écouter, l'Uruk-hai, déterminé à en finir, brandit son arme et visa. Mais, une fois de plus, un obstacle se dressa devant lui. Surgi de nulle part, Aragorn le percuta de plein fouet, les envoyant tous deux au sol. Ils roulèrent sur eux-mêmes et se relevèrent rapidement avant d'entamer une danse mortelle, chacun cherchant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Boromir, puisant dans ses dernières ressources, s'assit le dos contre un grand arbre, comme s'il se reposait. Arrachant frénétiquement les flèches qui le bardaient, sans se soucier des flots de sang qui s'écoulaient de ses plaies ni de la douleur insoutenable qui le tenaillait, Anfauglir se pencha à son chevet.

Boromir était si pâle que sa peau avait la teinte de la cendre. Noyé dans son propre sang, il était visible qu'il était à bout de forces. Sa poitrine transpercée se soulevait de plus en plus difficilement, et de façon désordonnée et bien trop rapide. Il trouva pourtant encore la ressource d'articuler :

-Je meurs vaincu et quitte à jamais mon peuple et mes compagnons. Les gloires et les délices de la Cité Blanche me manqueront. Ils attendront mon retour. Mais je ne rentrerai pas.

Anfauglir s'étrangla en un douloureux sanglot, le visage crispé en une parodie de grimace, les yeux embués par le chagrin.

-Pardonnez-moi, souffla l'Homme. Pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire... ou faire. Je regrette de ne pas avoir cherché à mieux vous connaître. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. J'ai été stupide de ne pas le voir. Pardonnez-moi.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Boromir, dit le semi-elfe, ses yeux d'or empli de larmes qui ne coulaient pas, ses épaules meurtries secouées de sanglots silencieux.

Il se forçait à garder un masque inexpressif, mais il ne parvenait qu'à tordre ses lèvres souillées de sang en une grimace de souffrance.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être parvenu à vous sauver, murmura-t-il.

C'était la deuxième fois. D'abord, Gandalf, ensuite, Boromir. Était-il condamné à voir tous ses proches tomber sans rien pouvoir faire ? Devrait-il voir chacun de ceux qu'il aimait sincèrement mourir sous les coups de son propre père ? Échouerait-il toujours à les protéger ? Ne parviendrait-il jamais à les sauver, à les préserver du Mal qui rongeait ce monde ?

-Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu. Vous avez pris ces flèches à ma place. Sans vous, je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde, dit Boromir.

Déjà, Anfauglir pouvait percevoir le ralentissement des battements de son cœur, la difficulté de sa respiration sifflante. Se mordant les lèvres, il tâcha de sa calmer, ravalant les sanglots et emprisonnant les larmes. Il devait être fort. Il tenta même de sourire, mais ses lèvres semblaient figées.

C'était de sa faute. Encore. Et la culpabilité lui tordait les entrailles aussi sûrement que si un ennemi lui avait enfoncé sa main dans le ventre pour jouer avec.

-Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le temps de devenir votre ami, Boromir.

Et c'était vrai. L'Homme avait beau avoir succombé au pouvoir tentateur de l'Anneau, il restait quelqu'un de profondément bon et fort, Anfauglir le sentait. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Il n'avait juste pas eu de chance.

-J'aurais, moi aussi, aimé marcher plus longtemps à vos côtés.

Aragorn se précipita soudain à leurs côtés, le nez et le menton couverts de sang. Un regard en arrière apprit au semi-elfe que l'archer gisait, décapité.

-Non, dit le Rôdeur, s'agenouillant près de leur compagnon à l'agonie.

Il ausculta les blessures du Gondorien d'un œil alarmé, tandis qu'Anfauglir lui serrait la main, sachant déjà ce que le Rôdeur refusait d'accepter : Boromir se mourait.

-Ils ont pris les petits, parvint à dire ce-dernier, malgré le sang qui lui emplissait déjà la bouche. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient morts, ils les ont ligotés.

-Ne bougez pas.

-Frodon ? Où est Frodon ? Demanda Boromir en saisissant, soudain paniqué, la veste d'Aragorn, penché au-dessus de lui.

-Je l'ai laissé partir.

Anfauglir releva ses yeux dorés, recouverts d'un voile embué, sur lui. Ainsi le Porteur était-il parti pour le Mordor, seul ? Peut-être était-ce mieux comme cela. Peut-être était-ce qu'il fallait faire, en fin de compte. La Communauté avait atteint ses limites. Nul doute que s'ils avaient continué ainsi, l'Anneau les aurait soumis à son pouvoir, un par un. Même lui qui supportait pourtant bien mieux que les autres son attraction maléfique. Frodon avait fait le bon choix. Il avait compris avant tout le monde que le danger viendrait du cœur de leur compagnie. Et il avait décidé, en toute connaissance de cause, de se rendre seul en territoire hostile. Parce que c'était ainsi qu'il réussirait, ou échouerait. Le destin était en marche et nul ne pourrait entraver sa route.

-Moi, je n'ai pas pu. J'ai voulu lui prendre l'Anneau, dit Boromir, des sanglots dans la voix.

-Il est hors de portée maintenant, le rassura Aragorn.

-Pardonnez-moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé. Je vous ai tous trahi.

-Non, Boromir, souffla le Rôdeur. Vous vous êtes courageusement battu.

-Peu d'hommes auraient pu mener une bataille comme celle-ci, dit Anfauglir, serrant doucement la main tremblante du mourant. Vous en êtes sorti victorieux. Soyez fier !

-Votre honneur est sauf, assura Aragorn à son tour.

Il voulut alors ôter les flèches qui dépassaient de la poitrine de Boromir, mais celui-ci s'empara de sa main, l'en empêchant.

-Laissez ! Tout est fini. Le monde des Hommes va s'effondrer, dit-il avec désespoir, alors qu'Aragorn posait sa main sur sa joue, tentant vainement de l'apaiser. Tout tombera dans les ténèbres, et ma cité, en ruine.

Le Gondorien agrippa violemment le Rôdeur et le fixa avec douleur.

-J'ignore quelle force anime mon sang, mais je vous jure que la Cité Blanche ne tombera pas, et que notre peuple survivra.

-Notre peuple, souffla Boromir. Notre peuple.

Il sourit, comme soulagé de savoir que le Gondor ne serait pas abandonné, seul, face à son destin. Il tendit une main tremblante vers la garde de son épée, qui gisait à ses côtés, et Anfauglir l'aida à s'en saisir, avant de la déposer sur la poitrine de l'Homme.

Surgirent alors Legolas et Gimli, qui venaient du flanc ouest de la colline, se glissant en silence parmi les arbres, comme à la chasse. Gimli avait sa hache à la main et Legolas ses longs poignards. Ils s'arrêtèrent, stupéfaits, et restèrent là, la tête baissée de chagrin, car ils voyaient clairement ce qui se passait.

-Je vous aurai suivi, mon frère, finit par dire lentement Boromir. Mon capitaine. Mon roi.

Et ainsi mourut Boromir du Gondor.

Anfauglir laissa échapper un cri déchirant faisant s'envoler tous les oiseaux alentours tandis qu'Aragorn, les larmes aux yeux, prenait la tête de l'Homme entre ses mains.

-Soyez en paix... fils du Gondor.

Et, comme il sied à un roi ou à un père, il lui baisa le front.

-Hélas ! Dit Legolas en les rejoignant. Nous avons chassé et tué maints Orques dans la forêt, mais nous aurions été plus utiles ici. Nous sommes venus en entendant le cor.

-Mais trop tard, semble-t-il, grommela Gimli en s'appuyant sur sa hache.

-Je crains que vous n'ayez reçu des blessures mortelles, poursuivit l'Elfe, inquiet.

-Boromir est mort. Je suis indemne car je ne les ai rejoints que bien après le combat, à mon grand regret, les rassura Aragorn. Mais Anfauglir est gravement blessé.

Le semi-elfe, entendant son nom, redressa la tête. Les regards inquiets posés sur lui et les mains du Rôdeur qui l'auscultaient le convainquirent de sortir la tête de l'eau. Boromir était mort mais eux étaient en vie et devaient le rester. Il s'accorderait le droit de se reposer plus tard.

-Je vais bien.

-Quatre flèches vous ont touché, riposta Aragorn. Et vous avez d'autres blessures, causées par les lames de nos ennemis. Il ne serait pas prudent de continuer sans soins adéquats.

-Je sais.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Mais je guéris vite, et vous le savez. Dans quelques temps, il n'y paraîtra déjà plus. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder ici. Boromir est tombé et j'ai été blessé, car nous défendions Merry et Pippin. Ils ont été enlevés.

Il s'effondrerait quand il saurait les Hobbits saufs. Pas avant.

-Nous devons d'abord nous occuper de celui qui est tombé, dit Legolas. Nous ne pouvons le laisser étendu là, comme une charogne, au milieu de ces infectes créatures.

-Mais il faut être prompts ! Intervint Gimli. Nous devons pas traîner.

-Et le Porteur de l'Anneau ? Interrogea l'Elfe. Où est-il ?

-Je l'ai laissé partir avec Sam, dit Aragorn.

Gimli et Legolas ouvrirent de grands yeux, surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Frodon décide de partir pour le Mordor sans l'aide du reste de la Communauté.

-Devons-nous l'abandonner ?

-Je crains que oui, Legolas.

-Eh bien, faisons déjà ce que nous devons faire, grogna le Nain en aidant Anfauglir à se relever. Nous n'avons ni le temps ni les outils nécessaires pour enterrer notre camarade convenablement ou pour élever un tertre au-dessus de lui.

Le semi-elfe, après avoir remercié Gimli de son aide, s'appuya lourdement sur un arbre. Il avait beau se dire que ses plaies guériraient vite, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il souffrait atrocement, et qu'il aurait tout donné pour s'étendre à même le sol et ne plus bouger, s'enfoncer dans un sommeil sans rêve. Aragorn l'attrapa par le bras et, avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, entoura sa taille d'un bras, lui imposant son soutien. Il se laissa aisément faire, trop épuisé et blessé pour songer ne serait-ce qu'à protester. Il réfléchit un instant et une idée lui vint:

-Étendons-le dans un bateau, proposa-t-il alors. Je pense que Boromir serait heureux de franchir les chutes et les eaux écumantes, de passer Osgiliath, et d'être porté par-delà les multiples bouches de l'Anduin jusqu'au Grand Océan. La Rivière du Gondor veillera au moins à ce qu'aucune créature mauvaise ne déshonore sa dépouille.

* * *

Ils avaient étendu Boromir au milieu d'une embarcation, la tête reposant sur sa cape elfique, soigneusement pliée, et la chose avait été ardue, car c'était un homme grand et fort. Legolas peignit ses longs cheveux sombres et les disposa sur ses épaules. La ceinture d'or, présent de Galadriel, brillait à sa taille. Ils déposèrent à côté de lui son heaume, à ses pieds son bouclier, et en travers de son sein le cor fendu, avec son épée. Ils tirèrent ensuite la barque dans l'eau.

Tristement, ils laissèrent l'embarcation funéraire dériver : là, reposait Boromir, paisible, glissant sur des eaux mouvantes. Le courant l'emporta, et, lentement, la barque s'en alla pour ne devenir plus qu'un point noir dans la lumière dorée, et soudain elle disparut.

On ne devait plus jamais voir Boromir, fils de Denethor, à Minas Tirith, debout comme il se tenait autrefois au matin sur la Tour Blanche. On ne devait plus jamais entendre résonner son cor pour annoncer son retour à la Cité.

Les quatre compagnons demeuèrent un moment silencieux à le suivre des yeux. Aragorn avait mit à son bras le brassard en cuir de Boromir, sur lequel était dessiné l'arbre du Gondor. Soudain, il parla :

-A présent, Boromir suit sa voie, et nous devons emprunter la nôtre. Mais avant, laissez-moi vous examiner, Anfauglir.

Réticent, le semi-elfe finit par le laisser faire. Il savait qu'il guérirait – il guérissait toujours – mais ses plaies étaient douloureuses et risquaient de le gêner un moment. Si le Rôdeur pouvait accélérer sa guérison, il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

-Si j'avais du fil et une aiguille, je recoudrai ces blessures, dit l'Homme.

Silencieux, Anfauglir lui tendit son nécessaire de soins, qu'il avait toujours dans sa besace, au cas où il lui faudrait s'en servir.

-Servez-vous. Je n'en avais encore jamais eu l'utilité.

Aragorn acquiesça et commença son travail. Avec des gestes rapides et assurés, il recousit la plupart des blessures et les banda toutes soigneusement après les avoir recouvertes de pommades, onguents ou plantes, s'assurant qu'elles ne s'infecteraient pas et se refermeraient vite et comme il le fallait.

-Ainsi me sentirai-je rassuré, dit-il.

Puis il se tourna vers leurs deux autres compagnons, qui avaient profité de cet interlude pour étudier les paquets et faire le compte de tout ce qui leur restait.

-Nous ne suivrons pas Frodon. Nous l'aurons accompagné jusqu'à la fin et désormais, il doit trouver son chemin de lui-même. Mais Sam, ce bon Sam si dévoué à son maître, est avec lui, et nul doute qu'il le soutiendra du mieux qu'il le pourra. Le sort du Porteur n'est plus entre nos mains.

-Alors tout ça aura été vain, dit Gimli. La Communauté a échoué.

-Pas si nous restons loyaux. Nous n'abandonneront pas Merry et Pippin aux tourments et à la mort. Pas tant que nous aurons des forces. Laissez tout le superflu. Nous voyagerons léger.

-Allons chasser l'Orque! S'exclama Anfauglir.


End file.
